Love Will Find A Way
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Just over two years ago they said their goodbyes to live their own lives…however once Artie Abrams walks back into Kristina Davis's world can they set aside the years gone by and get back together? Well if they are meant to be then Love Will Find a Way
1. Chapter 1

**Love Will Find Away**

**Hello and welcome back into the General Hospital + Glee head-cannon of mine that was created in Find Yourself. If you haven't read my epic 61 chaptered piece feel free to read it before you read this…however if you don't have the time to go back no worries ask me any questions and I will most defiantly answer them. Anyways thanks in advance to all my readers but specially Katy whose been a huge help in getting my college verse off the ground…ps sorry if I messed up with the Latin phrasing in Artie's letter or the geography in this chapter…also this piece also has some subtle crossover-ness with One Life To Live (mostly in regards to Artie's storyline)**

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

_"W-we need to talk," Artie's voice rang out as Kristina Davis's thoughts flashed back to the night slightly less then a year ago underneath the Gazebo outside of her mother's wedding reception._

_"I love you Kristina, you know I do."_

_"But…right…but your breaking up with me…at my mother's wedding! Classy."_

_A tear ran down her cheek and he reached over to wipe it away however she swatted it back._

_"No, Artie don't."_

_"I'm not breaking up with you…. theoretically."_

_"Well then what are you doing."_

_"I'm just saying that you'll be in New Haven, I'll be in Boston and while those two places are just a stone throw away from one another….well I don't want to hold you back."_

_"You don't want to hold me back?"_

_Artie nodded._

_"I don't want you to have to worry about your boyfriend when you should be living your life."_

_Kristina took what he said and let it sink in._

_"So your saying you want to take a step back…just be friends."_

_Artie nodded._

_"At least until we graduate….."_

Kristina let out a sigh as she snapped back to the present.

It was true; she and Artie Abrams did remain friends, at least for a while.

The first semester of Freshman Year was good and although they never once visited one another on a face-to-face basis, they called, e-mailed, and texted one another at least twice a week, sometimes even more.

Then, Thanksgiving Break happened and little did they know it was the beginning of the end as Artie was spending the holiday with his grandparents in Florida while she was heading back to Lima for her first 'real' thanksgiving with Burt Hummel as her father (the two Thanksgivings where the mechanic was living in sin with her mother so didn't count).

They continued to talk, however the calls became less frequent…more like once a week instead of twice and after coming home from a Christmas break where he'd once again stayed behind (this time in Boston) while she went home she knew something was up.

And then the letter came when she arrived back on campus in January that pretty much confirmed her suspicions… a letter, which she held in her hand in this very moment.

_Dear Kristina-_

_Writing this letter hands down has to be the hardest thing I think I'll ever do however it's for the best. I know I said last summer that we should stay friends and we've been doing pretty good at that for the past few months however something has come up and I regret to inform you that I'll be going off the radar for an undisclosed amount of time. Before you think its do to me finding a new girlfriend let me reassure you this is not the case. You are smart, funny, and extremely beautiful and seriously sometimes I think miles out of your league. All I ask of you is that you not dwell in the past, that's not to say that I want you to forget the good times we've had because I don't, I simply want you to move forward with your life to become the brilliant lawyer that you've always wanted to be. Hopefully the fates will see it fit for us to one day meet again… until then remember you'll be in my heart aevitas ac aeternum forever and always._

_Artie_

A fresh tear fell on the letter as if she'd been reading it for the first time.

Letting out a sigh she adjusted herself on the bed she's been lying on at the moment when light suddenly flooded in the room and a voice filled the air.

"You're not going to stay haled up in here the whole time we're here are you," the man asked.

Turning to face the perfectly sculptured abs of Mike Chang she simply nodded as he reached over to tug at the blanket that was covering her.

"Mercedes would kill me if she heard I wasn't taking good care of you."

A devilish smile crossed her lips.

"I still can't believe that Mercedes let you come to Grease…alone…with me…for an entire month."

Taking a seat by Kristina's side, Mike wrapped an arm around her.

"She was worried about her friend," he said with a smile, "and besides she was heading to a family reunion and Tina's spending time in the studio, working or her portfolio…translation…the Providence Loft was looking kind of lonely, and besides who would pass up a month on a private island in Grease?"

Kristina wanted to raise her hand.

She would of rather been at her loft in New Haven despite the fact that her roommate, one Quinn Fabray, and her brother Michael would be acting like the pair of love sick young adults that they were causing her to wallow even deeper at the loss of Artie from her life.

"If I put on a swimsuit and head to the beach would that make you happy?" Kristina asked as Mike nodded.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Fifteen minutes later Kristina's bare feet moved along the warm sand as her eyes shifted to the glistening waters of the Aegean Sea Mike nowhere to be found.

Her friend's absence caused her to let out a little laugh as she thought that the young man better have a good excuse for not being on the beach like he told her he would be.

Letting out a sigh she began to slowly approach the water, the wait of the necklace that sat around her next weighing heavily on her shoulders. Said offending necklace, a simple gold chain with Artie's class ring resting on it.

Closing her eyes she remembered the moment he'd given it to her.

It was in the spring of their senior year right after they'd won their second straight Regionals on a set list that included an epic solo by Brit of all people as well as a moving duet of the seminal Disney Classic 'A Whole New World'. she had been making her way toward the makeshift greenroom backstage when Artie's hand gently grabbed her arm.

_"Kristina wait," his soft voice said causing her to turn around to gaze into his soft blue eyes. She didn't have to verbally reply, she simply smiled as a response as he went on, "I couldn't wait till later at Rachel's party to give you this."_

_Reaching into his pocket Artie pulled out a long black velvet box and handed it to her._

_"Open it," he directed and she did to reveal the chain that held his class ring upon it._

_"I know we've been dating exactly two years and two months to the date so I kind of know the answer is yes but….would you wear my class ring?"_

_Kristina smiled as she perched herself on his lap, allowing him to clasp the chain around her neck._

_"So I take this action as a yes," he responded as she leant over to kiss him gently on his lips._

_They pulled away from their lip lock however almost instantly Artie leant back inward._

_'aevitas ac aeternum," he seductively whispered in her ear._

_She loved it when he spoke Latin to her and the way he said forever and always truly made her think that he'd meant it._

Boy was she naive, she thought as she ripped the chain from her neck and got prepared to toss it into the water, however a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Stop! Kristina," Mike said and she did, turning to face him, the ring clenched tightly in her fist. His hand cupped hers as he gave her a half smile. "is it really worth going all Titanic with Artie's class ring?"

Kristina couldn't help but laugh.

"You've seen Titanic?" she asked, a serious look in her eyes as she continued to snicker.

"Yes, I've seen Titanic, it's one of Mercedes' favorite movies….anyway you're laughing…that's a good sign."

Kristina's smiled.

"Yea, I guess I am laughing," she said as Mike helped her affix the necklace back round her neck as they began to play around on the beach and for a while they were in a good place. For a few blissful days in fact until Kristina noticed the date on the calendar and reverted to being reclusive, however at least this time she didn't stay in bed and instead was sitting on the beach with her knees pulled up to her chin, crying her eyes out.

"I thought we were making progress," Mike said taking a seat by Kristina's side causing her to lean to the side and rest her head on his bare chest while he gently ran his fingers though her hair to calm her down.

"I was until I saw the date."

Mike paused trying to figure out the date's significance. He knew it wasn't Kristina or Artie's birthdays, and it wasn't the anniversary of when he'd split with her either as that was the day of her parents wedding and they'd be in Lima on that day.

"June 14th? What does Flag day have to do with things."

"If we didn't split up today would mark three years and four months that Artie and I would have been together."

Mike just nodded.

"It's just…well it's been getting me thinking back to the good old days you know. When things were simpler how Artie would play 72 hour long Halo marathons with you and Matt but it would be ok because I'd go to Cleveland and shop up a storm with Mercedes and Kurt."

Mike let out a laugh.

"and how the six of us would go on triple dates to the Movies."

"and the daggers Kurt shot us when we dragged him to see Newsies."

"I know it's not a REAL musical by his standpoint but as a strait man even I think Christian Bale looked hot in it."

Kristina just nodded and silently leaned against Mike so more as he gently began to hum the tune of 'Santa Fe' in a lullaby-esque tone while she closed her eyes and let the cool wind wash over her.

"I already have four brothers," she spoke in reference to her father's 'sons' Michael and Morgan, her step-brother Kurt, and Noah Puckerman who in working as a PI partner to her sister Sam as well as being the biological father to Sam's daughter Danielle made him like a surrogate brother, "but I'd gladly have you as a fifth."

Mike simply felt touched by that statement.

"I'm flattered you'd hold me to such high esteem, I just hope you still fell that way when you hear my proposal."

Opening her eyes she looked into his.

"Why don't we head inside, get ourselves all fixed up and head out dancing on one of the main islands."

All she need do is flash Mike a smile before he helped her to her feet and lead her back into the compound.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Looking at the small calendar that hung on the otherwise bland walls of the Pennsylvania clinic that Artie Abrams was a patient in, a soft tear went down his cheek.

If things had been differently today he and Kristina would have been celebrating their three year four month anniversary however he decided to ruin things by breaking off with her in the first place…at her mother's wedding of all places.

He let out a soft sigh thinking that everything happened for a reason, especially in that moment as he began to wiggle his toes for the first time in eleven years….

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Will Find Away**

**So I'm sorry if the timeline is all jumpy in the first few chapters. I think if all goes according to plan then by chapter 5 or 6 the flipping around will end and it will all be in the 'present' for this verse (and by present I mean the fall of their Jr. Year of College)… once again hugs to Katy and thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and alerting this piece… also 'Dr. Kyle Lewis' is a character that previously was on the soap opera One Life to Live and was just written off with no Rhyme or reason…. In my head cannon he along with his 'partner' Oliver Fish and their daughter Sierra Rose now reside in Philly, which is where Artie is at the moment….**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Later that summer Artie was maneuvering his way down the hall of the facility he'd been staying at.

It was still totally weird after all these years…walking…ok so sure he was still being aided by crutches and a nurse stood a few feet behind him in case he fell which he still did from time to time.

He had to let out a laugh at least in his head, as if people had told him that he'd be WALKING again before his twenty first birthday he probably would laugh and make some comment about pigs flying however things seemed to change about a month into his freshman year at MIT.

_He was sitting in a small coffee shop just outside of campus looking over the reading material for intro to psyche when a man approached him. At the time Artie didn't think anything of it after all after ten years he'd been used to the stares._

_"I don't mean to be rude," the man said, "but do you mind if I ask you a few questions about…"_

_The older man who looked to be about in his early thirties and fairly well dressed paused a bit giving Artie the feeling that he was trying to mentally compose the right words as to not come off as rude._

_"My chair," Artie said._

_The man nodded clarifying that he was a doctor and hoping that this would make Artie feel slightly more comfortable._

_It did…at least in the back of his mind it did as Artie began to tell this 'Dr. Lewis' about how he'd gotten into the accident at age eight, how the doctors told him that the finding of a cure would be slim to none and how by this point in his life he was learning to accept things for what they were._

_"But what if you didn't have to…accept things," Dr. Lewis said as he began to explain an experimental treatment that he'd been working on and how from hearing about Artie's case that he'd make an excellent candidate._

_Artie was a bit skeptical and as they talked some more the Doctor told him that he was only in Boston for a conference before heading back to Philly however he'd gladly meet with the young man's parents to talk about the procedure some more to see if in fact it would be the right thing for Artie to do…_

_… He didn't mention Dr. Lewis's meeting with anyone until that Thanksgiving as he say round the table with his family in Florida._

_His mother got tears in her eyes._

_"You don't know how many nights I stayed up after the accident wishing it was me that was paralyzed instead of you who had your whole life ahead of you," she said, "hoping and praying for some sort of miracle… and now… we have one."_

_"Not so fast," his father said, "did this Dr. Lewis talk about the risks? I mean… what chance is there that you WILL be able to walk again? I mean if this doesn't pan out what happens if you become a quadriplegic or worse…what if you died?"_

_"I… well," Artie began, as truthfully he'd thought over all the possible risks in his mind._

_"We can talk to that Dr. Lewis now can't we?" his mother asked._

_Artie nodded and soon they were starting to talk about making some calls and setting up a face to face…._

_…By the end of 2012 it had been settled. Artie was going to defer for a year at MIT and head to Kyle's hospital in Philly to begin the treatments that would lead up to the surgery that could in fact change his life as he knew it… on the flip side true to his father's apprehensions their had been risks, however there was a better chance that if the operation didn't take he'd remain the same and not succumb to full on paralysis or death. It was fear of the latter two however that had prompted him in a moment of weakness to write that letter to Kristina Davis… a letter that nine months later he'd come to regret._

He made his way back into his bed now after a successful walk and let out a sigh as he looked over toward his bedside table and picked up one of the many picture frames that littered it at random. The image that met his eyes caused a smile to cross his lips. It was a candid shot of Kristina along with his best friend Tina dressed in burlesque style costumes that were all kinds of sexy for their performance of Lady Marmalade that the girls did for Regionals Junior Year.

His heart fluttered a bit as he mentally pictured the performance (both the competitive one as well as the private one Kristina gave him later that night) in his mind.

Putting that picture down he picked up another one of Kristina looking all kinds of beautiful holding up her YALE exception letter.

He wondered how school was treating her, after all her second year was about to start…. It was then he pondered if perhaps it wasn't too late to talk to the necessary parties and try to enroll in some kind of online correspondence classes for Fall semester so that he could be only one semester behind as opposed to a full year back…. He'd have to ask his mom about that later as in that moment he was getting tired.

He closed his eyes and dreamt of a day where he would swoop Kristina off her feet and into his arms….

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

The summer breezed by and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Sure the month in Grease with Mike was fun, she wasn't going to deny that… however returning to Lima was kind of bittersweet as she hadn't been in that house since before she had got the offending letter from Artie.

Looking in her bedroom broke her heart.

Needless to say the sounds of smashing glass filled the air and she wound up spending the night curled up next to Kurt in his bed.

"I swear Kristina, the next time I see Artie he'll be pining for the days when he was locked in port-o-potties," Kurt reassured her as he wrapped her in his protective arms.

However now she was back in New Haven, back at Yale, a new year meant a fresh start… right?

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_  
_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out …._

Kristina began to sing.

It was a month into the new semester and her laptop was perched on the kitchen table as she was in the process of working on an essay.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain is there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

The sounds of the radio flipped off as Quinn took a seat across from her.

"Kristina, can we talk."

"That depends on the subject matter."

"You," Quinn said.

"What about me?"

The blonde let out a sigh as she ran her hand haphazardly through her hair, pulling it to the side behind her ear; all the while her eyes were linked on her good friend and roommate.

"You need to get out of this funk," Quinn said, "jump back into the dating pool."

She shook her head.

"I don't know Quinn, I mean what if I'm not any good at it. I mean let's face it I've only dated two guys in my life. Kiefer, who beat me and Artie, who wheeled over my heart crushing it up into tiny bits."

Quinn let out a sigh. Sure she was good at arguing to people but not nearly as good as her future lawyer of a roommate and so she simply nodded.

"Fine, I won't try to set you up on any blind dates in the near future… but at least consider being more social then just going from class to the library to the loft rinse and repeat alright."

"Hey, I resent that."

Quinn looked at her.

"Some weekends I head to Providence and hang with Tina, Mike, and Mercedes."

"Ok, well then let me rephrase things and say that you need more friends then the past members of New Directions."

"I've got…."

"And Michael doesn't count… he's family."

"Fine," Kristina said defeated, "I'll go hang out with you and try and make new friends….who knows maybe I'll like it."

Quinn smiled as she stood up and began to head to her room before turning around.

"And one more thing, you don't have to sing out your feelings like Rachel."

Kristina just let out a laugh as she flipped on her radio and continued to work on her paper.

**TBC**

**Song used in this chapter 'Broken' By Lifehouse… also I want to just stress that I'm not a doctor, just an avid soap fan and had Glee been a soap I definitely thing somewhere down the road there somehow would be some 'miracle surgery' to cure him…. Anyway thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Will Find Away**

**Ok, so this weeks Glee hands down was the seasons best so far… I don't know who gave me chills more vocally… Lea or Chris… anyways here is chapter 3… I still have no clue how long this will be but I do know it won't be as long as Find Yourself… maybe only half that…. anyways again this chapter will flip flop back and forth from what Krissy and Artie are doing at this point in time which is Thanksgiving of their second year of college… lots of GH character cameos this chapter…. Also a heads up… I didn't intentionally plan that all the doctors at Artie's facility were gay it just happened that way (you'll see what I mean later) song used in this chapter is 21 Guns by Green Day (a song you may remember from the last book) as well as their song Know Your Enemy (because Michael totes would be a Green Day Fan and would be blasting '21st Century Breakdown' on random even in the fall of 2013)**

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

**_THANKSGIVING 2013:_**

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Sure it wasn't the stage version of the song but as Green Day's voice filled the air of Michael's car a chill ran down her spine.

"Kristina," her brother said from behind the wheel, "is something wrong."

"It's nothing," Kristina said, "really."

From the front passenger seat Quinn looked into the backseat before turning to her boyfriend.

"She's lying."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are… Michael it's the song."

"Kristina I thought you liked Green Day."

Kristina didn't have a chance to respond as Quinn went on.

"We sang it at Regionals, Sophomore Year."

It was then Michael nodded fully understanding.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't know," Kristina defended, as her dream of an Artie-free long weekend was shattered.

_Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_

Now that song was much better and the trio started to sing along to the music blaring from the speakers and nothing more was said about Kristina's moment.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Artie took a deep breath as he exited the airplane that he'd taken back to Ohio with his mom. He never thought he'd say this, but he was definitely happy to be back in Lima, of coarse it could have been do to the fact that this was his first time outside of his rehab in Philly but still… it was great to be back.

Sure it was only for a week to celebrate Thanksgiving but things were definitely looking up for him. Once he returned back to the facility after the holiday he'd be gaining more freedoms while being taught life skills that would assist him in living on his own in Boston come summer.

He also was glad to be back home in the hopes that he could catch a glimpse of Kristina, not that he had any idea what to say to her when he saw her, in fact not speaking to her and just gazing at her from afar would be fine.

"I can't believe you're almost as tall as me," his father said with as he approached them at baggage claim.

A smile crossed the younger mans face as he embraced his father.

"It's good to see you too dad," he replied, "anyways so if you're here to pick up me and mom whose working on Thanksgiving dinner?"

His father explained that his aunt had things covered and that the rest of the family couldn't wait to see him and truthfully he couldn't wait to see them either.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Carly Jacks opened the door and spotted the trio upon arrival. Instantly she tossed her arms around her first-born son.

"Michael, baby I missed you," she said tightening her embrace with every second.

"M-mom," Michael said, "I've only been gone for a few months."

"That's a few months too many," she said looking over to the two girls that stood behind her son as she pulled back smiling at the dark haired girl.

"Kristina," she said with a smile, "how are you doing sweetheart."

The young girl smiled.

"Taking things one thing at a time."

Carly reached out to place a gentle hand on the girls shoulder for although they weren't really close Carly did have a rather colorful romantic history.

"It'll be ok, your young, your beautiful, your smart…. There will be other guys."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Quinn said with a smile, "you got to kiss a few frogs to get your Prince."

"Quinn right?" Carly said as she looked over toward the blonde with a weary eye, "and what is my son… just another frog?"

Quinn wished she could turn back time as she thought that this was a great way to impress her boyfriends mother, to make a comment that in the wrong context would come off as insulting. Momentarily she thought about Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson for the moment before nervously biting her lip. She could tell Carly was getting impatient.

"Well," the older woman said.

"At the moment Mrs. Jacks your son is leaning toward Prince Material."

Carly smiled obviously glad to hear it, as she looked the blonde over a bit more relaxed.

The girl definitely seemed to have a good head on her shoulders and she lead the trio of young adults into the home where presently Morgan was sitting in the den watching some football game along with an older man whom Carly explained to Quinn was her younger brother Lucas who was a Physical Therapist back in Philly and finally decided to come home for Thanksgiving instead of having their mother go to him. The mom in question, Bobbie was an older red head who looked like she had one too many plastic surgery jobs however neither of the teens would say as much.

"Kristina," she said looking at the brunette teen, "wow look at you… your all grown up."

She smiled back at the older woman.

"So I hear you're at Yale now."

"Yes, I'm in my sophomore year, pre law and poly-sci, and not to brag but I've been making the deans list every semester."

"We wouldn't expect anything less," the older woman said as Michael excused himself to join his brother and Uncle while Carly, Bobbie, Kristina, and Quinn engaged in small talk while Carly's daughter Joss sat on the floor playing with her dolls.

It kind of hit Quinn hard watching the little girl as her own daughter was only five months younger…she wondered how Carly would react however that she thought would be a topic best saved for another day, or at least until dessert.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

As he arrived home he was met by his relatives who poked and prodded him like some science experiment making him feel uncomfortable. They asked him about his new found height and mobility which was still so surreal, they asked about what major he was planning to declare when he got back to MIT (to which he replied that he WAS leaning toward something technical like film making however now he was contemplating going pre-med.) it was then that they asked the dreaded question of if he had a nice girl in his life.

Ha, and when was he supposed to find a nice girl, when he was learning to walk again or when he was pining over Kristina?

Speaking of the girl in question his eyes soon fell on one of the many photos that sat on the mantle place.

It was taken the night of the Spring Formal their Sophomore Year.

He still couldn't believe Kurt had convinced him to wear a PINK tie to match her dress… however for Kristina honestly he'd of gladly let his entire suit be pink just to see her smile light up the room. They were so young and in love and in the moment he totally thought it would have lasted forever.

Letting out a sigh he realized suddenly he needed some air and so he excused himself, heading outside to where some of his cousins were now playing football causing him to smile as he secretly had always longed to play the game and even once during Junior Year almost talked Finn into getting him a spot on the team as he could of totally made himself into a human battering ram… however then Kristina would of probably felt the pressure to become a Cheerio and they'd fight and he'd dump her for Santana and….

"Hey," his cousin said, "Artie we need another man to be even….want to play."

He nodded as he ran into the front yard, a smile on his face.

However as he'd been playing with his cousins little did he know that a familiar face was watching him, doing a double take as she'd surely been going crazy at seeing Artie Abrams… WALKING!

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

They were now sitting around the dining room enjoying a beautifully catered meal.

Everyone had welcomed Quinn with open arms as if she'd been part of the family all along. They talked about New Directions, or at least the fact that Kristina and Quinn were amazing singers. Bobbie made a comment about something called a 'Nurses Ball' and how if they still did it that the girls would have had to of performed.

Kristina smiled as her mom and Jax were talking about some woman named Lucy Coe always winding up in her underpants.

"Underpants," Lucas said, "so not what I pictured as normal dinner conversation."

"Well, who said we were normal?" Carly asked.

Lucas let out a laugh.

"True….anyway lets change the subject, I mean we have a child here," he said looking toward Joss, "and we definitely don't want to scare Quinn away, she seems like a keeper."

Quinn blushed.

Truthfully though, underpants would not freak her out.

"Well then son," Bobbie asked, "what is proper dinner conversation."

The young man blushed.

"Well, this being Thanksgiving and all maybe we can talk about a patient that I'm working with who is thankful this year for his new perspective on life."

Everyone looked on to the young man as he began to talk about a young man who had gotten into a horrific car accident at the age of eight causing him to be paralyzed to a degree that was most likely permanent.

Michael and Quinn just looked at Kristina's reaction to the story, they could tell it was hitting her close to home and so she casually asked to be excused to get some air.

The others nodded and Lucas continued to talk about how Dr. Lewis, had came up with this experimental surgery and how now at almost twenty the boy was standing on his own two feet for the first time.

Quinn silently wondered if Artie knew about this case seeing as how the patient's condition was eerily similar to his.

**X—x—x—x—x**

As the conversation about Lucas's patient was going on inside Kristina had headed outside and ran right into someone whom she knew she'd inevitably see on this journey back to Port Chuck.

"Hey dad," she said with a smile.

Sonny looked at his little girl who wasn't so little any more.

"Your mom didn't tell me you were coming here."

"She doesn't have to call you, I'm a big girl you know….and besides I was going to come by before I went back to New Haven."

Sonny nodded and was about to ask her how school was going however he could see the glossy tear stained look in her eyes.

Sure, he knew he was never that much of a father to her, that when she got married she'd more then likely have Burt Hummel be the one to give her away, however he couldn't see her look the way that she did in that moment.

"What's wrong sweetheart."

"Artie."

"Artie," Sonny said pausing, "you mean the crippled kid from that glee club of yours?"

She really didn't like the tone of her father's voice as he said this and yet she softly nodded.

"I've seen pictures, he makes you happy doesn't he."

She shook her head.

"He broke up with me."

"Wh-when?"

"Well it depends on how you look at things. At mom and Burt's wedding he told me that we should take a step back and just be friends while we were at college…. You know the whole if you love someone set it free speech…"

Her father nodded.

"Then last January I came back to school after Christmas Break to receive a letter saying that he still loved me and always would but was going off the radar and didn't know when he'd be able to contact me again."

The look on her father's face meant business.

"I'll get Spinelli to track him down and have Jason….."

"Dad, no…if I wanted to track Artie down I'd get Noah to do it."

"Noah… Sam's boy toy?"

"He's not her boy toy," Kristina mumbled as Michael stepped outside obviously wanting to check to see how his kid sister was doing however upon seeing his father he flashed a half smile.

"Dad."

"Your mom said you were coming for Thanksgiving with that new girlfriend of yours… Quinn right."

Michael nodded as Kristina looked from her father to her brother.

"You guys can go inside…I'll be okay."

They nodded and entered the house as Kristina picked up her cell…dialing a highly familiar number.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

She didn't plan on approaching him, really she didn't. In fact she would have been most content just watching from afar while silently wondering if Will's mother spiked the Apple Cider when a football flew in her direction almost hitting her square in the nose.

"I'll get it," a voice that matched the one of the boy she'd thought she'd seen seemed to echo in the crisp November air.

She watched now as the figure dressed in a cranberry and brown argyle sweater vest moved in her direction… his bispected eyes meeting her large doe ones as he stood back up after retrieving the ball.

They stood in silence for a brief moment before the nervous red head stammered:

"A-artie? Is that you?"

He waved to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving Miss Pillsbury," he said as a confirmation.

"W-wow…I mean, Happy Thanksgiving."

"It's ok, I know your curious as to how this happened," he spoke as he motioned toward his feet that were now shuffling on the pavement.

"W-well, yea, I mean the beginning of Junior Year when you went to talk to me about possible treatments and I told you the odds were stalked against you…"

Artie nodded remembering that conversation. He went to ask the counselor about his odds as he had this dream of shocking everyone by getting out of his chair come graduation, or even better being able to twirl Kristina around in his arms by senior prom.

A smile crossed his lips as he explained about how Dr. Lewis had approached him about the experimental surgery and how he'd been mobile now for almost nine months now.

"I'm so proud of you," the counselor said, "so what does Kristina think of the new you?"

"She doesn't… I mean I haven't told her…I haven't told anyone."

Emma nodded.

"Well, I know I'm not your guidance councilor anymore but I promise to keep this meeting completely confidential however you do know that if I could easily run into you, the others…"

Artie nodded.

"I know," he said secretly wishing that Kristina would see him and run into his arms.

Emma smiled making a comment about how 'Will' was waiting for her and he replied about how his cousins were probably waiting for the ball.

"Good luck Artie," were Emma's final words as he headed back toward his home thinking that this year he definitely had something to be thankful for.

**X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

"Krissy… THANK GOD," a familiar voice rang in her ear.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Kurt," she said, her voice no longer full of sadness and instead carried a sarcastic edge.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he spoke in a rush, "now pleasantries aside this is shaping up to be like one of those awesomely bad romantic comedies that practically litter your mother's DVD collection."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Diane and Max are having a baby."

"That's great news…although be prepared to help her shop for maternity couture."

"Oh, I anxiously await doing that…anyway so now she's going on about how our parents should try for a kid of their own."

"For real.

"For real… I mean I get that mom and Diane are the same age but really… Molly is a sophomore, she'd be a junior by the time the baby came into the world…"

Listening to Kurt's rant she couldn't help but laugh and smile a genuine smile.

"I don't know," she said to her brother, "a baby brother or sister might not be such a bad idea.."

**TBC**

**Ok so I am toying round with adding an Alexis and Burt baby if only for the pure amusement of listening to Kurt and Molly talk baby names….**

**As far as Michael goes in this cannon vs. GH cannon. He was in the coma for a year, he did kill his step monster Claudia (but didn't cover it up and came right out in saying that it was self defense leading him to getting community service and NO prison time hence no rape) he graduated in 2011 however he took a year off before talking his step-father Jasper Jacks into helping him get into Yale where he currently studies business….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Will Find Away**

**Ok so first I'm oh so sorry on the delay of update but I got in an accident the other day and was in too much pain to type…. Anyways that being said I don't know yet if I'll be doing NaNoWriMo this year…. If I do then this may be the last chapter (or I'll have one more) before I go into a month long fanfic writing hiatus…. Anyways while some parts of this verse are pre-determined others like this one are being made up as I go along LOL…. I hope you are enjoying the ride and I promise the jumping of time will end pretty soon…**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

**_Winter Break 2013:_**

It was her first time back in Lima since the summer and so far so good. Since she left the last time Burt and Molly cleaned up the shattered glass and flayed stuffing from her rampage and packed up any undamaged memories of Artie and placed them in a box in the coat closet.

She looked at the box on her first night home and let out a laugh as she thought about her sister's ex Jason and his famed Box-of-Pain © for a short time before entering the living room where she spotted Kurt who'd arrived a few days before from New York playing dress up with Danielle.

"Kwissy," the three and a half year old said with a smile, "wook, Kurt pwitty."

Kristina had smiled as she looked at her stepbrother dressed in a purple princess dress.

"Are those my shoes," Kristina simply asked smirking to Kurt while she pulled out her cell phone.

"DB's dress up shoes were too small, anyway your not snapping pictures of this to put on facebook are you?"

"No, just to text to your boyfriend."

"Matt's seen me in ….never mind."

Kristina let out a little laugh while she listened to Danielle make an inquiry as to if uncle Mattie would play dress up. Somewhere in this conversation the topic of baking had to of come up as a couple days later Dani was standing on a stool in the Hummel's kitchen helping her aunt bake a batch of vegan sugar cookies from the recipe Rachel had shared with her junior year.

"Kwissy, can I wick the spoon?" the little girl asked with childish wonderment.

"When we're done Dani."

The little girl clapped letting ingredients fly around a bit as a voice rang out from behind them.

"So, my girls are having fun I see."

At the sound of said voice Dani hopped off the stool and ran to the male figure standing in the doorway.

"Daddy," she squealed as Puck scooped her up, a smile crossing his lips.

Fatherhood definitely suited the former delinquent turned PI.

"So, what are you and your aunt baking," he said turning to the older of the two girls, "it wouldn't be brownies perhaps."

Kristina let out a laugh at her psudo brother in law's comment.

"No, we're not making brownies Noah, we're making cookies."

"Cookies huh! Now would those be real cookies or that cardboard hippy crap that Berry gave you?"

"I thought you liked my vegan cookies? Anyways I do plan on making my famous cannoli for 'Chrismukkah' Dinner.

Puck let out a little laugh at the term that Kurt coined their holiday festivities when he'd first insisted that despite Dani's mother(s) being gentiles how he wanted her to know of her Jewish roots. This was a term that the young man mentioned he heard on an episode of Gray's Anatomy while Puck smiled knowing he'd heard it on The OC, a show that Rachel used to make him watch on DVD all the time.

"Anyway," Puck said as he placed Dani back down on the ground, "I'm heading to the airport to pick Santana and Brit up."

Kristina just nodded.

"So run upstairs and get changed, cause your coming with me, we need to chat in an environment that doesn't feel like some nineties sitcom."

"I would but I'm in the middle of baking with Dani."

"I can take over," Sam said with a smile.

Kristina smiled at her older sister as she headed upstairs to her bedroom to get changed.

"I'll try to sneak in a batch with chocolate chips," Sam said with a smile as her sister left, "and I mean real chocolate none of that carob nonsense."

Puck's mouth turned up into his trademark smirk as he lent over and kissed the older woman on her cheek.

"That's my girl," he said causing Sam to roll her eyes as nothing romantic whatsoever was going on between them despite the fact that they were co-workers and co parents…not to say that something wouldn't happen eventually.

A few moments passed as Kristina came downstairs dressed in a clean outfit…

"Mommy," she heard Dani say, "Kwissy said I could wick the spoon when we're done."

Sam smiled and reassured her daughter she still could lick the spoon as she waved goodbye to Puck and Kristina as they left.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Hopping into Puck's car Kristina leant over to flip on the radio:

_You get the limo out front,_

_Hottest styles every shoe, every color._

Kristina rolled her eyes as the song continued to play through the speakers.

_Yea when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some way you're just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star._

She tried not to laugh as the chorus went on…

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of…_

It was in that moment that Puck clicked off the radio.

"It was in there for Dani."

"Yea…sure…"

"No, seriously…do you think I'd actually listen to this garbage on my own free will."

"True, Miley Cyrus… totally not bad ass, anyway you said you wanted to talk to me? Is something wrong."

"Why, do I sound like something is wrong."

Kristina shook her head.

"I'm just worried about you, I mean you helped mold me into the man I am today and so I kind of owe you one."

"You owe me one?"

Puck nodded.

"It's been a year since Abrams wheeled over your fragile heart and well… the best way to get over one guy is to get under another."

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! We are not having the conversation I think we're having."

He ignored her comment and smirked.

"I mean if it wasn't borderline incestuous I'd gladly volunteer."

He watched her eyes roll as he continued.

"I think Finn is single at the moment, he's home for break I believe seeing as he's already in Ohio for school anyways."

"I'm not having a one night stand with Finn Hudson or anyone else."

"Right, I'm sure that if Chang wasn't practically married to Mercedes you'd be ready and willing to jump his bones."

Kristina blushed.

Ok, sure, she did think Mike Chang was all kinds of attractive…after all his abs…however after Artie she had no intention of ever trying to pursue anything with any member of her extended New Directions family because even if the guy wasn't the father of her niece like Puck was just the thought of Finn or Mike being her boyfriend or bed buddy was all kinds of ick.

**x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

It was his second time in Lima after everything and like when he went home on Thanksgiving. This time as he had left the airport to go back to his home the day before it felt less surreal and more natural. However he wasn't planning on being in Lima long enough to actually see anyone as he was heading to Cleveland to see relatives… however there was one thing that weighed heavy on his heart as he walked through the mall, eyeing all the little kids waiting to see Santa.

He was a shitty godfather.

Sure he had his reasons for not sending her anything for her Birthday the previous April what with his surgery and all but still he had no excuse not to leave her something for Christmas.

Walking by a storefront he noticed an aqua colored charm bracelet with charms dangling of all the characters from 'Little Mermaid', Kristina's favorite movie that he was sure she introduced her niece to.

A smile crossed his lips as the perfect plan to 'reach out' to everyone came into play.

He just hoped he didn't have any awkward run ins in the meantime.

**x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

"What's SHE doing here," Santana said as she shot daggers at Kristina before letting her perfectly painted lips to curl into some semblance of a smile, "how are the Ivy's treating you Bitch."

"Pretty good, I just made the deans list for my third semester in a row."

"You slept Dean three times?" Brit said in her usual naïve tone.

"It's not that kind of list Brit," Santana said, "but speaking of sex have you gotten over Wheels yet?"

"You mean have I had any random hook up?"

Santana nodded.

She was about to open her mouth to make some witty comment about how Santana and Puck were made for one another when from the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar figure making his way toward the baggage claim area.

"Milo?" she said.

"Whose Milo," Brit asked, "is he a friend of Dean?"

Her father's former bodyguard noticed her in that moment and approached her.

"Kristina, what are you doing here?" he asked as he smiled, "I mean I know you live in Lima but I mean…are you just getting in?"

"Actually I was here with Noah to pick up some friends of ours," she said pointing to Britney and Santana.

"Whose your friend K," Santana said.

"He's HOT," Britney said.

"Brit's right, he's got rebound sex written all over him."

"I'd tap that."

The two girls smirked as they linked pinkies; Milo meanwhile rolled his eyes not wanting to know.

"Santana, Brit, this is Milo Giambetti he used to work for my dad."

At hearing this Santana's flashed a seductive glance at the older man as she reached out to place a hand on his muscular chest.

"I find gangsters to be hot."

"Totally hot," Brit said doing as her friend was and placing her hand on his chest.

Milo blushed nervously.

He'd always dreamt of what it would be like for two girls to be fawning over him the way these two girls were…usually said girls were Maxie Jones and Lulu Spencer but still…however the fact of the matter was that he was seeing someone.

"Milo," a familiar voice rang out causing the four Lima residents to turn their head.

"You've got to be shitting me," Puck said watching his ex lean over and kiss the former bodyguard on the cheek.

"Hey guys," Rachel said.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

"Mommy, can I pway in the snow?" Dani asked Sam once they cleaned up from their baking.

Sam smiled as she looked out at the light layer of snow that had fallen in the front yard.

"Only if you promise to stay in the yard."

Dani nodded.

"And don't talk to strangers."

She nodded again as Sam helped her bundle up.

At this same time Artie had left the mall and began making his way toward the direction of where the Hummel's lived, or at least where they lived when he'd been dating Kristina. For all he knew Burt, Alexis, and Molly moved to a new place once Kristina and Kurt went off to school. Shaking off that thought he slowly approached the old address with all intentions of leaving the bracelet anonymously in the mailbox, that was until he spotted a blur of pink lying down in the snow making a snow angel.

He stood and watched Dani from afar for a few more moments however he realized that doing so wasn't such a great idea as the neighbors probably thought he was some sex fiend or something and would call the cops on him.

Sucking in a breath he approached the front yard and smiled at the young girl.

"Your getting so big Dani," he said as he locked eyes with the girl who seemed to be shivering a bit and not cause of the coldness in the air either.

"I-I-I'm not sposed to talk to stwangers," she said.

Artie had to laugh a bit at her comment. Of course she thought he was a stranger after all the last time she saw him was at Burt and Alexis's wedding where she was two and he was in a wheelchair.

"I'm not a stranger," he said as he tried to explain who he was to her, "I'm an old friend of your dad's."

"Pwove it."

Artie smiled at the little girls tenacity. She was Noah Puckerman and Sam McCall's daughter after all.

He let out a small laugh.

"Well, I used to sing in glee club with him and your mom…your birth mom."

"Auntie Quinn?"

"Yes, your Auntie Quinn."

"She's pwitty."

Nodding he thought that yes, Quinn Fabray was very pretty but that was not here nor there.

The little girl meanwhile was looking the man up and down. She had seen pictures of her father's glee club and while this guy looked like the boy in the wheelchair who made her Aunt Kristina cry he wasn't in a chair so it couldn't be him.

"Sing," she demanded.

He blushed a bit at her demand for an impromptu performance however who was he to deny his goddaughter a show. So, while he didn't have his guitar to accompany him he softly began to sing:

_I wanna be where the people are_  
_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_  
_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_  
_Oh - feet!_

Her lips turned into a smile.

"I wuv that song."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yea, huh."

"So you like Little Mermaid huh."

"It's Aunt Kwissy's favewit movie."

"Yes, I know it is."

She stared at him as he said this before his mind flashed to the task at hand.

"Anyway I got a present for you."

"A pwesent?"

Artie nodded as he handed her the package that held the bracelet.

"Pwitty," she said.

"Dani," he suddenly heard Sam call from inside causing him to panic as he stood up.

"If anyone asks where you got it just tell them one of Santa's elves gave it to you."

"But you a fwend not an elf silly."

"Danielle Beth Puckerman," Sam said stepping outside as Artie quickly moved away from the yard.

Looking at the bracelet on her daughter's wrist she rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get that."

"Fwom an elf, but he's weely daddy's fwend."

Sam just nodded as she saw a glint of the young man walking away from the house, a man that was dead ringer for her sister's ex minus the wheelchair however knowing all too well about doppelgangers she thought nothing of it as she entered the house with her little girl.

**x- x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Puck and Kristina soon returned to the Hummel home along with Milo and Rachel. It turned out that after following in his brother's footsteps in quitting the business Milo moved to the city where he worked part time as a personal trainer which is where he'd met one Rachel Berry and after a lengthily chat about organic shakes it was clear that it was a match made in heaven….

A couple hours passed and soon the family was sitting down for dinner.

"Dani," Kristina said, "I love your bracelet, was it a Hanukkah gift from your nana?"

The little girl shook her head, as the bracelet wasn't from Puck's mom.

"She said it was from and Elf who wasn't an elf but one of Puck's friends."

Puck watched Sam glare at him.

"One of my friends?" Puck replied.

Dani nodded.

"He sang!"

Puck nodded.

"This friend DB," Kurt said, "He wasn't in a wheelchair was he?"

"No, he stood."

Puck just nodded thinking that it was probably someone who used to be on the football team with him at McKinley despite the fact that his daughter said the person sang.

Whoever it was he was Noah Puckerman PI and he'd figure it out sooner or later….

**TBC**

**Phew… updated… songs used in this chapter 'Best of Both Worlds' by Hannah Montana (thanks Katy for helping me pick that song out in a brain twin moment) and 'Part of Your World' from Little Mermaid. Also I hope you like the way Artie is shaping up to be in this cannon and all the twists and turns I have in store….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Will Find Away**

**WOW! So I actually got one more pre-nano update in the can what do you know…anyway I am plotting working on a one-shot sometime down the line about Milo and Rachel first meeting though IDK if I'll post it here on or not (let me know if your interested) also I'm totes sorry once again for all the timeline jumpage, I swear if my promo banners didn't say Ark were split for TWO years I'd have them meet again like now, however the estimated time of an actual face to face is fall 2014 but that's not to say (like in this chapter) fluffy dream sequences will happen…. Also I am figuring that the gleeks are only 20 at this point despite the drinking that is going to ensue… Nate is an OC (I was pondering making him OLTL's Nate but my muse wouldn't cooperate) song used is Holding Out for a Hero by Frou Frou, the Latin in Artie's letter translates to 'My Love' and 'Forever and Always in My Heart' **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Winter 2014-**_

The holiday break had come and gone with no clues as to whom the mystery 'elf' had been.

"Maybe I'm just a Lima Looser after all," Puck commented as he looked over to Kristina on the morning that she was to leave to head back to Connecticut.

"Your not a Lima Looser," Kristina had assured him, "you just have insufficient evidence."

"Spoken like a true lawyer."

She just smiled and was on her way back to school, back to Yale, back to her new normal.

**x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Speaking of new forms of normalcy as the sun dawned on the year 2014 Artie was gearing up to immerse himself back into academia as he headed back to MIT after deferring his studies for a year. This was a good thing, as his heart needed some semblance of a distraction right? After all sure he'd seen Danni and given her a Christmas gift but was he ready to face his good friends Tina and Kurt or his beloved Kristina right now?

He'd just entered his dorm after talking the long way back from class (walking became a newfound hobby of his now that he could and all) and smiled at his roommate Nate who was sitting hovered his laptop.

"Cold enough for you?" the young man asked with a smirk.

Artie just let out a laugh.

"Not as cold as you think what with global warming and all."

Nate let out a laugh as he began to change the subject, bringing up some lecture that was coming up and how attending it would meet a requirement that they had for one of their classes.

Artie simply nodded as he put a plastic cup in the microwave to heat up some water to make a cup of tea.

"It's a date," he said with a smile.

"You know I'm straight right Artie."

"Yes, anyway you know what I meant."

Nate just nodded.

"Yea dude I do…. But speaking of dates Valentines Day is next week…I'm sure a stud like you has a plan up his sleeves right."

He had to laugh at that 'stud' comment. Yes, it was true in the month he'd been back at school in a non-wheelchair capacity there were plenty of eyes that turned in his direction as he studied at the student union but not the pair of eyes he'd longed to see.

Getting lost in a daze he began to think of the ghosts of Valentines past:

**2010: **Breadsticks, Kristina dressed to kill in that Red dress, Tina not looking to bad herself in that little purple number flirting with that Australian.

**2011: T**heir first anniversary, being the geek he was he looked up anniversary customs and left a pansy at her locker that morning along with a card:

_The meaning of a pansy is that the recipient is being thought about-Happy Anniversary_

Later that day he'd presented her with concert tickets so that they could properly celebrate things over the weekend, and hey the first anniversary was paper after all.

**2012:** They were seniors and with that there were privileges, namely that they were able to skip school mid day where she'd set up a beautiful picnic lunch for them at Burt's garage where she presented him with a sweater vest she personally knitted for him, a sweater vest he still had in his possession and cherished greatly.

**2013: **How he spent the day post-op and in the earliest phases of his rehab…thinking of her…hoping she was thinking of him…

"Earth to Artie," Nate's voice spoke breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh."

"I said Valentines Day is next week, got any hot dates lined up."

He let out a sigh.

"It's complicated."

"Is it the girl in the picture?" Nate asked referring to Kristina's senior picture that sat on his desk besides pictures of his parents.

Artie nodded.

"Kristina," he began.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Artie," she said with a bite in her voice.

Sure when she returned to New Haven she'd been in a good place, maintaining her GPA and even going out in a social capacity however the date on the calendar looked back at her, taunting her. Tomorrow would have been their fourth anniversary, not that she was counting or anything.

She imagined that Artie being the dork that he was would of known that the symbolic gift for the fourth anniversary was flowers and he'd get her some, and lots of them. He'd also probably get her a piece of jewelry that contained the symbolic gem stone of Blue Topaz which she'd then smile and tell him that looking at the blue of the stone would make her think of the blue of his eyes or something else totally and utterly sappy.

Letting out a sigh she flopped down on her bed and began to cry, a longing to smash barware was also creeping up in her bloodstream, she was about to head to the student health center with the quarry that maybe she was bi polar like her father when Quinn peeked her head into the room, a phone in her hand.

"It's Tina."

Plastering a small semblance of a smile on her lips she took the phone from the blonde and held it to her ear.

"Hey T, what's up."

"Hey, K, so I was wondering any plans tomorrow night."

"That depends, did Kurt or Mike ask you to ask me this."

"Would your answer be any different if I say yes."

"Not really, I'd say the same thing…that I'm going to have a threesome, I think you know the guys…Ben and Jerry."

It took Tina a second to let what her friend say click before she let out a laugh.

"Blow them off, hang with me, we can do the whole I hate Valentines Day thing…. please…there is no way I'm playing third wheel to Mike and Mercedes…again."

She paused for a second thinking that a girl's night out would be just the ticket to forget her troubles.

"It's a date, see you tomorrow night."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_It was like something out of an old movie as he walked into the smoky club, his ears met with the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Looking for the source of the sound he looked to the piano where Kurt was playing some old standard while a breathtaking brunette was singing it. The dress, the hair it was exactly like the party the night when Beth was born and it took his breath away. Her eyes locked onto his and a coy grin pursed her lip before she motioned for Rachel to take over as singer. _

_"What took you so long," Kristina's voice softly purred before he simply pulled her into a steamy kiss at the exact same moment his alarm went off._

It was just a dream…and what a dream to have on the morning of Valentines Day of all days. He looked over to his roommate who was in the process of getting ready for class making him kind of glad that despite the fact that he was a year behind in his friends he hadn't had any Friday classes scheduled making every week a three day weekend.

"You sure you don't want to come out tonight?"

"I'm sure."

"Because Cassie has a friend that's been asking about you."

"Tell her maybe some other time, just not Valentines Day."

Nate nodded telling him he'd see him later and with that he left.

Once alone Artie sat up in his bed.

Sure he shouldn't be reading into things but that dream on this day, it had to mean something bigger then the fact that he regretted the break up with every inch of his being. And that was when he decided to look up the greyhound schedule for busses from Boston to New Haven… if it was meant to be then maybe this could be the first day of their new beginning.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She met up with Tina that afternoon at the Metro Court where Carly had so graciously put the two young girls up in a suite on the house.

"Look what I brought," Tina said holding out an all too familiar purple dress and smiling at Kristina, "what about you? Did you bring the goods?"

Kristina nodded as she removed the infamous red dress out of her bag suddenly glad that she didn't destroy it in one of her purge fests.

Handing the dress to Tina she in turn took the purple one and as they put on each other's dresses they marveled that they both wore the same size and had metabolisms that prevented them from gaining the freshman fifteen the previous year.

"So," Kristina said, "how do I look."

Tina bit her lip saying something was missing before unclipping the purple hair extension from her head and clipping it on to Kristina's a smile pursing her lips.

"That's more like it."

Kristina let out a laugh as they gathered their bags and soon headed over to Jake's.

Making their way over to the bar Kristina smiled.

"Hey Coleman, long time no see."

The scruffy looking older man looked at the pair of coeds and smiled.

"Kristina Davis my have you grown."

"Nice to see you again Coleman."

The bartender eyed her companion.

"And I see you brought a friend."

"Coleman this is Tina, Tina this is Coleman, ok introductions are done now can we please have a bottle of Tequila, two glasses."

Looking at the girls Coleman wondered if he should card them however they looked to be of age and so he began to get what the young Davis girl asked.

"E-excuse me," Tina nervously stuttered causing the bartender to turn around, "could I get a margarita instead?"

Looking from the cute Asian girl to the young mob princess the thought for a second before shaking his head.

"Sorry doll, the blender's on the fritz…would you like something else."

Tina let out a sigh, she was never really one for drinking something stronger then champagne or the occasional wine on special occasion and she didn't actually know how she would hold her liquor however she simply shook her head.

"Tequila is fine."

The older man nodded as he continued to get the alcohol and two glasses along with a bowl of limes.

"Thank you," Kristina said as he placed everything in front of them.

"Any other requests ladies."

Pausing for a moment a Cheshire cat grin crossed Kristina's lips.

"You wouldn't happen to have that Karaoke machine still would you?"

"As a matter of fact…"

Coleman smirked as he headed out back to fetch the machine while Tina smiled at her friend.

"So."

"So."

They sat in silence.

"Do you know how to take a shot T."

"Of coarse I do, I've seen it done on TV… lick it slam it suck it…right?"

Kristina nodded as they each poured a shot.

"Cheers," Kristina said as the two girls clinked glasses before spilling some salt on their hand, licking it, and tossing back a shot. After she took a suck of her lime Tina made a face.

"Too strong?" Kristina asked.

Tina shook her head.

"Could be it's just an acquired taste."

Kristina nodded as the girls sat in silence for a moment as Kristina scanned the crowd hoping to see someone she knew from her time in town, someone like Spinelli or Johnny or even Ethan despite the fact that his presence would conjure up thoughts of that night at Breadsticks.

Looking at one another they decided to toss back a second shot as Coleman returned with a smile on his face.

"So, you ladies doing alright?"

They nodded.

"Good…anyways I got the machine set up so whenever you lovely ladies are ready to put on a show go for it."

Simply nodding they eyed their glasses. Sure they were the National show choir champions of 2012 but still, a little more liquid courage would be needed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He arrived in New Haven and froze. How was he going to pursue his ladylove when he had no clue where she'd lived? Lucky for him on Thanksgiving Ms. Pillsbury gave him her personal cell number in case he needed to talk, sure she'd have the address…and she did. Making his way toward the building that housed Kristina's new place he was once again grateful for his newfound mobility after all second floor, no elevator, she had to of done this to spite him…not that he didn't deserve it because he knew he was a total ass.

Sucking in a deep breath he entered the buildings lobby wondering what he'd say or do if her brother, or worse Quinn Fabray answered the door instead of Kristina…. Well he guessed he'd cross that bridge when and if he got there.

Making his way up the steps to apartment 2B his heart began to race.

Arriving at the door he knocked.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

He wondered if they were peering out of a peep hole, deliberately ignoring him…however he assumed if they were in fact home they'd open the door as they'd be a smidge curious as to how in the hell he was walking and all that.

Moving back to the stairwell he took a seat on the top step thinking how he was fortunate he thought of a plan B as he pulled out a blank note card from his pocket and began to pour out his heart and soul:

_Meus Diligo-_

_I suck._

_I should never of wrote you that letter last year pushing you away like I did. The past thirteen months have left a huge hole in my heart that only you can fix. I know we probably will never be back to the place that we were back in High School and I can accept that…however if there is a glimmer of a chance that you'll take me back as your friend I'll gladly except that crumb. You won't be disappointed considering that… well your attending Yale I'm sure you can figure out how I got this letter into your second floor apartment. aevitas ac aeternum in meus pectus pectoris_

_Artie_

Pausing for a moment he added a PS, leaving his phone number and telling her to call him sometime before he slipped the letter inside an envelope and scrawling 'Yale' on the cards front before slipping it underneath the door of 2B and heading back toward the bus terminal to see when the next ride back to Boston took place… fate would do the rest he thought.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It took the two girls a while to decide what they wanted to sing however in looking through the songbook that Coleman handed them one particular song seemed to click.

The music began and the two girls looked at one another as Tina began to sing.

**_Where have all the good men gone_**  
**_And where are all the gods?_**

She smiled as she looked on to Kristina who added:

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**_  
_**To fight the rising odds?**_

Tina then took on the next line while Kristina took on the one after that:

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_  
_**Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need**_

The music picked up and the chorus began and the two young women began to sing.

_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_  
_**He's gotta be strong**_  
_**And he's gotta be fast**_  
_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_  
_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_  
_**He's gotta be sure**_  
_**And it's gotta be soon**_  
_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

They were getting into the music, dancing along, flirting with the male clientele laughing and having the time of their lives as the song progressed. By the time the song ended the girls were greeted by a round of applause and catcalls. They definitely had to get out like this more often.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** **x-**

Michael wrapped his arm around Quinn's slim waist as they made their way back to their apartment. Tonight had been fun and Michael really wished that he and his girlfriend went out on more 'dates' together as opposed to going out as part of a group. From the look in the petite blonde's eyes he sensed she was thinking the same thing.

"Kristina's spending the night in Port Charles with Tina," Michael said.

"Uh huh."

He kissed her neck softly.

"I was thinking…maybe…we could slip into our PJ's, curl up on the couch in front of the classic movie channel."

"You're reading my mind," she softly said as they opened the door.

Michael made his way to his room while Quinn spotted an envelope lying on the ground with one single word that caused a chill to run down her spine.

_Yale_

Ok so it wasn't so much as the word itself but the familiar curl of the penmanship that caused the chill.

Artie was back….

**TBC**

**I know this was a bit choppy and the end was a total cliffhanger but I was halfway done with this and needed to finish up before NaNoWriMo. Anyway any ideas/suggestions for what you want to see happen in this epic verse of epicenes is much loved. Special hugs to Gina, Beth, and Katy for letting me bounce ideas off of them…anyway see yall December 1st or once I reach my 50K nano goal whatever comes first! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Will Find Away**

**Ok so I'm BACK! Miss me…hmm what episodes have aired since my hiatus lets see…Never Been Kissed-Brilliant and I've even figured out how to bring Blaine to this cannon! Substitute- pretty middle ground but I did love the singing in the rain numbers as it's my favorite non Disney musical and finally Furt which given enough re-watches could possibly become a new entry in my top 3 of all time list… also when watching 11-23-10's General Hospital was it wrong for me to picture Kurt instead of Spinelli with Molly?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Michael had been stunned as he walked back into the living room that evening to see Quinn frozen in place clutching something in her hands.

Walking over to where his girlfriend stood Michael placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he began to brush back her hair.

"Quinn, what is it?" he asked.

"What is what?"

"Whatever it is your holding."

Biting her lips she knew that despite the fact that she'd promised the young man she'd never lie to him she couldn't hell him about the letter. In doing so Michael would probably inform Kristina who would in turn pursue things with Artie again and well frankly the blonde thought that her friend and potential sister in law deserved better.

"Oh this," she eventually said holding up the letter, "it's just some sweepstakes letter, I could already of one a million dollars that kind of thing."

Michael seemed to buy what Quinn had said as a smile crossed his lips before he lent over to plant a kiss on his girlfriend's neck.

"So, are we still on for snuggling and Turner Classic?" he asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Let me get changes first alright."

Michael nodded heading into the kitchen to make them some cocoa while she headed into her room to change and unbeknownst to Michael hide the letter in the back of one of her draws to read at a later moment and that was that.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A few weeks had gone by since that Valentines Day evening and Artie had received no word from Kristina causing his heart to sink into a pit of despair wondering if perhaps his gesture proved too little to late.

He'd been alone in his dorm room for a moment on that March afternoon and so he decided to pick up his guitar and do the one thing he learnt to do while he was in glee club, sing out his feelings.

Well not really his feelings as when his fingers flew across the familiar strings he wasn't in the mood to sing something dark and totally emo instead he began to sing something slightly more upbeat, which worked well for his voice.

_Your way too beautiful girl,_  
_that's why it'll never work,_  
_you have me suicidal, suicidal,_  
_when you say it's over,_  
_damn all these beautiful girls,_  
_they only wanna do ya dur,_  
_they'll have you suicidal, suicidal,_  
_when they say it's over….._

He was lost in his song that he didn't even hear the door open until the sounds of Nate's applause broke him out of his spell.

"Damn Abrams," the younger man said as he tossed his messenger bag on his bed, "I don't know if I should be commenting you on how talented you are or stating the obvious that dude your in a funk."

A sliver of a smile crossed the young man's face as he placed his guitar on the floor before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter, both those statements are completely accurate."

Nate just nodded as he took a seat across from his roommate.

"Anyway you should totally considering signing up for the open mic night coming up."

Artie just shook his head at the thought of performing in front of an audience. Sure he'd done that countless times with New Directions back in High School but that was the old Artie.

"I mean let's face it chicks dig musicians and I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are seriously in need of a chick."

Artie bit his lip.

Frankly he'd been tired of Nate's notion that the best way to get over a girl was to let a new girl crawl under him…something he was sure Puck would say to him had they still been at McKinley.

"I still can't believe she didn't call back, I mean I pored my heart out to her Nate…MY HEART!"

Nate just nodded.

Sure he'd never actually read the letter that Artie had told him he placed under Kristina's door however his roommate seemed like an honest man and so he would take his roommates word for it.

Letting out a sigh Nate simply shook his head.

He was all for Artie meeting someone and moving on, hell he wouldn't even hesitate at creating an online dating profile for his roommate if he were asked and yet at the same time deep down a hopeless romantic was kicking and screaming to get out.

Nate couldn't stand the silence that was brewing in the room and so finally he let out a sigh as he looked into Artie's eyes.

"Are you a fan of the sox Artie?"

He gave his roommate a slow nod as he'd really never gotten into following professional sports despite his friends better efforts until he'd first set foot in MA.

"I wouldn't call myself a fanatical member of the nation but yea I like them why? Do you have tickets for opening day at Fenway or something."

Secretly wanting his roommate to say yes as he'd never been to a pro game before however Nate instead shook his head.

"I wish," he said letting out a sigh as he shook his head, "no, I was asking this cause well, the sox…well baseball in general has a rule you know…three strikes and your out."

Artie nodded.

He was well aware of said rule.

"And your point?"

Nate smiled.

"My point is, maybe you should do that with Kristina you know. You sent her a letter and she failed to respond correct."

"Correct."

"Well then do it again, and if there is no response again and if there is STILL no response well…."

"Well you want me to let you set me up on a blind date."

"Your words Artie not mine…"

Artie just smiled.

"You know Nate, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Smiling he began to pick his guitar up and haphazardly begin to play some music again.

"I know it's not a bad idea, haven't you realized I'm a genius."

Rolling his eyes Artie continued to play wondering what his roommate would think if he mentioned that he'd be willing to give open mic a shot as well.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After her drunken Valentines Day escapade with Tina at Jake's, Kristina once more focused her mind on herself and her promising law career which was what brought her to a small coffee shop just outside of campus where she sighed as she slumped into a booth where she'd begun to bury herself in one of her texts suddenly thankful for her fluent understanding of Latin.

She'd been lost in the phrases when a voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump.

"Is this seat taken."

Looking around she wondered why this mysterious male voice asked this, as the shop wasn't full at all.

It was then she turned around to face a young man holding the same pre-law texts that she had been.

"I mean I find it better studying with a partner, but if you don't I understand."

Kristina just shrugged her shoulder. Truthfully she could of studied successfully either way.

"Sure you can join me, but don't think that becoming my study buddy now isn't going to make me less competitive when the time comes to apply to law school."

Taking a seat the young man let out a small laugh.

"It's not that we haven't competed against each other before."

Blinking a bit she tried to figure out what he meant until it hit her. The reason he looked vaguely familiar to her wasn't just that they were in class together but they had actually competed against one another at Sectionals Junior Year.

"Katy Perry," she said with a smile recalling the Dalton Academy Warbler's performance.

He nodded before flashing her a confirming smile.

"Spice Girls was it?" he then asked making the young girl flash back to their performance for that competition which was a medley of selections from the girl group along with those of the Backstreet Boys that came about much to the chagrin of one Rachael Berry.

She simply nodded as she shook away the moment of happier times from her mind as she watched her companion hold out his hand.

"I'm Blaine by the way, in case you wanted to call me by something other then a nick name."

"Kristina and likewise," she said shaking his hand as a tingling feeling washed over her.

Were those sparks perhaps? She wondered as they begun to go over the material.

They'd been working soon for the greater part of an hour and they seemed to be two souls sharing one brain.

"Red Vine?" Blaine asked taking a break and reaching into his messenger bag to pull out the candy in question.

Until now, Kristina thought as she shook her head.

"I'm more of a Twizlers girl myself but thanks for the offer."

Blaine simply rolled his eyes at the blasphemy of her remark however they still continued to study for yet another couple of hours before Kristina noticed the time and the fact that she needed to head back to the apartment as the Providence crew was heading over and she was supposed to be the one that was cooking dinner.

Slowly she began to pack up her things when a thought filled her head.

'Maybe the morning period is over,' she thought, 'maybe I should ask Blaine out after all when a door is closed somewhere a window opened up and well…Blaine did make an adorable window.'

"I'll see you in class," Blaine said with a smile as he stood up to walk away before Kristina held her hand up to stop him.

"Wait, I was wondering…and feel free to say no to my impulses but well maybe would you like to go out sometime in a non school capacity?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" he asked as he looked over to the brunette who although beautiful wasn't his type, not that it was her fault or anything like that.

Kristina just nodded thinking that her asking skills were all kinds of rusty.

"Yea, like a date, but if your not into it I'm cool."

Blaine sucked in a deep breath wondering if he should openly tell her now that although he indeed wanted to hang out with her more that he was in fact gay and didn't want to lead her on however instead he simply smiled.

"No, I'm cool," he said as he picked up her cell phone that was sitting on the table and typed in his name and phone number.

She smiled picking up his phone to do the same before he headed out to go on his way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nate had left for the evening to spend quality time with his girlfriend Cassie leaving Artie once again alone in his room. Sure he could of just as easily found something to do aside from sitting in his room alone, in fact he was pretty sure he heard that there was a LAN Party going down in the second floor lounge that he was pondering checking out however he had business he needed to attend to.

Opening up the small draw that sat on the side of his desk Artie picked out a fresh piece of stationary rolling his eyes for a split second that he was dorky enough to actually own stationary in this cyber age.

Picking up his pen he began to dramatically drum it against the side of his desk trying to figure out what he was going to write to her.

**_Kristina-_**

**_I don't know if you got my last letter but I hope that this one found you well. Like I said before I'm a huge ass. I promised your sister, Kurt, and well pretty much everyone we know that I wouldn't hurt you like Kiefer did and there I went hurting you albeit in the emotional sense. I should have been open and honest with you from the start and for that I am truly sorry. I get that your mad at me after all if I were you I'd be mad at you too however I'm sitting vigil, hoping that one day I can earn your forgiveness and at least win your friendship back._**

**_With Hope-_**

**_Artie_**

Looking over at the note he'd just written he took a few moments to read it over making sure it was perfect and what he needed to say.

A smile crossed his face and soon he found himself folding the note into an envelope and sticking a stamp on it before grabbing his laptop and heading to the party making a pit stop on the bottom floor of the dormitory building to drop his letter off in the outgoing mail box thinking that in just a few days Kristina would hopefully hear what he had to say and accept his olive branch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So he walks up to my table and asks me if the seat across from me was taken," Kristina said with a smile as she began to recall her interactions with Blaine to her roommates as well as Mike, Tina, and Mercedes later that evening.

She tried to read her friends faces however they seemed to all be showcasing mixed emotions. For example her female friends were enthralled while Mike was intrigued, her brother however well…

"This Blaine guy kind of sounds like a douche bag," Michael said shaking his head at his sister, "I mean 'Blaine' that's not a name it's a major appliance."

Kristina and the others in the room simply rolled their eyes and Tina spoke up.

"Quoting a John Hughes movie, seriously Michael."

The young man flashed a look to his sister's friend, a stream of choice words formulating in his mind however his train of thought was derailed when Mercedes spoke up.

"You know what we should do?"

And now all eyes fell upon her.

"We should look up videos of Dalton's group up on you tube during dinner, I mean nothing's on and no offence but we've seen all that's worth watching from your DVD collection too many times to count."

Mike crossed his arms.

"But I was looking forward to a viewing of Newsies without Kurt's wining complaints."

Leaning over he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"But this is fine too," he said with a smile as they finished up cooking in the kitchen and made their way back over to the living room where Quinn had managed to hook her laptop up to project on the television set and was now typing away on a search for videos of the Warblers.

**Sectionals –2010**

"I remember that one," Mercedes said, "click click."

Quinn nodded and clicked the play button where they soon were entertained by the all boys acapella group singing:

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

"I can't believe you ever beat them," Michael said as he was met with his girlfriend and his sister's hands playfully slugging him on either side.

"Which one is he anyway?" Mike asked as Kristina pointed him out.

"Does he still look like that," Tina asked, "cause he's pretty easy on the eyes Kris."

Kristina nodded.

Sure she wasn't consciously paying attention when they were at the coffee shop but in watching the video she definitely had to agree with her friend that Blaine was rather attractive.

As they sat continuing to eat their pasta they clicked on a few more video's of the Dalton Academy Warblers as well as basked in the nostalgia that was their days in New Directions however seeing the way she and Artie were singing blissfully together drew Kristina to clearing their dishes.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Mike asked from behind her as she now stood in the kitchen.

"We're in private now," Kristina replied as she watched her friend stick his hands in his jeans pockets while he nervously teetered back and fourth on his feet.

"So I know I haven't asked, heck I haven't even gone shopping for a ring yet but would you be my best person?"

Mike's question took her by complete and utter shock.

"Best…Person…you mean…you…Mercedes."

"I hope," Mike said nodding.

"Well then the answer all depends on who your blushing bride's best person is."

"If your worried she's going to ask Artie don't be, I'm sure it's going to be either your step brother or Tina, Quinn being a total dark horse."

Simply letting out a laugh Kristina nodded.

"I accept," she said with a smile as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Picking the phone up she spotted the caller ID reading:

BLAINE causing a smile to cross her face.

"Hello," Kristina said.

"Hello," Blaine replied on his end, "so I was wondering if you were free Friday night."

"Friday," Kristina simply said as Mike playfully slugged her to encourage her to go for it.

"I mean if it's too soon…"

"No, Friday's fine," Kristina said as the duo set up their date before Kristina and Mike re entered the living room where she smiled.

"I've got a date."

**TBC**

**OK so this chapter like I said in the beginning AN introduced Blaine to my head cannon! Hope you like the addition. My sister just turned me on to A Very Potter Musical (Easter egg intended) and now I kind of have an irrevocable soft spot for Darrin Criss. Also I know on cannon they do Train's Hey Soul Sister Sectionals but in my fanon this is when they did Teenage Dream so deal…. tracks in this chapter: the aforementioned Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Will Find Away**

**What can I say about Special Education except for MAGIC COMB 3 Brit/Artie may be my fave 'cannon' Artie ship…getting that off my chest I want to clarify something that threw some of my readers off guard…Why Mike asked Krissy to be his best person and didn't ask Matt to be his best man…well in my mind I definitely see Mike/Krissy having a special relationship (note the scene in chapter one of this fic where they are in Greese and Kristina tells Mike he's like another brother to her) I also think that Mike while he loves Cedes and wants to be with her is totally clueless and needs a female prospective on things as you'll see mentioned in this chapter ….anyway enjoy**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

There were times that Kristina wished that Kurt had lived closer and now was one of those times as she began to ajust her web cam towards herself modeling the simple pair of dark jeans and pink top she had on while breathing in a slow succession of nervous breaths. Tonight was the night of her big date with Blaine and well to say she was nervous would be a bit of an understatement.

"I see you went with the less is more approach," her brother's voice spoke to her from his end causing her to let out a sigh as she looked down at her ensemble thankful in the moment that she had installed a web cam on her laptop as clearly she had no clue what she was doing.

"And what's wrong with dressing comfortably Kurt, I mean it's better then dressing like some kind of hoochie mama."

"Did you just say hoochie mama?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes as Kristina let out a laugh.

"You know I think I did," she said taking a seat, "In all seriousness though Blaine and I are just going to dinner and a student art showcase not some gala event…and besides cut me some slack, not everyone can be in a happy lovey dovey relationship with their High School sweetheart."

Kurt paused at his stepsister's comment and began to open his mouth when another voice rang out in the background.

"Kurtie cat, I'm back with…."

Her brother's face flushed a million shades of red as Matt entered the room freezing as he noticed what his roommate and partner was doing.

"Kristina," he simply said.

"Matt," she replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you."

"And why's that?"

"Yes Matthew," Kurt said as he crossed his arms, "why is that."

"Because, Kristina here has weaved some kind of spell and somehow convinced my best friend since the sandbox to ask her to be best person at his hypothetical wedding."

At this comment Kurt's eyes lit up like saucers, as this clearly was the first time he'd ever heard of these developments.

"Oh my god," Kurt said picking up his phone, "I can't believe Cedes…"

"Don't call her Kurt," Kristina said, "Mike hasn't popped the question in fact he hasn't even bought a ring which Matt brings up the reason he asked me to be his best person."

"I can't wait to hear it."

"He wants my female point of view."

Matt blinked still not getting it.

"He wants me to help pick out an engagement ring, figure out the proposal situation…"

"Basically have you propose to Cedes yourself," Kurt asked.

Kristina nodded.

"And then some, but I mean I owe a lot to Mike, I mean when we spent that month in Greece he took me out of a dark place."

Matt nodded.

"I understand," he said with a smile before he looked the girl over, "you look nice by the way not that you don't always look nice…."

"She's got a date," Kurt said, "pre-law, private education, let's just hope he's not another Kiefer clone…. you know I've taken up a new hobby right."

Kristina let out a little laugh as she remembered Kurt talking about his ninja skills on Christmas and how Puck had even given him some weaponry as a present.

"Yes, I know all about your hobby and if I need your ninja skills I'll definitely let you know."

"You do look good by the way Kris."

"Thanks Kurt," she said with a smile as she logged off to finish her date prep kind of glad that Quinn and Michael were out on their own date night that evening.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He must have been somehow inebriated when he decided he wanted to do this as he entered the already crowed bar along side Nate and his girlfriend Cassie, guitar in hand.

"So," Nate asked, "got any idea what you want to sing yet."

Artie swallowed back a small lump that began to form in his throat as he took in that question. Short answer he definitely had an idea as to what he was going to sing as he'd done something he never dreamed that he would do, he composed his own song he planed to debut that evening even if it was just for himself.

"I've got it narrowed down to a short list," Artie said with a smile as he kept a poker face in tact. Truthfully he had no clue how he'd even managed to compose his own number as his head had been a million miles away all week and in that moment it stayed far away from the club. Making his way over to the bar to order a cherry coke he once again began to think of Kristina Davis.

He wondered if she had received his second letter yet? If she was in fact ignoring him or if she was trying to muster up the strength to face him again.

"Here you go," the young red head behind the bar, said sliding him his drink with a glint in her hazel eyes as they fell to the guitar that swung over his shoulders.

"You here for open mic?" she asked causing him to nod as he pulled his wallet out to pay.

"Don't bother, your money's no good here," she said with a smile as Nate slid up on the bar stool beside him.

"In that case I'm going to have a beer on my boy Abrams here."

"Can I see some ID?" the red head asked and Nate happily obliged before the young woman told him how much he owed.

"I told you it was on Abrams."

"Sorry, only the talent gets free drinks, unless you plan to sing."

"You wouldn't want to hear me sing," Nate said tossing his money on the counter while looking over to Artie.

"Your getting your drinks comped and all your drinking is a cherry coke?" he simply said as he rolled his eyes with no further comments.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kristina arrived downtown at the spot she and Blaine had agreed to meet at to find him already waiting for her on a park bench dressed in the same preppy chic style she'd seen in her classes and that day at the coffee house.

"For you," he said with a smile holding out a single flower out at her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile before nervously rocking back and fourth on her heels.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked as a half smile crossed his lips.

"Just a bit, yea."

"Don't be," he said in a reassuring yet totally sexy tone as he held out his hand for her to take, "so what does the lady want to do first."

Man he was a charmer.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe the art exhibit first?" Kristina spoke in a statement that sounded more like a question.

"As you wish."

Entering the gallery moments later the duo knew they were definitely in for an interesting night as they looked upon the brightly painted pink walls that surrounded them.

"I think we just walked into Barbie's dream house," Blaine said.

"Either that or we just drown in a vat of pepto bismol take your pick," Kristina replied with a smile as they began to look around at the exhibit which true to Blaine's comments was all about the famous doll however despite the pink walls a lot of the displays were somewhat darker.

"I can't believe people would drop that kind of money on jewelry made of mangled doll parts," Kristina said after they had spent a good hour perusing the exhibit, making small talk.

"What? You wouldn't want to accessorize yourself with a bracelet made out of dismembered Barbie hands?"

"God no, though if my friend Tina were the one making it my tune may change."

"This friend sounds rather interesting."

Kristina smiled.

"Tina is definitely a character. She may seem like just some shy meek girl next door when you first lay eyes on her but in reality she is pretty much the next Gothic Asian Martha Stewart."

"The next one?"

"You know what I mean," Kristina said with a smile as Blaine pointed to a small bar and grille that was a usual hot spot for the Yale crowd not that Kristina would know being reclusive for the longest time.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Listening to the handful of acts that had come and gone from the stage he didn't know weather he should feel nervous or relieved after all the singers that patronized the club were a far cry from the Rachel's and Kurt's that his ears had gone accustomed to hearing on a regular basis. Speaking of, he wondered if either of his friends had made it big yet.

Pausing he realized his mind was wandering and took a sip of his coke trying to snap his mind into focus especially since he'd just heard his name being called over the PA system. It was his time to take the stage.

Sitting down on the center of the stage he began to adjust the guitar around his shoulder.

"Hello," he said into the mic causing a blood-curdling squeak to fill the club. Being the former AV club president he quickly was able to rectify the reverb as he began to speak once more.

"I'm Artie Abrams," he said, "and this is I'm The One."

He began to play the opening notes on his guitar before his voice began to ring out:

_Even though there's still the sound of you humming inside of me__  
__You know I'm not too sure with you in my bloodstream__  
__Changing every piece of me__  
__I'm wondering what do I cure__  
__And I fall silent like a deadly sin, a lie you cannot see for what it is__And I'm the one remaining__  
__Remembering the moment I fell in love__  
__And I'm the one just saying__  
__Knowing the past can't be undone__  
__And I'm the one remaining__  
__Everything changes; now you're gone_

He sucked in a breath of air as he tried to divert his mind from the montage of memories that was flickering on the film screen of his mind….

_No matter what I try to mask__  
__I can't explain the past and the love you've given me__  
__Staring out at an open road, I've been broken__  
__I don't wanna look back, face it honestly__  
__Giving in is easy when it's said and done__  
__With little hope left for what's to come__And I'm the one remaining__  
__Remembering the moment I fell in love__  
__And I'm the one just saying__  
__Knowing the past can't be undone__  
__And I'm the one remaining__  
__Everything changes; now you're gone_

As he began to play a miniature interlude on his guitar he wondered what she was doing at that very moment….

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok," Kristina said mid meal with a smile on her face as she was falling for her date more and more with each passing moment, "lets play a game, I ask a question and then you honestly answer it and so on and so fourth."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ok, question one favorite color."

"Blue…my turn, favorite food."

"My homemade cannoli…favorite book."

"Your going to think I'm a dork when I answer."

"Try me."

"Harry Potter," Blaine said with an adorable smile, "though contrary to what you think not all boarding schools are as totally awesome as Hogwarts is."

Kristina held back a laugh with no success.

"You think I'm a dork…don't you?"

"Not at all, I mean my cousin Spence loves those books…then again he's twelve."

"Well he has good taste."

Kristina just nodded.

"Anyway, next question."

Kristina was about to open her mouth however Blaine interjected.

"It's my turn."

"No it's not, you asked if I thought you were dorkey."

"Not fair that wasn't a real question."

Kristina shrugged.

"Anyway, so why did you end your last relationship."

"Can I take a dare instead?"

Kristina shook her head while Blaine sucked in a breath.

"Well…he…"

"He?"

"Kristina, I don't want to lead you on, I asked you out on this 'date' because I wanted to get to know you more….as a friend….I'm gay."

"Of course you are…. I mean the first guy I date was abusive, the second guy abandoned me and the third is gay…. Like mother like daughter right…at least your not a serial killer are you Blaine?"

He was in shock at his companion's tearful rant as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not a serial killer, however I meant it, you're a sweet girl and I want to be friends if you'll let me."

She paused as she looked into his eyes, which despite his confession caused her to go weak in the knees.

She just nodded before turning her frown into a half smile trying to hold back a laugh.

"You'd think having a gay step brother my gadar would be in tact."

"You have a gay brother…. Is he single?"

"No, however it's a shame that his boyfriend is practically family at this point because the two of you would look so cute together."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Kristina?" Michael called out as he and Quinn entered the apartment after heading back from the theater, the movie they planed to see being sold out.

No answer.

"I guess she and Blaine are having a good time," Quinn said.

"I hope not too good of a time," Michael replied kissing his girlfriends cheek.

After his lips pulled back she noticed the mail hadn't been collected from the box that day and so she headed out to check it while Michael mentioned looking to see what movies were on demand at the moment.

"Bill…bill…sweepstakes…advertisement…no…no…"

_**Kristina Davis**_

The taunting scrawl of the second letter from Artie Abrams looked up at Quinn…taunting her as she entered the living room.

"Anything good?" Michael asked.

Quinn shook her head as she breezed into her room and popped open her drawer and ripped open the first note reading it to herself as she'd now been curious as to what Artie had to say which lead to this persistence.

_**Meus Diligo-**_

_**I suck.**_

_**I should never of wrote you that letter last year pushing you away like I did…**_

So Artie apparently was sorry for what he did. However it was this line that peaked Quinn's curiosity.

_**… You won't be disappointed considering that… well your attending Yale I'm sure you can figure out how I got this letter into your second floor apartment….**_

'Yes,' Quinn said looking at the elevator which was perpetually broken and had been on that Valentines Day evening, 'how did you get up to the second floor unless you can…no…impossible.'

It was then she placed letter one in an envelope and placed it back in her draw before she opened up this new letter.

_**Kristina-**_

_**I don't know if you got my last letter but I hope that this one found you well. Like I said before I'm a huge ass…**_

Again Quinn had to comment the boy for taking responsibility of his actions.

Sucking in a breath of fresh air Quinn picked up the phone not caring that Michael was in the next room and began to dial a familiar number.

"Hello," Puck said from the other line.

"Hello, it's Quinn, I need your bad ass PI skills."

**TBC**

**I don't know if I'll go into more of Krissy/Blaine's date, Open Mic, or the Quick convo next chapter…should I? Also are you loving this hating this have mixed feelings…. Let me know where you stand and what characters/couples/arcs you want to see more of….also thanks to the dynamic duo of Beth&Kat for Matt's pet name for Kurt… Artie's 'Original Song' is actually called 'I'm The One' by Kristen Alderson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Will Find Away**

**OMG so first what about a Very Glee Christmas…. Loved it…as for cannon Krissy on the other hand… kind of want to slap her right about now…. Second, I created an 'Artie' forum in the glee section so check it out, and third, I'm still kind of lost in the pacing department but hopefully that all changes…**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hello, it's Quinn, I need your bad ass PI skills."

From his position in Lima, Noah Puckerman's ears perked up as sure he'd gotten his share of cases even in a small town like Lima but to hear that his ex needed his skills…well he was definitely intrigued.

"Wow cutting right to the chase, anyway so what's up…no let me guess, you think Corinthos is being unfaithful and you need me to do some recon?"

"You wish, and besides you wouldn't stand a chance against the mob."

"Ouch."

"Anyway it's got nothing to do with me and my love life which is good by the way, no it's Kristina."

"Please tell me we don't have ourselves another Kiefer situation?"

"If only, I mean that would have been less complicated."

"That bad."

Quinn nodded not that Puck could have seen her from his end.

"Artie's back," Quinn spat out.

Puck didn't see those two words coming.

"Wow, since when…and more importantly how is Krissy taking it?"

"She doesn't know," Quinn said in a rushed whisper.

"Excuse me."

"Well, he's not back back…there were letters…one slipped under the door on Valentines Day and another sent to us today."

"And you want me to trace those letters back to him."

"If you could… I mean I read those letters and he kind of wants her back."

"And you want me to see if he's sincere."

"Exactly."

"So what, do I head to Boston and see what's up."

"If it's not too much trouble….yes."

The sound of Sam and Molly's muffled voices echoed in Quinn's ear from the background ever so suddenly.

"Whatever's going on…you should."

"Go, yes, and don't worry I'll check the whole Abrams thing out."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As he hung up the phone from Quinn, Molly's voice piped up.

"Abrams thing? Like Artie?"

"Yea, apparently he's been trying to reach out to Krissy by sending letters to her apartment."

He watched as Molly placed a hand on her heart and flashed a dreamy gaze out into space.

"I know I should hate him for what he did to toy with Krissy's emotions but he sent her love letters, that's just so….now were they typed or handwritten."

"Quinn didn't say."

"Quinn?"

"She's the one who just told me."

Molly nodded.

"Anyway love letters…so romantic…I wish I had a guy to send me love letters."

"Your still a baby."

"I'm a sophomore, when you were a sophomore you fathered my lovely little niece."

"Yes but A) you skipped a grade and B) High School guys, especially High School guys at McKinley are immature at best…I should know…I was one of them just a few years back."

Molly just rolled her eyes as Puck thought it best to change the subject.

"So, what was all that commotion with you and Sam?"

"Mom's pregnant."

Puck blinked.

"But she's."

"Old…yea Sam thought the same thing, she was all you and Burt have a grand daughter who's almost four."

Puck simply let out a chuckle.

"Age aside though I can't wait to have a little brother or sister and have already begun to compile a list of potential baby names…."

Listening to the young teen babble about names like Ophelia and Darcy his mind couldn't help but wander to Rachel and the way she used to babble all enthusiastically like this which in turn brought his mind back to Artie wondering what the man was doing at the moment and how he should go about approaching him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He'd finished singing his song on stage and drunk in the cheering of the crowd as he breathed out a sigh of accomplishment at performing in his first open mic performance and in that moment he knew that it wouldn't be the last.

Making his way off the stage and back to the bar where Nate and Cassie sat he tried to read the looks on his friends faces.

"I think I fell for the wrong roommate," Cassie said with a smile as she flipped back her long mass of dark hair and flirtatiously batted her eyes at Artie, "I mean you were like a rock star out there."

"Cass is right, I mean not about how she should of picked you over me because she didn't even know you existed when she fell head over heels for the Nate-ster."

"Nate-ster?"

"You don't like it?"

Artie shook his head.

"Anyway your amazing, you should seriously consider being a regular fixture here."

He wriggled his face into a pensive gaze for a moment thinking that he could definitely get used to this and if nothing else it would be a pleasant distraction to his love life or lack there of.

Now if only Kristina would respond to his letters….

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Despite the bombshell that Blaine had dropped during dinner Kristina was having the time of her life and soon as time ticked away she arrived back to the outside of her apartment, Blaine by her side smiling in her direction.

"I had a good time," Blaine said.

"Me too," Kristina replied a smile on her face before they paused to stand in silence for a moment.

"We should…"

"Do this again."

Kristina nodded as she paused to suck in a breath of air.

"Blaine I've got a crazy idea and I'd totally understand if you just want to turn and walk in the other direction."

"Try me."

"So, I know I'm not your type and all but I was wondering if well…"

"That I can pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Like I said, crazy idea… anyway if you don't want to do that maybe we can still go out from time to times…as friends."

"I'm game for being your non boyfriend, well at least till one of us finds out Mr. Rights."

Flashing Blaine a bright smile she looked into his eyes wondering what to do next.

Should she kiss him? Hug him? What?

Watching him flash his own smile at her she could instantly tell he was just as confused as to what the next move should be as she was and so suddenly he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, see you in class?"

Kristina let out a nod as he gently tossed his arms around her before she climbed up the stairs to enter the apartment.

As Kristina entered she spotted Michael sitting on one side of the room listening to something on his headphones working on some assignment while Quinn stood in the kitchenette baking.

"Did I miss something?" Kristina asked.

Quinn noticed the brunette enter the apartment and smiled.

"Sooo how was your date with Blaine?"

"It went good."

Quinn just smiled. She was so glad to hear that and at the same time she kind of felt wary bringing up the fact that Artie was corresponding with him just after she had finally just maybe moved on. Instead she decided to keep Artie out of things at least until Puck came back with his full report on things and decided to ask:

"Do you think a second date is in the cards? Perhaps maybe you can invite him over and the four of us could hang out?"

Kristina just smiled and nodded at Quinn's comment thinking that an actual response would be rather complicated.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**I know that A) this chapter was rather short compared to the others and B) it probably didn't make that much sense however like I said before I've been having pacing and timeline issues… right now it's late February/early March 2014 I'm thinking of the next chapter being a time jump and either being Regionals or an invitational McKinley where Krissy and some of the others head to Lima to support Molly (Blaine possibly will go too and meet the family) in the meantime Puck will come face to face with Artie though I don't know if Puck should see him standing at this time or not…anyway I can't believe that this Monday will mark the 1 year anniversary that I started this head cannon….crazy huh… anyways still want to do a Milo/Rachel in-verse piece as well as a few other in-verse one shots… anyway any ideas/comments/suggestions as always are welcome (Gina I promise I WILL get some more Finn/Tina interaction eventually) and once more thanks for all the reviews/alerts that this and Find Yourself have gotten this year and all the ones I hope to get in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Will Find Away**

**Ok so I still don't know if my pacing is going too fast or too slow in this verse so if any of my readers have suggestions…also the opening scene well let's just say Darren Criss is quite inspiring….also yea, it was inevitable that a certain character would pop up in this cannon eventually….anyway flashbacks/viral videos in italics and song lyrics are in bold…song titles will be listed at chapters end and once again thanks for all the reviews/subscriptions….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-**

_Ok…so I know what your thinking….this isn't Blaine but you know what they say variety is the spice of life and all that and so…._

_Picking up a guitar a smile crossed on the young girls face._

_"This is called When Will My Life Begin?"_

_Kristina's hands began to move across the guitar as she began to sing with a bout of enthusiasm._

**_7 AM, the usual morning lineup_**  
**_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_**  
**_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_**  
**_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_**

**_And so I'll read a book_**  
**_Or maybe two or three_**  
**_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_**  
**_I'll play guitar and knit_**  
**_And cook and basically_**  
**_Just wonder when will my life begin?…._**

From the confines of the Davis-Hummel family living room, Kurt, Matt, Tina, Molly, and Dani along with Kristina herself sat watching the youtube video that flickered across the television screen. As the video ended a round of applause filled the room as Matt, who usually kept his opinions to himself spoke up.

"So," he said, "is making covers of Disney songs a regular to do for pre law majors at Yale?"

At this Kristina had to let out a little laugh.

"No, it's just something that us cool kids do to blow off steam, anyway want to see one of his videos? He does a mean cover of Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

A silence filled the air when suddenly Dani hopped on Tina's lap raising her hand while flashing an adorable smile.

"I do aunt Kwissy."

Normally her little niece's pleas would of caused her to click the video on however it seemed that the older occupants in the room weren't interested.

"Maybe later I'll show you ok Dani."

The little girl nodded as she quickly turned her attention to her godmother motioning for her to braid her hair. Tina simply nodded while Molly looked upon her sister with a wicked smile crossing her lips.

"Uh oh," Kurt said, "Molls has her scheming face on."

"Do not," Molly said arguing with her stepbrother as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"You kind of do," Kristina argued.

"I'm not plotting, it's just…well…I'm happy is all, I mean Regionals is in a few days and I've just landed a major solo."

"Sure, ok Rachel," Kurt said rolling his eyes before casually reaching over to hold Matt's hand.

"I wasn't finished," Molly said glaring, "I was going to say I've just landed a major solo and for the first time since Artie wheeled over our sister's heart she seems happy."

"I have noticed a bit of a glow surrounding her these past few weeks myself, at first I chalked it up to a new skin regime but now I'm beginning to think that Blaine has been giving her that glow."

Kristina listened on leaving no comment. How was she to break her friends and families hearts in that moment by outing Blaine now.

"When are we going to meet him by the way?" Kurt asked, "I mean I would of thought you'd bring him to Lima this week."

"We're not at the whole meet the family phase in our relationship yet."

That was all that was needed to be said for everyone's thoughts to drift to another subject…well that and the next words to fall from Tina's lips.

"How do you think your daddy would feel about colored streaks in your hair?"

"Daddy's not here."

"Puck went out of state," Molly said, "something about talking to some contact about a case or something…."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x**

Approaching the glass door Puck briefly wondered why he and Sam only worked out of the back office of Hummel Tires and Lube and didn't have a kick ass place like this guy did.

_'Her lips were like two perfectly painted….'_

Puck paused to listen to the young man a few years older then him talking into what looked to be a recording device.

"Spinelli?" Puck inquired still looking at the strange young man who if you squinted could of easily passed for Abrams's older brother.

"Ah," he said placing the device on the table, "you must be the Am-Bad-Ass-ador, fair Samantha's newest partner in crime….anyways I was just recording some case notes but…come in sit down."

Puck could practically understand every other word this kid was saying as he took a seat and let out a sigh while his young host who had momentarily left the room came back over holding two bottles of what looked like Orange soda.

"Soda?" he asked.

Puck shook his head.

"I'll pass."

"More for the jackal then," he said taking a seat across from where Puck sat before taking a sip of one of the bottles and looking his companion over, "so, fair Samantha tells me that you need help in locating someone."

Nodding he placed two items down on the table. The first being a photo of Artie that was snapped at one of New Direction's many get together senior year and the second was a piece of notebook paper with the PO Box address scribbled across it.

"So, what the Am-Bad-Ass-ador is saying is that he wants the Jackal to locate this guy's actual address."

"If you can, yes."

"Of coarse I can, I am the jackal…"

Puck watched the young man flip open a laptop and feverously type away while at the same time attempting to make conversation.

"So, you and Sam have a kid together I hear."

"Well we didn't HAVE her together but…yea, her name's Dani and she'll be four in a few days."

"I commend you, having a kid in High School and going about it the right way, I mean especially in this day in age where teen pregnancy is so glamorized that I think girls this day in age simply get knocked up in a veiled attempt for their fifteen minutes of fame and…."

Puck just rolled his eyes at this ramble but letting it slide as despite the tangent Spinelli's eyes were still glued to the computer screen while his fingers feverously typed away. He had to admit the dude was good. Now if only he knew what it was exactly Artie was up to at that very moment things would be perfect.

**x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x**

He couldn't believe he was sticking around in Boston during his spring break, actually yes he could. The city, hell the entire state was rich with history and now that he didn't have his chair or classes holding him back it was his for the taking.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with Cassie and me to Florida?" Nate asked, tossing the last of his things into a suitcase while Artie sat looking at a brochure about various notable stops on the 'Freedom Trail'.

"As much as I'd love being a third wheel I'll pass."

"It doesn't have to be like this you know, Cassie has plenty of moderately attractive, single friends who'd be totally down with dating you."

"I just have to let that third strike happen now huh."

"It shouldn't be to hard, send her another letter, wait a week or so and then put yourself out there…I mean I told you time and again."

"Chicks dig musicians I know, anyway don't you think that perhaps for my final attempt I should go beyond a letter."

Shrugging Nate picked up his bag and slung it across his shoulder.

"Hey, whatever way you set yourself for rejection is fine with me."

Making an uncharacteristic gesture with his hands in Nate's general direction Artie let out a laugh.

"Say hello to Mickey Mouse for me."

"I'll do you one better, I'll slip Snow White your cell number."

Waving his roommate one final goodbye Artie looked at his pamphlet once more before wondering if Nate was right and a third letter was the most painless way to get things over with.

**x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sound of the doorbell filled the air and Dani hopped off Tina's lap.

"I'll get it," she screamed with delight running to the door.

"Maybe it's Blaine," Kurt said with a wicked smile as Kristina shook her head.

"He may know I live in Lima but he doesn't know my address."

"Like that's not hard to find sis," Molly said with a smile as the sound of Dani's delightful screams filled the air and seconds later she re-entered the room in the arms of one Finn Hudson.

"So, am I invited to this little reunion or what?"

Finn was met with a round of hellos as he took a seat besides Tina slowly draping an arm around her.

At this gesture four pairs of eyes fell upon the young Asian and the former QB.

"And how long has this been going on?" Kurt asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing, I mean some best friend you are T."

Leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on Finn's cheek she softly muttered.

"Since Valentines Day."

"But I was with you on Valentines Day," Kristina said, "and Finn clearly wasn't at Jake's."

"You were at Jakes," Molly said with a shocked tinge in her voice.

Kristina simply nodded as Tina spoke up ignoring the teen's question.

"Yea, between the Tequila and the Karaoke and the making out with Dr. Hunter against a pool table I kind of drunk dialed Finn."

"I flew to Providence the following weekend and we've kind of been doing the long distance thing ever since," Finn said with a smile, "we were waiting for the right time to tell you guys…so I guess this is it or whatever."

A brief silence filled the air before Molly broke it.

"I hate to break up this little love fest but Mr. Schue's called a practice this afternoon. Anyway I'll tell him you guys said hi."

They all nodded as Molly left the room while Dani took her empty seat.

Seconds later Finn's eyes scanned the room of his former glee-clubbers.

"So, this is almost like a mini new Directions class of 2012 reunion huh, I mean there's like what, one, two, three, four, five of the thirteen of the original crew here, well six including Puck."

"Daddy's not here," Dani simply said causing Finn to nod, "that's alright, so he's not here and I assume that Brit and Santana are still out West and Rachel is in New York so what about the other four of us."

"Well," Kristina said, "Quinn is in Australia seeing Lady Jane…"

Eyes fell on her.

"Jax's mother," Kristina clarified, 'and Mike and Mercedes are doing something that I'm sure is uberly romantic for spring break though I know it's not getting engaged as I still haven't went with Mike to pick out a ring."

"And Artie?" Finn asked.

Glares fell in his direction as he knew that the boy was a touchy subject however he was met with Tina's sweet whisper of, "who knows," before his girlfriend rested her head on his shoulder.

**x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Spinelli had been typing away now for a good solid hour before looking up at Puck, a smile crossing his lips.

"The Jackal has gotten a development in the case."

"Finally."

"It seems that this Artie guy sent the letter from a PO box on the MIT campus, you know that's a really good school, the Jackal went there for his freshman year before getting involved with people leading to his ultimate transfer to PCU which was unbeknownst at the time was total kismet because…."

"Can you focus Spinelli."

Nodding Spinelli looked back at his computer.

"Quick question, has the Am-Bad-Ass-ador tried calling his fallen friend to inquire his whereabouts."

Letting out a sigh Puck wonders why he never thought of that. Probably because Artie's cell number probably changed when he moved out of state…but… it was worth a shot_._

**x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I woke up in the middle of the night out of luck with this girl on my mind….**

Artie sat as his desk now looking at a sheet of paper, which simply said Kristina at the moment.

He was going to do things in the quickest, most painless way possible, he was going to write Kristina a third letter however what he was to write he had no clue.

Reaching over to his stereo he turned the music up a bit as he began to nod his head and mouth the words as if it would give him inspiration or something like that.

**…she got away now I'm trying to explain how I fell in love….**

It was in that moment a second sound, the sound of his cell phone buzzing filled the air. Without looking at the caller ID he picked up and smarmily remarked:

"Miss me already buddy."

"Artie?" a voice that wasn't Nate's but was all too familiar nonetheless echoed in his ears.

"Puck?" he replied in his own questioning tone.

"Glad to see you didn't change your number."

"Yea," Artie said letting out a laugh as this was the first time since his surgery that he'd talked to any members of glee club, "same old number, anyways why are you calling me…is it Kristina? Did she ask you to call me."

"Kristina has no idea that I'm making contact with you actually, no, Quinn's the one who hired me to track you down."

"Hired you to track me down, you make it sound like I'm a criminal or something."

A short silence filled the line for a moment before Puck spoke up again.

"Do you think that we could meet face to face or something cause what I have to say to you really shouldn't be done over the phone."

Artie paused for a moment mentally weighing over his pros and cons before setting up a meeting with his former club mate in three days time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

For a town as small as Lima, Ohio was the next few days seemed to go by rather swiftly for the McKinley High alumni and now they were seated on the opposite end of the Ohio State Regional Show choir competition cheering Molly and their former coach's club on.

Vocal Adrenaline it seemed was back to competing at the Regional Level after being MIA not only during their senior year but per Molly they were absent the previous year as well while New Directions, formerly the underdog made it to Regionals despite it being a transitional year, granted they placed last that year but still just to of made it that far with out Rachel Berry at the helm was amazing.

Anyway back to present the glee clubs former rival predictably was rocking out to a Queen song (Under Pressure) causing the past members to roll their eyes wondering why in the clubs two-year absence from major competition they couldn't come up with a fresh shtick.

Then it was New Direction's turn to perform and their competitive set began with a single spotlight shining on the center of the stage where Molly stood opening her mouth to sing her solo which was clearly the balled of their set:

**Now I've heard there was a secret chord**  
**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**  
**But you don't really care for music, do you?**  
**It goes like this**  
**The fourth, the fifth**  
**The minor fall, the major lift**  
**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah**

As Molly sang her song Kurt gently grabbed Matt's hand before looking over to Kristina who sat sandwiched between himself and Tina at the moment.

"That's our girl," he mouthed though Kristina wasn't paying much attention to Kurt's comment, in fact she wasn't paying much attention to her kid sister either as her mind floated back to Junior Year…. Prom more specifically.

_She'd been wearing a spectacular pale peach colored dress as she stood in a small courtyard area outside of the venue that the dance was talking place while Artie, dressed in a dashing tux motioning for her to take a seat on his lap._

_Doing as instructed she smiled up at him while he twirled her around in their own private wonderland while he began to seductively sing the song that was softly echoing from the actual dance:_

**_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_**  
**_You saw her bathing on the roof_**  
**_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_**  
**_She tied you_**  
**_To a kitchen chair_**  
**_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_**  
**_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…._**

She'd been lost in her little fantasy that when she finally came too she noticed the entire new New Directions on stage singing an upbeat group number totally bringing down the house. There was clearly no way they were coming in last this year the young girl thought as a smile crossed her lips as she continued to watch her sister.

**x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Artie pushed his chair up to the small table at the local watering hole where he had asked for Puck to meet him hoping that his former teammate didn't ask to take a walk and more importantly that he didn't have to get up to pee during this conversation letting Puck to believe that he was still in the chair he was using senior year, a chair with now handlebars so when pushed up to a table you couldn't even tell it was a wheelchair if you weren't looking and he knew that Puck wouldn't be one to look.

Watching as the other boy entered the room Artie couldn't help but take a good long look at him seeing as how he hadn't seen him in almost two years. For the most part the ex jock looked the same as he did in High School however there was an aura of maturity that radiated over the former troublemaker.

"Artie," Puck said with a smile as he took a seat, "you look good."

Smiling Artie replied.

"As do you, anyway so now will you tell me the reason why Quinn made you track me down."

"She found the letters."

Artie paused letting those four words sink in.

"So I assume that's why Kristina didn't respond, because Quinn intercepted them and kept them from her."

"That would be correct."

"So, then there is a snowballs chance that Kristina still likes me."

Letting out a laugh Puck thought about how his psudo sister in law hadn't really been with anyone since Artie…well except for the infamous Blaine character.

"Depends, would you be able to guarantee a hundred percent that you wouldn't walk…err…wheel away from her again."

Simply nodding Artie decided to change the subject if only for a moment.

"So, how is my little god daughter, she turns four soon right."

Puck nodded.

"Tomorrow," he said as he pulled out his wallet which held numerous photos of his little angel including a few with the gift Artie left her that Christmas causing a smile to cross his lips.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Nationals were once again being held in New York and New Directions was going to be going causing a celebration to be held in the choir room of McKinley High.

"So," Will said looking at the five former students who stood in the center of the crowd, "bring back memories of old times?"

"Sure does Mr. Schue," Finn said with a smile wrapping his arms around Tina's waist as Kristina made her way over to the trophy case on the side of the room jumping ever so slightly when she felt a pair of hands brush against her shoulder causing her reflexively to turn and almost sucker punch the culprit.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed tossing her arms around the dark haired young man, "what are you doing here."

"Well, I called Quinn to get your address and god knows how much I'll be charged for that one."

Kristina let out a laugh as Blaine continued.

"Anyway I got to your house and this older man answered the door giving me the third degree before finally letting me know you were here at McKinley…celebrating a Regionals win I see."

Kristina nodded.

"My sister has taken it upon herself to continue our family legacy in glee club."

"Just tell me, were the Warblers competing this year."

Kristina shook her head.

"Nope," she said with a smile as soon a small crowd formed around them.

"I take it this is the infamous Blaine?" Molly said moving away from her teammates and looking over at the new face.

Kristina nodded.

"Yep, guys this is Blaine Anderson, Blaine this is well…"

Before she was able to formulate an introduction however Molly stuck out her hand.

"I'm Molly, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, I would talk more but I'm in the middle of celebrating our Regionals win but you should definitely come over later tonight or Tomorrow to celebrate my nieces Birthday."

Blaine just nodded watching the younger girl scamper back toward her friends while another voice rang out.

"Molly is right you know, it's about time we all put a face to a name and might I just put it out on the table that it's a much cuter face then I imagined it would be," Kurt said with a smirk, "no offence."

"None taken," Blaine said holding out his hand for Kurt to shake, a light smirk playing on his lips.

Kristina was right, in another time and place her stepbrother Kurt would have been perfect for him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, Puck what would be your suggestion to try to woo Kristina back, I mean I could always write her another letter and hope that Quinn doesn't intercept it."

Puck shook his head.

"No letter, anyway taking a page from my experience you need to perform a grand romantic gesture."

"Like you singing 'My Girl' to Rachel at that invitational sophomore year."

Puck nodded as the beeping sound that he receiver a text message filled the air.

"I need to take this, it could be Sam about a case or Molly telling me how Regionals went or something else important."

Artie nodded as he watched Puck look down at his phone.

_Noah-_

_Landed my first big NY roll… I'll be in Taming of the Shrew this June in Central Park! First person I told besides dads and Milo…love lots….Rachel *_

A smile crossed Puck's face as he looked back up to face Artie.

"If you don't mind waiting just a couple more months I think I've got a plan."

**TBC**

**Sorry that it seems like forever and a day since I updated. To be honest I must of started and stopped this chapter a handful of times do to writers block and other issues however here it is, hope you liked it…the timeline of this chapter is early April 2014, Blaine's last name is based on spurmers and if it's not this I may or may not edit later on, also speaking of spurmers and spoilers I don't read GH ones to know for sure but I have a feeling Molly is getting killed off GH cannon so just forget that cause she's totes mini!Rachel…anyway songs used this chapter: When Will My Live Begin by Mandy Moore from the movie Tangled, What Does it Take by Dave Days, Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen …. Don't know if I want to do one more fillary chapter before the big meeting or not…suggestions? Anyway happy anniversary to this cannon and happy holidays to all in case I don't get to update this before the New Year…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Will Find Away**

**Ok, so if I knew that, Hallelujah would be the theme song to the latest General Hospital sweep stunt in which Molly is supposed to incur brain damage from I totes wouldn't of made that her solo…. anyways I could of updated sooner however my muse was torn on weather I should of jumped right into June in NYC or added a filler chapter and well the filler won out and so comes this chapter set in Lima and centered around Dani's birthday. Anyway song used in this chapter is called 'I'll Try' from the Disney sequel Return to Neverland (and yes I totes chose this song because of some dialogue in A Very Potter Sequel act 1 part 12 1:24 involving Jesse McCartney who covered this song on the Disney Mania 4 CD) and as for Dani's gift from Puck…. Well Mark Salling has a bit of a bird obsession…anyway I'd don't mind if you don't leave me a critical review readers but just a heads up that you are here would be love…and now without further ado chapter 10 of Love Will Find a Way (this fic may be as long as Find Yourself yet….)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-**

The following morning Kristina rolled over in the bed of her Lima home letting out a long sigh before a patter of footsteps approached the door. She wondered if it was perhaps Blaine who'd been staying at casa Davis-Hummel in Molly's former office bedroom which was soon to be turned into nursery (Molly herself had moved into Burt's old room after the adults got married and begun to share the master bedroom), however it wasn't her friend and who it was had been kind of a shock.

"Aunt Kwissy!" Dani exclaimed as she ran into the room dressed in a frilly pink princess dress, "it's my birthday today!"

"I know it is sweetheart."

"Look what mommy got me, it's pwitty."

Kristina looked at the dress and smiled.

"It is pretty, I wish I had a dress like that."

"You do," Dani said moving over to the closet where she began to tug on the skirt of Kristina's Sophomore formal gown making the young girl wish she brought her old dresses to a consignment shop or something.

"That was once upon a time ago Dani."

"Like a story."

"Like a story."

Climbing up on the bed now Dani slid under the covers.

"Tell me?"

Kristina couldn't refuse the pleadings of a four year old however she still din't know why said four year old was at her house, in her room.

"First can you tell me why you're here?"

"Mommy had to work so she dropped me with gwanny."

A small smile crossed Kristina's lips while she tried to think of her mother not only as a grandmother but a grandmother with the bun of her fourth child with as many men in her oven…. Her family sure put the fun in dysfunctional.

"Ok, so a story."

Dani nodded.

"Once upon a time…."

Kristina sat for a moment before she began with a smile.

"Once there was a princess….and that princess had been trapped by a horrible curse which made her think that she couldn't fall in love…."

"But she did, didn't she?"

"Well…. The princess was sent off to a far away land where the queen hoped that she'd be happy and you know what happened?"

"No…what…"

"The princess met the sweetest, kindest, most handsome prince in all the land…"

"And they lived happily ever after."

Kristina paused not knowing how to answer the little girls question as truth be told the 'princess' was betrayed by her prince and felt that she really was cursed yet again however she didn't want Dani to turn out jaded and was about to open her mouth to blatantly lie when Kurt entered the room.

"Yes DB, the princess lived Happily Ever After."

"Uncle Kurtie,!" Dani exclaimed jumping off the bed and into the newcomer's arms, "it's my birthday."

"I know," he said with a smile, "and speaking of I think Matt and your Aunt Molly are busy in the kitchen making a special breakfast for you."

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes."

"Maybe," Kurt said with a smile causing the young girl to run past her uncle and head down the stairs to the kitchen.

The young man stood in silence for a moment before he sucked in a long lingering breath deciding to just ask what had been on his mind since the night before.

"So, Blaine's not really your boyfriend is he….I mean he's gay right?"

"Depends, if I told you he was would you dump Matt and pursue him."

"As if, I mean yea your boy is highly attractive and charismatic and has a killer set of pipes on him and in another time and place like say Sophomore or Junior year I would of totally swooned over him, but I'm with Matt now and I love him, you know that."

"Well then yes Kurt, he's gay."

And with that Kurt simply let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"You're still not over Artie huh?"

"Why do you ask THAT one."

"Cause if you were you'd of least rebounded with a straight guy."

"What's that Molly," Kristina said shaking her head, "Breakfast is ready….let me change and I'll be right down."

Simply shaking his head Kurt began to back out of the room where he promptly ran into Matt who at present had a crooked smile crossing his lips.

"I love you too," he simply stated stealing a kiss from Kurt before proceeding to head downstairs and back toward the kitchen where a birthday breakfast for Dani was already in motion.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kristina finally arrived downstairs fifteen minutes later where instantly her eyes took in the sight of her little niece along with Blaine and Tina sitting at the table.

Dani sprang up from the table insanity running to her, an object clenched tightly in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Look what Aunt Tina got me," the young girl exclaimed holding up what appeared to be a rather gothic looking rag doll.

"I made it myself," Tina said with a smile.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend she had no comment at the awesome yet totally non-age appropriate gift that her friend just gave her four-year-old goddaughter. It was then that her eyes drifted to the plastic tiara that sat upon Blaine's head.

"Dani's roped you into playing dress up already Blaine."

The young man smirked.

"Admit it Kristina, I look kind of awesome in it."

Taking the piece of headwear from her friend's head she placed it on top of her own.

"I don't know, I think pink's more my color what do you think Dani."

The birthday girl just let out a little laugh when Alexis and Molly entered the room, the elder of the two women showing a slight baby bump already while the younger held a plate of pancakes with a lone candle stuck inside of it.

"Happy Birthday To You…." The members in the room began to sing causing Dani's face to light up with a genuine glint of surprise.

As the song finished Alexis looked at her granddaughter and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Blow it out and make a wish sweetheart."

Dani nodded and as in her young age she didn't believe in the myth that if you made your wish aloud it wouldn't come true she said in a lulled tone.

"I wish mommy and daddy were here."

It was then Kurt ran a gentle hand through her silken blonde locks and smiled.

"Mommy is at the garage with your grandpa and will be here soon but daddy is away on business sweetie."

Dani gave her uncle a sad nod which was when Blaine looked over at the young Birthday girl and he began to grin his trademark mischievous grin that Kristina had become accustom to in the month and a half give or take that they'd grown to know one another.

"Hey," he said, "how would the birthday girl like it if I sang her a song?"

Dani simply nodded her head as Blaine's eyes drifted to Kristina.

"You wouldn't happen to have a guitar lying around anywhere."

"Actually," Molly said hopping up and running to her room only to return seconds later with a guitar in her hand which she handed to Blaine.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Molly said in a dreamy voice as it was clear she was forming a schoolgirl crush on her sister's latest flame.

"Ok birthday girl's request," Blaine said with a smile as Dani leant over and began to whisper into his ear ever so softly.

As she pulled back the young man simply nodded and began to sing:

_I am not a child now_  
_I can take care of myself_  
_I mustn't let them down now_  
_Mustn't let them see me cry_  
_I'm fine, I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen_  
_I'm too old to believe_  
_All these childish stories_  
_There is no such thing as faith_  
_And trust and pixie dust_

_I'll try_  
_But it's so hard to believe_  
_I'll try_  
_But I can't see what you see_  
_I'll try, I'll try, I'll try..._

Letting out a silent sigh as her faux boyfriend was serenading her niece Kristina's mind mentally began to imagine what it would have been like had things turned out different and it were Artie sitting there in the moment singing a sweet song. Not that Blaine's voice wasn't good in fact it melted her to the core just like her ex's, perhaps even more so and when she wasn't pineing away for aforementioned ex she'd been secretly wishing that her present company was straight so that their courtship could have been for real.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was soon mid-day and Sam had returned from the garage and had picked Dani up to go back to their place which was where for the moment it seemed everyone else was congregated as well.

"Guess whose back!" Puck's voice rang from the foyer catching everyone off guard.

"DADDY!" Dani exclaimed as she jumped up from the spot on the floor where she and Tina had been coloring to run into her father's arms.

"Happy Birthday princess," Puck said scooping her up, "you didn't think I'd miss your big day now did you?"

Dani shook her head as she let her father place her back onto the ground, a smile on his face.

"Anyway, while daddy was gone he got you a present," he paused, "you know how we've been talking with your mommy about getting you a pet?"

"You got me a puppy!"

Puck shook his head.

"A Kitty?"

He shook his head again as Sam entered the room holding a bird cage in her hand with what appeared to be a bird.

"What is it?"

"It's a bird sweetie," Sam said.

Dani nodded, a saddened look in her eye.

"But I can't play with a bird."

"Sure you can," her father said as he looked at the bird and proceed to speak to it, "Happy Birthday Dani."

"Happy Birthday Dani," the bird repeated causing the little girls face to turn from a pout that was reminiscent of her biological mother's to a delightful smile.

"COOL!" she said, "what is the bird's name dad."

"He doesn't have one yet princess."

"Well Polly is too cliché," Kurt almost instantly said.

"What does cliché mean Uncle Kurt?" Dani asked while Kristina smiled.

"You can always name him Iago, like from Aladdin."

"You and your Disney Obsession," Tina said.

"It's not just Kristina's obsession," Blaine said with a smirk.

"So, let me guess," Matt said, "your seconding Kristina's motion."

"Actually I was going to suggest Hedwig, I mean I know he was an owl but that's a pretty sweet name."

"Hedwig," Dani said not having a clue to the origin of the name however after repeating it a few times she smiled as she gave her father a thumbs up.

"Hedwig it is," Puck said with a smile before Sam pulled him away into the kitchen.

**X-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So," Sam asked once they were out of earshot, "how did things go with Spinelli."

"First off that dude is as loony as Britney only slightly more coherent."

Sam just let out a laugh.

"Truthfully though they went well and I was able to contact the person that I was looking for and was able to sit down for a meeting with him."

"That's good," Sam, said with a smile as Puck had clearly not mentioned the fact that his case was a favor for Quinn to track down Artie, "anyways while I was gone I got a text from Rachel."

"Has she gotten herself wrapped up in mob drama?"

"Not that I know of no, actually she was texting to inform me that she'd be in a Shakespeare festival in New York in June."

"Oh my god that's amazing," said a third voice as Puck turned to eye Molly in the doorway rolling his eyes as he wondered just how long the young girl had been listening,

"I love Shakespeare and we'll be in the City in June for Regionals… oh my god we should totally make it a family vacation….wouldn't that be cool."

Puck just smiled and nodded.

'Cool,' he said in reply thinking that now he had the means to fully orcastrate a Davis-Abrams reunion.

**TBC**

**Hope this was good….let me know… anyway with the pet thing I actually asked my friends if it should be a parrot named Iago or an owl named Hedwig and they convinced me a parrot named Hedwig needed to happen (and of coarse Blaine had to be the one to suggest the name Hedwig because like I said a million times over Darren IS Harry Freaking Potter)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Will Find Away**

**Ok so here it is, the big reunion I just hope it plays out as epically in words as it has in my head…. also I decided to play with some of the background characters this chapter so I hope you enjoy…. anyway thanks once again for reading, reviewing, and subscribing to this little verse of mine….**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The weeks after spring break seemed to trickle past and sooner then anyone could fathom another semester ended and summer rained upon everyone. And faster then you could list all the times Madonna changed her look over the years it was June leading…well pretty much everyone to convene in New York City for not only Nationals to which New Directions once more was back in form ranking in the top 10, but for Rachel's theatric debut.

Speaking of the young ingénue she was currently away from the stage where she was to perform and was currently standing, shaking, while her boyfriend Milo's arms were wrapped strongly around her.

"Why am I so nervous Milo," Rachel said looking into her partners loving eyes with a gentle pout on her face, "I mean it's not like I haven't performed in front of people before and all….I mean I was born for this Milo…it's been what I've been striving for since the womb…"

"Since the womb seems like an exaggeration," Milo replied when a familiar haughty laugh filled the air.

"You obviously don't know your girlfriend as well as you think," Kurt said with a smirk, "when she says she's been striving for stardom since the womb she means it and she won't let anyone forget it."

Rolling her eyes Rachel sucked in a deep cleansing breath.

This was no time for Kurt Hummel to invoke a battle of diva-dome with her.

"That being said Rachel, I'm sure you'll be the best damn Bianca this company has had ever, I mean your Rachel freaking Berry, you were born for this, I mean I know it's not Broadway but it's a baby step toward that glittering marquee and when you get there I'm so designing your dress as I'm sure your wardrobe hasn't blossomed since High School."

Rachel just let out a small laugh thinking it was typical Kurt to blast her fashion and she was about to ask his opinion on her costume when she heard a high pitched squeal that could only mean one thing.

"Auntie Way!" Dani exclaimed running past where she was standing with Puck and over to the brunette causing all thoughts of nerves to vanish in an instant.

"Dani," she said with a smile, scooping the girl up in her arms "you've grown so much since the Holidays."

A smile crossed the little girls lips as she began to reach up to play with the flowers that were affixed in Rachel's hair.

"Your look like a pwincess."

"She does, doesn't she," Puck said with a smirk causing Milo to shoot him a death glare and him to smirk back in reply, "Chillax muscles, Berry's all yours."

Puck paused to see Sam making her way over to where the growing group was congregating. As the older woman approached he placed an arm around her and smiled.

"Besides, I've got this one right here and I'm not letting her go anytime soon."

"Hey Sam," Milo said shyly waving at his former bosses second in command's ex girlfriend.

"Milo," she said with a smile.

"You know I kind of always knew in my heart that you'd wind up with one of your cougars Noah," Rachel said before looking toward Sam with an apologetic gaze, "no offence."

Although Sam did in fact feel slightly offended by the girls comment she decided to take the high road and simply grin and bare it.

"None taken," she replied as Rachel placed Dani down and the girl now ran to her father's side.

A few moments of idle chatter between Rachel, Milo, Sam, Puck, Kurt, and Matt (though the latter was mostly silent) took place before slowly they were joined by Tina and Finn (Rachel still couldn't believe those two were together), Michael and Quinn, Mike and Mercedes, and finally Kristina and a figure that Rachel didn't recognize causing her to smile.

"So this must be the famous Blaine Anderson I've been hearing so much about," Rachel said with a smile, "I'm Rachel Berry, but I'm sure you know that already, anyway it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

Blaine looked from Rachel to Kristina then back to Rachel whose hand he finally took.

"Pleasure to finally meet you as well," he said with a smile.

"This is nice," Finn said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Tina, "it's like a mini Glee club reunion, I mean we're all here and didn't you say Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury are with your parents and Molly?"

Kristina realized Finn's comment was directed to her causing her to nod.

"So," Tina said, "The only ones not here are Santana and Brit."

"That's where you are wrong Mulan," Santana said while Britney simply waved.

"Hi," the bubbly blonde said before running toward Mike and tossing her arms around him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well," Mercedes said rolling her eyes at the blonde who tossed herself upon HER man, "it really is a reunion now."

"Well," Kurt said looking from his sister who was laughing at something Blaine was saying back to his best friend, "all the people that matter at least Cedes."

It was true Artie was the only club member at this point MIA however truth be told that was expected as no one had seen him since Burt and Alexis's wedding and no one heard from him since he Dear, John'd Kristina or at least that's what most people thought for only Quinn and Puck knew about the letters and only Puck had seen the young man and was in fact in that present moment receiving a text that said the former gleek had just arrived at central park.

"I should really head off," Rachel said kissing Milo on the cheek, "I'm sure the company wants to give us all a little pre performance pep talk."

Milo nodded whispering for to 'break a leg' seductively into her ear before watching her make her way up toward the stage.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel was clearly right when she had said she was born for the stage as the gang watched as the first act unfold, well for the most part they watched anyway.

Quinn and Michael were engaged in random acts of PDA, Tina was playing with Dani's hair, Puck was candidly texting and as intermission began Mike pulled away from where he'd been sitting sandwiched between Britney and Mercedes to take Kristina aside for a candid conversation.

"So Kristina, do you have any plans tomorrow," he asked with a sliver of a smile on his face.

"No, not really, why, what do you propose."

"Tiffanies."

"You mean."

Mike nodded.

"I figured while we were here in the city I'd take Mercedes out for a moonlit carriage ride and pop the question."

"Tres romantic."

"It is, but I still haven't gotten her a ring, and while I was tossing around asking for my great grandmothers ring it's kind of too late for that if I want to do things this weekend…and I figured she was going shopping with Kurt and Quinn tomorrow so it's the perfect time to shop…."

"Say no more," Kristina smiled as she took out her cell phone and began to type away, "in fact I'm asking Nik if he'll send over the Cassadine family black card for us to use right now."

Mike pouted.

"You don't have to do that you know."

Kristina nodded knowing that no, she did not however she simply shrugged her shoulder.

"I know, it's just well your supposed to spend two to three months salary on a ring and not to be rude but waiting tables at a college bar and teaching the occasional dance class at the Y is not going to be enough for Tiffanies."

Mike let out a sigh knowing that he was dreaming big.

"Maybe Mercedes won't mind me being ring-less when I propose, I mean I can give her my great grandma's ring next time we head to Lima."

"No you won't, Nik says congratulations on your engagement, I should get something for myself while I'm at it and to under no circumstances let Kurt even know we have access to Cassadine money."

Mike just let out a laugh before giving Kristina a half hug.

He would have said something more however the announcement rang out that the second act of Rachel's play was about to begin causing them to head back to their friends to watch the rest of the show.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Rachel really sold it didn't she," Milo said brimming with pride as his girlfriend and the rest of the company too their final curtain call.

"I still think she would of made a better Katharina," Kurt said with a smirk as Santana nodded.

"You're totally right, Rachel would of made an awesome shrew."

"Rachel's a small woodland creature?"

"No Brit," Mike said smiling at his friend, "a shrew means an ill-tempered scolding woman."

"That's impressive," Mercedes said kissing Mike's cheek after he gave his impromptu vocabulary lesion.

"That's mean," Milo replied wondering why these people would talk like this behind their friends back.

"I'm confused," Brit said curving her lips into a pout.

"It's alright sweetie," Santana said gently rubbing the blonde's back.

"So," Finn asked after a moment of silence, "are we staying to watch more of the festival or what."

There was a mixed round of conversation where some of the former gleeks openly admitted to only showing up to the park to support Rachel and had other plans for the remainder of the afternoon while others talked about how nice of a day it was and it would be fun to relax under the summer breeze and get immersed in couture. It was then that Kristina's voice spoke up saying that she was going to go for a walk, and maybe get some ice cream which prompted giddy squeals from Dani.

"I squeem I squeem.!"

Kristina looked over to her sister and Puck.

"Can she?"

"I don't see why not," Puck said with a smile as he once more reached for his phone to text away making Kristina think that whatever case he was working on was big.

"Fine," Sam agreed, "but if she's all hyper later you're dealing with her ok."

Looking from her older sister to her niece Kristina nodded.

"Mind if I come with you?" Blaine asked.

A huge smile crossed Dani's face and Kristina nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Kristina replied with a smile as they began to walk across the park.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Knots began to form in Artie's stomach as he looked down at the latest text that he'd received from Puck that afternoon saying that Kristina was heading to the far end of the park, practically alone and that it would be the perfect chance to meet up with her.

Placing his hands in his jeans pocket he sucked in a deep breath.

'There's no turning back now,' he thought to himself as his eyes caught the sight of a form in this distance moving ever so slowly closer to him. Her hair cropped slightly shorter then she'd worn it in high school yet still plenty long to entwine his fingers around, her figure still fantastic, as it was clad in a simple black and white summer dress. She looked like a perfect angel….it was then however he noticed the man that stood before her looking like he stepped off the front page of one of Kurt's fashion magazines (not that he used to look or anything) a man that was most likely the one responsible for the smile on his goddess's face.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What I squeem do you like Uncle Blaine?" Dani asked causing a light flush to cross the young mans face at the way the little girl affectionately called him that.

"Red Vine," he said causing Kristina to roll her eyes trying not to laugh.

"Seriously Blaine?" she asked.

"Well that one shop back in New Haven," Blaine began turning his head ever so slightly at Kristina's direction just at the same moment that Dani caught a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye causing her face to light up and her feet to move swiftly away from her guardians.

"Dani!" Kristina exclaimed running after the girl who seemed to of stopped in front of a young man and it seemed was now talking to him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Elfie," Dani said as Artie looked down at his goddaughter who even after just a few months had gotten so big.

"Dani," he simply said.

"Do you have a present for me? I've still got the last one see see!"

Artie noticed the jewelry on Dani and nodded.

"I see," he replied with a smile when her voice spoke up.

"Danielle Beth haven't we told you not to talk to….."

Stopping mid sentence Kristina's eyes locked onto a pair of familiar blue orbs which now sat eye level to her own, but no, that was impossible wasn't it?

He smiled a familiar smile.

'Wasn't it?' she thought while her voice breathlessly said, 'strangers."

"He's not a stwanger Aunt Kwissy, he's the elf that brought me this."

She pointed to the mysterious Christmas gift that she'd received.

"He's also knows daddy he said."

"Artie?" Kristina found her self-asking with bated breath causing the young man to nod and her to look to Blaine.

"Blaine could you…."

Without saying another word to his 'girlfriend' Blaine simply nodded looking over to Dani.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream."

Dani smiled and waved goodbye to the elf before bouncing off with Blaine.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Silence filled the air for a few moments as Kristina took in the person who literally stood before her.

"When…."

"The Surgery was in January of freshman year."

"Was that why…."

"I wrote you the letter, yes."

"But…."

"It just all happened so fast, one moment I was sitting in a coffee house doing reading for a class the next I was approached by a doctor about a highly experimental procedure and well when I decided to undergo it I knew that I could of become a quadriplegic or of been killed just as easily as I was cured and I didn't want you to grieve for me."

"So you chose to break my heart instead?"

This wasn't a question as tears began to gently stream from Kristina's face causing Artie to instinctively reach over and wipe them.

He really liked how he could not just do this without Kristina leaning over or sitting on his lap but he wasn't going to say as much in the moment.

She pulled back.

"Don't touch me."

"Would it help if I told you that I regretted sending the first letter."

"If you regretted it then why didn't you try and contact me sooner."

"I tried…. Thanksgiving I was in Lima and I almost showed up at your place but I was scared."

Kristina just nodded thinking that during that particular holiday she had forgone her first Thanksgiving with the Hummel's officially being family and went to Port Charles instead out of depression.

"I did run into Miss Pillsbury though, I'm surprised she kept it hush that long."

"I'm sure that she's got a pamphlet on how to deal with what to do when a paraplegic former student shows up sixteen months after graduation suddenly walking."

Artie simply let out a laugh before getting back on track.

"Then Christmas….you know I decided to leave my god daughter a gift, seeing her in the yard was just a bonus."

"The Elf."

"The Elf.

Kristina smiled at him.

"Then Valentines day I sent you a letter, well that is I went to New Haven to see you but no one was home so I left a letter."

"Liar, I didn't see a letter."

"Quinn got it first, and the letter after that…but frankly if my roommate suddenly got a letter from their absentee ex after a year I'd probably of commandeered them and hired a PI as well…."

"Puck?"

Artie nodded.

"But don't mention the walking thing to him, I was seated when we met."

Another lingering moment of silence filled the air.

"I know we can't go back to where we were after High School graduation when I asked to put an ellipsis around out relationship and just be friends until we both got our Bachelors Degrees….but I was wondering if maybe we could start over you know….go out…catch up on what's happened over the past two years….well besides."

Looking down sheepishly Artie grinned before looking back up and into his former girlfriends sweet yet conflicted eyes.

"Tomorrow?" he asked with a ray of hope in his voice wondering if this would be too soon.

Kristina looked at Artie allowing all those months of heartache to come flashing back. Did she really want to re-live those emotions now just when Blaine was making her feel alive again?

"Tomorrow's good," spoke a voice that came from her heart as her head was still to befuddled to fully work.

"Cool, so should I call you to tell you when and where?"

"Yea,"

"And your number's still the same?"

She nodded.

He smiled to her saying something along the lines that he couldn't wait before picking up his cell phone and walking away.

Seconds later Kristina pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming before letting out a sigh wondering just what kind of Pandora's box she just opened up.

**TBC**

**Ok so thoughts this chapter…. Anyway next chapter will be Mike/Krissy ring shopping and perhaps some Partie texting/phone conversation as well as the Mike/Mercedes Proposal and the Artie/Krissy date if it doesn't get too too long so any ideas for any of those four things as well as other ideas for this verse are always loved….also the Red Vines ice-cream was not only inspired by AVPS but cause there is a place that I go to that is famous for a Swedish Fish Italian ice slush**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Will Find Away**

**So, the next few chapters are going to be gooood well at least I hope they are. Lots of Ark and Msquared …. That's all I'll give you….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sitting in a small coffee shop the following morning Kristina let out a sigh wondering if it was all some kind of dream. Did Artie Abrams literally WALK back into her life the previous afternoon? And what more…. did she actually plan to go out on a date with him? It was completely and utterly surreal.

Thankfully Blaine understood the evening before when, before he left to spend some time with his parents back in Ohio she talked to him all about the whole Artie situation and he was completely and utterly understanding about the matter.

God for being a fake boyfriend Blaine Anderson was all kinds of perfect.

Taking a sip of the latte that sat in front of her a voice soon filled the air causing her to snap out of thought and back into reality.

"Kristina?" Mikes caring voice rang out as he flashed her a half smile, "is everything alright?"

Swallowing the small lump that formed in her thought she nodded wondering if she should tell Mike about her recent reconciliation, after all Mike Chang was the most non judgmental non family member she knew.

"Oh my god it's Blaine isn't it? Did he dump you? Because if he did I understand why you don't want to go engagement ring shopping with me."

"It's not Blaine…"

"Is it Nik then? We don't have the black card after all."

Shaking her head Kristina reached into her bag and pulled out the card with a smile.

"It's nothing, it's just…I didn't get much sleep last night that's all."

Mike just nodded needing no further explanation, as he looked her over once more.

"So, then we're ok."

Kristina simply nodded as Mike, not needing to get a caffeine fix of his own, made his way toward the curb to hale a cab thus beginning what was sure to be a highly eventful day.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lying in the bed of the small hotel that he spent the night at after the festival Artie reached over toward his bare arm and gave it a good hard pinch before wincing in pain.

No, this time it wasn't some vivid dream that had played out in his mind like some romantic comedy it was all really real. He'd finally found his beloved Kristina again and he was going out with her that evening, that was…if only he could figure out what he wanted to do with her.

Picking up a pamphlet titled 'so you want to woo your ex girlfriend with a night on the town'.

Rolling his eyes he thought back to the thoroughly TMI pieces of glossy paper that had say upon the shelves of Miss Pillsbury's office and began to wonder who the hell made a living coming up with these…they must have been rich that was for darn sure.

He was about to open up the guide to see what it may of suggested for him and Kristina to embark on that evening when the buzzing of his cell phone distracted him.

Looking at the caller ID he simply shook his head.

"So, checking up on me to make sure that I didn't leave her….again."

A laugh rang in Artie's ear before an all to familiar voice spoke.

"You wouldn't abandon her," Puck said, "cause if you did you know I'd kill you."

"Yea, I know."

"So then dude, did you figure out the next step, I mean you asked her out yesterday…which by the way she so didn't bring it up to anyone last night that I know of."

"I think I'm just going to wing it."

"Like hell you are, where are you staying…. let me come over….we can talk logistics I can call my contacts and you and Kristina will have the perfect second first date."

"Since when did the great Noah Puckerman have 'contacts' and more importantly when did he become a romantic sap."

"You know, deep down underneath my bad ass exterior I think Iv always been a romantic… but tell anyone your dead."

"My lips are sealed."

A silent moment filled the line before Puck spoke once more.

"So, meeting, where are you staying cause there is this coffee shop just outside of the park where we can meet and…."

Artie paused wondering if he should interject and tell Puck not to meet him as to keep the secret of his functioning legs one between him, Kristina, and well Miss Pillsbury at least for now.

"And as much as talking to you face to face would probably be for the best,"Artie said, "I think I need to stay here for the moment, get all my affairs in order."

"Affairs? Your not seeing someone else on the side are you because…."

"Wrong choice of words, what I meant to say is I'm trying to get organized for the evening and it's easier to do so from one place."

"Gotcha, so then should I come to the hotel, I mean I'm sure it has a bar…maybe we could get a few drinks?"

"And risk me meeting Kristina drunk? I thought you weren't trying to sabotage me?"

"Touché."

"Anyway Puck, I'm thinking something simple… a nice dinner, maybe some dancing."

"Dancing? But…."

From his end Puck was about to bring up the chair before thinking back to the beautiful way his two friends moved both in glee performances and school formals alike.

"But…" Artie asked.

"Never mind…. Anyway I know a great place and I'm sure I can manage to get the two of you a reservation tonight on short notice…. Is Italian ok with you."

A smile crossed Artie's lips from his end thinking of the many times Kristina and him ate at Breadsticks mixed with all the times they ate her home cooked cuisine.

"Italian's perfect," he said as Puck chatted for a bit more before telling him he'd call back later with details.

Hanging up his cell Artie let out another long-winded sigh as he counted down the hours until he could make the dream of a perfect evening with Kristina Davis a reality.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As Mike entered the shop he instantly felt overwhelmed and his eyes gazed over to Kristina.

"Maybe I should just hold off on the proposal for now and wait for my great grandma's ring instead."

"Then what? You take her to Breadsticks or some Providence Red Lobster? Not that Mercedes won't say yes either way…."

Mike just nodded thinking the look on his soon to be fiancé's face and the lasting memory would be worth all this stress.

"May I help you?" a young doey-eyed woman named Marie said with a bright smile on her face.

Kristina eyed Mike who simply smiled.

"I'm here to pick out an engagement ring."

Marie smiled and looked over to Kristina.

"Well, your fiancé here is a lucky girl."

Looking at one another Kristina and Mike broke into a bout of laughter.

"You think she…" Mike began looking from Marie to Kristina then back to Marie,

"….no…she's my gal Friday not my fiancé."

Marie just nodded.

"I see, so then…. I'm sure you two would like to start looking at rings right."

They both nodded as Marie lead them over to one of the jewelry display cases where Mike's eyes instantly fell upon a ring in which he instantly deemed was the one. This was up until Marie told him of the $24,000 price tag causing Mike's heart to stop, well metaphorically speaking that is.

Marie looked at the young man and could easily read his face.

"I see that's out of your price range," she said causing Mike to nod while he began to shift his eyesight to another ring which he hoped was less then the first.

"What about this one?" he asked, "How much does that go for?"

Marie smiled which to Mike seemed like a good sign until her words filled his ears.

"It's reasonably less then the last one at $11,500."

Mike swallowed.

Eleven Thousand for just an engagement ring!

"Can I conifer with my friend for a moment Marie."

The older woman nodded while Mike took Kristina to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong…. Its just do you think perhaps they'll let me buy a gift box and then we can go over to Macy's for a ring."

Kristina shook her head.

"No, we're here…we are getting a ring and besides it's not like your paying for it with your own money."

"Not entirely, I mean I do plan on paying Nik back some you know."

Kristina just nodded before they rejoined Marie.

"What about this one, Kristina said pointing to a ring, "this is their signature ring."

"An excellent selection," Marie said before her lips curled into a frown.

"How Much."

"Well it's $9,200, however if that's still not in your price range we do have this one that's $4,250."

Mikes eyes moved between the signature ring and the much much cheaper one that stood before his eyes. He was sure that Mercedes would love either ring however it was Kristina's voice that spoke.

"He'll take the signature," she said with a smile as Mike rolled his eyes clearly wanting to pick out the ring that was almost five thousand cheaper.

"An excellent choice," Marie said with a smile, "now if you can tell me her ring size we can get started."

Mike nodded and walked off with Marie while Kristina's gaze looked around the showroom as she let out a sigh.

Maybe it was the stores magic, or perhaps it was the events that happened at Rachel's show and would continue to happen this evening, which managed to launch her mind into a vivid daydream.

_She was in some kind of garden, perhaps the one at the Quartermaine Mansion or perhaps another lavish rose garden. It was springtime judging by the weather and she was wearing a light sundress that was blowing in the breeze. It was then that he 'wheeled' outside in front of her and motioned for her to take a seat on his lap._

_"Kristina," Artie's sweet voice said, "ever since I first laid eyes on you as you walked into the cafeteria Sophomore year I knew that you were something special."_

_He reached up to gently stroke her hair, a huge smile on his lips as he moved his hand from her head to his pocket pulling out a simple black velvet box._

_"I know you'll forgive me for not being able to properly get down on one knee but…. Kristina Corinthos-Davis… Hummel…. Would you do me the honor of adding Abrams to your list of surnames and be my wife."_

_Nodding her head in her daydream the sound of buzzing in reality snapped her out of her fantasy world._

Looking at the caller ID she smile upon seeing it was in fact Artie calling her.

"Hello," she said.

"So, you told me to call with details about our date tonight."

"I did."

"Well, I've made reservations for seven at…."

"So, should I meet you there?"

"That sounds like a plan, so I'll see you then."

"See you."

Hanging up Kristina noticed Mike now standing behind her.

"And just who are you seeing? I mean I thought you said Blaine left to see his parents."

Kristina paused thinking she needed to think fast and quick as to what she was going to say because she just couldn't say she was seeing Artie.

"My dad," she spat out, "he wants to take me for dinner since I'm in New York and all."

Mike simply nodded as they headed out of the store.

"That's cool, so then since you are having Dinner with your dad I guess lunch with me now is out of the question?"

Kristina was about to shake her head and suggest that she and Mike go grab a bite when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a fantastic dress in one of the shop windows and her eyes lit up.

Nik did say to get a little something for herself after all.

"I'm sorry," she said smiling at Mike who simply smiled back.

"It's alright."

"But good luck tonight with the proposal, try not to get tongue tied."

"And good luck with your dad, try not to get shot."

Kristina let out a laugh as the duo soon parted ways and soon Kristina found herself standing inside a small boutique picking up a fantastic dress that was sure to take Artie's breath away, just like old times.

**TBC**

**So I suck at Geography so everything is taken with a dash of creative liberty…. Also so these spoilers for glee cannon are so conflicting they are giving me a massive headache…. Anyway once again thanks for reading, double thanks to Katy (B00kw0rm92) who has been a godsend in letting me bounce ideas off of her…and for that I'm giving a shout out to her Sam-centric AU Perfect**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Will Find Away**

**Ok so here is chapter 'Lucky' 13…I hope it's epic—ness impresses as it took me a few days to actually translate this from my head to the page so be prepared for some Ark and Msquared awesome… song used in this chapter 'They Can't Take That Away From Me' yet another Sinatra covered standard I know but it works…. Anyway still don't own the fandoms cause if I did there would be no storyline dictated exits or couple split ups do to either lazy writing or real life writing the script …**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kristina stood in her hotel room gazing at her reflection and letting a small smile cross her lips. She had to admit, she did a pretty fantastic job in picking out a dress for her date as the silvery knee length dress would definitely make Artie realize what he gave up when he dumped her, and the fact that she could ware the fantastic silver heels she was wearing without feeling guilty was all the better.

Running her hand through her hair that had been hanging in a silken wave down her back she was at the moment pondering as to weather she should pin it into an up-do however she was distracted by a knock on her door and a soft, familiar chirp in the hallway.

"Kristina," Molly's voice rang, "Kristina are you there."

Opening the door to her sister the worst possible thought filled her mind.

"Oh my god is it mom? The baby?"

Her sister shook her head.

"Relax Kristina, nothing's wrong…"

It was then that the younger girl paused to look her sister up and down.

"In fact I was just going to ask if you were going to join us for dinner but apparently you've got plans."

A devilish smile crossed Molly's lips now as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you said Blaine was heading back early though to spend some time with his family?"

"He did," Kristina said before changing the subject, "anyway Molly what do you think, hair up or down."

Molly rolled her eyes at the way her older sister decided to change the subject however she decided to go with it, after all she knew that she'd be able to get whatever she needed out of her older sis eventually.

"Up," she said with a smile and Kristina nodded. Personally she'd been leaning toward pulling her hair into an up do as well.

"Anyway, was there anything else you wanted to talk about Molly or did you just want to invite me to dinner."

Molly let out a sigh.

"Well," she said thinking that there was plenty she could converse with her sister about.

"Well, think about it, I'm going to go in the bathroom and fix my hair alright."

Molly simply nodded as she watched her sister enter the hotel room's bathroom just as the faint sounds of Hoku's 'Perfect Day' filled the air.

"Kristina," Molly called out before reaching for the phone, shrugging her shoulders as she looked down at the caller ID.

It read CALLER UNKNOWN and yet the number seemed vaguely familiar to her eyes making her wonder just who it was calling, and if this caller had anything to do with her sister being all dressed up for a night on the town while her boyfriend was MIA.

"Hello," Molly said picking up the phone totally unaware of the voice that was about to talk back to her.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

While Kristina was fixing her hair and Molly was on the phone other members of their close knit circle were also getting ready for the night ahead, namely the occupants in the hotel room just next door.

Mike nervously stood in the hallway placing a hand in his pocket to allow his knuckles to brush against the ring box before reaching up and knocking on Mercedes hotel room door.

Seconds later the young woman opened her door and a wide smile crossed his lips.

"Hey beautiful, so are you ready for tonight."

Despite going out with the boy since the latter part of Sophomore year and sharing an apartment with him when she was in Providence the simple way he called her beautiful always made her weak in the knees, that night was no exception as she felt his lips brushing gently on her cheek seconds later.

As her boyfriend pulled back Mercedes' eyes fell upon him. He was looking fantastic but when did he ever not however looking down at the simple yet classic black dress that Kurt picked out for her on their shopping trip she somehow felt she was over dressed for whatever occasion that her boyfriend had planed and her apprehension was apparently showing in her eyes as the next words out of Mike's mouth were…

"Cedes, is there something wrong?" placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he spoke he began to get nervous thinking of the worst-case sinario. What if Mercedes was about to break up with him in some cruel trick of fate? What if….

"Nothing, it's just I'm wondering if I'm just a bit over dressed, I mean I told Kurt the two of us were going out tonight and he got that mad look in his eyes like back in High School when someone would utter the words makeover, or sale, or…"

"Stop, you know that you could be wearing a potato sack and you'd still take my breath away."

A faint blush filled up her dark cheeks.

"Yes, but a potato sack is hardly appropriate attire unless your name is Lady Gaga which last time I checked it unfortunately wasn't."

"Which is a good thing, because I don't love Lady Gaga as much as I love you Mercedes Jones."

He sucked up a deep breath as his heart pounded and his pulse raced and he wondered if he should just do things now and not wait until the carriage ride, especially when her lips met his for a passionate kiss.

Once they pulled back a smile crossed her lips.

"So, what do you have planed for this evening anyway Chang, and it better be fantastic."

"Oh, it'll be fantastic alright," he said in a promising tone as they headed out of the hotel.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hello," a familiar voice rang into the teen's ear causing a shiver to run down her spine while she began to ponder as to why this particular person was ringing her sister's cell-phone at this very moment.

"What is your business calling my sister after you've left her with years of pain and heartbreak."

"Because I feel bad about it."

"You do?" Molly's voice asked, her scorn filled tone shifting to a sweet sing song one.

"I do, so, anyway is Kristina around."

"Well she's in the bathroom getting ready to…."

It was then it hit Molly.

"Oh my god she's about to go out on a date with you isn't she?"

"Well…um…that depends, do you approve of it."

"Since when does my sister need my approval? Anyways you do know she HAS a new boyfriend now so tonight isn't going to mean anything no matter how amazing my sister looks right."

"Kristina looks amazing you say? Anyways I know, I've seen her with Blaine and he makes her happy and there is no way I want to make your sister sad…again."

"You better not make her cry tonight, because while I think your gestures have been romantic and I envy the day when I'll find myself a guy just half as amazing as you were back when you and Krissy were together in High School I swear to god I'll have Puck, or my Uncle Sonny track you down and well…just use your imagination clear."

"Crystal."

"That's good," she said as Kristina re-entered the room, her hair pinned up in an elegant up-do, "anyway do you want to talk to my sister now she just stepped in the room."

"No, I was just making sure she wasn't bailing on me but from the sound of things it seems things are still on, tell her I'll see her in a few alright."

"Alright."

Molly clicked off the phone now and looked into her sister's eyes.

"So, who was it on the phone."

"Artie…. Since when were you talking to him again and more importantly are you cheating on Blaine with him."

Kristina paused wondering if it was actually considered cheating when the boyfriend you were allegedly seeing was really just your gay best friend slash study buddy.

"I'm not cheating on Blaine thank you very much, it's just a nice Italian dinner with an old friend."

"Kristina, I may not be as fashion savvy as our step brother but from the look of your dress it doesn't look like just a nice Italian dinner."

Kristina let out a sigh before looking at her sister.

"Just, please don't tell anyone I'm going out with Artie tonight alright… not even Kurt ok."

"But."

"PLEASE Molly, I'll get you whatever you want."

"You don't need to bribe me you know, I'm your sister, I'll do it for free….although there was a leather-bound journal I've been eyeing for a while."

"It's yours."

A smile crossed Molly's lips, as she once more looked her sister up and down. You do look beautiful by the way and Artie's a lucky guy to be in your presence tonight, innocent little dinner or otherwise."

Kristina nodded in agreement as she shuffled her kid sister out before applying one final coat of makeup before taking her own leave.

**X-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As the cab reached one of the many-famed celebrity owned eateries that the city had to offer Mercedes did somewhat of a double take.

"Are you sure the cab is in the right place?" she asked, "I mean we saw this place on the Travel Channel last month and I know that it's like thirty bucks just for an appetizer."

Mike just nodded as he let out a sigh.

"I can't fool you Cedes," he said with a chuckle as he paid the cab driver before exiting the cab and walking over to his girlfriend's door to open it for her like the gentleman that he was, "but it was a good tease wasn't it."

"Your evil."

However she couldn't stay mad at him as he smiled his adorable can't do no wrong smile in her direction before holding out a hand to hers and edging her to come on. Nodding at him she did as she was told and walked with Mike about a block away where there was a simple New York hot dog stand in the distance.

"Hot Dogs," she said rolling her eyes, "our big date in the big apple and you take me for hot dogs? Seriously?"

"Who says it's just hot dogs."

Mercedes simply rolled her eyes as Mike curled his lips into a sweet pout.

"Do you trust me Mercedes?"

"Do I trust you?"

He nodded as she looked into his pleading eyes, instantly knowing that he had something up his sleeves, now if only she could figure out just what that something was.

Simply nodding Mercedes followed Mike toward the stand which to her eyes looked to be closed and she was about to say something however she knew she'd be breaking her vow of trust and so instead she decided to go with the flow.

Entering the small seating area that the stand had she noticed all but one table indeed been cleaned off for the evening while that one last table was set up for two.

"Mike, you did this."

He nodded.

"How?"

"Lets just say I know a guy who knows a guy."

All Mercedes need do next was raise an eyebrow before Mike smiled and decided to clarify.

"Milo made a few calls, but don't worry we shouldn't have any trouble from the mob… at least I hope not."

"The MOB?"

"Milo's father is notorious gangster Maximums Giambetti, but he's based in Italy now and hardly remembers Milo's name and…."

"And Rachel knows?"

"I don't know, maybe but this isn't about Milo and Rachel it's about us."

"You brought up Milo."

"Point taken…. Anyway…"

Mike reached over to the bottle of diet cola that sat in the center of the table and began to pour Mercedes a drink while keeping a perma grin on his lips.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Arriving at the restaurant Kristina immediately spotted Artie standing (she still couldn't get over that fact) in the lobby with a smile on his face and a single rose in his hand.

"For you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said taking the flower from him and tossing a smile right back to him.

"Molly was right you know, you do look amazing."

Kristina silently nodded as her eyes drifted to her date wondering if he knew that things that his wearing a suit did to her both physically and mentally.

Letting out a sigh she stared into his glistening blue orbs for a few silent moments before his whisper took her out of her daze.

"Kristina, are you alright."

"I'm fine, it's just it's weird you know…. I mean here I am in three inch heels no less and you're….your taller then me Artie."

Reaching out to brush back a stray bang that fell into his date's eye a smile crossed the young man's face as he momentarily forgot what brought them to the moment they were currently in.

"The better to kiss you," he seductively whispered leaning in to plant one on Kristina who promptly shrugged back.

"I'm sorry," Artie said, "I forgot for a moment that we weren't…anyway care to head to our table now so that we can order and catch up on…well life."

A smile crossed her lips as she nodded.

**X-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Damn Chang I shouldn't have judged you," Mercedes said after they finished their gourmet New York hot dogs, "these hot dogs were the best I've had in my life."

"See, I told you to trust me," he said with a smirk.

"You did, didn't you."

Mike just nodded as once again he casually placed his hand in the ring pocket feeling the box and wondering if he should jump start his timing despite the romantic vision he had playing out in his head however he shook the notion off and simply smiled at Mercedes.

"And this is just the beginning, the night is still young."

"Let me guess, you've got a nice little gelato stand in mind for dessert?"

Deciding to tease his date a bit he simply shrugged his shoulders….

"Maybe," he spoke keeping on a poker face as he took Mercedes' hand and headed outside where a horse drawn carriage was now parked by the curb.

Mercedes' eyes lit up at the sight as Mike pulled her closer.

"For me?"

"For us."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They had been sitting at the restaurant now for about twenty minutes filling each other in on what was going on in their lives the past few years. Artie was all ears in hearing all the gossip about his former classmates while Kristina found it fascinating that after taking a year off from school Artie was back and highly considering changing from a double major in business and film studies to becoming pre-med.

"Is it shallow that I want you to change majors just so that I can have a viable nickname for you."

Taking a bite of his meal Artie raised his eye at her comment.

"I mean I can't call you wheels now obviously."

"Obviously," Artie replied chuckling, "though I'm already a year off cause of the surgery and I wouldn't be able to make the change till fall at the earliest."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"You asked what's on my mind…. Anyway you know what else is on my mind right this moment."

"What."

"Three things…. The first…you're cooking is so much better then this."

"Artie Abrams are you trying to make up for lost time in the flattering department."

"Who me? Never, I only speak the truth woman I know it's bee forever but you should remember that."

Letting out a laugh at the psudo gangster talk that she secretly missed she waited to hear his other two thoughts.

"Second, how did you and Blaine meet…. I mean if I'm stepping over a line you don't have to answer."

"No, I'll answer, I kind of knew Blaine back when we were at McKinley, well by reputation anyways…."

Watching Artie's jealous gaze hit her she rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"He was featured soloist for one of the clubs we competed against in glee."

"Dalton right? I thought he looked familiar that's why I asked."

"Yea Dalton, anyway he is in a couple of my classes at Yale and turns out he like me is pre law and so we went to Starbucks a few times to study and well… things clicked."

"Clicked?"

She didn't know what prompted her to say the thing she said next but after swallowing a small lump of nerves that began to from in her throat Kristina smiled.

"Yes, he understood how some of my friends were pressuring me…."

"Pressuring you…to do what or should I even be asking."

"Pressuring me to move on from you, to quote Puck the best way to get over one guy is to get under another."

Rolling his eyes in disgust Artie tried to comprehend what he'd just heard. It definitely sounded like something Puckerman would say but he couldn't believe he would have actually said it.

"And so after going out for coffee with Blaine and finding out that he was gay I casually asked if he'd mind pretending to be my boyfriend to get Puck and everyone else off my back."

"So then your single."

She didn't want to comment for fear that she'd break and tell him that the only person she ever loved was him which wasn't a lie but at the same time somehow kind of made her sound weak so instead of replying to her date's question a simple smile crossed her lips.

"So, what was the third thing you wanted to ask me Artie."

He smiled at the way she ever so casually changed the subject from her relationship status to his original line of questioning.

"Kristina Adele Corinthos Davis can I have this dance."

_There are many many crazy things_  
_That will keep me loving you_  
_And with your permission_  
_May I list a few_

Listening to the familiar sounds of Sinatra beginning to play in the background a smile crossed her lips while her head gently nodded.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the carriage made it's way toward the park Mercedes let her eyes take in all the sights that they passed.

This was like something out of a fairytale and the usually vocal diva was rendered speechless from it's magic.

Resting her head gently now on Mike's shoulder she couldn't help but feel the way his heart was racing.

Thump-bump-thump-bump…

"Mike, are you alright?" she asked in a whisper.

She was met with silence as little did she know the true meaning of Mike's racing heart…at least not yet.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop at the edge of the park.

"So, what's next on the agenda? A romantic stroll under the stars."

Mike almost said yes, if only to stall a moment in time to calm his nerves however instead he shook his head while mentally figuring out how to position himself to do this…

Mercedes just sat watching as Mike moved in a slightly less graceful manor then he was accustomed to until suddenly he was on his knees somewhat facing her while his hand reached into his pocket.

"Oh my god…"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_The way you wear your hat_  
_The way you sip your tea_  
_The memory of all that_  
_No they can't take that away from me_

Artie's arms wrapped around her petite frame as he got her to the center of the restaurant's make shift dance floor causing two things to flash in her mind, the first being the thought that it was kind of awkward being the youngest couple standing there and the other was yet again that they were 'standing' there and for a moment she wanted to be pinched because she thought for sure she was dreaming like that one time after Kiefer knocked her unconscious.

_The way your smile just beams_  
_The way you sing off key_  
_The way you haunt my dreams_  
_No they can't take that away from me_

Sure she'd 'danced' with Artie plenty of times before when he was in his chair but it was never in this fluid and flawless motion. Not that she would of minded if he'd been in his chair forever and would never dance the way he was dancing now cause she didn't she loved Artie from the bottom of her heart, chair or no chair and as he began to softly whisper along with Frank as he sung the words her heart began to flutter all the more.

_We may never never meet again, on that bumpy road to love_  
_But I'll always, always keep the memory of…_

_The way you hold your knife_  
_The way we danced till three_  
_The way you changed my life_  
_No they can't take that away from me_

Soon the song ended and another standard began however the young former flames stood frozen in the center of the dance floor, eyes locked as their faces moved closer and closer and soon their lips collided into a long and lingering kiss.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mercedes Jones, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known.…."

Mercedes simply shook her head a bit impressed that he was quoting Titanic in this proposal while Mike opened up the box in his hand

"Mike…" she said upon seeing the diamond, wondering how on earth he could afford something like that on what he had however she just let that question simmer in her mind while he continued to talk.

"And even before I joined glee, when I watched Karofsky and Azimio and hell even Puck tossing slushies at you I always wanted to defend you, to be your knight and shining armor as pathetic as that may sound. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that the past four years have been the best ones of my life and I hope to spend the next forty at least with you as my wife."

A tear of joy now streamed down her cheek while her head simply nodded and her hand reached out for Mike to slip the ring onto her finger.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Pulling back from Artie's lips she watched as a sad puppy dog look crossed his eyes.

"Kristina, I did it again and I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry about, I kissed you back didn't I."

"Well… that is… um I guess you did, so….does that mean."

"I don't know, I'm like twenty shades of confused right now… I mean I should hate you for what you did but at the same time I can't picture myself with anyone else but you."

"So then what do you propose?"

"We take thing slowly and in secret for a while and after a few months if we feel the time is right we come out to the rest of the gang in a dramatic fashion that would make Kurt proud to say I'm his step sister."

"So then, next weekend care to drive to Boston and cook for me."

"Maybe not next week but I promise…."

It was then that her cell phone buzzed.

"We're you expecting a text?" Artie asked as Kristina nodded reading the three simple words sent to her by Mike Chang's cell phone number

She Said Yes…

Kristina simply smiled glad that both she and Mike were getting happy endings that evening.

**X-x-x**

**TBC**

**Ok so as of now I'm partially blocked as to what to do next, I do have an idea of Artie/Kristina on Sonny's island eating at me as well as the big reveal of Artie to the rest of the club however at this time I'd like to know what other plot points you want to see shown…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Will Find Away**

**So my muse is still sucking when it comes to what I want to do to bridge the plot points in my head but hey… in my own little corner in my own little head cannon I live in bliss….far from the irksomeness that is Bartie and the annoyance that is Brenda Barrett….anyway I do somewhat foreshadow things this chapter so there you go….still don't own the fandoms but angsting aside loved Kevin's MJ covers in 2x11 and 2x12 respectivly**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sound of her cell phone buzzed on the nightstand of her suite causing her to sigh. By now most of the gang had dispersed either going back to their respective school for summer classes or heading off on a summer adventure however the small smattering of the group that was still in the city was attending an impromptu brunch set up by Mike god knew when to celebrate his engagement to Mercedes.

"Hello," Kristina said into the receiver wishing she could of gotten actual sleep that evening instead of replaying the magical night she had with her former ex over in her mind like an old movie on a loop.

"Kris, please tell me your not shirking on your best person priorities already cause Matt and Tina are here and they'd gladly step in," Mike's voice spoke in her ear.

"I'm on my way down now, I just set my alarm to PM instead of AM and so I'm a little behind."

Mike accepted her excuse and promptly hung up and true to her word less then five minutes later Kristina arrived in the hotel's restaurant for brunch.

"So, was Blaine wearing your sunglasses the other day or did you steal them from him?" Finn ever so tactfully asked as he pointed to the pink sunglasses that covered her eyes.

"Nope, they are Blaine's," Kristina replied flipping them up to rest on her head, "but they look much better on me no?"

Finn began to open his mouth when Tina softly whispered in his ear that their friends question was rhetorical to which Finn promptly whispered back an inquiry as to what rhetorical meant.

"So, I know I helped Mike pick it out but let me see the rock."

Mercedes held out her hand to show Kristina, a perma-grin on her lips.

"So, now that the princess has arrived," Kurt said glaring at his step-sister and flashing her a sweet smirk, "will you tell us how did Casanova over here propose to you?"

A smile began to cross Mercedes' lips as ring hand still proudly displayed she began to tell Kurt about it….

As Mercedes was telling her story Kristina's cell phone suddenly vibrated again and as she looked around the table at the small group gathered she wondered who was on the other end.

Picking up her phone she noticed the screen said one new text: ARTIE ABRAMS

She wondered if maybe she shouldn't of added his name back into her phone them keeping things secret and all but she shook the thought out of her mind and looked at the text:

Had fun last night, can't wait to see you again XoXo-A

A smile crossed her lips as she swiftly texted back:

Can't wait to see you again either-XoXo-K

"Kristina? Are you listening?" Mercedes asked with a Divia-licious look in her eye.

"Yes, Mike rented out a hot dog stand for a romantic dinner then took you on a moonlit carriage ride."

Mercedes just smiled and nodded affirming her friend was listening.

"Anyway not to steal your spotlight Cedes but if Mike here didn't give me but a moments notice as to the time of his proposal I would of suggested that he follow my dad's modus operandi."

"Modus operandi?" Kurt questioned as he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"It means mode of operation," Tina said with a smile pleased with herself over her knowledge of Latin terminology.

"I know that's what it means Tina," Kurt said smiling at his friend, " I am fluent in Latin after all, not I was just trying to figure out if Kristina here was referring to OUR dad or to her Biological one because as much as I love my old man romanticism isn't his strong suit."

Kristina nodded in agreement when thinking about Burt and how most of his moves in courting her mom came from the mouths and minds of Kurt and her kid sister Molly.

"Sonny," she said with a smile and before waiting to hear if her friends wanted her to go on or not she simply continued, "you see he'd whisk his lady of the moment off to his private island where she'd promptly enter his hotel and find an evening gown in just her size waiting for her, then slipping the gown on my dad would lead her to the casino where she'd beat the house each and every time."

"And that actually worked?" Finn asked raising his eyebrow.

"I assume it did, I mean why else would he keep doing it?"

"Setting himself up for failure?" Kurt suggested while Mercedes turned to smile at her fiancé.

"It doesn't matter if it worked or if it didn't, I wouldn't change a thing about the way Mike proposed to me."

Leaning over Mike kissed her cheek while Matt spoke up.

"So, did you two set a date yet?"

Mercedes and Mike looked at one another and shook their heads as they began to ramble on about baby steps and Kristina began to look at her cell phone where another message from Artie had just arrived.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Looking up from the reply that Kristina recently sent him he cracked open to the door of his dorm where he was still living with Nate as both boys were taking summer credits and decided to not mess with a good rooming situation if they didn't have to.

"Nate, I'm back are you here…."

Leaning over her began to respond to Kristina as a light bout of giggles filled the air causing Artie to let out a little laugh.

"Or maybe I should be asking are you decent," he yelled trying to repress his own laughter as seconds later Nate along with Cassie entered the common area fully clothed.

"What are you doing back so soon Abrams, operation sweep her off her feet didn't go so well."

"You guys seriously aren't calling it that are you?" Cassie said.

Choosing to ignore his roommate's girlfriend a huge smile crossed Artie's lips as he dropped himself onto the couch.

"No, it worked."

A huge smile crossed Nate's face as he reached over to slap Artie face.

"First of all you know I want all the details and secondly why the hell aren't you still in New York making up for lost time."

"I promise I'll give you the details and the reason I'm not there still is partly because we plan to keep things on the DL and partly because I've got a killer exam tomorrow that I can't afford to skip."

"Gotcha," Nate said giving Artie a mock salute as the sound of an incoming message rang out from Artie's phone, "I take it that it's a message from your lady love."

Simply nodding Artie continued to text back to Kristina while Nate and Cassie took their leave giving him a few more words of congratulations as they walked out the door.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Brunch went on Kristina continued to put her two cents into the conversation all the while busily texting back and fourth with Artie unnoticed or so she had thought. Now back in her room stealing the sleep she lacked in receiving the night before when a knock filled the air.

"It's Kurt, can I come in?" her stepbrothers voice filled the air.

Letting out a sigh she knew she couldn't shoo him away and so a second later she opened the door, a half smile crossing her lips.

"Did I wake you up sleeping beauty."

"Kind of but it's all right, anyway to what do I owe this visit, are you here as my brother or are you in full blown wedding planner mode."

"You know it's never to early to start on the preparations and as soon as those two set a date I can begin to toss around color schemes which reminds me, as Mike's best person are you aiming for a classic bridesmaid look or…."

He paused letting out a sigh knowing that his banter on bridal fashion was clearly boring her.

"Something's the matter Krissy, your expression during brunch was blanker then the time Rachel and I tried to explain to Britney that the Cats in CATS were just actors in cat-suits."

"Nothing's the matter it's just…"

"Let me guess, Blaine's got a new boyfriend and so you're worried that your cover is about to be blown?"

Letting out a laugh while shaking her head at her brother's suggestion.

"No, Blaine is still happily fake dating me."

"Well then if the constant texting wasn't about a break up…..oh my god you turned him straight Krissy."

"It had nothing to do with Blaine…." Letting out a sigh she let out a smile, if any of the members of the McKinley High class of 2012 would be non judgmental about things it would be her step brother, she just would just speak in hypothetical and if it got too far make note to withhold the whole 'walking' tidbit.

"What if I told you I ran into Artie the other day and that we went out and that maybe just maybe we are thinking about giving things another go?"

"I'd say your setting yourself up for heartache…" Kurt began before eyeing the clock in the room and clapping his hands with delight as his mood instantly shifted, "Oh my god, so I almost forgot my true motives of this little visit, TCM is about to show Sound of Music, we could put on the closed captions and have our own little sing along what do you say."

"Sure," Kristina said with a smile as she turned off her phone so that Kurt wouldn't accidentally find one of her texts while thinking to herself, 'who needs sleep anyway'.

**TBC**

**I know short (5 pages double spaced as opposed to last chapters wapping 13 pages) and total filler but bare with me….right now my muse has 2 ideas for Artie/Krissy 'dates' one involving them either rocking out at Jakes or on a double date with Nate and Cassie and the other involving the 'island' I also plan to write an EPIC sweeps-ish scene to take place in October of November of this cannon set on Spoon Island (involving a wedding, a birth, and Artie going public)….. Right now in-verse it's June and I'm stuck on an outline which will mean sparks or not slow updates…. also I know I've been getting requests for Puckelberry scenes in this cannon so I'll try to squeeze some more of my favorite amicable exes in her somehow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Will Find a Way**

**So on top of my muse not knowing how to outline my plot points my computer which had all my plot points written out in detail crashed…..sigh, anyway I hope you like this chapter and will drop me a review**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Letting out a sigh as she began to rifle though the pile of cloths that sat on her bed Kristina mentally began to process everything that went down in the past couple of weeks.

For starters she was back together with Artie and in the past few weeks she'd managed to sneak away from the prying eyes of her friends and family members to meet up with him in neutral locals claiming that she was studying for a school mandated summer class or that she was heading to Port Charles to visit her cousin Nic, both viable excuses that didn't warrant a second thought. And it was wonderful… that was until now.

Time began to creep up on Kristina and her secret relationship and the month of June gave way into that of July, the week of the 4th in fact in which Puck of all people was planning a massive barbeque celebration back in Ohio which for the most part a good chunk of the gang was planning to attend which would have been the perfect opportunity to drop the Artie bomb on everyone except for two things, one, she hadn't yet split up from fake boyfriend Blaine yet and two, she already had made plans to spend the Holiday in Boston with Artie and his roommates though she couldn't very well tell anyone this factoid.

"What kind of tornado blew into this room," Quinn said looking around the bedroom.

Looking at the blonde Kristina flashed an apologetic smile as Quinn took a seat on one of the only empty spots on the bed.

"Granted if I were spending fourth of July in the Hamptons with my boyfriend I'd be a basket case of figuring out what to pack as well, what with all the celebrities who vacation there the paparazzi…."

Kristina just nodded not wanting to read into the little white lie she had told everyone about her reasoning for her absence from the fourth of July festivities. As far as anyone was concerned the Anderson's had a house in the Hamptons and had invited her to spend the holiday.

"Paparazzi? You've been hanging around my brother again haven't you?"

"Well yea, we're living together and are dating and your talking about Kurt aren't you."

Kristina tossed her head as she picked up a red tank top from her bed that the blonde swiftly ripped out of her grasp.

"Hey, I was looking for that top."

"You said I could borrow it."

"Like three weeks ago."

"Well," Kristina spoke as she pulled the shirt back into her hands proceeding to hold it up to her body and smiling for a nanosecond, "since I already have it in my possession can I have it for my trip."

"I love you like you were my own sister, actually I love you MORE then my own sister but I kind of was planning on wearing it on the fourth hence the reason I was looking for it."

Kristina nodded as she flashed a sweet smile to Quinn whose hands now had gotten hold of a vaguely familiar blue and red blazer with a highly distinctive monogrammed D on it.

"Your such a clothing klepto."

Taking Blaine's Dalton jacket from Quinn she made a mental note to give it back to Blaine before she left as he actually was heading to the Hamptons for the holiday albeit with his old Warbler friends and would probably need his old uniform for nostalgia.

Talking to Quinn a while longer about cloths mostly while she packed Kristina suddenly was met with a knocking sound on her bedroom door.

"It's Michael, are you girls decent."

"Come in," Kristina said as she watched her older brother enter the room and instantaneously walk over to Quinn and lean over to plant a lingering kiss on her cheek. As he pulled back his eyes shifted from the loving ones locked onto his girlfriend to the concerned ones that now locked on his sister.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Lima?" he asked, "I mean it's going to be fun what with your mom and Dianne well into their pregnancies and Mercedes showing off her rock…"

"…And it's Lima, Ohio Michael, Kristina here isn't going to be missing a whole lot, and besides we all got together at Rachel's show last month and it's not like we'll all get together again at a later date."

"And besides Michael, it's not like EVERYONE is even going to be there, I mean Rachel has some workshop so she's staying in New York along with Milo and Santana and Brittany tend to do their own thing."

Michel just nodded though Kristina could tell in his eyes that he wanted her to come to Ohio and under any other circumstance she would of changed her plans for him, especially as he was giving her a heart wrenchingly pleading look at the moment. But she wanted to, no, she needed to be with Artie and the timing for him to show off his little miracle just wasn't right yet.

Michael clearly could see that his means of persuading his sister to pick Puck's barbecue over the Hamptons was futile and so he let out a sigh before reaching in his jean pocket for something. Seconds later that something was placed in Kristina's hand and her face turned a light pink shade.

"Really," she responded placing the condom that her brother handed her on the nightstand.

Truth be told the thought of having sex had never even crossed her mind. Sure she wasn't a virgin having previously had sex with her first boyfriend Kiefer back when she was sixteen but that wasn't the point. The point was she was….well the point was it was complicated.

"I'm going to be with his parents Michael," she responded still letting her cover story take over.

"So, it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Is that why you have the condom in the first place Michael," Quinn said crossing her arms while flashing her boyfriend an ice like look, "are you wanting to have sex with me."

"No, not unless you want to and if so…."

Rolling her eyes Michael instantly knew that he and the blonde would be talking over things at a later hour.

"Just have fun this weekend and be safe ok sis."

"I promise, though I won't be going anywhere if I don't pack."

Michael nodded as Quinn stood up but not before waking over to the closet, which was ajar at the moment, pulling out a blue and white striped sundress with its tags still on.

"I think you should wear this," she said with a smirk tossing it toward her friend as she left the room with a huge grin on her lips.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x**

Meanwhile in Lima, Ohio the party was already beginning, well in the metaphorical sense as Mike, Mercedes and Tina had already arrived from Providence and were settling themselves in, the two roommates along with a very pregnant Dianne Giambetti were sitting on one of the couches at the McCall-Puckerman residence flipping through bridal magazines while Tina was threatening death on Mercedes if her friend made her wear anything frilly and pink.

"Daddy," Dani said from her spot on the opposite side of the room, taking a pause from the dance routine that she was showing Mike in the moment.

"Yes princess," Puck said with a smile.

"Will you and mommy get married like uncle Mike and auntie Cedes?"

Puck didn't know how to respond as he shifted his gaze to where Sam was sitting in the kitchen with Burt going over the books for the garage.

Letting out a soft sigh he took his little girls question to heart. Truthfully he didn't know what to tell her as he loved Sam McCall with all his heart and he could tell that the older woman loved him as well and yet at the same time he knew that making things legal could blow up into something disastrous considering both of their checkered pasts and he really didn't want to risk putting Dani in the middle of the drama.

"Well…." Puck began as Mike cut him off.

"Your mommy and daddy will get married when the time is right…."

Puck wanted to say a few choices words or make a few choice hand gestures in that moment but held back as his friend continued…

"In the meantime how would you like to be in my wedding, that is if it's ok with your daddy."

"Can I daddy?" she asked causing Puck to smile and nod and Dani to jump up and down before running to Dianne, Mercedes, and Tina with a smile.

"Guess what, guess what….."

Looking to Mike now Puck gently slugged them.

"I don't know if I should thank you or slap you Chang."

"The weekend is still young Puckerman," Mike said giving his bro a smirk as he moved toward the girls only to hear Mercedes scold him about seeing the dress before the wedding even if it was just a picture in a catalogue.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The drive from New Haven to Boston went swimmingly as Kristina parked her car in the apartment complexes visitor lot and made her way to the address that Artie told her to go to.

Knocking on the door she was soon greeted by a young man whose face lit up like a kid in a candy shop as his arms flew around to embrace her.

"Kristina," he said pulling back, "we finally meet though to be honest it seems like I've known you forever."

A smile crossed her lips as she looked at the young man dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt.

"And you must be Nate."

"So, Abrams has talked about me then….good things I hope?"

Kristina just nodded and smiled as soon Artie walked into the room causing Kristina to roll her eyes as she took in the hat that sat upon his head.

"This so isn't going to work," she said.

"What's not going to…" Artie said pausing as he looked over to Nate, "can we."

"Yes you can, but if world war three doesn't interrupt think we can meet up like we planed to."

Artie nodded as Nate left.

"Krissy," he said gently placing a hand on her cheek causing her to recoil.

"Don't you Krissy me Artie Abrams, you know what this is about."

"Well… um….actually…" he stammered as he took off the glasses he was wearing, nervously wiping them on his shirt.

"I don't know if I can date a Red Sox fan."

At this Artie had to let out a laugh.

"Baseball, this is about baseball?"

Kristina nodded.

"I mean yea I don't eat sleep and breathe pinstripes but Morgan…."

"I'm dating you, not your kid brother, and I won't wear my hat or talk about the Sox in his presence if I can still be with you."

A small moment of silence filled the air before Kristina leant over to kiss Artie on the cheek.

"I take it that our fight is resolved?" he asked taking her bag.

She nodded as she took his free hand to embark on the ten-cent tour of the place.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Twas the early evening now and Tina and Dani, still sitting on the couch had changed from looking at magazines with Dianne and Mercedes to being curled up watching Disney movies with Finn while the only other people in the house at the moment were Kurt and Molly who were in the basement library at the moment looking over baby name books.

"So," Kurt said, "Has mom said what she's having yet?"

"I think they are wanting to be surprised."

Kurt nodded.

"I bet they want a boy though, well at least I bet my dad does."

"What makes you say that."

"A gay son and three step daughters, not to mention a grand DAUGHTER, he's got to want someone to talk sports with."

"But weren't you on the football team just before we moved here?"

"The point is…anyway I was thinking something like Gene or Clark or…"

Molly just rolled her eyes.

"What, those are sensible names I mean Gene Kelly…. Clark Gable?"

"I just don't see Burt wanting to name his son one of those that's all."

"Well what do you suggest, please don't tell me it's something as mundane as Chris or Kevin or…."

"I was thinking Holden or Austen."

"Holden Clark Hummel, it's got a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Molly flashed a brilliant smile at him in the moment though he could sense something was off.

"Would you prefer Austen Gene cause that clicks too."

"I like Blaine."

"Blaine? As in."

"Yes THAT Blaine, and I don't know what to do Kurt, I mean first off he's five years older then me and though I'm emotionally and intellectually at his level I'm still considered a minor in the eyes of the law and besides he's dating Kristina."

"I wouldn't call it dating."

Internally Molly was bouncing up and down about Kristina and Artie but she knew that no one else to her knowledge knew about that love connection and she planed to not break the sister code and keep that secret all while the wheels in her head began to turn as to how she was to woo one Blaine Anderson.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Entering the bar they were instantly greeted by Nate and Cassie who in just seconds felt to Kristina like they were two of her oldest friends chatting along with her about everything and nothing.

"So," Cassie said, "are you guys going to duet?"

Kristina blushed.

"Not this time around," she spoke as the crowd erupted as the current singer on stage finished up and one of the bar tenders moved onto the stage to announce that the next person up to sing was crowd favorite Artie Abrams.

As the applause died down Artie's eyes looked out to the crowd instantly locking on Kristina as he smiled.

"Thank you," he said, "this first song's called Feeling Alive."

Picking up his guitar he began to strum…

_HEEEY!_  
_This is the Night!_  
_This is the Night!_  
_HEEEY!_  
_I'm Feelin Alive_  
_I'm Feelin Alive_

_My Heart Goes Boom As The Stars Go Blue,_  
_Like A Sea Of Cell Phone Lights,_  
_The Moon Gets Light As The Sun Goes down,_  
_Somewhere Behind The Hollywood Sign,_  
_Have You Ever Felt Like Your Living In The Shadows?_  
_Have You Ever Felt Kept Down?_  
_I know sometimes The It feels like a battle,_  
_But it can turn around,_

_HEEEY!_  
_This is the Night!_  
_This is the Night!_  
_HEEEY!_  
_I'm Feelin Alive_  
_I'm Feelin Alive…_

As Artie continued his song and subsequent set a smile crossed Kristina's lips thinking that she clearly made the rite choice that weekend.

**TBC**

**More filler and I'm sorry it's just the muse and pacing are two things that don't seem to mix well together, pair that with lost story notes… anyway song used this chapter is Feeling Alive by the Jonas Brothers… next chapter may or may not be the actual fourth of July and after that I have the wedding/revile scene, the island scene, and Molly wooing Blaine not necessarily in that order LOL, if there are things you want to see and songs you want to hear let me know and I'll try and deliver… also what name do you like better Holden Clark or Austen Gene?**


	16. Chapter 16

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY….**

**So, thoughts on Blame It on the Alcohol? How about the Brenda/Sonny train wreck wedding extravaganza Aka clink boom 2.0, I loved the off color comments about Alexis's boobs (that inspired some Puck dialogue in this chapter) and when Kristina told Ethan one day I'll marry you is it bad that my mind was seeing Kevin McHale as opposed to Nathan Parsons….anyway hope you are enjoying this piece…. Reviews feed the muse so leave them constructiveness isn't necessary a simple hi makes me smile.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

There was a light breeze wafting in the Boston air as Kristina sat on the grass still half asleep from the evening before where Artie totally killed it at that bar.

Sucking in a breath of fresh air she pulled out a magazine from the chic messenger bag she was using as a purse.

"Why do we have to be here so early?" she asked fully well knowing what the answer would be as seeing the Pops live on the fourth was probably an item on numerous a bucket list and people had been camping out over night for this.

"Early bird gets the worm," Nate said with a smirk, "I would have thought an Ivy League gal like yourself would have known that."

Letting out a laugh it was then that the other mans eyes caught the brunette's current reading material and looked over to Artie then to Kristina and back again at Artie.

"Anyway was there something I missed last night when I crashed at Cass's?"

Artie and Kristina flashed Nate a pair of confused glances.

"What Nate means is…did Artie pop the question or what?" Cassie asked with a giddy school girl tone to her voice.

It was then that Kristina looked down at her current reading material, one of Mercedes's bridal magazines and let out a laugh.

"This, no…a friend of mine is getting married and I'm the best man….well person and frankly I needed something a bit lighter then LSAT study guides."

"But a bridal magazine?" Nate asked, "What are you trying to do, freak Abrams out? Why can't you read about teen vampires like normal girls?"

"Because teen vampires are so five years ago," Kristina said with a smirk just as Artie reached over to gently push a loose strain of her hair behind her ear.

"Besides Nate, my woman was never one for teen vampires even when they were all the rage, she was more into those cliché Nicholas Sparks novels."

"You remember my favorite non school reading material? I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

Leaning over Kristina gently gave Artie a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room you two," Nate said as Cassie playfully slapped him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile while Kristina had been sneaking around with Artie in Boston the festivities in Ohio were heating up as Burt along with Matt were already getting the grills cooking with the insane amount of food that was to be served that day while the other members of the extended New Directions family was scattered in various spots in and out of the home.

One of the groups on the inside of the home was Puck and Sam who at the moment were sitting watching the famous hot dog eating contest on television.

"So that's why Rachel and Milo called and said they couldn't make it," Sam said with a smile as the camera of the pre-show panned to the crowd and an all too familiar pair fell upon the screen.

Puck just nodded a smile pursing his lips.

"I wonder how Giambetti pulled it off…."

"You wonder how Giambetti pulled what off?" Max asked entering from the kitchen where he'd most likely been assisting his very pregnant wife Dianne and the also pregnant Alexis in making desserts and cold side dishes for the barbeque.

"I was talking about Milo, taking Rachel to the Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest."

"He probably told her that it's a tradition and seeing as how I was stuck here with my pregnant wife…."

"How can you say oh you're stuck with Dianne, I mean she's attractive….well for a woman her age…. Not to mention what the pregnancy is doing to her and Alexis's…"

"If the next word that comes out of your mouth is boobs Noah I don't care if this is your party or not, I'm kicking you out of the house."

Puck raised his hands in surrender.

"Do you think maybe you can…I don't know…help Burt on the grill?"

Wondering when this bad ass chick sitting beside him managed to get him whipped he nodded picking up the remote and hitting record on the program before glaring at both Sam and Max.

"If either of you spoils this for me…." He said before he left to head outside leaving Sam and Max alone.

"So," Sam said, "speaking of your wife and my mom being pregnant….have you thought about names yet?"

"Well, I know one thing….I don't want to name the baby Maximous Giambetti the third."

"That's a relief," Dianne said entering the room, "seeing as I'm having a girl."

At this statement it seemed that Molly, Kurt and Dani came into the room out of nowhere.

"A girl!" Molly said, "oh how exciting."

Sam know how hyper Molly could get and didn't want Dani listing in cause the next thing that would happen would surely be her little girl asking for a brother or sister and Sam didn't have the heart to explain the harsh realities of her situation at the moment.

As soon as mother and daughter were gone Molly began to smile.

"So a girl you say…well my sister's name obviously is Samantha but what about Carrie or Charlotte or Miranda…."

"Sex In The City….seriously Molly we come up with epic names for out brother to be and that's all you can come up with."

"I didn't know Alexis told you she was having a boy yet," Dianne said.

"She didn't," Alexis said stepping into the room and looking at her two children, "and what are those epic names."

Molly looked to Kurt as to silently ask him to break the news to their mother.

"Well, we were thinking about Holden Clark or Austen Gene," Kurt said as he and Molly looked over to where there mother stood silently though from the smile on her face they assumed that she liked it.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The afternoon seemed to be creeping by at a snail's pace though the music that had recently began to play from a local radio station proved to be a pleasant distraction even if said music was mostly pop hits from the 70's-90's.

Smiling now, as Artie was singing along to a cheesy 80's tune Kristina suddenly felt her stomach rumble.

"Are you ok?" Artie asked forgetting about the song as he reached over to gently rub his girlfriends back.

"I think I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Well we can't have that," he said with a smirk.

"Are you telling me I'm fat?"

"You're the epitome of perfection, I meant we can't have you hungry because a hungry Kristina is a grumpy Kristina and I love my Kristina when she smiles."

"That was poetry," Cassie said before looking at Nate and slugging him, "why don't you talk like that to me?"

"Um, well," Nate turned to Artie and rolled his eyes, mentally cursing his friend for making him look bad in front of his girlfriend however he was soon cut off by Artie continuing his train of vocal thoughts as he stood up.

"So Kris, I know we've been back together for about a month now but I meant to ask are you still a Vegetarian."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and no, I mean I'm not as strict as I'd like to be but if you're asking if I'd be fine with a burger then yes, just ketchup and lettuce."

"And a diet coke?"

"Bottled Water…"

Artie nodded as he looked over to Nate thinking it only right that his friend be a gentleman and take his ladies order as well.

"So Cassie, what do you want to eat?"

"Burger, ketchup and mustard and a diet coke please and thanks."

Nate smiled as he glared at Artie as to say HA MY GIRL SAID PLEASE.

Soon the boys walked away leaving the two women alone to share an awkward moment as they had only met just the day before.

"So," Cassie said.

"So." Kristina replied.

"What was Artie like back in High School?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Cassie shrugged.

"Just making conversation and I know that Artie is a subject we are both familiar with."

Kristina nodded excepting this reason as she let out a sigh.

"Artie believe it or not was a total dork in High School."

"No."

Kristina nodded.

"Bowties, suspenders, grandpa sweaters….not the fashionable young man he was today."

Cassie just let out a giggle.

"But what Artie wore on the outside didn't mess with the man he was on the inside. He was a wonderful boyfriend, I mean sure there were times when he'd blow me off for weekend long video game tournaments but most of those times I was going on mall crawls with the girls and my step brother Kurt so I didn't mind. Anyway I was in a bad place when I moved from New York to Ohio my sophomore year of High School and Artie, he saved me…yes I know that sounds as cliché as the novels I read."

"No, no it doesn't," Cassie said as a light smile crossed her face before her eyes drifted to a figure in the distance.

"Cassie…is something wrong?"

Lowing her voice the young woman moved her head toward her companion and began to talk in a lulled whisper.

"No, nothing's wrong other then there is a guy behind you totally checking us out."

"A guy." Kristina said biting her lip and shaking her head at the thought of someone spying on them, "describe how he looks like."

"He's most likely in his 20's or 30's, shaggy hair casual dress…."

Tilting her head ever so slightly Kristina caught a glimpse of Ethan Lovett, a smile crossing her lips.

"Who is he? An ex boyfriend or something?"

"Or something," Kristina said momentarily excusing herself to reconnect with her friend.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

By now the party had moved from all around the Puckerman-McCall property to the back yard.

The first round of food had been served and while some of the members of party were partaking in their first rounds of food others were simply hanging out.

To Kurt he just sat in the center of the yard, relaxing on a lounge chair just out of the rays of the direct sunlight so as not to mar his skin simply people watching. He couldn't believe how some of his so called peers were acting playing various lawn games and horsing around in the pool. They were in their 20's now, in college though they didn't seem to be acting this way. Then his eyes drifted to Dani who was bouncing around right along with her 'aunts and uncles trying to keep up in their games. A smile crossed the young man's lips as he began to think that while there would be a four year age difference at least she'd have someone to play with more her age to play with once his mom and Diane had their children, and Diane was having a girl so that was definitely a plus. Letting out a sigh he pondered getting up and imbibing in some physical activity when he soon looked over to Molly who like him was sitting on a lounge chair minding her own business. Standing up Kurt made his way over to where his younger step sister sat trying to see just what she was up to on her computer.

It was in that moment the smooth acapella sounds of the Dalton Academy Warblers filled the air causing him to roll his eyes.

"Getting a head start in scouting the competition for glee club next year Moll?"

The petite brunette jumped before turning her head to face her step brother.

"First of all how do you know you'll be facing Dalton? We didn't find out our competition until late October, early November and besides, it would make more sense if you looked at last year's performances and not the Warblers circa 2011 and oh my god…you're totally getting off on Blaine singing aren't you."

Molly's face flushed a bright pink at the way he said this too her.

"No."

"I thought we talked about this last night."

"Yes, you said that you wouldn't call what he and Kristina are doing as dating which makes sense seeing as that I have it on good authority that our sister is seeing someone else."

"I do love a good scandal, so who is this mystery mister."

"Now, this stays between us…sibling code and all that."

Kurt nodded.

"Well last month…."

"…Yea."

"When we were in New York…."

"…go on."

"I picked up her cell phone…."

"…spit it out."

"She's back in contact with Artie!"

Feverishly blinking his eyes as if it would affect what he'd just heard, Kurt flashed his sister a deer in headlights look.

"I mean she claimed they were only going to one little dinner as friends to catch up but the way she lit up….it was like something out of…."

"Insert romantic comedy or novel title here?"

Molly let out a little laugh as she nodded.

"Anyway, I've compiled a list of ten steps to woo him….want to hear step one?"

"I have a feeling you'll tell me even if I say no."

Molly just smiled and began to ramble on to Kurt about her master plan of seduction.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ethan," Kristina said with an excited twinge in her voice as she made her way through the crowd and tossed her arms around the familiar young man who she hadn't seen in ages.

"Kristina, I thought that was you," he said with a bright smirk crossing his lips as he looked her over up and down amazed at how much she had grown as a young woman since the last time he'd seen her back in the Summer of 2012 when she's sung at her last regional's. Sure there was the occasional call and e-mail but for two people who had at one time been good friends they had all but seemed to of grown apart.

"You look good," Ethan finally said as they broke out of their embrace giving Kristina a chance to look him over for the first time. He had the same scraggly pirate look that she had long since grown accustomed to which caused a smile to cross her lips.

"What is it love?"

"Some things never change."

"And some things do….I mean look at you, living your dream studying law at Yale."

"Well more like pre-law undergraduate grunt work but yea I'm at Yale what about you."

"Still trying to make an honest buck at a casino that is rarely even open…really sometimes I wonder what if I stayed with Maya and got a job at ELQ."

"You'd die a little bit inside each and every day."

Letting out a laugh Ethan nodded.

"Why did you have to move to Ohio and get it on with that Artie bloke again?"

"Because the fates knew we'd be better off as friends," she spoke flashing her companion a smirk that mirrored his own.

"What about my Tiny Dancer, I know the last time we saw one another she had just split up with that Justin Bieber wannabe."

"You knew who Justin Bieber was?"

"Maxie is a closet fan and talked your grandpa Mike into putting his music in the jukebox at Kelly's…you can only guess what happened next."

A slight chill went up her spine before she remembered what she had just been asked.

"Right, Tina….she's good, she's in Providence studying art, dating Finn long distance."

"Finn? Like Finn Finn? The quarterback who was dating your brother Kurt for a spell, and then dated Blondie."

"That would be the same Finn."

"Wow, I didn't know show choirs were that incestuous."

Kristina let out a laugh when suddenly a voice echoed behind her.

"There you are, Cassie said you went off with another man and I was about to get jealous."

"Your not going to get rid of me that easily," Kristina replied turning around and flashing a sweet smile to Artie.

"So you got yourself a new bloke I see," Ethan said with a smile as he held out his hand to Artie who was trying not to laugh.

"Seriously Ethan, am I that unrecognizable without my wheelchair."

"Artie," Ethan said in shock.

"Yep."

"How…when…don't answer, it's not really important…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Artie said with a smile, "anyway are you here alone because you're more than welcome to join us."

"As fun as joining you and catching up sounds I can't loves, I'm actually here with a date."

"Well then we won't keep you," Kristina said, "but it was great seeing you again."

"Same here, we should do this again on less random circumstances," Ethan replied before making his way to where a pouty looking blonde was sitting.

Once Ethan had walked away Artie looked at Kristina and smiled.

"Tell me that wasn't awkward."

Kristina let out a laugh.

"Yes, it was a bit awkward but better Ethan then someone else right?"

Artie just nodded however he instantly changed the subject by telling her that her lunch was sitting back on their blanket with Nate and Cassie and they'd better get back before it got cold or worse Nate decided to chow down on it.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The summer sun had finally shown signs of setting and as stomachs became full on grilled goodies and sweet treats, the guests that remained at the Puckerman-McCall festivities began to reconvene back in the yard once more for the impending firework extravaganza that was to be shot off from a local park just a short distance away.

"Why can't we go to the actual park?" Finn asked in a tone that once again sounded like a young man far younger then he really was.

"Because," Tina said from the spot beside him, "it's just as good a view here and it's not as crowded."

"But the crowd is half the fun."

"Go then, I don't mind."

"please tell me there is not trouble in paradise already," Mike said with a pout, "I don't want to spend the evening drying Tina's sweet Asian tears and besides if you break up then there will be tension at my wedding and I don't want to have to disinvite any of you."

"You'd have to set a date and invite us first before you can disinvite," Finn said before biting his lip, "that was out loud wasn't it."

Tina and Mike just nodded before Finn stood up, mumbling an apology stating that he wondered if there was any apple pie left.

"You know the one thing that could make this night even more interesting than it already is?" Michael said from across the yard where he was sitting with Quinn perched on his lap, "if we had a bit of a campfire sing-a-long."

A long silence filled the air as most parties wondered if Michael had sipped one too many beers however before anyone could reply otherwise Dani began to jump up and down with delight.

"Sing daddy….sing, sing, sing."

Soon all eyes fell upon Puck as everyone else began to chant the same word over and over again.

-Sing, sing, sing….-

A smirk played across Pucks lips as he reached over to where his guitar was leaning against one of the picnic tables knowing that he couldn't say no to his little girl.

Pausing for a moment he tried to think of a song to perform before it hit him and he began to play the first faint chords of a tune:

_Light a roman candle with me_  
_Just a roman candle, you can wear your sandals_  
_and I'll pour you just one cup of tea._  
_Then you can go and rest_  
_you haven't seen my best, so..._

_Just spend an evening with me_  
_Just a lazy evening, then you could be leaving_  
_or we could stay and talk until three._  
_I will think it's magic and I'll hope you'll agree, so..._

As Puck sang the song his eyes seemed to be locked onto Sam's as if she were the only person sitting outside however that didn't stop his former glee mates, Molly and Michael from singing along in true campfire fashion as the song progressed, and as it wound down he was, as always met with a round of applause before he placed his guitar down and made his way toward where Sam who proceeded to lean in and give him a kiss.

"I love it when you sing to me," she whispered into his ear softly as the first firework filled the air from a distance.

"it's starting," Burt said with a smile taking a seat by Alexis's side and gently placing his hand on top of her ever growing bump while Max was doing the same to Dianne's as the gang all settled in for the show.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It seemed like forever and a day that the foursome was seated at the esplanade waiting for the Pops to begin but once they began to play their iconic pieces they thought it was worth it.

At the present moment Artie stood behind Kristina with his arms gently wrapped around her waist and his lips planted at the nape of her neck.

"I always knew that there were fireworks when we kissed," he whispered in her ear causing her to laugh.

"And you thought I was cliché."

"I never said…anyway I could get used to this, being with you."

"You don't like the fact that we're keeping this secret do you."

"I don't mind the secrecy; it's just how long can we keep this up?"

Kristina let out a sigh, shrugging her shoulders as the opening chords of the 1812 overture began and Artie's lips fell onto hers causing her to wonder if she was doing the right thing in lying as she really could get used to his kisses every moment of every day for the rest of her life.

**TBC**

**Ok so this chapter took me FIVE Days to write and some things have happened in fandom between my first AN and this one… I'm so glad that cannon! Sam isn't dead though I don't like the fact that she's deaf because she needs to hear Puck's sweet songs…for real… speaking of Puck's songs the song in this chapter was Roman Candle by the band Fun…. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I don't know if I want to jump sometime between this one and the next or not…. If I don't I'm pondering a chapter that focuses on Molly's operation WOO Blaine and possibly some Puckerman-McCall family fluff…. Ideas and comments like I always say are simply love….**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**So I'm in kind of a funk with this chapter, like I said in my last chapter, I kind of wanted to shed some focus on Operation Woo Blaine and so that's what this filler chapter hopefully will accomplish. Anyway thanks to any and all people who are still reading this weather you review this or not your support is loved. Also just a moment of self promotion but I've got a Samchel fic I'm working on called 'The Man You'll Marry' so feel free to check it out…. Don't own either fandom cause if I did Brittney would have dumped Artie for Santana without a second thought and a certain storyline involving children wouldn't be a-go on GH…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Summer seemed to be flying by and now, almost a month after the festivities that took over on the fourth the heat was on both in a physical and literal sense as Kristina walked over toward the AC console in her apartment, a slight spring in her step as she hummed the familiar tune of Jason Mraz's 'I'm Yours'. It was safe to say, she had Artie on her mind and why wouldn't she? Despite keeping their relationship a complete secret the duo seemingly managed to find ways to see one another every single weekend since without fail and this weekend was no exception, in fact this weekend was going to be totally awesome.

The plan was this, Quinn and Michael were spending the next week in Cincinnati visiting with Quinn's sister and her family and so in their absence Kristina decided to invite Artie to the apartment for an intimate weekend of cooking and cuddling on the couch for a marathon of some of their favorite movies just like old times.

Looking over to the coffee table a smile crossed Kristina's lips…Coming Home, Splash, The Little Mermaid, Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, Various film adaptations of Sparks novels ….all looking up at her like old friends causing the smile on her face to widen especially since in the moment a knock on the door echoed through the room.

Looking at the clock she rolled her eyes, Artie was early though really this wasn't a shock after all she was sure that her boyfriend wanted to see her just as much as she'd wanted to see him, perhaps even more so.

Sucking in a deep breath Kristina walked over toward the door and eagerly threw it open however the person awaiting her on the other end wasn't the man she suspected to see.

"B-Blaine," Kristina said taking a step back as she looked upon her friend standing just outside her door, "w-what are you doing here?"

A half smile crossed the young man's lips.

"I'll tell you but won't you invite me in."

"It's not like you're a vampire or something you know."

Brushing past Kristina as he crossed the threshold into the apartment Blaine let out a small laugh which judging from his facial expressions was the first time in a while her usually cheerful friend had done so.

"So, now that your inside to what do I owe this visit, there isn't an assignment that we were supposed to work this weekend or anything was there? Because I kind of made plans and not the kind of plans that I can abruptly cancel either."

Kristina watched Blaine as she spoke those words.

The young man ran a hand through his gentle curls before falling back onto the couch letting out a sigh.

"Well can you at least delay those plans temporarily because we need to sit down and chat and this isn't a subject that can wait until tomorrow?"

Taking a seat beside him now Kristina gave Blaine a serious glance.

She knew that the moment when her fake boyfriend would find a boyfriend of his own would be inevitable.

"Let me guess, you're breaking up with me because you found the man of your dreams."

Blaine let out a laugh.

"Well I mean there is this one guy that works at the Gap but no….what I need to say isn't about us absconding our relationship…. No."

Kristina simply shook her head about to ask him what this meeting was about when he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"It's about Molly."

"Molly, as in my sister."

As Blaine answered with a nod Kristina simply rolled her eyes.

"What did she do?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Matt wasn't expecting anyone at the apartment and so when the knock came he couldn't help but peer his head into Kurt's bedroom where his boyfriend was immersing himself in the AC.

"Kurt? Did you order take out?"

"No, but now that you mention it I could go for something why?"

"Well, someone is knocking at the door."

Rolling his eyes Kurt shook his head.

"And you didn't think to look out the peep hole? I swear some days you act like such an airhead that I question just how you got into Columbia in the first place."

Letting out a small laugh Matt was about to open the door when Kurt's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Kurt said noticing that the number on the caller IDs was that of Molly, "what's wrong…is it Diane? Mom? The babies?"

"Why do you assume something's wrong?" she asked.

"Brotherly instinct," he said smirking though she couldn't see this over the phone.

"Nothings wrong per say, I was just calling to say my hands getting sore from knocking on the door and never mind…"

Kurt could hear his sister's muffled tones telling Matt hello and Matt saying that he was leaving to go to the rec center for a swim before he spotted her.

She looked rather disheveled and not at all like the polished, put together, and confident teen he had just seen a few weeks ago.

"Kurt," she began.

"Before you go on, does mom and dad know you're here in New York."

Molly nodded.

"Of course, what do you take me for an idiot…."

Taking a seat she locked eyes with her brother's.

"I'm not an idiot, I just…well, about a week ago I found out that Blaine was going to be in Ohio and so I casually gave him a call asking if he wanted to swing by and well….

**-Xxx-xxx-**

_Molly checked herself in the mirror that hung on the wall for the umpteenth time before picking up her stack of sheet music and listening as the doorbell suddenly rang. A smile crossed her lips as she opened the door to see Blaine's smiling face._

"_Hey Molly," he spoke with a smile as he pulled off his sunglasses, "so…what brings you to inviting me over."_

"_Well, I heard you were in town and I figured I could use your musical expertise."_

"_My what?"_

"_Come on don't be modest, I've seen videos of you when you used to be at Dalton and you're an inspiration."_

"_Um…ok."_

_Taking a seat on the couch, contorting herself into what she thought was a sexy and seductive position she flashed a bright smile at him._

"_Anyway so I really need to pick an audition song for glee this year, I mean it's a formality because I'm sure Mr. Schue will want everyone who was in the club last year back again this year, and I'm a total legacy but…."_

"_I understand," he said smirking, "anyway do you have a short list… maybe I can look if over and."_

"_Actually, I downloaded an instrumental karaoke version of a song already and I was wondering if you would take a listen."_

_Blaine nodded and watched Molly confidently stand up and click the on button on the stereo and began to walk toward him as the music began._

_**Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'  
Do you wake up on your own  
Or wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults**_

_Standing close to Blaine, she put on a seductive show face as she sang:_

_**I wanna wake up where you are**_

_**I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Yeah we're gonna let it, slide….**_

_Blaine watched as the young girl sang this Goo Goo Dolls song as an emotional ballad that as it went on seemed to be directed for him. _

"_So, what do you think?" Molly asked with a smile once she finished the number._

"_Well I liked your arrangement and while I don't know him I'm sure your director will as well however I kind of have the impression that you wanting to practice an audition song on me were just a ploy."_

"_A ploy, whatever do you mean?"_

"_Well Miss Davis… I think you were trying to seduce me."_

"_Why? Did it work?"_

_Blaine let out a laugh as he shook his head causing Molly to pout._

"_I've got another song…."_

"_No."_

_She let out a sigh._

"_It's the age difference isn't it, because there are plenty of famous relationships with older men any younger women."_

_Blaine just flashed a blank stare to her._

"_Let's see there is Johnny and Baby, Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester…though I guess you could be worried about what Kristina would think however between you and me I think she's cheating on you."_

"_Cheating on me?" Blaine asked trying to sound shocked as he'd fully known that she was dating Artie._

"_Yea, back in June when we were in New York for Rachel's play she apparently hooked up with her ex…. Well not hooked up, Krissy claimed it was just a one off dinner but I know better, she and Artie are soul mates and it's killing me that she's been leading you on while she's off living her happily ever after."_

_Letting out a long sigh Blaine knew what he had to._

"_It's alright; I know that Kristina and Artie are back together."_

"_Really."_

_Blaine nodded._

"_You see when we began to 'date' she confided in me that she wasn't over her ex and wasn't sure she ever would be and I told her that it was alright."_

"_Why would you go and do a thing like that knowing that knowing that there was a major chance that my sister would never love you with a whole heart."_

"_Because, as amazing as you and I both know Kristina is I could never love her with my whole heart either….I'm gay Molly."_

_Those three words echoed in her brain._

_Kurt knew this didn't he? This was why her brother said for her not to try and pursue Blaine."_

"_God I'm an idiot…I should of known you were gay I mean my ideal of a perfect man is just too perfectly perfect to be a straight guy."_

"_Relax Molly, you're still young, there are plenty of fish in the sea…god that sounded cliché."_

_Molly let out a little laugh…_

"_Yea totally," she replied before there was a lingering silence._

"_So, do you have another number in your back pocket cause I wouldn't mind dueting with you…you know as friends."_

_Molly smiled as she shuffled through her sheet music telling Blaine she could definitely arrange something…._

**-xxx-xxx-**

Kurt let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing except for well…. I told you so Molly and as your big brother you should have heeded my warning."

"Well, you could of just told me Blaine was gay it would of saved me some embarrassment."

"And where would the fun been in that of been," Kurt said with a smile, "anyway is that why you came here to New York because you could of easily just skyped me."

"Ok, so I kind of had an ulterior motive."

"Ha, I knew it! So my divalicious little sister what is it that you want."

"For you my fashionable big brother to take me on a shopping spree, I mean it's my Junior Year and I want to make a splash."

Kurt nodded.

"And I have just a look in mind," he said beginning to pull out a stack of fashion magazines, his face lighting up.

**X-x-x-x**

At the same moment that Molly was telling Kurt what had happened Blaine was retelling the same exact story to Kristina whose reaction was similar to Kurt's as she let out a laugh.

"You're laughing."

"I am aren't I, she said smiling as there was a sudden knock on the door."

"Crap," she said still laughing as she walked over to the door met with Artie's face which soon flipped from a smile to a frown.

"If I knew you were having a party I would have invited Nate and Cassie along."

Leaning over she gave Artie a kiss.

"Actually Blaine's coming here was a complete surprise to me as well."

"It was," Blaine said confirming this before looking over to Artie, "anyway I just want to tell you I'm sorry man."

Looking to Kristina Artie flashed a concerned look.

"Should I be worried Kris."

Smiling Kristina shook her head as she explained how Molly was flirting with Blaine which led her friend to confess to her sister that he was just a big fat gay cover-up.

"So then, its official then," Artie said, "we have to 'step' into the public eye."

Smiling at the way he emphasized the word step she shook her head.

"I don't think so, I mean I'm pretty sure Molly won't tell anyone after all Kurt's known Blaine was gay and that I was back in contact with you and he's kept pretty mum about it."

"Kurt, keeping mum…that's a first."

Kristina playfully slapped her boyfriend commenting about how that was her brother he was talking about to which Artie apologized.

"So anyway, I should go, leave you two love birds alone."

Blaine made his way toward the door however it was Artie who spoke up.

"No, stay, the more the merrier."

Blaine smiled.

"Yes, but three is a crowd and I've already caused enough trouble…. Kristina I'll call you when classes start up again to schedule some study group time alright."

Kristina nodded telling her classmate it was a date before watching him leave.

Minutes passed and soon Kristina and Artie were tangled up on the couch watching 'The Last Song' when Artie nuzzled her gently.

"This secret can't last forever you know, one of these days we have to tell the others."

"I know, I mean Mercedes and Mike are getting married soon and I so want to dance with you at their…oh my god that's it!"

"What's it?"

"So, listen… I've heard stories of the lavish parties that occurred at my cousin's castle, you know masked balls and the like."

"Your thinking play the best person card and get Kurt to convince Mercedes while you convince Mike to have a Masquerade Wedding?"

"Why not? I mean think about it… I tell everyone I've met the man of my dreams, you show up in a mask so no one recognizes you and then at the right moment BAM."

"I like it but there is one problem, wouldn't this overshadow our friend's day."

Kristina paused for a moment to ponder this.

"No, I think it will just make the occasion all the more memorable."

Artie let out a small smile as who was he to argue as he actually loved this plan however he just hoped that A) his friends agreed to this and B) that they set a wedding date soon because although romantic, the whole secrecy thing was beginning to agitate him.

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as pointless and fillery as it was. Song molly sings is Slide by Goo Goo Dolls…. Anyway on the plus side I did formulate some form of an outline and if all goes according to plan this piece will last for around half as many chapters as book 1… also at one point I also included some Finn/Tina/Puck/Sam/Dani scenes but then felt they were a tad out of place….**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**I'm Back with another chapter and a few confessions, confession 1: I've got a loose outline for what I want the general plot to be I just am sucking as to getting from plot A to B to C and intermingling other storylines besides Kristinas in there and B) I don't remember if I gave discriptions for how Nate and Cassie look but as of now I'm RetConing myself and casting my OC's with Joey Richter and Lauren Lopez respectively (yea…Ron and Draco what of it….) anyway I hope you are all still enjoying my madness…. Fell free to drop me a line to review or to just say hi… still don't own the fandoms just like I said… the crazy.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

it had been a few days since Kristina's blissful afternoon of movie watching with Artie and she knew that it was high time to put her master plan into motion if it were meant to be.

Sitting now on Kurt's couch that looked far to expencive to be baught on the buget of two college boys Kristina began to wonder, would her brother like this idea? After all Kurt did have a flair for the dramtic but at the same time this was Mercedes's wedding and she wouldn't be surprised if he had this whole storybook fairytaile sinario all planded out in explicit detail.

"So," Kurt said as he re-entered the living room with a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses, "what brings you to my humble abode."

"Can't a girl visit her brother."

"Well, yea, I guess so."

"You GUESS so Kurt."

"I mean lets be honest, we mostly hang out at your place in New Haven or back home in Lima, why mess with a good thing."

"So, you resent my company."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Kristina just nodded taking a sip of her tea.

"Anyway, if you must have a reason for my presence I came to talk wedding to you."

"Well, I'd go the elopement route unless you plan on telling everyone that you and Artie have rekindled your unsnuffable flaime and if you do plan on going public I'd sugest springtime, a garden setting, lots of pink roses…."

Kristina swore that Kurt didn't even stop to take a breath as she simply shook her head.

"I wasn't refering to my wedding but speaking of going public with my relationship….well…"

"Well…"

"So, picture this…Mike and Mercedes's wedding, a lavish Masqurade ball."

Kurt listened to Kristina explain in explicet detail her idea for the event while a few thoughts ran through Kurt's head. The first being that just because Artie was in a mask he'd still be recognizable in his chair, the second being that he'd been waiting for an excuse to go all Extreme Makeover Mausoleum Edition with Windermere, and third…

"so, what do you think Kurt?" Kristina's voice soon spoke up catching his attention.

"As best person slash official wedding planer I definitely aprove except for…."

Kristiina sucked in a deep breath waiting for Kurt to say something that would totally put a damper on her plans however what he said next definitely tossed her for a loop.

"Why don't we make this a surprise wedding."

"A Surprise wedding."

Kurt nodded.

"Just picture it, everyone sans me and Cedes standing around the ballroom when suddenly the doors swing open and music begins to play and then the offciator steps out to start the ceremony… it will be spectacular."

Kristina just smiled at just how invested that Kurt was of her idea and the way he planed to up the ante. It would definitely make it a night to remember that was for sure.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Meanwhile back in Boston, Artie was sitting around his apartment strumming aimlessly on his guitar relishing in the brief moment between the end of his summer clases and the beginnings of his fall ones when things to him were quiet.

Too quiet in his opinion and he was about to do something more about it then playing his music until the door opened and Nate entered the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Someone is happy."

"I just found out that I got into The Science of Harry Potter."

"I still can't believe that's an actual class."

"Really, or are you just jealous."

"while I admit that this class is totally bad ass I see no way that it can help you in your major…what is it again?"

"Undeclaired and don't remind me, anyway it's not like you've got a major picked out Abrams."

"Actualy when I first got to college, before my sabatical I WAS a film major."

"WAS?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking of Left Brain like psychology or something."

A small bout of silence filled the room before Nate made a face.

"you seem more a Right Brain kind of guy Abrams."

"It was just a thought…."

"Lets keep it that way."

"It's my life."

"and I'm your friend, I don't want to see it be a miserable one….."

Nate was about to open his mouth when Artie's phone rang the familiar tone designated for Kristna.

"Tell your girlfriend I said hi," Nate said with a smirk and a wink as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Hello," Artie said his face lighting up, "I was just thinking of you…"

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Still seated on Kurt's couch Kristina's face lit up at Artie's words.

"Oh you were now."

"I was talking to Nate about majors and he was telling me he didn't want me to have a miserable life and I wanted to tell him that my lide wouldn't be miserable cause I was with the love of my life…"

"Awwww, I would kiss you if it were physicaly possible through the phone."

"I can practically taste your lip-gloss, anyway why are you calling me woman besides giving me the pleasures of hearing your sweet voice."

"I talked to Kurt, operation official is a go."

"Operation official?"

"You try to think of something creative on the spot."

Artie let out a small chuckle from his end of the line.

"Also, I know we like just saw each other at my place less then a week ago but classes are starting soon and while we're still hideing it dates are going to be becoming scarse."

"And what do you supose we do about this?"

"I know it's a drive but care to meet me at Jake's tonight?"

Mentaly calculating how long the drive from Boston to Port Charles was Artie gave a response.

"I'm leaving my place now."

"Good," Kristina said with a smile as Kurt entered the room again.

"Artie?" Kuer mouthed as Kristina nodded and hung up.

"So, I take it you told wheels about the wedding plans."

"Sure did, anyway I know I said I would be spending the night but something came up and I need to go."

"Heading to Boston or something?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Or something," Kristina responded gathering her things and heading out the door.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

The sun was setting as she arrived in Port Charles where she parked her car in the alley lot outside of Jake's. stepping out of her car she took a moment to inhale a lingering breath of the musty air before making her way toward the bars enterence hopeing that Coleman had the Kareoke macheiene out and if not wondered if he would set it up for her however as she peered her eyes inside the bar she knew she wouldn't get to ask this, at least not that evening.

"What the…." she thought to herself looking over to see Maxie Jones chatting animatedly with a verry familiar Latina while an equily familiar blonde was leaning against a pool table with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why are Santana anf Brittney here…tonight of all nights."

However once again her silent questions were to be unanswered as a hand fell on her shoulder causing her to jump a mile as Jake's wasn't in the most savery part of town to begin with.

"Sorry I scared you," Artie said with a smile as he placed his hand gently on her cheek and leant in for a kiss that was thwarted as Kristina took a step back, "what's wrong, is your dad in there or something."

"Worse."

"Worse then your dad, the town godfather."

"Take a look, quickly so they don't see you."

Artie nodded as he quickly turned his eyes toward the door catching a brief glance of one Brittney Pierce.

"Seriously, here… now."

"I was thinking the same thing but now that I think about it I do remember something on Santana's facebook about Crimson and I'm so sorry I made you drive all this way for a failed date."

"Who says this date is failed."

"Why? Do you WANT Brittnet and Santana to see you and me together…you, walking…"

"No… anyway what I meant was that in living here for the first sixteen years of your life you must know more then just Jake's to hang out."

Kristina nodded as an invisible light bulb turned on in her head as she picked up her cellphone.

"Hey grandpa Mike….yea I'm doing well….actualy I'm here in town and was wondering if Kelly's was busy….well I'm here with a friend and…yes a boy…really…thanks."

Hanging up the phone Artie smiled.

"So I take it the date's still on?" Kristina nodded as she lead him toward the parking lot giving him directions to the diner.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

A few minutes later the duo arrived in front of the small diner where a light frown instantly crossed Artie's lips.

"It's closed," he simply said while Kristina proceded to chuckle as she walked up to the glass, knocking gently.

Seconds later an older looking man arrived with a smile on his face as he tossed his arms around Kristina.

"It's good to see you again," he said with a smile before looking over to Artie, "and you are…."

"Artie sir, I'm Kristina's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Last I heard sweetie you were dateing a guy named Blaine…. And wasn't Artie the name of your boyfriend back at McKinely and I'm talking too much."

The two young adults now stood in the emptied diner and watched Mike place a set of keys on the counter.

"Anyway you kids have fun but not too much fun if you know what I mean."

Kristina rolled her eyes and the old man flashed another quick smile and was gone.

"I'm sorry," Kristina replied once Mike was gone.

"What's to be sorry for," Artie said eyeing the old jukebox that sat against a wall and making a B line for it.

"Nothing I guess, anyway Artie what are you doing?"

"I thought we could use some music….ahhh perfect."

Watching Artie press a few buttons the silent diner soon was filled with the opening notes of the song began.

"M'lady may I have this dance?"

"Yes," she spoke with a smile.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I Iive_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on..._

They spent the entire dance in each others arms occasionally singing along load enough for one another to hear and as the music died down their lips met for a long lingering kiss and for a moment Kristina contemplated asking Artie if he wanted to head upstairs however a bigger part of her knew that sleeping with her boyfriend at this time wouldn't be the best idea and so as she pulled back she flashed him a half smile.

"What's going on in your mind right at this moment?" Artie asked.

Hopeing she wasn't blushing Kristina suggested they head up back to make dinner which they did before heading back out to their make shift dance floor to savor what was sure to be their last 'date' for a while.

**TBC**

**Ok so this chapter was NOT my original intention however I like the results…still trying to mesh the non-Kristina archs into this piece more…also the Santana/Brit stuff was something I had in the back of my head that I dropped and then decided to add back into this cannon. Anyway I'd like to thank Gina and Katy for their help and support even though I used none of Gina's sugestions LOL… and now the important stuff…song used 'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain,(Though if you like to read the chapters while listing to the songs I highly sugest the Kristen Alderson cover of this...) anyway, as for the class Nate is taking well it's an actual class at Frostburg State, I did a search on Bizare College Classes and it came up and I figured, well since Nate is played by 'Ron Weasley' why the hell not. I don't know when I'll update this next I may just wait until I'm done with 'Man You'll Marry' unless your reviews convince me otherwise…**


	19. Chapter 19

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**So I've got good news, bad news, and worse news… the good news is that my mind keeps playing around with ideas for the gleek!kids in this verse, the bad news is that I've still got writers block and the worse news is I don't even know if I want to even continue this cause I just think 2 people are reading this…..anyways I hope that this chapter doesn't come off rushed as I am trying to get to the scenes of epic ness that I've mentally planed out and at the same time don't want to make like 5 filler chapters before I get there…. Anyway still don't own GH or GLEE just this head-cannon…**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Weeks went by and soon the new semester fell upon the McKinley High class of 2012. It was their third year of college already and they wondered where the time had gone as in a blink of an eye it would be time to don a cap and gown once more and take their first steps into the real world. For Kristina this time was extra stressful as she'd been juggling her load of her pre law class work with keeping a secret boyfriend and planning a wedding on top of that. Sometimes she wished that there were more then twenty-four hours in the day, well most days and most days she wished she could be out in the open about Artie however considering this time last year she'd still been in a funk cause she was beginning to think she'd lost him forever she could live with her current situation.

Speaking of Artie, as she was crossing her apartment after a particularly long day of running around she felt the buzzing of her cell phone from her pocket.

_-Don't Forget to Breathe-A_

A smile crossed her lips as she sucked in a deep breath.

"I promise I won't," she spoke in the air to no one in particular, well at least she'd thought she was speaking to no one up until she'd heard a voice ring from behind her.

"Who are you talking to?" Quinn asked causing Kristina to jump.

"No one, just myself."

Quinn just nodded taking a seat on her couch flipping open the paperback novel that she was reading for a literature class however that wasn't what the blonde's attention was being turned to.

"So, I hear your heading to Providence this weekend?"

Kristina nodded.

"Tina and I are planning on looking at dresses for the ball."

"I still can't believe it, you and Kurt throwing and actual ball at an actual castle next month, it's like something out of a Disney Movie."

"Want me to call Blaine and have him sing you a Disney song over the phone."

"It's cute that he does that at will… sing Disney songs."

Kristina nodded.

"It's a shame things didn't work out between you two, you were so cute."

Kristina shrugged.

"I guess I just wasn't his type," she spoke with a smirk as Quinn just nodded knowing exactly what her roommate meant as she watched the brunette pick up her overnight bag and head outside toward her car.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

After a long driver Kristina finally arrived at Tina, Mercedes' and Mike's apartment in Road Island where she was instantly greeted by Tina who'd been holding a handful of fabric swatches.

"I can't believe I'm turning into one of those girls," Tina said with a smile.

"Those Girls?" Kristina questioned.

"Yea, one of those girls that is highly into fashion, no offence to present company."

Kristina let out a small laugh.

"None taken."

Holding out one of the swatches that was a deep crimson shade she smiled.

"I was thinking perhaps asking Mercedes if she would consider this color for the bridesmaid gowns I mean this would flatter Rachel, Quinn and myself right?"

Kristina nodded. The color definitely would look lovely on the three of them as that was the color of their Regionals outfits senior year, however she knew for a fact that there wasn't going to be a wedding, well at least the kind of wedding that Tina thought there was going to be.

"Or should I try and look for a dress for the ball you and Kurt are throwing in that color?"

Before Kristina had been able to answer her friend Tina went on.

"I still can't believe the two of you are throwing this masquerade ball out of nowhere at your cousin's castle."

"I wouldn't say that our party is being thrown out of nowhere," Kristina said with a smile as she knew that in seconds she'd be telling both the bride and the grooms roommate all about the secret wedding that she and Kurt were throwing for their friends.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Well," Kristina said as she took a seat on the couch, "Can you keep a secret from your roommates?"

"It depends on the secret…. Why?"

Biting her lip Kristina assessed Tina's answer wondering if she should take the risk in telling her. Pausing for a moment she weighed the pros and cons of things in her mind before finally deciding to break the sudden silence.

"The ball IS the wedding, Kurt and I are planning to spring it as a surprise to Mercedes and Mike."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I'll definitely keep it a secret by the way…. Anyway does this mean that I need to coordinate with Rachel and Quinn for what my ball gown looks like or does it mean we can all dress as we want and god I'm talking about fashion yet again."

"It's perfectly alright to talk about fashion, I mean you ARE a design major and fashion is it's own brand of design."

Tina simply nodded.

"Your so right," she said to Kristina as they began to swap their gaze from Tina's swatches to the website of a bridal/dress shop looking for the perfect gown to suite the occasion.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

At this same moment back in Lima, a very pregnant Alexis and Dianne were seated in the Hummel living room.

"I can't believe this is your fourth time doing this," Dianne said, "How the heck did you do it?"

Alexis shook her head.

"Honestly sometimes I don't know, but hey at least this time I'm having a son so that shakes things up."

Dianne shook her head at the way that even being almost nine months pregnant her friend still carried her unique brand of humor.

"Speaking of sons, when is Noah getting back here with that ice cream?" Diane asked suddenly contorting her face in pain.

"I don't know," Alexis said, "especially since it's still too early for peppermint stick to be in stalk at the regular grocery store."

It was then that the older of the two women noticed the look in her friends face.

"Dianne, what's wrong."

"I…. I…." her eyes shifted to the small puddle that began to form on the ground, "yep…. My water broke."

Alexis sucked in a deep breath as she cleared her head.

"Ok….we're is Max?"

"He and Finn are at our place building or attempting at least to be building baby furniture."

Alexis nodded as she picked up the phone to call the father to be who rushed over to the house to whisk his wife off to the hospital.

As Max was doing this, Finn and Alexis were left to make all the necessary phone calls.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Pink is definitely your color," Tina said as she looked at a dress on the screen.

"Yes, but Watermelon Pink? That would make me look like Ballroom Barbie."

"If you were Quinn it would," Tina said, "but I do you're your point."

"I do love the cut though," Kristina spoke as the simultaneous sounds of Kristina's cell phone and the apartment's landline began to ring.

"I should get…" both girls began to say as Tina walked over to the phone and Kristina flipped open her cell to see that it was her mother that was calling.

"Hey mom, what's wrong…."

As both girls got off the phone they found out that they had both received the same message leading Tina to toss items into an overnight bag while Kristina made some calls and finally was able to get Nik to send them a private plane.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

As soon as the girls arrived in Lima they made their way to the very same maternity ward where roughly four and a half years ago they all sat as Quinn brought Dani into the world.

"Mom," Kristina said looking toward Alexis as Tina instantly spotted Finn, running into her boyfriends waiting arms, "how is she."

"Max is in there right now, it shouldn't be long."

A scream could be heard in the distance followed by a faint crying noise.

"I guess we made it just in time," she said with a smile.

Her mother nodded.

"So, who else is here?"

"Here in the hospital or here in town?"

"Both I guess."

"Well, Puck and your sisters are back at the house with Dani and Rachel, Milo, Finn, and now obviously Tina are in the waiting area."

Kristina nodded as she caught a familiar brush of blonde hair walking no running into the room.

"Quinn's here too," Kristina said as the blonde came into full view.

"It's so weird being on the other side of that door," she said with a smile causing Kristina to roll her eyes and Alexis to look toward her daughter.

"I'm going to see if I can visit the new mother yet."

Kristina nodded watching her mother leave before turning toward her friend.

"How did you?"

"Finn called me, I don't know why I mean I'm not family or anything."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"So, how was dress shopping with Tina if you even had a chance to do any of it seeing as how you must of just got there which makes me ask….how did you get to Lima so fast?"

"Nik sent one of his plains to Providence…what about you?"

"Michael had Jax send me a plane."

The two let out a laugh as they chatted, wondering if Milo and Rachel made it to town courtesy of one of Sonny's planes or if they had already been in Lima when Dianne was giving birth.

Their conversation didn't last long as they made their way into the waiting room and a few seconds later were met by the new dad who told them that indeed Dianne had decided to name their daughter the Sex and the City inspired name of Charlotte, Charlotte Michele Giambetti to be exact.

He brimmed with pride as he let his gaze shift over toward where Tina and Finn were sitting.

"Finn can I ask you something?"

"You want me to go back and finish working on the nursery right? If so can Tina come too because she had a talent for that stuff, well maybe not building cribs but she could paint a mural for Charlotte or whatever."

"Actually I wouldn't mind you going back to my place to work on the room later but that wasn't what I wanted to ask you."

"It wasn't?" Finn spoke as he began to scratch his head.

Max smiled.

"Dianne and I talked it over and we were wondering if you'd like to be Charlie's godfather."

"Cool, I've never been a godfather before, well Puck says I'm Dani's honorary one since Artie seemed to drop off the face of the universe and all…"

Kristina bit her lip at Finn's remark while the taller boy kept rambling ending his string of words with, "does this mean I can go see her now?"

"In time," Max said, "Actually I was hoping that her uncle Milo could see her first."

Smiling, Milo gently kissed Rachel's cheek before standing up and heading with his brother back toward the hospital room where mother, daughter and her godmother Alexis now sat.

"I've got to go pee," Kristina said bluntly and kind of out of character causing Finn to roll his eyes at the thought of sitting alone in the waiting room with two of his ex girlfriends along with his current one.

'Not awkward at all,' he thought to himself momentarily before he once more began to think happy thoughts about the little girl that he so totally was about to spoil.

As all this was going on, Kristina's phone vibrated as she was receiving a text however Kristina was still in the bathroom and it was Quinn who picked up the cell as it was sitting on an empty plastic chair nearest to the blonde.

Like one of her favorite Disney characters Quinn was utterly curious and clicked to read her friend and roommates text.

_EGO requiro vos_

'Thank god for my linguistics class I took last semester,' she thought to herself as she translated the text in her mind. The language…. Latin… the words translating as 'I Miss You'. There was only one person that Quinn could think of that would be sending Kristina texts in Latin but it couldn't be…. Could it?

As Quinn spotted her roommate walking back into the waiting area she smiled at her.

"Kris, can we talk outside for a moment."

"Sure," she said with a smile excusing herself once more as she headed outside with Quinn.

Once the duo made their way outside the blonde glared at Kristina with icy eyes.

"How long Kristina."

"Excuse me."

"How long have you and Artie been in contact with one another again."

"What makes you think I'm in contact with Artie?" Kristina asked playing dumb seeing as how she knew that Puck, Kurt, Molly, and Blaine knew about her reconnection with her ex and any one of them could easily of told Quinn.

"Unless there is someone else texting that they miss you in Latin."

"A part of Kristina wanted to ask how Quinn had seen her texts however a greater part of her just wanted to remove the weight of this secret off her shoulder, after all it wasn't as if she HAD to tell Quinn Artie was walking, that could still be saved for the ball.

"Since Rachel's triumphant performance in Taming of the Shrew last June."

"And you never told anyone."

"I've told a few people it's just the two of us want to keep a low profile for a while, see if we still clicked and all that."

"Well, it's been about three months, are you clicking."

"Yes, and we'll be coming out in the open at the ball."

"Cool beans," Quinn said with a smile however from the look of her face Kristina could tell she was hiding something.

"Something tells me I'm not the only one keeping a secret."

Biting her lip Quinn nodded.

"I have a feeling that you'll want to move into Blaine's apartment when you hear this."

"Sounds serious."

Quinn nodded.

"What if I told you Mike and Mercedes have been beaten to the alter by someone else in glee."

"Oh my god you're pregnant again aren't you Quinn."

Flashing her friend a shocked expression at this response the blonde shook her head.

"Why would you say that? Am I getting fat?"

"No, your not getting fat, it's just I thought you were going to tell me that you married Michael or something."

"Or something."

"I'm all ears."

Quinn nodded.

"Remember a few weeks back, that weekend when Michael and I went out of town."

Kristina nodded thinking of the weekend that Blaine came over to tell her about Molly's flirtations, the weekend that she and Artie came up with the idea for the masked ball….

"Well Michael and I were in Vegas acting as witnesses for Sam and Puck."

"Oh my god, Sam's pregnant… wait can she even carry a baby to term I mean there are advances in moderm medicine but still…."

"No one's pregnant," Quinn, said, "well besides your mom, I just wanted to tell you that you have a new brother…. Just don't shoot the messenger OK."

Kristina nodded.

"Promise," she replied as she headed back into the hospital with Quinn mentally planning out what to say to Puck when she saw him later that day.

**TBC**

**So in the midst of writing this piece I've been in yet another funk besides what was listed above thanks to Brian Frons…. On a positive note however Tina's not only getting a solo in 2x17 but she's allegedly getting one in 2x19 as well… now if only my computer can be fixed so I can have those songs on my IPOD when they come out!. Anyways next chapter should I skip to the ball or make one more filler chapter? And if I make a filler chapter should I show the Krissy/Puck confrontation?**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**Since the last update not only did I get a new computer but I've started a drabble series based on this verse over on a forum that I belong to and once the set is complete I may post them here in in chronological order. This series is set between the last 'chapter of Find Yourself and its epilogue meaning that it spans the gangs Jr and sr years in High School. I'm also plotting on doing a drabble series about the next generation or should I do a full on third fic and make this the slushie mafia trilogy? I'd love to hear feedback from more people besides Katy on here and the 2-3 people who consistently review on the forums….anyways again sorry for its choppy ness but writers block and add are not good….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

It had been a long day at the hospital when Kristina finally entered her home where she instantly was mobbed by Dani.

"Aunt Krissy!" the girl exclaimed running to her.

Kristina smiled.

"Hey Dani."

"When did you get here? Did you bring me presents?"

"I got here a few hours ago and no, I didn't bring you anything however I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and buy you something special."

"You don't have to do that," Puck said entering the room from behind Kristina, "she's already spoiled as it is."

"Am not daddy," Dani said crossing her arms.

Puck just laughed before smiling at his daughter.

"Your aunt and I need some grown up time now."

Understanding completely what her father meant Dani left the room but not before clarifying that if they didn't go to the mall that it was OK.

Once she was out of the room Kristina reached over and slapped Puck across the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Puck asked holding his cheek in pain.

Flopping onto the couch Kristina smiled.

"Well one doesn't get married and expect that his newly minted sister in law wouldn't react when she found out."

"Surprise!" Puck said trying to emote his response with a smirk.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you and Sam got married it's just…."

"You wish you could have been there?"

Kristina nodded.

"Well yea, I mean it's kind of a big deal and all."

"I don't see what the fuss is all about; I mean I've never been the hopeless romantic type despite some of my actions when I was with Rachel back in High School."

Kristina smiled knowing this was in reference to the invitational showcase sophomore year, the one where she and Artie sang that epic Jason Mraz/Jonas Brothers mash up and Puck serenaded Rachel with 'My Girl'.

"Anyway," Puck continued, "it's not like Sam and I were traditional with things….I mean it's like first comes meeting your friends famous and supermegafoxyawsomehot sister, then comes hearing said sister is interested in adopting your bastard, then comes co-parenting with said woman cause you want to be a father to the child like your father wasn't to you….then comes…."

"Breaking up with your high school girlfriend and slowly but surely building a relationship that goes beyond that of a co-parent nature with said woman."

"So you see why elopement seemed like the best option."

"For you maybe, but still I wish you told us, I mean we could of easily still kept it simple you know, Sam, You, our moms, Burt, Molly, Ruth, Kurt, Dani…..city hall, justice of the peace, a party in the yard with everyone later in the day…"

"I know it….but this was just simpler I guess…"

"So, what did my mom say when she heard of this."

"Congratulations."

Kristina just rolled her eyes as Puck took a seat next to her on the couch.

"So, when are you heading back east."

"Tomorrow, day after, I don't know, it's a long weekend and I was supposed to be spending it with Tina but we got the call about Dianne and so we're here now."

"Tina came with you?"

"and Quinn though technically she didn't come with me."

Puck just nodded.

"Anyway Tina is spending the night with Finn and all but hopefully she'll drop by tomorrow so we can finish talking about what we were talking about earlier."

"and that is…."

"Ball gowns of course."

"of course."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

True to Kristina's assumption, Tina did drop by the house the following morning as did Quinn and soon the trio were seated in the living room with a laptop open and magazines in front of them.

"I like this one," Quinn spoke pointing to a white gown causing Kristina to roll her eyes thinking about one of the details that she and Kurt had explicitly came up with. None of the glee girls were allowed to where white except Mercedes. She was supposed to tell Quinn, Tina, and Rachel this while Kurt was allegedly sending a message to Santana who hopefully would relay it to Brittney.

"That's nice," Kristina replied, "but the white makes it look too much like a wedding dress."

Looking at the image of the dress for a moment Quinn nodded.

"It's also available in violet…." She spoke with a smile.

"Well then," Kristina replied as her eyes shifted to the page of the magazine she'd currently been looking at, "violet would be perfect on you Quinn," she spoke with a smile.

As the afternoon went on the trio was still flipping through their materials and had been joined Rachel, who was beginning to turn the conversation onto how she had landed the roll in another Shakespeare production.

"granted it's only witch number one in Macbeth."

It was at that moment that Molly who'd joined the group when Rachel arrived rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, I know nonmusical theater is a new thing to you."

The brunette smiled.

"I know who knew that instead of becoming the next Barbra I'd be making Billy S my bitch."

Smiling molly nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is that while I'm younger I'm clearly better versed in the bard that I know not to refer to you know what by its name….. in fact most people simply refer to it as the 'Scottish Play.'

Rachel smiled while Molly went on.

'This superstition goes back to the 1600's. Many felt that the witches incantations Shakespeare wrote, were in fact real and that was what led to many coincidental catastrophes…."

"That's enough Molly," Kristina said glaring at her sister, "I let you join me and my friends and I can easily send you away."

Molly was about to protest that it was HER house and that Kristina now lived in New Haven however their very pregnant mother entered the room with a bowl of popcorn as even after all these years this was all that she could properly cook without the assistance of her husband, step son or one of her daughters.

"Girls, no fighting please."

Kristina and Molly looked from their mom to one another and nodded before the older woman spoke up once more.

"So, have you ladies picked something else yet?"

It was Tina who decided to speak up.

"Well Mrs. Hummel," Tina said with a smile knowing full well she could call her friend's mother by her first name if she wanted to, "Quinn's picked something out and I've got two dresses I'm torn between and I don't know about your daughters or Rachel."

The petite brunette threw up her hand.

"I personally don't need to pick out a ball gown because I've got an array of pieces in my wardrobe back in the city just itching to be worn."

Alexis gave the brunette a lingering stare.

"What, one must be prepared for a last minute invite to a premier or an award show or some other gala."

Alexis just nodded.

"Well then why are you here?" she asked not trying to make it should offensive to the girl.

"Well, I was here for Charlotte's birth and decided to come over today for some much needed girl time"

Alexis just nodded seemingly satisfied with her remark.

"It's a shame you can't be there Mrs. Hummel," Quinn said with a smile, "it's going to be a night to remember."

Kristina mentally laughed thinking that if only her roommate knew just how memorable the event would be when her mom spoke up.

"Who says that I won't be there," Alexis replied.

"Mom," Kristina said, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to be at the party."

"I tried to talk her out of it," said Burt entering the room with a smile on his face, "partly because I didn't want to get all dolled up in some monkey suit but mostly because she's about ready to pop any day now."

"I've still got well over a month to go," Alexis said, "and you look kind of hot in that monkey suit."

Turning around Alexis placed a sweet kiss on her husband's cheek.

"I'll double check with my doctor and even put Dr. Lee over in Port Charles on standby if it makes you feel any better."

Burt just nodded commenting about he'd leave the 'ladies' alone and would be in the other room watching ESPN if they needed him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

more time seemed to slip by and soon Kristina found herself in the stables on Spoon Island looking into Artie's crystal blue eyes.

"You definitely were born in the wrong time and place," he replied as he looked over at the intricate Crimson gown that Kristina was wearing that looked like it came out of some 1800's set drama.

"you clean up well yourself," she said running her hand against the sleeve of his suit jacket while wondering if things were different if she'd be begging for him to ravish her in the moment.

Instead she silently watched as he slipped on his mask with a grin on his lips.

"I can't believe in a few short hours this will all be over, all this sneaking around, hiding the fact that I've been walking now for a little bit over a year from them.

Kristina just smiled leaning over as she gave him a gentle kiss.

It definitely would be a nice weight to be lifted over her shoulder, no more secrets, no more lies; the gang would be back together again.

"So," Artie asked as they pulled back from their moment, "what is exactly the plan for this evening?"

"I'm so glad you asked this, well the plan is that we are to meet Mike in a few minutes where I'll casually introduce him to my 'silent' boyfriend before leading him to the ballroom where everyone except for Kurt and Mercedes will be waiting, and then I pull out my cell from my clutch text Kurt and act one begins."

"The wedding," Artie said with a smile.

Kristina smiled.

Then once they say their I Dos and the gala begins we start dancing in the middle of the room, trying out hardest not to upstage the bride and groom then after a long epic kiss where I'm sure all eyes will be on us you casually remove your mask to a chorus of gasps.

"I love your craftiness," Artie said giving Kristina one final kiss before they headed out of the stables where true to her assumption Mike was standing a few feet away however he was not alone, standing by his side was Molly who was standing there, arm linked with Blaine of all people.

"Please don't tell me you're corrupting my sister by sending her mixed messages."

Flashing Kristina his ever so dapper grin Blaine shook his head.

"Relax, Molly needed an escort for this gala and I just so happen to be single now."

Blaine's eyes fell onto Arties while sending him a secret smile, knowing all about Kristina and Artie since the park.

"Sorry about that," Kristina said with a smile as now Mike's eyes fell toward Artie.

"speaking of your new man," Mike said, "are you planning on introducing him to me after all I am one of your best friends."

"I'll introduce you once we arrive in the ballroom with everyone else, cause as much as I love you Mike it would be redundant to have to introduce him a million times over tonight."

Mike paused for a moment before eventually nodding in agreement.

"So, shall we make our way toward the ball room?"

"We shall," Kristina said with a smile as they began to head inside where the party was just about to begin.

**TBC**

**I know this chapter is a bit disjoined and I admit I was plotting on ending this after Burt's line about going in the other room to see ESPN but decided to add a little tease of the ball…. Anyway the next 2 or 3 chapters should be epic; anyway reviews and alerts will make the muse move faster…**


	21. Chapter 21

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**It's official, I'm finished with my Sam/Rachel fic Man You'll Marry and don't plan to start something new till at least the beginning of June and so hopefully the muse will warrant swifter updates to this piece, and hopefully this chapter is as epically awesome as it plays out in my mind LOL…. Still don't own Glee or GH just my love hate relationships with them….also twisting cannon with this piece as obviously the Burt/Carole wedding was nonexistent and so instead picture the 'Mary You' scene from FURT happening but at Will/Emma's wedding circa the summer between Jr and Sr years of High School….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kristina watched Blaine and Mike's reaction as they entered the ballroom. Sure the former of those two companions as well as Artie had been to castle before, but seeing the room in all its glory was simply breath taking. Pair that with the fact that everyone was all dressed up in their finest and it was like something out of a fairytale.

Standing in the center of the room, arm linked with Artie she was practically lost in the moment that she forgot for a nanosecond just why this lavish ball was being thrown in the first place, well the reason that wasn't her boyfriend revealing his secret to the masses that was.

"Kristina," Michael said with a smile as he and Quinn approached her looking lovely, "this is amazing, I don't know how you pulled this off."

"Kurt," she said with a grin, "its all Kurt."

Michael nodded letting his eyes wander the room wondering where his paternal adoptive half-sister's maternal step brother was in all of this if this was in fact his moment however instead of spotting Kurt, Michael's eyes spotted another familiar looking figure instead.

"Krissy," Michael said wrinkling his face into a confused gaze, "what is Father Cotes doing here?"

A smile crossed Kristina's lips as she pulled out her cell phone from her clutch and began to send a text.

"Well, it's funny you should ask Michael," Kristina said eyeing Quinn with a smirk glad that while all three of them lived together the girls were able to keep things mum.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Damn Kurt you definitely out did yourself with this place," Mercedes spoke as she walked around one of the gardens of the estate.

Kurt smiled.

He didn't want to even begin to tell his friend about the back and forth battle with Nik about making the island look less like Dracula's keep and more like a storybook setting.

"Thanks," he simply replied.

"And this dress is simply stunning; I just can't believe Matt would abandon you to spend Halloween in Salem and to drag Mike along with him…."

"What can I say," Kurt spoke shrugging his shoulders, "Matt is kind of a History Buff and being in Salem on Halloween is something on his bucket list and with Mike being his best friend and all it was only natural that the two of them made a road trip of it."

Mercedes nodded glad that her fiancé was still engaged in a bromantic relationship with Matt however she wished she were in his arms at the moment.

"I know but it sucks," Mercedes said as the sound of Kurt's cell buzzed.

"Really a party like this and you have your cell phone? Seriously I thought you knew more about what to do and besides everyone who would call you is here, well except for Matt. Is it Matt cause if it is tell your boy that I'm mad at mine for abandoning me tonight and that he better bring me back something from his trip."

Kurt just grinned as he looked down at the text that stated that Kristina, Mike and the others were waiting in the ballroom for their presence.

Tucking his phone in his pocked Kurt shook his head.

"It wasn't Matt, it was actually one of my professors wanting to inform me about an internship they may have lined up for me the first of the year, anyway I was thinking that maybe we should head to the ballroom because I'm sure the others are all waiting for us to make an entrance."

Mercedes nodded as she linked her arm into Kurt's, a smile crossing her lips.

"After you," she said with a grin as they made their way toward the ballroom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As they neared the ballroom Mercedes watched as Kurt sent out another text however this time she didn't make a comment about it instead her mind was more focused on the fact that instrumental versions of various songs that they had sung in glee club through the years were getting louder as they got closer toward the ball room.

"May I," Kurt said opening the door to let Mercedes in.

She nodded as the opening notes of Bruno Mars's Mary You began to fill the air causing her eyes to look questionably at Kurt before realizing Mike standing in a distance dancing with Kristina while Matt was in a corner casually chatting with Finn. Clearly the Salem trip was a lie.

The song ended and suddenly Father Cotes stepped into the center of the room causing Mercedes to roll her eyes.

"Ok," she said as she walked over toward Mike who proceeded to gently kiss her cheek, "what is going on here."

"Surprise!" Kristina and Kurt said in unison.

"Welcome to your wedding," Kristina spoke squeezing Artie's hand gently as Mike rolled his eyes at her.

"You're evil Kris."

"I know, but that's why you love me…. Anyway come on you guys we have a wedding to start."

The gang began to arrange themselves in the ballroom, Mike and Mercedes standing in front of Father Cotes with Kristina, Matt and Puck standing by Mike's side and Kurt, Tina, and Quinn by Mercedes's.

"alright," Father Cotes began, "we are gathered her today to see Michael Chang and Mercedes Jones be brought together in Holy Matrimony," he began rattling off a brief speech that seemed pretty standard and less personal as he'd obviously just met the bride and groom a second ago, "now I doubt that you two wrote any vows seeing as how this wedding was sprung upon you."

Mercedes and Mike looked from the officiator to one another then back to the officiator smiling. There was so much that could be said had they had time to write proper vows and yet as it was the spur of the moment Mercedes raised her hand.

"I've got something to say."

Father Cotes nodded as Mercedes sucked in a deep breath.

"It was Freshman Year when I first saw you though I doubt you saw me. You were hanging out in the hallway with Matt and some of the other jocks and I believe it or not was just some face blended in the crowd. I thought that a guy like you would never like a girl like me and so I dropped any notion of a romance between us right then and there. And then at the beginning of sophomore year you walk into the choir room with Puck and Matt and Mr. Schue announces that the three of you have joined New Directions to give us out twelve member minimum and the feelings re-ignited. Still you never really spoke to me but then again you rarely spoke to anyone but Matt that I could see. Then something happened, I don't know when or how but you did talk to me and we became friends and that friendship shockingly blossomed into a romance…."

Mercedes began to tear up however she continued.

"We've had our ups and sadly our downs as well but in the end Mike Chang you are my first, my last, my always….I love you."

Mike smiled as he looked from his bride to Father Cotes back to his bride.

"I love you too," he spoke almost in a whisper before raising her voice, "I wish I could think up something as beautiful as that in the spur of the moment but I'm not one for speech giving."

Mercedes nodded in understanding as Father Cotes went on.

"Alright, since the bride and groom are done with their personal vows let's move on, if there is anyone here who disproves of this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a short silence and the ceremony was about to go on when suddenly there was a familiar sounding scream followed by Burt calling out.

"Alexis, Alexis I told you coming to this wasn't a good idea."

"Mom," Kristina, Kurt and Molly all said at once as they ran toward the older woman.

"What's wrong," Kurt said.

"I know I've only been through this one time twenty one years ago," Burt said, "but kids I think your mother's water broke."

"Why didn't we invite Robin and Patrick," Kristina said, "or better Dr. Lee?"

She continued to ramble when Carly took a step forward.

"Alexis, do you remember your breathing exercises?" she asked.

"Mom," Michael said taking a step closer with Quinn by his side, "what are you doing?"

"I can help, I went to nursing school."

Michael looked on in surprise wondering how he never knew that while Alexis spoke in a pained voice.

"Yea, but you dropped out."

"Flunked out actually but that's not important, the important thing is I can help."

Alexis just rolled her eyes thinking that the last thing she needed was for Carly to be the one to deliver her child however Carly was shockingly STILL married to Jax and Jax was one of her dearest friends.

"I'll help," Quinn spoke making Alexis feel a tinge better, "I mean I'm not a doctor but I've seen enough medical shows and TLC documentaries plus I did give birth to a child when I was sixteen."

Carly nodded and let Quinn kneel down to help.

"Ok Alexis," Quinn said, "when was your last contraction can you tell me?"

Quinn began to talk to Alexis while Nik had stepped out of the room to place a call to General Hospital in hopes that he could get his aunt an airlift as she was in no condition to take the launch to the mainland and then a ride to the hospital. He had to look on the Brightside though, at least no one fell off a parapet and there were no serial killers on the loose so that was progress right?

Back in the main room Burt and Jax were trying to prop Alexis up comfortably on a bench that was taken from one of the sitting rooms a few doors down while Carly and Quinn were coaching her on her breathing.

Kristina on the opposite end of the room bit her lip.

"It's all my fault," she said, "if my baby brother dies tonight…. If my mom dies tonight I don't think I can live with myself."

"Kristina," Artie said still from beneath his mask, "no one's going to die."

"But I insisted on throwing this party tonight."

"But you didn't force your mom to come, in fact I remember you telling me a few times how you wish she didn't travel from Lima to Port Charles."

Kristina nodded.

"But her doctor said it was ok and she wouldn't argue with me," Kristina said through tears.

Artie nodded.

"I know what will make you feel better."

"What," Kristina asked gazing at the blue eyes that peered out from under his mask.

"This," he spoke as he lent in for a long lingering and passionate kiss, a kiss that they were so drawn into that neither party noticed that in the process of this make out session somehow Artie's mask became undone.

"Kristina," Puck said walking toward the corner where his sister in law was standing, "the chopper is on its way if you…"

The young man stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the scene in front of him. The guy with Kristina looked so familiar however it couldn't be…. Could it….

"Artie?" Puck asked.

Artie reached up and upon noticing his mask was removed simply nodded.

"Yea Puck, it's me."

**TBC**

**Phew finished took me a few days cause my muse and myself have been kind of ADD, I fully blame Tumblr and Starkid for this. Thanks to Katy for all her help and continued support.**


	22. Chapter 22

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**I'm BACK, I shouldn't have an excuse for long lingering lapses in updates as the only other fic I have in progress at the moment is a drabble series set in this verse over at a forum but you know there is so much of this verse my brain can take. That being said thanks to everyone at the unconventional GH forum for voting me best crossover writer….anyway hope you all like it, drop me a line so I know that more people then Katy are reading this fic here on ….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Artie?" Puck asked.

Artie reached up and upon noticing his mask was removed simply nodded.

"Yea Puck, it's me."

"You.., you're walking."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

Puck simply shook his head.

"I mean when, how, because when I saw you last spring you….."

"Were sitting down at a table in a restaurant," Artie said with a smile causing Puck to stare at him, "yea, I've been walking now for just under a year and a half."

"Well, that explains the when, but what about the HOW."

"Well," Artie began when Tina's voice filled the air.

"Oh my god….ARTIE!" she exclaimed making her way onto the scene and tossing her arms around her friend.

"Wow dude," Finn said, "I didn't know you were so tall."

Artie let out a little laugh at Finn's height comment.

"Anyway, like I was explaining to Puck just now, I was in a small coffee shop minding my own business when this doctor approaches me about my condition and well….ta da."

"Ta da," Tina said rolling her eyes, "you're walking now after being paralyzed for roughly ten years and all you can say is 'ta da'."

"Well what do you expect me to say T?" he asked his friend using his old nick name for her and flashing her an adorable grin like he used to flash back in the day.

Tina was about to say something when another voice from one of their friends began to fill the air.

"I don't meant to come off as rude seeing as how your mother is in labor," Rachel said, "but Milo and I are thinking of trying to get a launch and head to Kelly's for a late night…"

As she spoke her eyes were trained on her former friend trying to figure out why he sent her vibes of déjà vu when it hit her.

"….I'm sorry if I come off as rude but you look like someone so familiar to me. Were you in that company that did Hamlet last week?"

"No, but you may of seen me in another group, does New Directions ring a bell."

Rachel paused to look the young man over one more time, watching as his hand gently slipped around Kristina's waste while a smile crossed his lips.

"Artie," Rachel said with a smile as he nodded.

Rachel turned her head to look up into Milo's eyes.

"Coffee can wait; I don't think Kelly's has that organic stuff we like anyway."

Milo just nodded.

He'd only heard the name Artie in passing but he knew that this reunion was big and so he took a step back as he watched the group reunite.

The mini reunion that Artie was now having with Puck, Tina, Finn, and Rachel lasted a good five minutes before a scream filled the air.

"My mom," Kristina said being snapped back to reality for a moment just as Quinn walked into the room.

"Kristina, if you can break away from being the center of attention for a second," she began as her eyes instantly locked on Artie's, "well this is definitely a twist."

A smile crossed her lips as she looked now back to Kristina.

"when you told me that you and Artie were back together why didn't you tell me he was walking, why did you make me think you were cheating on him with some random you picked up in the student union?"

"Because Artie wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well I'm surprised," Quinn said as she turned back to Artie briefly, "you look great by the way."

"Thanks," Artie replied as once again Quinn shifted her gaze to Kristina.

"Great now I almost forgot why I came over here," she sucked in a breath before she continued, "Nik called the chopper and it's on its way but your mother really wants you by her side."

"go," Artie said, "your mom is about to pop after all, I can fend for myself in telling everyone my story."

Kristina simply nodded before leaning in and giving Artie a sweet kiss on his cheek not caring that her friends were watching as god knew they'd seen she and Artie do much more intense PDA back in High School.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered.

"Tell your mother I said hi," he replied before Kristina followed Quinn to the room where Alexis was being attended to at the moment.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So is there going to be a wedding?" Brittney said with an innocent air, "or did I sleep through it…."

"No Brit," Santana said, "there wasn't a wedding."

"Was it because your feet got cold Mike because you can use my shawl as a blanket."

Mike let out a laugh.

"Thanks for the offer Brittney but it wasn't because I had cold feet, I didn't even know what was going on until the music started."

"That happens to me all the time," Brit said with a smile as Santana placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No," Mercedes said, "there is no wedding because Mrs. Hummel's baby decided to steal our thunder.

"but wouldn't thunder give the baby a shock and I didn't even hear a stork."

"Brittney," Santana said, "I thought we went over this back in High School babies don't come from storks."

"Right….I forgot….it's just hard to picture Kurt's dad and Kristina's mom having sex, I mean they are ancient like older then Mr. Schue."

The trio surrounding the blonde just nodded as Mercedes simply clapped her hands.

"It's alright, while this impromptu wedding was an ingenious idea drawn up by my boy Kurt for god knows what reason…."

"I call he had throw a party in a lavish castle on his bucket list," Santana interjected as her friend just nodded.

"Anyway," Mercedes continued, "since this wedding didn't happen now it frees me up to plan the perfect wedding and while I'm still a college student this diva fully plans to be a bridzilla."

"That's raciest, or is it because your fiancé is Asian?"

Mike couldn't help but let out a chuckle while Santana smiled opening her mouth to explain to her girlfriend what the term actually meant.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Matt stood outside of the room with Kurt, Blaine and Molly as Kristina and Quinn approached.

"How is she?" Kristina asked fearing the worst not just because of her mother's age but because she risked travel in her delicate condition.

"Depends," Kurt began, "if you're wondering how she is doing as far as getting our little brother out then she's physically fine."

"But."

"But she's freaking out that the EMT's haven't arrived yet," Blaine said, "and that she'll have to have the delivery here."

"There are worse places to give birth," Molly said causing the three older teens eyes to look at her.

"I'm talking about the fact that my mom had me in the wreckage of a train crash…."

"…she almost had me outside in the snow," Kristina replied.

"And Sam?" Matt asked casually.

Kristina and Molly both shrugged as the means of Sam's birth and her biological father always were a mystery.

Suddenly Carly's head peaked out of the room as her eyes fell on Kristina.

"Good, Quinn told me you were here Kristina."

There was a silent moment before the older blonde made a hand gesture signaling that she wanted Alexis's middle daughter to enter the room.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come to this party."

"I know sweetie and I should have listened to you and Burt but I figured that I had time."

Kristina remembered the conversation she had with her mother that one afternoon shortly after Charlie was born.

"You said you had over a month to go and that was only a few weeks ago."

"I may have exaggerated with my math," Alexis said with a smile, "it was a nice wedding though, considering….. when you see Mike and Mercedes tell them I'm sorry."

"I think your step son is the one that you need to apologize more to as he was the one who planed everything."

"Kurt planed all this."

"That's what I said."

Alexis simply nodded as she winced.

"Are you ok Lexie?" Burt inquired.

"I'm fine…I'm fine….so what am I missing, did Mike and Mercedes say there I do's?"

Kristina shook her head, wondering if she should tell her mom and Burt about Artie now seeing as how Quinn and Carly were in the room. However Quinn had already seen Artie for herself and Carly…well Carly saw first-hand how crazy she'd been when she thought she lost Artie in the past so why the heck not tell her about his triumphant return right?

"No, but there is something you need to know and better you hear it from me now then see it at the hospital and think you're having hallucinations."

"This sounds serious," Burt said.

Kristina nodded.

"I've been seeing someone since June, someone you know all too well..."

"It's not that Aussie that dated your friend Tina back in High School is it?" Burt began, "because he seemed kind of shady."

"That Aussie is my cousin," Carly exclaimed glaring at Burt who flashed the blonde an apologetic look.

"Before you guys fight and because my mother unneeded stress I'm not dating Ethan."

"Well then, who is it sweetheart?"

"Artie," Kristina replied.

"Artie, as in Abrams, as in the guy that wheeled over your heart," Burt said in full on papa bear mode, "no absolutely not, no child of mine should be with a person who breaks up with them in a letter."

"Burt, he had good reason."

"Well unless that reason is that he was dying and couldn't face you in person which obviously isn't the case if he's back in your life now…."

"He broke up with me because he was about to go experimental surgery, he didn't know if he'd live or die or become a quadruped and he didn't want me to witness things if it came to the latter options."

"What kind of surgery?"

"Spinal."

"Well then I guess things turned out for the better since he's back in your life."

"Well if you call the fact that my previously paraplegic boyfriend is walking for the good then yea, I guess they did Burt…by the way he told me to tell you hi mom."

Alexis opened her mouth about to respond to her daughter's news when Nikolas entered the room with a pair of EMT's trailing behind them.

"So," Alexis said, "are we ready to go?"

The man and woman dressed in blue looked toward one another before looking at Alexis.

"That depends, can we ask you a few questions first."

Alexis nodded and engaged in a question and answer session with the EMT's before the female looked at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hummel," the female said, "we can't airlift you as your too far along in your labor however we can wait here until baby arrives and then take you over to General."

Alexis's face turned sheet white and it was hard to tell if something was complicating her pregnancy or if it was pure nerve.

Thankfully it was the latter as the next half hour was all a blur. Carly took charge in calling out a list of medical supplies and common household items she'd need to make herself into an impromptu midwife and deliver the baby while Quinn spoke calming words to the older woman and Burt nervously paced the floor wearing out the oriental rug.

However it was all worth it as in that time, amongst all the chaos Holden Clark Hummel was brought into the world with ten fingers, ten toes, and no complications whatsoever.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**So I'm not a medical expert so I took creative liberties. In the time span that I wrote this tons has happened, Funeral aired, Bob Guza got FIRED!, and I listened to the covers of For Good and Bella Notte. If the zombie apocalypse or writers block doesn't kill me expect an update next week.**


	23. Chapter 23

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**First off the world didn't end so yea! Second… thoughts on the Glee finale? I am shocked in a good way that Sam/Mercedes became cannon, yea I know in this series Mercedes is w/ Mike and Sam was a bit character who dated Tina briefly but in cannon cannon I can't wait to see if those two make it past the summer hiatus… also I am so happy Tina/Mike made it as a couple on cannon a whole season that is HUGE for Teen Soaps…. That said still don't own GH or GLEE just my wacked out head cannon….enjoy….**

Holden Clark Hummel was born a healthy and happy baby boy and shortly after being brought into the world the sounds of helicopters filled the air as Mother, Father and baby were airlifted to the hospital while Quinn, Michael, Carly, and Nikolas took the first launch to the mainland to follow them there. This left the remainder of the gleeks as well as the small smattering of non gleek guests who had been slowly but surely making their way toward the dock to head out on launches of their own.

By this time, Molly, Brittney, Santana, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, Matt, and Michael hadn't known about Artie's new state and as the young man of Kristina's affections entered the room where all of the aforementioned people sans Michael now stood it was clear that at least for another few moments they wouldn't find out as he'd slipped his mask back on his face and was now standing by Kristina's side, gently kissing her cheek before looking out at the crowd of his former friends.

"Kurt," Mercedes said, "I know I may have said this before but I'll say it again…. This surprise wedding was really sweet of you."

Kurt simply smiled, placing a hand on his friends shoulder as a smirk played on his lips. "And this was just spur of the moment with limited resources imagine what magic I can do with your full disclosure."

Mercedes's face lit up while Mike flashed Kristina an 'I'm in Trouble' look.

The almost newlyweds weren't the only ones to flash a facial expression as Santana rolled her eyes at Kristina and snapped in her usually bitchy fashion.

"Ok, can we just talk about the tall, masked, and gorgeous elephant in the room?"

Eyes fell upon the Latina as she shook her head.

"What, just because Brits and I are an item doesn't mean I can't look."

Brit nodded.

"We totally have a look but don't touch policy though sometimes we do touch….like that one time Santana totally got it on with that guy with the funny voice that Tina used to date but it's ok cause I totally did it with my bosses… ok I don't know WHAT he is but the Jackal he's a genius."

The group just tried not to crack up at Brittney being her classic self.

A second of silence passed as Kristina wondered if the question of her date's identity would be asked again and wondered if she should deflect it, suggesting that at least she, Molly, and Kurt made their way to the hospital as Sam and Noah most likely were already there.

Her mouth was about to pop open for her to say just that however it seemed that her boyfriend was mentally cockblocking her and decided to open his mouth instead.

"Surprise," Artie said pulling off his mask, soon being met with the eyes of his former club mates.

"Oh my god Artie!" Molly spoke so swiftly that it only sounded like one long jumbled word as she ran up to him and tossed her arms around him. "I mean Kristina told me you were back in her life but she left out one giant detail. This is like something out of an epic rom com or novel…I mean I can't coherently think of one with this exact plot line but I'm sure one exists."

"I missed you too Molly," Artie said with a smile as he overheard Brit whispering to Santana.

"I always thought Artie was part robot."

Santana rolled her eyes before kissing her girlfriend briefly on the cheek and turning to her former teammate who just moments ago she was checking out, wondering if she should make him the third party of a threesome or simply a one night stand however now she flashed him a smile as Mercedes spoke up.

"Long time no see," she said, "So what have you been doing….well besides."

"Walking?" Artie replied with a smile.

Mercedes just nodded.

"Well, I've been going to school in Boston majoring in film studies though I'm thinking of either changing my major or starting a minor in psych."

"And you've been sneaking around with my sister," Kurt said with a protective brotherly air in his voice.

"Yes, I've been sneaking around with Kristina while I waited for the best time to tell you guy's things."

"Well, if you break her heart again consider yourself lucky if all that happens is that you're back in the chair."

Artie just let out a laugh thinking that this wouldn't be the last time within the next 48 hours he'd be hearing a variant of this.

Mike and Matt remained silent through all this as did Blaine. The latter's reason was that seeing Artie standing wasn't a shock to him seeing as how the only other time he'd seen the other man was during Kristina's first run in with him after Rachel's play while Mike and Matt…. Well they were always men of few words and their facial expressions spoke a thousand words.

After a small reunion however Molly was the one to break up the love fest saying that they REALY should head out to the hospital to check on their mom.

"Well," Mercedes said with a smile, "seeing as how I'm sure your mother only wants the family… and well your significant others, we should all get together sometime soon."

"Are you suggesting setting a date for a REAL wedding?" Mike asked.

"Well, there is that or Thanksgiving is in a month…or."

"I'm sure dad and Alexis will want me to throw a lavish Christening for Holden, I mean I'm not big on the whole Religion thing but everyone loves a party."

Talking some more it was decided a final date for their meeting would be determined at a later date as they all headed out toward the launch to the mainland where they soon went their separate ways.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"It's about time you got here," Puck said looking as Kristina, Artie, Kurt, Matt, Molly and Blaine entered the waiting area near the maternity ward, "I mean Kristina, I get you and Artie probably wanted to go all Harlequin romance in the stables or something but this is more important, I mean your mother just popped out her fourth child and she isn't getting any younger."

"Same old Puckerman," Artie said once more smiling at his good friend who seemed to smile back however soon his eyes fell back to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to step out while you see your mom I'll be back ok."

Kristina nodded as Artie took a step out of the waiting area and toward the elevator. Where he was going no one knew however soon Burt stepped out of the room to let his kids know that it was about time that Holden met his siblings.

The quad nodded and were soon ushered into the hospital room which was on the larger size seeing as how besides the McKinley High arts programs Nikolas was also a benefactor of the medical establishment giving his aunt special privileges.

"Mom," Sam spoke first, "how are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here," Alexis said with a smile, "anyway Holden are you ready to meet your sisters and brother."

The baby was mere hours old and yet he could somehow sense what was being said as he began to gurgle in his mother's arms.

"Hi," Sam said, "I'm your oldest sister Sam."

She paused for a moment.

"I know what you're thinking how can this woman be your sister…. She's old…. Well the truth is it's because both of us were special."

Deciding not to go into the details it was Kurt's turn to speak.

"Hi, I'm Kurt….I'm your big brother," Kurt spoke with a tear in his eye as Kristina also seemed to tear up.

"I'm Kristina," Kristina said, "you'd swear by our similar names, matching ages and overly emotional attitude we're twins."

"But we're not," Kurt said smirking at Kristina.

"But we will teach you the fundamentals in life like how to stay organized."

"And how to spot the latest trends."

"And about music."

"I'll teach him about music…I at least have taste."

"I have taste."

"It's 2014 and you still rock out to NSNYC."

Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind those two, I'm Molly I'm the smart and sometimes only sane one in this family."

A slight round of laughter filled the air as the family talked for a while more before one of the nurses came to take Holden toward the nursery and the subject of god parents briefly was brought up however with all their extended family and friends it was hard to make a unanimous decision especially since Dr. Lee poked her head in to say Alexis needed to get some rest.

The kids nodded promising their mother they'd visit soon before leaving the room only to find Michael chatting it up with Artie as if they were best friends, what the subject was about however she'd never know as Michael turned to his sister and flashed a smile.

"When were you going to tell me about this shocking development?"

"When I was casually pulling off his mask on the dance floor at Mike and Mercedes's wedding reception, though obviously that didn't happen."

Michael nodded.

"I read him the riot act you know," Michael said.

"Could of fooled me, you were acting so chummy."

"Kristina," Artie said as he draped his suit jacket over her naked shoulders, flashing her an adorable smile, "did you know that your brother has an extensive vinyl collection?"

Mouthing a silent thanks for the jacket as her arms were indeed cold she shook her head shifting her eyes to look at her brothers, "I wasn't aware of this."

"Well when your branded socially awkward because you spent a year of your life in a coma you kind of need a hobby….the records are back at my dad's place I'll pack them up and bring them to New Haven so you can look at them sometime when you're visiting Krissy."

Artie nodded clearly liking that idea however this was where his conversation with Michael ended as he placed his hand into Kristina's and walked her over toward the corner of the waiting area.

"I ran into Quinn and Michael in the gift shop."

It was then that Artie picked up a plastic shopping bag.

"I got you a present."

"You didn't have to."

"I know," he said as he pulled out a small blue stuffed kitten and watched a smile cross Kristina's lips.

"This is….thoughtful."

"Yea, well I thought the little guy should have a present from his future brother in law."

"Future brother in law…was that a proposal Abrams because if it was it was kind of weak."

"If you thought that was a proposal then you don't know me at all woman."

Kristina laughed at his gangster speak coming out to play.

"WHEN I propose to you it'll be all kinds of romantic just like you deserve."

"Like at Universal when the shark jumps out on Jaws," Kristina said thinking of a plot in a movie that she'd seen one too many times with Matt.

"Perhaps," Artie said with a playful smile as he reached into the bag once more, "now this is your gift."

Kristina watched now as Artie pulled out what looked to be a simple piece of candy causing Kristina's face to light up.

"You remembered."

"How much you love Carmel Apple Charms pops."

"How much I love Carmel Apple Charms pops." She spoke before leaning over to give him a kiss right there in the middle of the room not caring that people saw them.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**TBC**

**I know it was a crap ending and I'm sorry. Next chapter should be a mini time jump to a group event though I don't know if I should skip from Nov 1st to Thanksgiving or if I should skip from Nov 1st to a date before this and have Holden's christening and if so who should I make his god parents? Anyway thanks to everyone for reading weather you review or not.**


	24. Chapter 24

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**So I'm once again at the point that I've got plot points mapped out I just cant seem to figure out how to get from A to B to C and so on. Also I've became suckered into clips of the GH Supernatural Spinoff Port Charles on YouTube and have been wallowing in the fact that Glee Live doesn't come to the southern states and I'll have to settle for the 3D film that BETTER have the whole show complete with encore set. And Finally I don't own either show just the fact that I've been seeing Kristina's antics as of late and wondering what her gay step brother Kurt would think…. Ps I so see K's style as having an earthy vintage old Hollywood kind of feel to it and not at all how she's trying it to be on cannon, THAT look is reserved for dates with Artie (or Ethan where cannon Krissy is concerned)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After the truth about Artie finally came out a huge weight was soon lifted off of Kristina's shoulder only to be replaced by another weight…. The weight of midterms.

A crisp November breeze filled the air as Kristina now exited one of said exams, her final one as the case was with Blaine following besides her letting out a long sigh of relief.

"Man that was brutal and it only gets worse from here."

Kristina simply nodded.

"tantum validus superstes," she spoke with a smile.

"Only the strong survive," Blaine translated instantly, "I guess you're right, they need to figure out some way to wean out the strong for the weak and might I just say I'm one of the strong, I mean I totally aced the test."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

Kristina simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Blaine spoke up as they continued walking down the street, "care to join me for some Celebratory Lattes followed by a movie."

"As much as I'd be honored to spend the night in your presence I can't."

"Does this can't have anything to do with the fact that your real boyfriend is back in your life?"

"He's got a gig," Kristina said nodding, "I'm planning to leave for Boston now."

"Well then," Blaine said, "drive safely and tell Artie I said hi."

Kristina nodded.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hours past as Kristina made her way toward Boston, falling under the spell of the music that filled the air, the current song being 'Rhythm of Love' by the Plain White T's, a song that Artie serenaded her with by surprise during an invitational Junior Year.

Humming along to the tune of the song she soon found herself pulling into the lot of Artie's building where she was instantly greeted by a familiar smiling face.

'Kris, hey," Cassie said in her usually cheerful voice, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, midterms are done and so I thought I'd come and surprise Artie for the weekend."

"Oh, he'll be surprised alright," Cassie said in a tone that sent a cool chill down Kristina's spine while she wondered what the brunette's words meant. Did she mean that Artie would really be surprised because he was shacking up with someone else on the side? After they had gotten this far and he'd implied that one day he'd want to spend the rest of his life with her?

"You look cute by the way," Cassie said breaking the awkward silence as they walked closer to the house.

Kristina looked down at her Boho Chic dress and tan faux leather jacket and smiled.

"Thanks," she simply replied as she reached over to ring the doorbell, only to be stopped by Cassie.

"No need, I have a key."

Kristina nodded as Cassie slipped the key in the door and her voice rang out.

"Boys, I hope you're decent because you've got company."

The sound of footsteps filled the air as soon Nate stepped into the room.

"Well well well to what do we owe this little surprise?"

"Kristina wanted to surprise Artie this weekend."

"A surprise visit," Nate said curving his crooked jaw into an adorable smirk though the tone once again left Kristina with an icy finger down her spine however this time he hoped she was met with a decent response as to why her making a surprise visit would really be a surprise.

"He's planning a set list of songs that…well let's just say hold a personal meaning to him."

"Dude you best not be leaking my set list," Artie's words rang out before he spotted her.

"Woman, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise!"

"I'm surprised all right," he said tossing his arms around her before realizing that she and Cassie had hardly made it past the doorway and motioned to let them in.

"Anyway you must be tired from your drive want something to drink?"

"I'm good."

"So, how long are you here?"

"The weekend if that's okay."

"It's better than okay," Nate answered, "it's totally awesome in fact I was actually planning on spending the weekend at Cass's place so you lovelies have the whole place to yourselves."

"When were you planning on telling me you were spending time at my place?" Cassie asked rolling her eyes at Nate who just gave her a sweet look.

Cassie just nodded back and soon the foursome spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting round the boys apartment chilling out until it was time to go to the bar for Artie's gig.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When they arrived the place was in full swing and Kristina watched as Artie was treated like a freaking rock star though Kristina wasn't jealous as she observed that he paid no attention whatsoever to the beautiful young coeds surrounding him and instead saw her as the only girl in the room, well one of two as he still acknowledged Cassie.

"So Abrams who is your friend," the bartender spoke as the foursome took a seat and three drinks were presented to them.

"This my good man is Kristina."

"THE Kristina?" he asked.

Artie simply nodded as Kristina looked over toward him blushing over the fact that she was kind of famous at this club in her own right.

"So, what will it be?" he asked her.

"Rum and Diet Coke," she said with a smile watching as Artie made his way toward the small stage where he was greeted by a round of applause.

Artie looked into the crowd and smiled at Kristina while he reveled in his applause for a moment. When the sound died down he picked up the mic and began to speak.

"I'm Artie Abrams," he said, "but most of you regulars already know that."

The was greeted by a light round of applause and laughs before he continued.

"Anyway I'm going to do things a bit different tonight, you see there is someone here tonight…..."

From a back booth in the club Tina and Finn looked up from a heated make out session at their friend whom thanks to Facebook stalking they knew was singing that evening and who like Kristina they had planned to surprise.

"Do you think he spotted us?" Finn nervously asked.

Tina shook her head and placed her lips back onto Finn's while Artie continued to speak from the stage.

"….she's always been an inspiration to me and well if you guys don't mind….more importantly if she doesn't mind I'd like for her to duet with me. Kristina Davis would you get up here?"

Cassie and Nate looked over to Kristina nudging her up to the stage and with little reluctance she took their direction, eying her boyfriend when she joined him.

"What the," she mouthed in silence as he began to play a song on his guitar causing her to let out a little laugh at the irony seeing as how it was the very song she'd been reminiscing over earlier.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_  
_She begs me to come down_  
_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_  
_I told her, "I love the view from up here_  
_Warm sun and wind in my ear_  
_We'll watch the world from above_  
_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

Kristina playfully danced around on the stage as Artie's eyes signaled for her to take the next verse. Giving him the 'OK' with her eyes she began to sing.

_My heart beats like a drum_  
_A guitar string to the strum_  
_A beautiful song to be sung_  
_He's got blue eyes deep like the sea_  
_That roll back when He's laughing at me_  
_He rises up like the tide_  
_The moment his lips meet mine…_

Artie smiled at the seamless way she swapped the gender pronouns while Cassie looked over to Nate and whispered.

"Man she's got an amazing voice."

Nate just rolled his eyes.

"Hello, she was in a nationally ranked show choir."

Cassie simply nodded as she continued to listen to the young couple sing. At this point it was Artie who'd once again taken the lead dancing around Kristina while he played his guitar.

_…..When the moon is low_  
_We can dance in slow motion_  
_And all your tears will subside_  
_All your tears will dry_

Leaning over he gave Kristina a sweet peck on her cheek before continuing.

_And long after I've gone_  
_You'll still be humming along_  
_And I will keep you in my mind_  
_The way you make love so fine_

They could see a hint of blush cross Kristina's face as Artie motioned for her to sing the rest of the song along with him.

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

The duo was met with a round of applause before Artie sang a couple other numbers while Kristina took a seat close by the stage in case for some reason Artie decided to spring I'm Yours or Love Bug or their mash up of the two on her. However he didn't though that was perfectly fine as the songs he'd sung were beautiful none the less.

Once the set was over Artie pulled Kristina into yet another public make out session however they were broken up as Nate's hand fell on Artie's shoulder.

"I'd say get a room but I already left you the apartment tonight."

Artie let out a little laugh as Kristina pulled a loose strain of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room, Cassie want to come with."

Cassie shook her head.

"No thanks."

"I thought girls always went in packs," Nate said.

"Yea, in movies and TV Nate this is REAL LIFE."

Artie was tempted to state how back in High School the females of New Directions wild constantly congregate in the ladies room however he refrained instead he watched his roommates head to the bar to get another drink and wondered if his girlfriend wanted another Rum and Diet Coke.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Entering the clubs bathroom Kristina began to touch up her make up when the reflection of a familiar figure walking out of a stall caught her eye.

"TINA!" Kristina spoke.

"I thought that Finn and I would be a surprise but boy were we surprised when we saw Artie calling you up on stage. You were amazing by the way."

Kristina shook her head.

"I was flat."

"You were perfect."

Kristina smiled.

She could go on and on with this argument with her friend however she just decided to let them agree to disagree and take her friend's complement.

"Thanks, anyway so all the way to Boston for Date Night?"

"I saw on Facebook Artie had a gig and I haven't heard him since High School and….."

Kristina just nodded understanding what Tina meant.

"On Thanksgiving Break when we all get together we need to take some time out for a jam session."

"Would this be before or after the football game being planned by Puck and my man?"

"After that but before the massive Black Friday mall crawl being planned by my brother and Mercedes."

Tina nodded.

"Gocha, so anyway what are you up to tonight."

"Just hanging here, listening to Artie play….possibly cuddling when we get back to his apartment."

Letting out a little laugh Tina simply nodded.

"Well, Finn is probably wondering where I am."

"As is Artie," Kristina said with a smile as they walked out of the room together however they didn't need to go their separate ways as while they were in the bathroom Finn had met up with Artie.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_A Few Minutes Earlier…._

"Artie man, that was wicked," Finn said with a smirk as he took a seat at the bar placing an order for a beer and an iced tea.

"Hudson, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Finn blinked for a moment as he'd been unaccustomed to the young man calling him by his last name though he rolled with it.

"Well…. Um…I flew in to spend some quality time with Tina and she tells me that she read on Facebook that you had a gig and that we should drive up to Boston because it's only about an hour's drive and come see you and well here we are."

Finn flashed an adorable smile at Artie and his two companions.

"So," Nate said, "are you going to introduce us to your friend there Artie?"

Artie nodded.

"Nate, Cassie, this is Finn. Finn went to High School with Me and Kristina; he was QB of the football team and in glee club with us amongst other things."

"Other things," Nate said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I play the drums," Finn said as Artie let out a little laugh as the 'other things' line was merely an expression.

"Anyway Finn this is Nate, my roommate and the lovely lady beside him is his girlfriend Cassie."

As Cassie flashed a smile to Finn they watched as two figures began to make their way to the table.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey," Tina said tossing her arms around Artie as she and Kristina reached the bar.

"Hey T," Artie said with a smile now listening to his friend gush about how amazing he'd sung and introducing his new friends to her.

And the night went on and the three couples had a blast sharing stories, having a few drinks and listening to Artie do another set in which shockingly he didn't invite his girlfriend or former glee mates up on stage.

"So," Finn said as the night came to an end, "Thanksgiving is in a couple of weeks, you coming back to Lima."

Artie nodded.

"Finn," Kristina said, "I thought you knew that we were holding a reunion during Thanksgiving Break."

"Well I heard from Puck that you were talking about one but I didn't think….is your dining room going to be big enough for like all 21 of us…."

"Actually 24."

"I forgot Diane, Max, and Charlie."

"You forgot Diane, Max and Charlie, and if Blaine comes that makes 25 and let's not forget the Schuesters and Parents if they decide to come and….maybe I should text Kurt and see if he can call the country club and possibly some caterers."

**TBC**

**And there you have it, I hope the chapter didn't suck if it did blame Katy for being MIA and not able to let me use her as a sounding board. Next Chapter is Thanksgiving….again…as this fic seems to be focusing on a span of years as opposed to the 60 chapter long semester that encompassed 'Find Yourself' Song used Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's and I actually Google mapped the driving distance between New Haven and Boston (2 and a half hours) and Providence and Boston (an hour) because I was that random. If your liking this piece and have read the AN to this point please review I just want to see if I have more than the one reader here and the 2 or 3 readers from a different site I cross post to reading this.**


	25. Chapter 25

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**And here is the thanksgiving chapter I hope you enjoy….still don't own either show just my insanity.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once again it seemed that Kurt Hummel managed to throw a brilliant gathering together in just a matter of days as Thanksgiving had now arrived and as Kristina and Artie looked around one of the massive rooms at the Lima country club they were in awe.

"You know," Artie whispered into Kristina's ear as they entered the room, "if Kurt doesn't cut it in law he'd make an amazing event planner."

"I'll pass the memo along," Kristina spoke as they made their way further into the room looking around at the long tables covered in autumnal colored cloths and accented with faux leaves and giant cornucopia shaped bread baskets. Around the tables were place cards denoting who sat where and some of the members of their extended New Directions family were already present and accounted for.

"You know," Molly said with a dreamy tinge in her voice as she held the hand of Blaine who once again had taken on the role of her date, "it's been almost a month and I still get chills seeing you walking, it's just so poetic. I'm so glad that for once in this god forsaken world the nice guy finished miles ahead of the pack."

Artie simply smiled at his girlfriend's kid sister as he made his way toward his seat at the massive table sandwiched between his girlfriend and Tina while he waited for the rest of the party, 25 in all to arrive.

As the group gathered there were various groups of chit chat filling the air when Burt, taking up the roll of patriarch because as he'd told a slightly objective Max Giambetti he was the oldest male in the room called the group to attention.

"As you know," Burt said in his calm yet eerily commanding tone, "this is the first time, in a long time that all of us have been together under one roof."

"So," Puck said, "I take it you're not counting Spoon Island then."

Burt looked to his son in law and shook his head.

"No, I wasn't counting the evening of my youngest son's birth as at the time most of us didn't know about…." He silently eyed Artie causing everyone to nod in agreement and the young man in question to slightly blush at being the center of attention, "but speaking of that night Alexis and I are pleased to announce that we've finally decided on god parents for Holden and we thought you kids would like to hear them.

It was hard to tell the reaction of the group of twenty something's at that comment however for Alexis the light that glistened in Kurt's eyes was answer enough.

"Alright," she said as she rocked the child in question in her arms, "Burt and I have thought long and hard as to who we wanted as god parents for little Holden and we've decided on Diane as his god mother and Jasper Jax as his god father."

Everyone except for the adults, Dani and the babies who were oblivious to the conversation, the Davis girls, Kurt, Puck, Michael and Quinn flashed a blank look at the youngest Hummel's godfather's name however it was Finn who spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"Who the hell is Jasper Jax?"

"My dad," Michael said, "well step dad…you've met him before he came to Nationals."

"Oh yea, that other Aussie dude," Finn said.

Alexis just nodded.

"He's my favorite ex-husband," Alexis said with a smile.

"Max here was my first choice," Burt said, "but try to argue with a lawyer….. It's a losing battle I tell ya."

There was a small round of laughter as it clicked in Rachel's head that Mr. Hummel had went off on a total tangent with the godparent thing and derailed his initial train of speaking and so going into full on team captain mode she stood up to take the floor.

"So, Burt was saying originally how this is the first time all of us have broken bread together since his nuptials to Alexis just before we went off to see the world and well as you can see we have so much to be thankful for."

Letting out a sigh Kurt tossed his scarf over his shoulder with the Diva like ferocity he had back at McKinley as he glared at his High School frienemy.

"Ok, if this is the part where we all hold hands and prey or whatever I'm so throwing the whole it's my party and I'm not into that card on the table."

"I wasn't suggesting a group prayer."

"Good."

"I mean clearly that would be hard because we all come from different realms of spiritual belief, no I was simply suggesting that we go around and say what we are thankful for…. I'll go first."

"Of course you will," Kurt spoke in a whisper only audible to Matt who simply shook his head at his boyfriend's comments as the Brunette went on.

"I'm thankful for the past few years in New York living my dream, albeit it wasn't the dream I initially thought I had. I mean I thought that by now I'd be a big star on Broadway en route to winning my first Tony Award however instead I'm honing my theatrical craft, gaining a new appreciation for the Bard and staring as Helena in a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream….."

Eyes fell upon Rachel as to silently ask if she was finished when she piped up again.

"…. Finding love in Milo Giambetti, and just generally being in a happy place."

Silence filled the room.

"I am finished….so who's next."

Rachel looked to her current boyfriend seated to her left and her kind of sort of ex-boyfriend to her right and smiled.

"So, which one of you gentleman would like to be next."

Milo and Finn looked at each other shooting off adorable grins as neither guy was that big on making lengthy speeches however after about a minute of pin dropping silence Finn finally spoke up.

"I'm thankful that Tina drunk dialed me on Valentine's Day."

Tina rolled her eyes as there was no telling what Finn would say next and she hoped it wouldn't be something embarrassing in nature.

"What I mean is….well I'd never say I regret getting back together with Quinn Junior Year because I don't but there was always a part of my heart that wondered what If I waited for Tina to get back from Africa and made a move and now I know."

Tina turned to him and they proceeded to kiss, nay, passionately make out for all of three minutes before Max piped up.

"I remember those good old days when we'd never want to come up for air either."

As he spoke he winked to his wife who didn't seem to care about that moment of TMI at all as she watched the young couple finally pull themselves apart from one another.

"My turn," Tina said catching her breath before taking a sip of water that thankfully was in front of her, "well I-I guess I'm thankful I drunk dialed Finn too instead of finding myself in a room above Jake's with Matt Hunter."

"Oh he's a catch," Diane said as Max and Finn glared at her.

"What, he is… though not as flexible as you I'd wager," she said turning to her husband.

"And don't you know it."

Diane and Max and Finn and Tina now were making out for the umpteenth time while all focus fell on Artie now.

"What am I thankful for…. Hmm…."

Artie paused looking down at his lap.

"Well the fact that I can walk that's kind of a given now isn't it."

There was a small ringing of chuckles before he continued.

"Though even if I never had met Dr. Lewis and had my surgery I'd be content because there is one thing that matters more to me then weather I can walk or not and that thing is sitting right next to me. I'm thankful that I was able to fix my greatest regret of all. That I was able to be with Kristina again as she is my heart."

Kristina blushed and now she lent in to give Artie a kiss while mentally noticing a pattern.

"I know you all think I'm going to go into some sappy speech that I'm thankful that Artie is back in my life because he completes me."

Everyone nodded.

"However…."

"However," Artie repeated.

Kristina nodded.

"However, that I would think is an automatic given and so instead I want to look at a broader spectrum then my love life. I'm thankful for this….for being here with all of you. For my new baby brother Holden, for my new brother in law Noah, for all my family and friends whom are sitting here in the moment all happy and healthy."

"And god bless us, everyone," Blaine said flashing a dapper grin while he was met with a death glare from Kristina.

"So," he continued, "it's my turn, I guess I'm thankful to be accepted into this great big happy albeit rather unconventional family."

Molly smiled at the simplicity of Blaine's words.

"Well, like Kristina said, I'm thankful most of all that everyone here is happy and healthy. I'm also thankful for the fact that Sectionals is in a few weeks and we've already picked out a killer set that is sure to make us win."

"Wait," Mike said, "you already have a set Molly? We always were so indecisive until just days before competition."

"It's called evolution Chang, anyway not to sound overconfident or anything but the other day Mr. Schuster told us that he was in the process of looking into us possibly making an audition tape to qualify for an international showcase barring that it isn't a conflict of interest as far as competitions are concerned."

"International?" Rachel said muttering bitter comments under her breath causing Kurt to clap his hands.

"Ok, whose ready for some food," he asked as he went on about how he had the mean for the most part catered and how there were options to satisfy everyone's dietary palate.

As the food was being served however Molly continued to talk though it was clear she was done gloating about the current state of McKinley High's glee club and was now directing her attention toward her sister and Artie.

"Anyway, if things all work out think about it, springtime in Paris, the perfect setting for a wedding don't you think Krissy?"

"Um yea, except for two things, one being Artie hasn't proposed…well formally anyway yet and two being that I don't plan to get married until I graduate with AT LEAST my undergraduate degree."

Molly nodded as Mercedes now spoke.

"Besides, if any wedding should be talked about it should be mine and Mike's seeing as how our prier albeit surprise wedding was unceremoniously interrupted," she paused looking toward Alexis, "no offence."

Alexis nodded grinning at her son who was less than a month old.

"None taken."

"So," Molly said not turning to Mercedes, "have you thought of a date yet?"

Mercedes looked to Mike and grinned and soon Mike grinned his own wide grin and nodded.

"I know it's kind of short notice but Mercedes and I were thinking about possibly Christmas or New Year's Eve?"

Kurt clapped his hands.

"It's not short notice at all in fact when me and the gals are done without Black Friday mall crawl we should all get together over a plate of left overs and discuss venue and color scheme."

Mike and Mercedes nodded while Kristina let out a laugh.

"What's so funny sis?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, it's just something Artie said."

"And what did he say?"

"Just that if law didn't work out for you that you'd make a great party planner."

"I would wouldn't I," Kurt said raising his eyebrow before looking over toward his step mother as to get her blessing.

"I wouldn't mind that career path," Alexis said.

Kurt nodded as he now had something to think about, well besides the next comment that sprung from Finn's mouth.

"Say Kurt, would it be too much of a challenge to make it a double wedding? That is if Mike and Mercedes don't mind."

Clearly not minding Mike, Mercedes and Kurt gave approving nodes while Tina looked over toward Finn.

"So, was that a proposal?"

"I guess, is that a yes?"

"I could say that no, it's a no as I deserve an actual proposal with an actual ring."

Finn began to pout.

"But…I love you too much to say no so yes, it's a yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Tina and Finn made out to yet another round of applause filled the air as the gang began to eat their dinner amidst more idle chatter.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Soon they were stuffed though not stuffed enough that they couldn't have dessert which was said to be Kristina's famous cannoli which was why they took this moment to rest their stomachs and as some of the men were checking their phones to look up the football scores Sam made a coughing gesture to signify she wanted the floor.

"Ok, I know that nothing can top the proposal we just had but I'm thankful for realizing that I could settle down with a man and have a family without compromising my need for adventure."

She looked over toward Puck and Dani for a moment before looking at Artie and grinning.

"Anyway I don't know if it was seeing Artie walking again or seeing the father daughter bond between Puck and Dani, or perhaps it's the baby rabies going around town."

"Dianne, Mom, Mrs. Schuster," Molly said as to clarify.

"When?" Rachel asked.

"Recently, she's only like three or four months," Molly said, "anyway I was rude…Sam."

Sam nodded.

"I've been looking into some medical procedures and there is a good chance that I might be able to have a child with Puck without enlisting the help of a surrogate."

Some more chatter filled the air as Michael looked over to Quinn.

"This is so much better then Pizza," he spoke with a smirk as Quinn nodded.

"Are Holidays with your family always this eventful," Blaine meanwhile whispered to Molly.

"More so then not," she simply said before turning back to engage in more conversation.

**TBC**

**Ok so I know this end sucked but I kind of wanted to update tonight seeing as how I've started stopped and re-written the beginning of this chapter more times than I can count, seriously I don't know why this chapter was so hard. Anyway I'm thinking one or two filler chapters then the Mike/Mercedes + Finn/Tina nuptials then maybe another filler chapter or two before my epic Artie/Kristina scene that I've had in my head for a while then an epilogue and then if the muse is willing I'll start on a next generation piece in this verse? Does this sound like a plan? Do you have any better ideas?**


	26. Chapter 26

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**Sorry for a lack of update. It was because of two things. One I'm trying to bridge gaps in my main outline with filler and Two because I signed up for a fic exchange on another forum and thought the deadline for submission was 6/19 when in fact it was 7/19. That being said the former is why this chapter is so short because I don't know what I want to write to lead up until the wedding/my planed final chapters. If there are any characters/storylines you want me to touch on please review/message me and let me know. PS Lexi totes got robbed at the Daytime Emmy's and I know people are all Chad got robbed to but I'm biased because I love Scott Clifton and while I don't see B&B he deserved to finally win and I'm rambling…. Anyways on with the update.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

The passing of Thanksgiving and Black Friday which according to Kurt was a Holiday in its own right meant one of two things. The first being that the semester was almost over and the other that soon it would be Christmas which was when the 'double gleek wedding' was to take place.

The initial reaction when the two couples had announced this date was that Tina was pregnant seeing as how it was only Turkey day that Finn had proposed to her however it was not the case. The case was that she and Finn and Mercedes and Mike were two couples in love which was why, while Michael was in Port Charles for the weekend the two brides to be had joined Kristina and Quinn at the New Haven apartment to make some plans.

"So," Mercedes said putting down a bridal magazine, "what's the etiquette on wedding dresses…. Could I get away with wearing the same ball gown I had on for the surprise non wedding?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to Mercedes Jones?" Quinn asked reaching up and holding a hand to Mercedes's forehead.

"Yea, I know before I said I wanted a gown fit for the diva that I am it's just."

"Just what, if money is an issue I can."

"No, Kristina I don't want a handout, anyway I was just wondering because I was thinking why start from scratch to create my dream gown when I can take the older dress and use it as a base and go from there."

"That's the girl we know and love," Quinn said with a smile as Kristina looked over toward Tina.

"What about you T, have you picked out a dress yet?"

Tina picked up one of the magazines and began to flip through it.

"I've got a few dresses that I'm deciding between," she said with a smile and left it at that before Quinn's voice spoke up.

"Ok, so what about bridesmaids, I mean Cedes your last wedding was kind of sudden and you only had Kurt and Krissy attending and Tina have you and Finn selected your best people yet?"

"Well, I know Finn most likely has asked Puck to be his best man," Tina said letting out a sigh, "as for my Maid of Honor….well Mercedes is the other bride, Krissy is her attending and Quinn no offence but your my groom's ex-girlfriend and making you my M-O-H would be all kinds of weird."

Quinn nodded understandingly before letting out a suggestion.

"What about Rachel?"

"What about I talk Mike into making Matt his attending instead and I do it," Krissy said.

"I wouldn't ask Rachel for the same reason I wouldn't ask you Quinn, and Kristina I wouldn't want you to do that to Mike even though I'm sure Matt would be on the phone in a heartbeat to conference with Puckerman about plotting a bachelor party."

'Planning a bachelor party with Puck…that'll be fun,' Kristina silently thought to herself before being broken out of her thoughts by a knocking sound on the door.

"Quinn, we're we expecting anyone else?"

The blonde shook her head as she stood up off the chair she was seated in and made her way toward the door where her eyes met up with a familiar pair of blue orbs.

"Artie," Quinn said with a smile on her face, still in awe of just how much her classmate had changed, "what are you doing here."

"Well, I was here to surprise my girlfriend," he said with a smile as he looked over toward Kristina, flashing her a smile. "But I see you ladies are busy, I guess I really should of called."

Watching now as the young man turned around in the doorway Kristina spoke up.

"I'm never too busy for you Abrams," Kristina said with a smile, "come in…sit…we are working on wedding plans at the moment but if you want you can hang out."

Artie nodded and headed into the apartment as Tina's face contorted into a smile as she held her hands up in triumph.

"Wait a minute," she exclaimed.

"You found THE dress? "Mercedes asked causing Tina to shake her head.

"No I told you I'm torn between a couple…. No…I found a solution to that little problem we were talking about before Artie knocked."

"You mean how on earth I'm going to talk Puck out of dragging me to a strip club for Mike and Finn's bachelor party?"

"You're an awesome legal mind you'll think of something," Artie said now seated beside Kristina, gently kissing her neck as she let out an inaudible moan.

"No," Tina said, "I mean my problem about figuring out my maid of honor…or," she began as her eyes turned to Artie's, "should I say man of honor."

Artie was about to open his mouth to respond to this proposal however Quinn spoke up.

"Wait, isn't that being a little hypocritical? I mean you don't want Rachel or myself attending because we were Finn's exes and yet you are asking your ex."

Tina simply shook her head.

"In all fairness Artie and I only went out on one date."

"And it ended the moment Tina told me she was faking her stutter…anyway yea,

I'd love to be your best person."

There was a small moment of silence before Kristina picked up a magazine.

"Now that Tina's picked Artie to be her best person," she said with a smile at her boyfriend, "can we please discuss color scheme."

"Man you really are Kurt's sister," Quinn said causing Kristina to toss a pillow over at her roommate before continuing, "What I meant is that I'd like to know what color bridesmaid dress to wear for when I stand up next to Mike."

"Red, it should definitely be red," Artie said with a smile.

"And why should it be red?" Mercedes asked.

"Because my girl looks all kinds of stunning in red, not that she doesn't look stunning in any color but I mean it's a Christmas wedding and all."

"Artie does have a point," Kristina said, "I mean I do look good in red."

The two brides looked at the brunette as if she were trying to upstage her however instead Kristina simply laughed.

"And it's Christmas, I mean me in a red dress with Kurt in a red tie and Artie and Puck in green ties."

The two brides nodded in agreement that their friends had a good idea and continued to talk about wedding plans before Kristina and Artie managed to steal away some time to head out to a private dinner and a movie as Artie didn't just drive up to New Haven just to talk weddings.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, as all this was going on in New Haven, the grooms were having a meeting of their own as Mike, along with Kurt and Matt headed to Ohio where they now were sitting in Kurt's former basement bedroom turned Dani's playroom.

"So, Finn, Mike….I'm sure the question on your mind is what does the puckasaurous have in mind for you bachelor party….two words…'strip club'."

"If I may interject," Kurt said waving his hand, "while you three may find naked ladies gyrating on your laps an ideal time I highly doubt my sister would and she is Mike's best person."

"Well then, what would you suggest?" Puck asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't really know, but you should really talk to her about things."

"Well, what are you planning on doing for Cedes and Tina?" Finn asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to a karaoke bar, belting it out like the diva's we are…that is if Tina's attendant approves."

"Has your fiancé picked out an attendant yet?" Puck asked.

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"If she did I'd be the last to know….though I bet she'll pick Quinn, I mean she lives close to Tina and unlike Rachel, Santana, and Brittany they are actually kind of friends, although my ex being my fiancé's maid of honor is kind of weird."

The group all just nodded at Finn's comment however soon it was interrupted with Mike speaking up.

"We've got a bigger issue to think about."

All eyes fell on him.

"I mean with the impromptu wedding that Kurt planed the last time for Mercedes and myself the location was predetermined and we didn't have to worry about it, and so I'm asking… Kurt do you have a location set for this one."

Running a hand through his hair Kurt slowly bit his bottom lip.

"Well," he said, "not exactly though I have some ideas in mind."

"You think you can tell me dude," Finn said, "because we kind of need to get invitations out."

Kurt nodded.

"Well, I could always talk to Nikolas about letting you guys use the castle again though it's like we've been there….done that."

"Next," Puck said with a smirk.

"Well…if it wasn't winter in Ohio I'd say possibly the McKinley football field."

"That would be totally awesome," Finn said, "but I get your point."

Kurt smiled.

"Next option… the Lima Country club but seeing as how the event is on Christmas Eve it may be booked up."

Mike shook his head.

"I think the country club will work, I mean you managed to get us an in on Thanksgiving no sweat and I used to be the best Lifeguard slash Tennis Instructor they had."

"Plus," Matt said, "My family has been loyal members of the club for years."

"Man, that was easier then I thought it would be," Finn said, "I mean we've figured out that the wedding would be at the country club that our conjoined bachelor parties won't be at a strip club…."

"Well we'll see about that one," Puck mumbled as Finn ignored his best man.

"Now, all we need to do is think about…"

"The cake?" Matt said with a smile as he took Kurt's hand, "taken care of."

The others nodded as they began to shift their conversation to other topics of interest.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

wedding preparations were not the only thing on people's minds as true to Michael's words to Quinn he was in Port Charles in the moment however he wasn't there simply to see his mom and brother as he had other motives on his mind as he sat in the Quertermein's parlor watching Edwards face light up like a Christmas Tree.

"That's the best thing I've heard in I can't tell you how long son," he said with a smile, "I'm glad you've finally came to your senses and realized Sonny's evil ways."

"I still love my dad, and yes I know that technically AJ was my biological dad, but at the same time I know that there is a stigma with the last name Corinthos and I don't want it to follow me around while I try to etch out my own future. And I know Quinn doesn't want a target painted on her back either."

"I've always liked that Quinn girl, I'm glad that you're still with her and that you see her in your future. Quinn Quartermaine has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I guess, though I don't plan on popping the question to her anytime soon so I don't want you to start bringing up great great grandchildren."

"I promise I won't…today anyway; however would you two at least consider possibly working for ELQ this summer."

"We'll consider it," Michael said.

Edward nodded as he picked up his phone to call the family lawyer to draw up the papers so that Michael could officially change his last name.

**TBC**

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

**First off sorry that this chapter is so short and that the Michael scene seemed out of place. Anyway in addition to the comments above my AC went out and so the past few days it's been hellish to write. The Matt baking the cake stuff comes from various other future cannons where apparently Matt Loves to Bake and the Michael stuff…well I've always wanted to see him embrace/acknowledge his Q roots and my fingers are crossed that he'll take the job ELQ on cannon for Abby's sake. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter may be some filler or it might be the bachelor/bachelorette parties and possibly the wedding.**


	27. Chapter 27

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**Ok….Here it is another chapter, I hope you like this one. Also I'm pondering whether I want to make this into a trilogy and write a third piece set in this verse centered around the current gleek's kids (I've already came up with names and some personalities) however I don't want to take time and write it if people don't want to read it so let me know. Also I'm pondering doing a straight up Glee piece so if you have any ideas for a story you wish for me to write (I'll do any HET ship as well as Klaine and Brittana) please also let me know. Much love to Katy and Gina for all their support….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The last few weeks of the semester soon passed by and Christmas was soon approaching meaning that soon it would be time for the double wedding which also mean that the time for the bachelor parties for Mike and Puck and the bachelorette parties for Mercedes and Tina had arrived.

As far as the bachelor party was concerned it was now December 22nd and Kristina and the boys were sitting around the Puckerman basement listening as Puck began to go on and on about a club just outside the city limits.

"No," Kristina said, "absolutely not…I will not go to a strip club with you guys."

"It's not a strip club Kristina, it's a Burlesque club…. It's more theatrical there… and classy."

"Do girls still take there cloths off Noah," Kristina said using her brother in laws given name as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Well…."

"The answer is no."

"I told you," Finn said, "and Kurt told you."

"Kurt told you what?"

"Kurt told us that you wouldn't want to go to a strip club," Mike said, "which to be honest I would rather not do either."

"Why not," Finn said, "isn't it an unwritten law in the bachelor party handbook to have a stripper?"

Puck nodded.

"My thought exactly."

"So, why can't Puck and I go to the club and you do something on your own with Mike?" Finn suggested.

Mike shook his head.

"Absolutely not Finn, while like I said I oppose to a strip club…"

"Burlesque," Puck corrected as Mike shook his head and looked back toward Finn.

"Burlesque club….us sharing a bachelor party is all part of the co-groom package."

"Fine," Puck said, "anyone have any better ideas."

**x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile at the Cohen-Chang home the two brides along with Artie and Kurt were sitting around the room.

"So," Tina said wrapping her arms around a pillow.

"So," Fellow bride Mercedes replied.

"Well," Kurt said looking to the brides, "I was thinking of a spa day….however then you had to ask Artie to be your best person…. No offence."

Artie smiled at Kurt.

"None taken, anyways who says that I wouldn't mind a spa day?"

Six eyes fell upon the young man.

"I mean sure I don't see myself as the seaweed wrap and mud facial type of guy but back when I was in rehab they had this steam room which was invigorating… that teamed up with a massage would be total bliss."

"But then you'd be isolated from the rest of us so it kind of defeats the purpose," Tina said matter of factly.

"True," Artie said with a smile, "though I don't see you coming up with better ideas."

"Hell to the no, you did not just ask the bride for ideas on her own bachelorette party, you're the best person it's your job."

Artie just nodded.

He really didn't want to see Mercedes go into full on bridezilla mode and so he looked to Kurt as surely the other boy had a plan B…. didn't he?

While he waited for an answer to his quarries Artie decided to pick up his cell as he wondered if Krissy was having a better time coming up with a guy's night for Puck.

_ -K- How R things? _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kristina tried to zone out of listening to male ramblings in the room most of which involved some kind of adult entertainment in which Mike was vetoing leading Puck to teasingly call his friend a prude.

Looking down as her cell vibrated she let a smile cross her lips as she noted a text from Artie.

_ -A- not good…U? _

Kristina waited and soon Artie replied to her message.

_ Kurt wants spa day-I'm OK w/ just don't want seaweed wrap _

Kristina let out a laugh as she tried to visualize her boyfriend all covered in mud and kelp and whatever else.

_Puck wants strippers_

She could only begin once more to visualize Artie's reaction especially when the next text was simply

_ :O _

Kristina let out a laugh when an idea popped in her mind.

_Jakes_

Artie almost instantly mimicked her text with his reply

_Jakes?_

A smile crossed Kristina's lips.

_Karaoke_

_Y didn't I think of that?_

And that was the last reply she received from her boyfriend as it seemed that he must have planted the suggestion in Kurt's brain and in the moment her step brother would me making the usual calls to see if they could get a jet from the air strip at the small Lima airport to take them to Port Charles. Meanwhile she had another idea, one that could benefit her anti stripper cause.

"What about the gun range."

Puck's face lit up like a kid at Christmas as he relished any time that he could use his piece. However it seemed like with the idea of strippers Mike's face was none too enthusiastic.

"Like gun guns… or paintball guns."

Puck was about to open his mouth to answer thinking he'd known what Kristina meant however the young girl opened her mouth first.

"Do you really think I'd trust Finn with live weaponry?"

Mike smiled.

"Well in that case I'm in."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After making the flight arrangement and calling Rachel and Quinn to tell them what was up the girls along with Artie and Kurt boarded a private jet and made their way to Port Charles.

"I can get used to this life," Rachel said as they headed out of the plane and got into the cab en-route to Jake's.

"While my inner Diva relishes in the fact that now I can jet set whenever I please It's not as sweet knowing that I didn't earn it by making a splash in the world of pop culture like you will make my dear."

Rachel simply smiled at her former rival turned friend all the while mentally plotting out her karaoke set list when they arrived at Jakes where they promptly were met by two smiling figures.

"So," Santana said with a smile, "did you plan this party here so that Brits and I could go?"

Kurt never thought of the fact that the Latina and blonde wouldn't have flown into Lima until the day of the wedding do to Crimson business however he simply nodded.

"Yea," he said with a smile as they made their way out of the cold and into the club where they were now met by Coleman's lecherous glare.

"What did I do to deserve the pleasure of all your company?" he asked eyeing the group, "and where is Kristina, surely she wouldn't miss this shindig without a really good excuse."

"She's Mike Chang's best man," Santana said with a flirtatious smile at the barkeep.

"Though Kristina isn't a man… I mean she doesn't have a…you know does she Artie?"

Artie shook his head as Coleman looked over to the young man.

"Anyway, I must have had some kind of ESP because the Karaoke machine is set to go….that being said Tequila shots all around."

"Actually I'll have a beer," Artie said.

"And I'll have a wine if you have any…none of that boxed stuff though…and if not then a gin and tonic."

Nodding he looked over to the girls who screamed 'Tequila' before Rachel began to pick up the microphone.

"Shouldn't the brides to be get first sing?" Quinn suggested causing Rachel to let out a sigh.

"I suppose," she replied, "but they better not do any Barbra because her catalogue belongs to me.

Tina and Mercedes nodded assuring the petite diva that they wouldn't sing anything by Babs before conferring with one another, quickly making a song selection where Mercedes sang the first verse Tina sang the second and they both flawlessly harmonized with the chorus

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._  
_Gee, I really love you and we're, gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel of love._

_Spring is here,_  
_theeee sky is blue._  
_Whooooa! the birds all sing as if they knew._  
_Today's the day, we'll say, "I do"_  
_and we'll never be lonely anymore._

_Because we're going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get married._  
_Gee, I really love you and we're, gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel of love._

_Bells will ring,_  
_theee sun will shine._  
_Whooooa, I'll be his and he'll be mine._  
_We'll love until, the end of time_  
_and we'll never be lonely anymore._

_Because we're goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._  
_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married._  
_Goin' to the chapel of love._  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Goin' to the chapel of love._  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Goin' to the chapel of love..._

As the song ended the brides to be were met with a round of applause as Kurt looked over to Rachel whispering…

"I'd hate to be the one to follow that act."

Letting out a sigh Rachel tossed back a shot and the night kicked off with a bang.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x**

After calling Matt and debating lengthily on whether or not they should invite Milo, Blaine, and Michael (ultimately deciding to keep it to former glee club members) the group headed toward the Paint Ball Range where they hoped to get the party started….however they were in for a surprise when they arrived.

**THE LIMA PAINT BALL RANGE WILL BE CLOSED FROM DECEMBER 20TH – JANUARY 5TH HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

"Ok," Kristina said, "why didn't you guys do their research and look up the hours of this place."

"Because it was your idea," Finn said, "plus I assumed it would have been open."

"You do know what happens when you assume right Hudson?" Matt asked.

"Something about asses or whatever."

"Something like that," Puck said, "anyway seeing as how this is a bust why not…."

"NO Strippers," Mike said.

"And remember Finn plus Live Ammo is like Oil and Water," Kristina added.

"Wait what?" Finn said making his gassy baby confused face.

"She's afraid you'll shoot yourself in the foot," Matt said bluntly shocking everyone with his second comment of the night.

"Yea," Finn said nodding his head, "I probably would."

"Anyway I wasn't suggesting strippers or firearms….I was suggesting that we call Sam, have her take Dani to your house Krissy and we head back to my place and make brownies."

"Baking?" Finn said, "Isn't that kind of…I don't know LAME."

Kristina let out a laugh mentally putting two and two together.

"Not the kind of baking that Puck has in mind….so then what…shall we put on Fantasia? The Pink Elephants on Parade sequence in Dumbo?

"Wherever the mood takes us," Puck said with a wink however looking at the faces of the grooms and Matt it was clear that the trio didn't get it.

"Puck bakes some pot brownies and then we trip out," Kristina clarified causing the boys to nod in agreement.

**x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Back at Jakes the party was in full swing as true to her word Rachel had reverted back to her High School self-attempting to sing the entire Barbra Streisand catalogue while Kurt simply rolled his eyes at the diva. Meanwhile Mercedes and Quinn were playing Darts, Tina and Artie were playing pool and Santana and Brittany were playing lets flirt with the male clientele of the club. It was one of those male clients who let out a small laugh as Brittney seductively danced against him as he seemed to be used to the blonde's tactics before spotting the duo by the pool table.

"Kristina told me about…things though seeing it….wow."

"I think that was pretty much everyone reaction man," Artie said with a smile sinking the last ball into a pocket with flawless precision.

"She also told me you're getting hitched to Finn."

"You say it like it's such a tragedy," Tina said smiling, "I mean what do you have against Finn?"

"I have nothing against him, he's a good bloke and I'm sure he'll make you happy…I'm just against the institution of marriage in general."

"Fair enough."

"So, I'd ask if this is your hen party but seeing as how Kris isn't here and Artie and Kurt ARE here…."

"No, your right…this is a hen party though it's not just for me. Mercedes is also getting married. As for the lack of Kristina and the presence of the boys well…Kristina is Mike's best person, Artie is mine and Kurt is Mercedes's."

Ethan flashed a nod of understanding before looking over to Artie.

"Say, Wheels….mind if I still call you Wheels."

"Not particularly."

Nodding he corrected himself accordingly.

"Abrams?"

"Better."

"Anyway, want to do something crazy."

"That depends on two things, one is it legal, and two will it put me at risk of becoming paralyzed again?"

"Yes to the first question and no to the second…no, I was curious if you wanted to reprise your epic duet from Valentine's Day 2010?"

"Sure," Artie nodded making his way to where Rachel was currently belting out 'Papa Can You Here Me?' with a dramatic flair despite being slightly buzzed and waited for her to finish singing the song before taking the microphone from her whispering that her vocals needed a break.

As Rachel nodded in agreement Artie looked over to Ethan who in turn looked over to Tina before they began to sing their song however instead of it becoming a duet it turned into a full-fledged sing along.

"Best Party Ever," Brittney exclaimed ever so wasted causing everyone to nod while the ones that were sober still wondered what the guys and Krissy were up to at the moment.

**x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After making a call to Sam letting her know what was up and having a pit stop at the 7-11 to stock up on snack foods for when the inevitable munchies settled in the five some made their way toward the Puckerman home where Puck and Kristina quickly went to work baking their 'special' brownies while the three other guys headed downstairs where they proceeded to play video games.

"These taste like your nana's cupcakes you baked sophomore year," Finn said about a half hour later when the brownies were served.

Puck just smiled.

"Dude…you could of gotten arrested."

"Relax, I only put in enough to give people a wicked case of the munchies…I put a little extra pinch in these."

Finn just nodded taking a handful of Cheetos.

"Guys," Matt said after another bout of time passed, "did you know that More Monopoly money is printed in a year, than real money printed throughout the world?"

All eyes fell on him wondering why he said that random tidbit of information however before things could be said Matt piped up once again.

"What about how Kermit the frog has 11 points on his collar around his neck, or how Dr. Seuss coined the word "nerd" in his 1950 book "If I Ran the Zoo" or that Mickey's dog Pluto was originally called Rover."

"Dr. Seuss," Finn said, "cool."

"I know it is wet and the sun is not sunny, but we can have lots of good fun that is funny," Kristina said laughing.

"But it's not raining," Mike observed.

"It's from Cat and the Hat."

"I wonder if Brittany puts hats on her cats?" Finn asked.

"Speaking of cats," Puck said, "Penguins can jump as high as 6 feet in the air."

"What's that have to do with cats?" Mike asked.

"I have no clue," Puck said with a smirk.

"Well," Mike said, "if we're all rambling off random tidbits maybe I should give it a go…after all I was on the school quiz bowl team back in High School."

"So was I," Kristina said.

"Yea," Puck said, "but that was because you and Tina were Asians, Artie wears glasses and Kristina's got some kind of photographic memory."

"That's racist," Mike said as Kristina spoke up…

"I WISH I had a photographic memory."

"I'm waiting," Puck said, "hit us with your best shot.

"Ladies first," Mike said picking up a fistful of pretzels and popping them into his mouth.

Smiling Kristina began to fidget with her hair before speaking.

"Well…There is a lawsuit every 30 seconds in the U.S…More than 50% of time spent in U.S courtrooms is over automobile cases."

"And you probably learnt that from one of your law textbooks," Puck said.

"Fine…what about the fact that Iceland consumes more Coca-Cola per capita than any other nation can't learn that in a law book."

"Touché," Finn said though he rolled his eyes trying to remember if he even knew that that word meant.

Picking up a chip Mike smiled.

"The average American eats about seven pounds of these babies a year."

"Though that's nothing compared to the 11.9 pounds of cereal Americans annually consume," Matt said with a smile.

"I'm hungry," Finn said as Kristina tossed a handful of popcorn at him.

"Here you go."

Finn smiled picking up the food and eating it from the floor claiming he was clearly following the five second rule as Puck spoke up.

"You know if Barbie were life size, her measurements would be 39-23-33."

"You WOULD know that," Mike said.

"Hey, I have a daughter…she plays with Barbie's…anyway want to kick this trivia fest up a notch…Sam's got Trivial Pursuit in the living room we could make it interesting."

"My brain is getting to fried to think straight," Kristina said flopping back on one of the giant pillows that sat on the floor.

"And stoned or stone cold sober I still don't think I can keep up with you guys," Finn said.

"I may just be the fifth wheel seeing as how I'm not a groom or best man but I've got a suggestion…you've got a copy of Wizard of Oz and Dark Side of the Moon right?"

Puck's lips curled into a smile.

"I see where you're going there Rutherford and that's brilliant."

**TBC**

**I know the ending kind of sucked. I had a hard time writing the stoner scene as I've never been stoned and didn't care to YouTube clips of that 70's show. I hope you like it. All the facts I found via various Google searches and the song used by the girls was 'Going to the Chapel' by the Crystals. The wedding should hopefully be the next chapter… until then please drop me a line so I know if you still like this verse.**


	28. Chapter 28

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**I'm so sorry for not writing an upbate but my muse was distracted by Cannon! Ethan's haircut….(wipes drool from my keyboard) and how I know a few of my readers loved his cameo in the last chapter and so I was running over sinario's as to bring him back into this verse more. I had two ideas running in my brain and since Gina would brutaly murder me if I went with one idea and the other overall would be totally awesome well you'll see what I mean. PS if you want to hear the other reason you know what to do…. Read and review. Still don't own either fandom cause if I did Spinelli would have had retrograde amnesia instead of this Jackal PI garbage.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x**-

Roughly forty eight hours after the events that transpired at both Jake's and the Puckerman basement, the hangovers had passed and the formalwear was laid out and the hope of a double wedding going off without a hitch filled the hearts and minds of everyone that was scattered about the Lima Country club.

It was there, in part of the spa area that the two brides stood adorned in lavish white gowns with their attending best people Artie and Kurt.

"Thanks for deciding to get ready in here," Artie said with a light blush crossing his face as he attempted to tie the deep green tie that hung around his neck, "I don't know what I'd do if you made me prep in the ladies locker room."

"You'd make comments about how jealous you were about all the amenities us women folk have that you men don't," Quinn said with a sweet smile reaching over and fixing Artie's tie.

Artie simply shook his head as he smiled over to the blonde who'd been wearing a dress the same color as his tie. Actually Quinn was one of two blondes dressed in a deep hunter green gown as after much thought the brides had decided that since their best people were male they would make their four female friends who weren't already in the wedding party their bridesmaids. Quinn and Brittney standing up for Tina hence the green dresses which Artie silently thought accented Quinn's eyes brilliantly though he wouldn't say much as he didn't want to come off as flirting with his girlfriend's roommate. Meanshile Santana and Rachel looked stunning in red to stand up for Mercedes.

"They have chase loungers," Kurt said in a hyper tone, "and much better mirrors and lighting and man we should of set up shop in there….what was I thinking."

"You were thinking that this room was bigger," Mercedes said.

"Right….I forgot."

"Anyway," Artie said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses, "this may be my first time as part of a bridal party but I've seen enough romantic comedies to know that there is some kind of rituralistic tradition we should be partaking in."

"Riturilstic tradition," Santana said rolling her eyes, "parkajeing in….god you sound just like…. Never mind."

"This is a wedding not some genius MIT anthropology class," Kurt said, "and anyway I plan on beginning the whole Old, New, Borrowed, Blue ceremony just as soon as I stick a few more pins into Tina's hair."

Mercedes watched as her best friend and best person stuck what had to be the hundereth bobby pin in her hair glad that her weave was already pre styled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile while the girls and their best men were hanging around in one of the spa rooms the remainder of the original glee guys along with ristina were standing around in the mens locker room greatfull that the club was shut down for the past few days because of the holiday causing the rooms usual stench or sweat to of vanished for the moment.

"you know man,"Puck said, "if you want to bale on Tina now would be the time."

Finn flashed a blank stare as Kristina glared at her brother in law.

"Says the happily married man," Kristina said, "I mean you are happy with Sam arnt you."

"Of corse I'm happy with your sister, why would you ask that?"

"Well, your tone to Finn made it seem like he was being tied down if he married Tina."

"I was just messing with the dude, that's what best men do… mess with their bros."

Kristina just nodded as she turned toward Mike with a smile.

"Don't worry Mike, I don't plan on messing with you."

"Good to know," Mike said looking toward Matt who was all but now his co-best man, "what about you."

"I'm good," Matt said with a smile, "though Kurt seemed to hog all the wedding ediquate books so is there any real traditions that we need to go about doing before we make our way to the make shift alter in banquet hall B?"

There was a bout of silence for the moment before a voice rang out.

"What about a toast mates."

"Ethan!" Kristina exclaimed looking over toward her friend who was all dressed up, "what are you doing here?"

"Yea, Lovett did you see Wedding Crashers one too many times and decide to put that on your bucket list like I did?"

"Perhaps Puckerman but I'll have you know that I'm here as an invited guest."

"Seriously," Mike said raising his eye wondering who did the inviting as he clearly hadn't.

Ethan nodded.

"I ran into the bridal party the other night….got to talking to Tina again."

Finn flashed his bride's ex a jealous glare.

"Just talking Finn….well talking and some pool but anyway she invited me to the ceremony….and well…. I've got even more news."

"Do I want to know?" Kristina asked.

"You should…seeing as it involves your boyfriend and all that."

"Do we really want to know what Artie and a former grafter have in common?" Mike asked eyeing Kristina.

"Who said anything about me being a former grafter," Ethan replied smirking at Mike before turning back toward the only woman in the room, "anyway so I've decided to relocate to Boston I mean there is a pretty decent bar scene there."

"I think it's more then pretty decent," Puck said now flashing a smirk that could rival that you the young Ausie.

Ethan simply rolled his eyes before looking over toward Kristina.

"Anyway, so I'm moving to Boston and Artie and I are talking about starting up a band."

"Seriously," Kristina said.

Ethan nodded as Finn raised his hand.

"Yes Finn," Ethan said.

"Um….well….I don't want to be rude but what does all this have to do with my wedding?"

Choosing not to answer the taller of the two grooms Ethan instead opened up the bottle that he was holding and began to pour out drinks.

"To Finn and Mike….cheers mates."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tina's hair was finaly pinned up to perfection causing Kurt to look over toward the girls and Artie with a smile across his lips.

"So, the saying Something old, something new, somerhing borrowed something blue dates back to the victorian era. The "something old" represents the bond to the bride's family and her old life; "something new" represents the couple's new life together and their future hope for happiness, prosperity and success; "something borrowed" from a happily married woman is meant to impart similar happiness to the bride; and "something blue" represents fidelity and constancy."

Seven pairs of eyes fell upon Kurt who had a dead serious look upon his face before letting out another laugh.

"However….since when were we ever conventional when it comes to tradition."

He looked over to Artie who simply nodded in agreement before taking the floor.

"So, first is the something old," reaching into his pocket Artie pulled out a longveleet box and handed it to Tina. As the bride opened it Artie made another comment. "and well, I guess it covers the borrowed as well."

Looking at the diamond necklace that was in the box a smile crossed Tina's lips and a tear fell down her eye making her feel greatful for waterproof make up. The necklace was the same one that Kurt had given Kristina in their Sophmore year when they were getting closer and closer to becoming siblings, a necklace that had once upon a time belonged to Kurt's birth mother.

"I can't," Tina said.

"Yes, you can," Kurt said taking the necklace from Tina's hand and clasping it around Tina's neck.

"Well," Mercedes said looking at her reflection in the mirror, "my old isn't as dramatic….it's just my dress which after much deleboration decided to tweak from my old gown."

Everyone just nodded as Kurt clapped his hands.

"Ok, now for the new," Kurt said reaching into the box that he'd placed on a chair when they first came into the room and began shuffleing tissue paper around, "since you diecided against a new gown for the most importaint day and since I believe accessories are everything and you don't have a proper veil…"

Stopping his rambeling he held out a beautiful tiara for his friend who smiled back before motioning for him to affix it onto her head.

"And like Mercedes old," tina said with a smile, "my new is my dress."

"Now Borrowed," Rachel said, "seeing as how Tina's already gotten her borrowed in the form of Kristina's necklace I've got a piece of jewelry for Mercedes to have on loan."

Mercedes wondered if Rachel was going to hand her the gold star necklace she'd worn every day since the start of Sophmore year or something just as self sentered before her eyes fell upon the bracelet that was in Rachel's hand.

"It's beautiful." Mercedes said.

"Thanks, I borrowed it from the costume department and look, the rhinestones are blue so it covers the rest of your basis."

Merceded just nodded slipping on the braclet that Rachel handed her.

"That leaves a something Blue for Tina," Quinn said noticing that she had one of her clip on streaks in at the moment, "never mind."

There was a small bout of laughter before Kuet looked at his watch.

"Ok, the boys should be making there way toward the alter area any moment now if they aren't already there already so let's have one final make up check before we motion for the cemeony to start.

The girls nodded and proceded to do one final make up check before realizing that soon they would be married women.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The sounds of the wedding march filled the air as Brittney and Santana walked down the aisle hand and hand, the green and red of their gowns complemting one another. Following them were Quinn and Rachel looking equily as stunning andrecieving approving nods from Michael and Milo who were seated together near the front of the room. Between the two women was little Dani playing the roll of flower girl.

Once they made their way down theasile the muic got louder and the doors opend to reveal Mercedes and Kurt.

From where he stook Mike let out a sigh as he took in the vision, thinking that his soon to be wife never looked more beautiful then how she did in that moment.

Once Mercedes reached the end of the asile and was standing by Mike's side the doors once again opened and Tina and Artie entered the room.

While Finn's face had the same look that Mike's did before most likely shareing in the same set of feelings, Kristina's eyes fell upon Artie causing her own range of emotings wel up inside her as she began to think of how well her boyfriend pulled off a suit all the while mentily preying that Kurt had inclused mistletoe in the reception hall's décor.

Father Cotes, who upon Kurt's request flew to Lima to officiate instead of prosideing over the Midnight Mass pack in Port Charles.

The older man looked toward the two brides, two grooms and eight attendants and smiled.

"We are gathered her today to once again see Michael Chang and Mercedes Jones be bound together in Holy Matrimony," he began, "however this time around it's special, not just because tonight is Christmas Eve but it's special because we are also gathered to see Phineas Christopher Hudson and Valentina Ming Cohen Chang also join together in wedded bliss."

"Phineas," Puck whispered chuckeling under his breath causing Finn to roll his eyes.

Thankfully Father Cotes didn't hear the whisperes as he quickly sucked in a breathof air between turning to Mercedes.

"Now, Miss Jones, I know the last time we tried to get you married you read us some beautiful heartfelt vows."

Mercedes nodded.

"Do you have some to recide this evening."

Looking from Father Cotes to Mike to Kurt back to Mike, she simply smiled.

"What I said that night when we almost got married on Spoon Island still rings true. Since the moment that I first gazed upon you Freshman year I've always felt something. Call it fate or love at first site but from that moment on I knew in my gut that one day you'd talk to me and I'd muster up the currage to tell you my true feelings and well…the rest is history."

Mike just nodded.

"Well," he said, "last time I said I wasn't the speech giving type but this time with some prepereation I've came up with my own words."

Father Cotes nodded and Mike went on.

"While you were watching me from afar at the beginning I have to admit I was watching you as well. Maybe not since Freshman year or anything but the moment you wailed out that last note singing 'Somebody To Love' I knew I was a goner."

"Well why didn't you speak up sooner?" Mercedes asked as Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"I was shy I guess."

Mercedes smiled as she reminded herself she had to hold off on kissing him for a few more moment while Tina and Finn said their vows.

"Now, Finn, Tina do you guys have anything you wish to say to eachother."

"I, w-well, I…." Tina spoke nervously never thinking that she had to compose anything, she figured that the father would just ask if she took Finn to be her husband, she'd say I do and they'd kiss."

"It's ok Tina," Finn whispered to her.

She nodded whispering back to him.

"I love you with all my heart Finn Hudson."

Finn smiled looking over to Father Cotes then over to Tina clearly having something to say.

"Tina, I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with."

Tina simply glowed as her heart skipped a beat meanwhile Rachel shot Finn a death glare.

"You totally just stole Chandler's vows to Monica from Friends….I whould know I was named after Rachel Green….my fathers were big fans."

Finn didn't respond to Rachel's whispery tirade instead he continued to flash goo goo eyes to Tina as Father Cotes spoke a few more words about marrege being a sacred bond and reciting a few verses before he looked to the two couples asking each party if they would take their signifigant other to be their lawfull husband or wife in sickness and in health and everything else all the days of their lives. After four 'I Dos' were spoken and four rings were slipped upon four fingers it was now the momen that everyone had been waiting for, the moment where the two couples were officialy husbans and wives shareing in their first marital kiss.

**TBC**

**I was torn as to weather I wanted to add the reception into this chapter as well or leave it as is and well my friend said to keep it as is so that's what I shall do. Next chapter will be the reception (what should MM2 and Fina's wedding songs be?)**


	29. Chapter 29

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**Thanks for reading the last chapter. Sorry for all the typos/grammar errors that Gina pointed out….sometimes when I type fast late at night I don't re-read what was corrected by auto correct. Also I love the glee fandom I really do though seeing them go ape shit over casting information that broke this time last year amuses me….they said 90% of the cast would be gone after season 3 so just because they are now saying WHO will be gone in season 4 before season 3 even begins to air and seeing fans all don't get rid of the big 3 (Rachel, Finn, Kurt) is simply fun to watch….what's not fun to watch is cannon GH….thankfully I own this little verse (which I wish were the real thing) I hope you enjoy this update and review to let me know that you are reading it still….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The two couples pulled back from their kisses and looked out at their family and friends for the first time as husband and wife; however this wasn't nearly the end of the evening.

It was not only a double wedding but also Christmas Eve and so naturally Kurt had planned the party accordingly.

The hall was a variable winter wonderland full of twinkling white fairy lights and evergreen branches while instrumentally seasonal music filled the air as everyone sans the brides and grooms entered the room.

Once all but the foursome was settled down, Kurt stood up and grabbed one of the microphones that sat in a stand in the front of the room.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and Mr. and Mrs. Chang."

The room erupted in a long applause as Finn, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes finally made their grand entrance into the room.

As this noise died down now it was Kristina's turn to take the mic.

"Now that they have arrived," she said with a smile, "it's time for them to hit the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. However before the dance begins as Mike's best person I've decided to give the happy couples a little gift for which I'll need the help of another member of the wedding party and my amazing boyfriend Artie Abrams to assist me."

A smile crossed Artie's lips as he straightened his tie and stood up making his way toward the center of the room to stand beside her.

"Noah could you," Kristina said in a lowered tone as she looked over toward Puck who nodded and flipped a little switch where soon a slow non Holiday melody began to play and Kristina and Artie began to sing their duet while the two couples danced on the makeshift floor.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought hey_  
_you know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one…._

Finishing up the song the young couple kissed in the center of the room.

Pulling back Kristina was met with many pairs of eyes.

"There was mistletoe," she said with a smirk. She was lying and everyone knew it however they didn't say anything about it as instead she flipped a switch and more music filled the room. Some of it holiday instrumentals while others were soft crooning melodies.

It was during one of these melodies that Mike kissed his bride's cheek gently and made his way to where Kristina and Artie had moved onto swaying on the dance floor in a tight embrace. Reaching up, Mike gently tapped his best person's shoulder and greeted her with a smile.

"Artie, do you mind if I seal your girlfriend for a dance?"

Artie smiled and shook his head, his eyes drifting to where Mercedes was now chatting with some of her guests.

"That depends, do you mind if I cut a rug with your wife?"

"Wife…." Mike said nodding, "I love how that sounds."

"Cut a rug," Kristina said in a whisper shaking her head.

"You know you find the way I speak adorable woman," was his reply before Kristina answered in a kiss and made her way onto the dance floor with Mike while Artie made his way onto the floor with Mercedes.

Meanwhile as some couples were dancing merrily on the dance floor others were seated and engaging themselves in conversation.

One of those couples at the moment was the Puckermans.

Gently placing his jacket over his wife's bare shoulders.

"The ceremony was beautiful, don't you think?" he asked.

"Very, Kurt really outdid himself this time, I thought Mike and Mercedes's almost wedding on Spoon Island was spectacular but this."

"I know….anyway Sam do you regret eloping like we did."

Shaking her head she tossed her husband a smile.

"Not one bit, I never wanted a big fairytale wedding, and actually I never saw myself tied down with a husband...no offence."

"None taken….I used to feel the same way….with a wife though not a husband."

Sam just nodded.

"But then I came to Lima and I met you and Quinn and wound up adopting you're…our…Dani and I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"Not even if your doctor tells you the procedures you had worked and you can carry child to term with little to no complications."

Sam just smiled.

"Well, a child with both of our DNA's would be pretty badass," she said before leaning over to give her husband a kiss, only to be pulled back once the sound of clanking glasses filled the air.

"Ok," Kurt's voice rang out, "dinner is about to be served but first as Mercedes's best person I'd like to give a little speech and I'm sure that my friends would like to give one as well."

At this Kurt's gaze fell upon Puck, Kristina, and Artie, who simply smiled.

"Mercedes…. I remember there was a time that you had a crush on me….."

A blush crossed Mercedes's face as Kurt continued with a laugh.

"I was flattered, really I was and believe me if times were different I might even of decided to keep who I was a secret and use your feelings to my advantage and made you my beard. However I'm glad I didn't do that as you would never have gotten to know Mike the way you did and well…we most likely wouldn't be here. With all that said, here's to you Mercedes, and to you too Mike….may all your dreams come true."

A light applause filled the room as Kristina stood up.

"Mike…." She paused sucking in a deep breath, "when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. Yea, I know…that's kind of lame quoting When Harry Met Sally but hey….Finn quoted Friends in his vows so I thought why not…..anyway, back in High School you and Mercedes pretty much rivaled me and Artie in the cutest couple category and I knew from the moment we tossed our graduation caps in the air that you'd probably manage to beat us to the alter which you did. Anyway may the two of you remain together for years to come."

Artie smiled.

"Anyone think Kristina was hinting at someone?" he asked met with a round of friendly laughs, "seriously though Tina, before we joined glee club Sophomore year you were one of the first people to see me as an actual person and not just some kid in a wheelchair. I've always valued this friendship even when I felt betrayed after you told me you faked your stutter causing out brief romantic relationship to come to a halt. However everything happens for a reason as soon I found Kristina and you found Ethan, Sam, and eventually made your way back to Finn. The world is what you make of it, friend. If it doesn't fit, you make alterations."

All eyes fell on Puck now.

"Shit," Puck said with a smile, "I didn't think I needed to make a speech and so since I'm not good at these things I'll make it short and sweet. Finn, dude….congratulations. I hope you and Tina are as happy in your marriage as I am."

Puck turned to once more smile at Sam who smiled back at him before everyone clinked there glasses for one final 'Cheers' before dinner was served.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Quinn," Michael whispered while they were eating their meal, "there is something I need to tell you."

"If you're proposing to me can it wait until New Year's Eve next week, let Mercedes and Tina shine tonight."

Michael simply smiled at his girlfriend's comment as while the idea of a proposal was in his mind when he'd discussed this with his mom, Jacks and Edward he wasn't planning on popping the big question anytime in the immediate future….well at least not before the summer.

"This isn't about marriage though it is about our potential future."

"Our future?"

Michael nodded.

"How would you feel if I changed my name?"

"Well, I wouldn't disown you for it; I mean if I did I'd be a hypocrite seeing as how I did the same thing back in Jr. High."

Michael looked onto her in shock.

"My first name was Lucy; I legally changed it to my middle name of Quinn as a means to reinvent myself."

Michael could tell from the blonde's tone that she didn't want to discuss the details of said reinvention at that time and so he left it at this and nodded.

"Anyway what would you be changing your name to?"

"Well, I'd be changing it from my adoptive father's last name Corinthos to my biological father's last name Quartermaine."

Quinn simply nodded.

"Is this to distance yourself from the mob."

"Partially, the other part is because I figure I'm minoring in business anyway and Edward keeps harping about how I'm his heir and should work for him instead of for Jax or some independent company so why not be a true heir and keep the family name alive."

"But it's mostly to keep me and our potential offspring out of harm's way."

Michael didn't confirm or deny instead he simply kissed Quinn on her cheek.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So," Artie said with a smile as Dinner had ended, cake had been served and dancing had resumed as he was now twirling Kristina around on the dance floor, "do you think Kurt will play our song?"

"That depends, what is our song?"

Artie just gave Kristina a look.

"You don't know what our song is woman? I thought ladies were all up on that stuff?"

Watching Kristina glare at his remark Artie let out a small laugh.

"I know you don't know our song because we've had so many memorable musical moments that we've never officially declared one."

"It's I'm Yours isn't it?" Kristina asked however before Artie was able to respond Mercedes broke the mood.

"Alright all you single ladies…. And Kurt…. It's time for Tina and I to throw our bouquets and I'm sure you've all seen enough romantic comedies to know the rest of the drill."

There was a small round of laughter at this comment.

"Go get em tiger," Artie whispered seductively to Kristina as soon she along with Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and Molly made it to the center of the room.

"Ok, so we're going to toss them together," Tina said with a smile, "on the count of three."

"One," Mercedes said.

"Two."

"Three."

The two brides tossed back their bouquets in succession however it was Tina's tied up in its green satin ribbon that landed in someone's hands first as all eyes fell on Molly causing Alexis to roll her eyes thinking about the old wives tale that the person who caught the bouquet would be the next to get married. She hoped this wasn't the case as Molly was still so young however at the same time the older woman knew all too well about her daughter's romantic streak making anything at this point possible.

And then Mercedes's bouquet fell into someone's hands and if Alexis wasn't freaking out beforehand seeing the other bouquet fall into her other daughter's hand pretty much caused her to silently freak out thinking about just how much her girls were growing up. Burt sensed her tenseness as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look on the bright side," he whispered, "at least we've got eighteen years left before Holden thinks about marriage."

Alexis just nodded while wondering what tune her husband would be singing if it had been Kurt instead of one of his step daughters to make the catch.

"And now," Mike said, "Kristina, Molly stand up front with the brides while the other ladies please line up against the side of the room while the guys try to catch the garters."

Music played as first it was Finn's turn to pull Tina's garter off.

Flinging it into the crowd he watched as Ethan caught it.

A smile crossed Tina's lips now wile Molly took a seat and Ethan slipped the garter on her leg.

And then it was Mike's turn to make his toss while Artie silently hoped that it would be him to catch however it wasn't as Blaine made the catch.

"Oh well," Kristina said taking a seat and speaking in a whisper as Blaine slipped the garter on his former fake girlfriend, "if Artie couldn't of been the one to catch the garter I'm glad it was you."

Blaine simply smiled as it was announced that Molly and Ethan as well as Kristina and Blaine were to join in a dance with the bride and groom and that other couples were welcomed to join in. with that invite up in the air, Alexis and Burt, Sam and Puck, Rachel and Milo, Quinn and Michael, Brittany and Santana and Kurt and Matt all took the floor leaving Artie alone to sit and watch from the sidelines like he used to before he'd been able to regain the usages of his legs. However he didn't have a chance to actually look on saddened as soon there was a pull on the bottom of his jacket.

"Uncle Artie," Danni said with a smile on her face, "will you dance with me?"

Looking down at his god daughter Artie nodded taking her hand and leading her in a dance to one of the movements from the Nutcracker that was filling the air.

As he danced with the young girl a smile crossed his own lips as while it was only Christmas Eve he could already safely say it was his best Christmas ever.

**-x-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**So….. I'm kind of torn as to when I want Chapter 30 to take place. Should it be Christmas Day? New Year's Eve? Or already Early Jan? Just curious as I've got scenes in mind for all three sinario. And now for notes. The song used this chapter is 'Two is Better Then One' by Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift this song spoke to my muse last week when I saw Boys Like Girls live…..also let me site quotes. Kristina's quote from 'When Harry Met Sally' was pointed out. Artie quotes the 1985 film Silverado in his speech. As for who caught the bouquet/garter it was all luck of the draw as if I didn't use the hat of fate it would have been Quinn instead of Molly, Michael instead of Ethan, and Artie instead of Blaine who caught things.**


	30. Chapter 30

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**I'm so sorry it's taken too long and there is really no excuse other then writers block and Starkid induced ADD.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It had been a long and lovely evening with the double wedding and reception and Kristina had the hopes of being able to spend the following morning sleeping in, after all even though it was Christmas everyone who mattered was at the reception and had to of wanted to sleep too….right?

Wrong.

"Merry Christmas Kristina," Artie's voice spoke from the doorway.

Looking up at her boyfriend who'd been dressed already in a pair of jeans and a MIT sweat shirt a smile crossed her lips. Pulling her blankets tighter around her own body which despite the cold Ohio winter weather was only clad in the slip she'd been wearing the night before she shook her head.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A few hours, but its Christmas so I'm sure the mix of adrenaline and sugar will balance it out."

Kristina laughed.

"Are you laughing at me woman?"

"No, never, anyway what is the reason for this wakeup call?"

"Do I need a reason to be the first one to wish my girl a Merry Christmas?"

Kristina shook her head.

"Anyway seeing as how it's Holden's first Christmas amongst other things I'm sure your family has some big to do planed this morning in addition to everyone coming over later on and I'm sure they want you front and center."

Kristina nodded.

"Can you hand me my robe Artie?"

Artie didn't respond with yes or no instead he gladly picked up Kristina's robe which was draped over a chair and handed it to her, watching as she climbed out of bed in her slip, wrapping the robe around her for warmth.

"Are you cold?"

"Freezing actually."

"Why didn't you say so? I could have climbed in and kept you warm."

Smiling as she thought how much she'd like that and how if the timing were different she'd of asked him to climb into bed with her at the moment however the sound of childish laughter broke her out of her train of thought that would of most assuredly landed her on Santa's naughty list.

"It sounds like Danni's up," Artie said after a moment of silence, "I should get her and you should."

"Get dressed."

Artie nodded before leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"Dani," he spoke making his way into the hall however the young girl didn't quite here him as she'd made her way into her own parents room where Sam and Puck were cuddling in bed with one another.

"I can't believe we're having Christmas here this year." Puck said.

"And why is that?" Sam replied, "Because you're Jewish? Because really you talk the talk Noah but admit it you only go to Temple on the High Holidays."

"So does like the majority of the Lima Jewish population when they or their children aren't prepping for their Bar and Bat Mitzvahs."

Sam just looked at him.

"And no, it's not because of my faith because we always get a tree and celebrate Chrismukkah festivities here, it's just with the wedding last night I thought things would be more."

"Lax," Sam said with a smile before a familiar voice rang out.

"Mommy, Daddy it's Christmas….get up!"

Puck and Sam smiled as they watched their little girl jump into bed between them.

"Sorry," Artie's voice rang out as he'd now entered his friend's bedroom where the young man was nestled snugly with his wife and child, "I was trying to catch Dani before she woke you up and caused any trouble."

Looking from their friend to one another Puck and Sam simply laughed, clearly used to being woken up by their child on a regular basis and not just cause it was Christmas Day.

"Dani," Puck said, "want to go down to the living room with your Uncle Artie while Mommy and Daddy get dressed."

"Then can we open presents?"

"I don't see why not," Sam said with a smile ruffling Danni's blonde hair before the young girl jumped into Artie's arms.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sam was right in wondering why they were having yet another party when they were only just recovering from a double wedding a few hours ago however the answer to this was quite simple, it was Holden's first Christmas which was an event that needed to be celebrated. And so the plan was that while Artie's family was out of town and Kristina's room was being occupied by Matt whose family had moved out of town a year ago the dup had spent the evening at the Puckerman's which was where Alexis, Burt, Holden, Molly, Kurt and Matt would be joining them around Sam's tree for the family's gift exchange. Clearly Santa got the memo to send all of their gifts to that address. Later on in the day the plan was for more of their extended family to join them for an intimate dinner.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kristina walked out of the guest room and into the hallway a while later and was instantly greeted by Artie.

"We're you staking out my room?"

"Maybe," Artie said with a grin taking in Kristina's outfit and making a face, "Seriously, do I need to have Kurt stage an intervention….I mean Letterman Jackets and Blazers are one thing but Reindeer Sweaters…."

"It's Christmas and it was a gift a few years ago from Rachel, I didn't raid her wardrobe I swear."

Artie just kissed her commenting about how she totally rocked the look before they made their way downstairs where everyone was already waiting.

"I'm glad you love birds could grace us with your presence, I was beginning to think you were…."

Puck paused not wanting his crude words to fall on Dani and Holden's innocent ears and so instead he just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Artie said with a smile before turning to Dani.

"Dani, how would you like to open the first present?"

Looking from her godfather to her parents then back to her godfather she smiled a smile that was definitely her dads before sweetly asking 'please?'

"I don't see why not."

"So," Artie said, "you know how last Christmas I approached you and told you I was Santa's elf and gave you that bracelet?"

Pointing to the Little Mermaid bracelet that clung to her wrist Dani nodded.

"Well, I thought I'd continue on that theme."

"Please tell me you're not planning on taking her to Disney World?" Puck asked.

"Disney World!" Dani said giddy as Artie shook his head causing her to pout.

"No, but it does have to do with your favorite Disney Princess."

Dani took the box from the young man's hand and flipped it open.

"It's just like auntie T and auntie M wore last night," she said with a smile as she held up the Ariel wedding dress costume that Artie had given her.

Artie just nodded as Puck had visions of his little girl getting married and he didn't like them one bit.

Putting the dress to the side Dani held up a red wig and smiled.

"Now I can be Ariel….cool….thanks uncle Artie."

"You're welcome," he said, "now I hope Kristina likes what I've given her as much as you do Dani."

Kristina simply smiled.

"As much as I can't wait to see what you've given me Artie I think someone else should have a turn at gift giver."

Artie just nodded as Burt smiled picking up a small box that had Alexis and Holden's name written on it.

"Now this gift is just as much a gift for Holden to cherish when he gets older as it's a gift from you honey hence both your names on the package."

Alexis simply nodded as she untied the bow and slipped open the lid of the box to see a small silver ornament shaped like a teddy bear with a light blue ribbon tied around its neck. On it was engraved- **_Holden Clark Hummel 1st Christmas 12/25/14._**

Looking over to her husband Alexis smiled and lent over to give him a quick kiss.

Then after Dani gave her parents the ornament she'd made them in art class which 'isn't as pretty as the one grandpa got for grandma' and other gifts were distributed around the room eyes fell on Artie.

"So, do you still want to give Kristina her gift now?" Molly asked.

"Well," Artie said with a sheepish grin placing his hand in his pocket.

"Your totally going to propose to her dude aren't you?" puck said, "Way to steal Mike and Finn's thunder."

"I'm not going to propose," Artie said looking to Kristina for a reaction which thankfully wasn't a look of regret, "however I do have something special I want to give her."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small jewelry box that was clearly not ring shaped.

Opening it Kristina looked to see a heart shaped locket and she instantly opened it. On the left side was a picture of Kristina perched on his lap taken at what looked to of been Nationals Sr. year while the photo on the right looked like a candid shot of the two of them at the club after one of Artie's gigs.

"I love it," Kristina said in a whisper before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

There were some ooos and awes and a few more gifts to pass out before Dani looked over toward her parents.

"Can I play outside?"

"That depends munchkin, can daddy join you?"

"Daddy, mommy and everyone can join me…. The more the merrier."

"Well then," Puck said simply nodding giving Dani the cue to run to her room to get bundled up.

In the end, Alexis and Burt stayed inside with baby Holden and Kurt and Matt decided to stay inside to watch Christmas Story leaving Molly, Dani, Artie, Kristina, Sam, and Puck to play outside in the snow.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Some time had passed and soon the scene turned into Dani along with Molly and Sam on one side of the yard making a snow man while Puck and Artie were attacking Kristina with snowballs.

"Hey," Kristina said, "two against one this so isn't fair."

"All's fair in love and war," Artie said with a playful chuckle as he tossed a ball that broke in her hair.

"You're going to die Abrams."

"I'm so scared," he replied as Kristina tossed a ball at him missing completely and landing on her sister.

"Hey," Molly said looking over at the scene before tossing a ball at Kristina.

"Three against one…. Seriously!"

Luckily at this moment Blaine and Ethan had chosen to arrive from the hotel that they'd been staying in.

"Please tell me the Calvary has arrived?"

Ethan gave her a silent smile before he began to roll a ball in his hands and tossing it toward Artie.

"I know you're my mate but…"

The ball hit Artie as Blaine began to roll his own ball before glaring at Molly.

"Blaine stop…. I surrender."

Blaine gave the young girl the once over thinking she'd been sincere however as he placed his ball down onto the ground his perfectly coifed hair had met with snow.

Molly let out a laugh and the snowball war raged on… Molly, Puck, and Artie against Kristina, Blaine and Artie. This was until Michael and Quinn along with Puck's kid sister Ruthie came onto the scene and it was clear that everyone needed to come inside to warm up and imbibe in some hot chocolate.

As the group entered the house Molly paused as she looked over to where Blaine stood by her side and then looked up a smile crossing her lips as she noticed a sprig of mistletoe in the air.

Leaning over she placed a peck on Blaine's lips.

Looking from the girl who still clearly had a crush on him despite knowing all too well that he was gay to the plant that hung in the air.

"Molly," he said, "did you plan that?"

Molly, who still harbored feelings for the gay man five years her senior lied and shook her head as Ruthie spoke up.

"Of course she didn't plan it, Molly's got a boyfriend."

At Puck's kid sister's words all eyes fell on Molly.

"You have a boyfriend sweetie? Why haven't you told us?"

"I think maybe she's afraid her step dad would go all protective papa bear on his little girl."

Looking at her parents Molly let her face flush a light pink as Kristina smiled.

"So sis….what's his name? Is he in glee club with you?"

"His name…. it's….."

Pausing as the names of many a literary hero that would go over everyone head came to mind she decided to say the first name that came to mind.

"George Glass."

"George Glass," Kurt said with a wide grin.

Molly nodded.

"Clearly somebody found my stash of Brady Bunch DVD's I left behind when I moved to New York."

Molly just looked toward Ruthie for some reassurance which she soon got.

"No, Molly is serious…. That's his name and he's totally in New Directions with us. He's the one with the hipster glasses who sang the opening duet with Molly at sectionals."

Still silence filled the air as no one was buying this.

"Well his name is George and we did go out on a double date to breadsticks with Ruthie and HER boyfriend however while George is a sweet guy he doesn't want to be wrapped up in a High School romance and I respect him for that."

"Wait Ruthie you've got a boyfriend?"

Ruthie just nodded.

"He's real sweet and while he may look like a total bad ass he's really a total softie and I'll talk to you more about it in private later Noah."

"Oh you better talk," Puck said, "I want to make sure you tell me everything because if he's treating you like I used to treat girls before you know…."

"You knocked Quinn up," Ruthie said turning to the blonde, "no offence."

"None taken," was Quinn's reply as her eyes fell onto Dani who thankfully wasn't following the conversation at the moment.

"Ok," Kurt said deciding to change the subject, "enough of this game of kiss and tell twenty questions. I mean the majority of us are or were in glee club and apparently Ethan is some kind of rock star."

"I wouldn't say rock star but thanks for the complement mate."

Kurt just nodded and continued.

"Anyway since its Christmas and all why can't we get some caroling going on?"

Kurt's suggestion seemed to be liked by pretty much everyone in the room and soon Blaine made his way toward the piano that was sitting in the center of the room and flipped through the various sheet music that still sat neatly beside it. Successfully finding a book of Christmas songs Blaine began to play the familiar keys of 'Jingle Bells' to which everyone sang along.

Following this the gang continued by performing rousing renditions of 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer' 'Frosty The Snowman' 'Winter Wonderland' and an epic round of 'Twelve Days of Christmas' before Alexis soon announced it was almost time for dinner.

Molly pouted as the crowd dispersed. Looking at the young girl Blaine let out a sigh knowing he'd regret this later.

"What's wrong?"

"I was kind of hoping that we could sing a duet together….Baby It's Cold Outside?"

Mentally thinking of the lyrics in his head and all the sexual tension that they held.

"Um…maybe later ok."

Accepting his comment Molly made her way into the dining room with Blaine following right behind her.

**TBC**

**Yes I'm evil….do Molly and Blaine duet or don't they? Well for that dear readers use your imagination as next chapter may be some filler/fluff or may just flash forward to NYE. Again asking what storylines you want to see worked with more because I'm worse at continuity with this piece then Murphy and Guza (who is officially gone) combined. I don't know when I'll update as I'm sure the comic con spoilers will keep me distracted and could possibly launch a new glee plot bunny into orbit. Anyway please review this even if you've been reading and haven't before because I seriously want to know if more than the two readers that consistently review actually have been reading this. Also George= Cameron from The Glee Project Ruthie's boyfriend is Samuel from The Glee Project and I still haven't 'Fan Cast' Ruthie herself yet**


	31. Chapter 31

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**And I'm back…. Once again it's hard to be motivated to update this piece when no one seems to be reading but I've got an outline and my heart is into finishing this so even if it takes weeks and weeks to update so are it. Also I'm trying to not stay on my computer as late as I used to so when push comes to shove that also is cutting into my writing time….anyway here is chapter 31….. At present I've got roughly 4-6 chapters to go after this as well as next generation characters in the back of my mind. I originally had paned to make this verse into a trilogy with find yourself, this and then a next gen piece however now I'm thinking of just leaving things up to interpretation….what do you think….also any ideas on a Ruthie fan-cast yet?**

**X-x-x-x-x**

The next week seemed to linger at a leisurely pace for the gang as they hung out for the rest of their winter break in Lima hanging out at their old haunts and visiting with family and friends before heading back to school to take in the new semester.

"So," Kurt asked Kristina as they were getting the Hummel living room set up for yet another party, "I've been pondering."

"That we take over the world Brain?"

"Ha, you do realize that would make you Pinky right?"

Rolling her eyes Kristina glared at her brother.

"Anyway, I've been pondering that with Finn and Tina married now what will happen when their honeymoon is over and school starts again? I mean obviously Mercedes and Mike will still live together in Providence but will Tina still live in the apartment as well? Will she give up RISD and transfer to OSU to be with Finn or will Finn give up OSU and finally leave the state?"

"You know, for being one of Tina's best friends I have no idea actually though I wouldn't be surprised if they did the long distance thing for this semester and then talk it out."

Kurt just nodded, flashing a smile as he began watching as Artie entered the room from behind Kristina, sneaking up on her and tossing his arms around her waist.

"Happy New Year," he whispered sweetly in her ear sending chills down her spine as she tilted her head back to place a sweet kiss upon his chin.

"Oh get a room."

"I have one thank you however at present it's being occupied by your boyfriend."

As if on cue Matt entered the room with a grin on his face as he made his way next to Kurt.

"You do know you can take it back," he said winking causing Kristina to shake her head.

"Well, while I'm sure Artie wants to sweep me up into his arms and carry me to my bedroom to ravish me I think it'll have to wait until next year. Molly, Ruthie, Ethan and Blaine are in the other room and Rachel and Milo should be over soon as will Quinn and Michael and Sam and Puck."

"I still can't believe Brittney and Santana jetted off to Paris for some Crimson thing."

"You're just jealous that they didn't invite you to come along."

Pausing for a moment Kurt finally nodded.

"A bit, though I could of easily called up Jax or Nikolas or your father if I really wanted to go."

Everyone nodded seeing as this was true and soon the others arrived letting the party quickly fall into full swing.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

The party was a casual one with just 14 people in attendance. There was no dress code but that didn't stop everyone from dressing up anyways if only to pick on h'dourves and listen to old musicals before the countdown from Times Square began.

At the moment everyone was scattered around the Hummel living room seeming to be caught up in their own little worlds.

Puck glared across the room to where Ethan and Molly were teaching Ruthie how to count cards. He partially was jealous that he wasn't the one teaching his kid sister this while another part of him was getting into protective brother territory as he'd overheard her on the phone earlier with someone, a guy most likely telling him to show up at the party before midnight and how she'd make it worth the persons wile.

"I can only imagine how you'll be when this little one starts thinking about boys," Sam said as Dani lay curled up on her lap.

"Well, considering this little one won't be dating until she's in college that won't be a problem."

"Who says she'll go to college….she could just learn from the school of life like me or get there PI license like you."

"Well then when she learns from the school of life or gets a PI license she'll be able to date."

Sam just nodded.

"And if she does date I'm sure you and her big brother will filter out all the jerks."

At Sam's remark Puck just glared at her.

"Brother you mean you're…."

"Not yet but I've….we've been given the official go ahead to start trying.

Pucks face curved into a smile as this was the best news he could hear.

"And you are sure you're going to have a boy."

"I just know," Sam said leaning over to kiss Puck on his cheek while they began to look around the room at the other party goers.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Milo watched as Rachel stood in the corner singing along to that Judy was singing on screen causing him to wonder if she secretly wished that she were back in the city and in Time Square as opposed to being in Lima. As the song ended he watched as Rachel's hand fell onto his shoulder and soon she'd managed to lead him outside.

"I've got some news I need to tell you Milo, big news that can't wait until next year despite next year being only a few hours away."

"I would ask if you were pregnant but seeing as how we've only went all the way once and that was months ago…."

"Shhhh," Rachel said putting her hand on his lip, "I don't want anyone overhearing about my sex life as they suspect I'd remain celibate until I turned 25 or till I got my first marque whatever came first."

"Well your roll as Hermia was kind of a big deal."

Sucking in a deep breath Rachel reached up and gently raced her finger around Milo's collar.

"It's funny that you mentioned Hermia….."

Milo just looked at her.

"I've been offered a chance to play Hermia this summer….. In England."

"England?"

Rachel nodded.

"England! Can you imagine?"

"Well you are Rachel Berry."

Rachel nodded though a sad look crossed her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"You just said it, I am Rachel Berry which is why I may have to decline that offer."

"Decline an offer to perform the Bards work in his native land."

"I've received a second offer."

"A second offer?"

"I've been offered a chance to play Fanny Brice in a small campus production of Funny Girl."

"Fanny Brice that's your dream roll."

"I know….. Milo I'm torn…."

"Don't worry you'll figure it out….."

He was about to lean in to give his girlfriend a kiss when two young boys made their way towards the house panting as if they'd run the whole way there.

"Sorry," one of the boys said, "we didn't mean to interrupt."

Removing his glasses and wiping them onto his shirt the other boy spoke up.

"Is this the Hummel residence?"

"Why yes it is," Rachel said, "anyway what brings you boys out here at this hour on New Year's Eve of all nights?"

The boys looked to the older couple and then to one another before the one of the boys spoke up again.

"We're friends of Molly, I'm George."

"And I'm Landon…Ruthie's boyfriend."

It was those two words from the dreadlocked teen that sent Rachel into frenzy as she began to jump up and down clapping her hands wildly causing her boyfriend and the two teens to glare.

"I'm sorry, it's just that little Puckerman has a boyfriend this is so adorable….so Landon, how long have the two of you been going out?"

"Um well…."

"And you George….are you Molly's boyfriend? Don't be shy."

"About a month."

"We're just friends."

Rachel simple nodded as she motioned for the two boys to come up the steps and into the house.

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked watching the duo enter before noticing that the lovebirds had company, "and who are these party crashers?"

"Landon," Ruthie said running into her boyfriend's arms causing Puck to glare and make his way to where his sister was with some boy.

"Hmm," he coughed causing the younger teens to break apart.

"Landon, this is my brother Noah, Noah this is my boyfriend Landon."

"I don't like that your dating Ruthie, not one bit but I'm not dad cause he baled on us when we were young and mom's had the common sense not to re-marry."

"Your point…."

"My point is…. Landon you better treat my sister right or there will be consequences."

Landon just nodded as Kurt looked at the other boy who by now had made his way to where Molly, Ethan, and Blaine were sitting.

"George?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded.

Kurt smiled thinking that they young man and his little sister looked adorable together though that conversation would have to wait for another moment as the clock was about to tick down to midnight.

**10…9...8…**

Sam was sitting on the couch shaking Dani awake so that she could ring in the New Year with the grownups.

**…7…6…5…**

Molly was practically ignoring George as she made her way toward Blaine with a glimmer in her eye.

"You know legend has it that the person who you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve is the person you're destined to spend the rest of the year with."

"You don't say," Blaine said biting his lip.

**…4…3…2..1**

HAPPY NEW YEAR was shouted as around the room people started ringing the year in with kisses and toasts.

Puck and Sam both kissed Dani then each other….

Milo kissed Rachel….

Kurt kissed Matt…

Michael kissed Quinn…

Landon kissed Ruthie…

Molly kissed Blaine….

And obviously Kristina kissed Artie.

"Happy New Year," Artie whispered once more in Kristina's ear as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Happy New Year," she whispered back already knowing that 2015 was going to be a magical year.

**-xx-xx-xx-xx-**

**TBC**

**I know this could easily be the finale if it was written in a different way but like I said I've got plans for this though what I don't have planned is what should happen with Finn and Tina now that they are married, what Rachel will chose for her career.**


	32. Chapter 32

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**Once again massive thanks to Gina and Katy for all the love and support…yea that's about it… songs used and other notes will be posted at the end.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Dawn had settled on the New Year and soon everyone went back to their corners of the world where a new semester had graced the gang with its presence.

For the first few weeks' people seemed to keep to their own campuses with only phone calls and e-mails connecting them which was why this evening was kind of a big deal.

It started with a call to New Haven from Ethan of all people. It turns out that he really wasn't kidding when he'd said he was moving to Boston to tend bar and join a band with Artie and Nate as he informed his friend about how he'd landed a prime job at a local college watering hole and that she was formally invited to see Red Vines Posse play their first gig.

"Red Vines Posse?" Kristina asked, as she paced the floor of the loft.

"Don't ask," Ethan drawled out, "it was Nate's idea…. He's a good bloke but sometimes I question how he got into MIT with his ecentracies."

Letting out a laugh from her end Kristina had soon enquired as to why Artie didn't do the calling himself to which Ethan had replied how he was not only a band mate but the manager for all intents and purposes and to be honest Artie and Nate had yet to even know of said gig at the time.

Promising she'd be there and that she'd bring an entourage with her Kristina hung up.

And this was what lead the foursome of Kristina, Michael, Quinn, and Blaine, not to Boston but to the Supernatural Pub in Salem where the gig was being held.

Entering the club the foursome looked around hoping to get a glimpse of the band however they were nowhere to be seen however who they did see was someone or rather some ones whom they didn't suspect to see.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Kristina said tossing her arms around Tina.

"Ethan called and invited us," she replied.

"And so you decided to take your husband to see your two ex-boyfriends play a gig?" Michael asked with a smirk that could rival that of Puck.

"Well," Finn said playfully grabbing Tina's arm, "when you put it like that."

He pantomimed directing her toward the door however instead he pulled his wife into a kiss.

"I see the honeymoon phase isn't over yet," Quinn said with a smile as Tina simply nodded.

"I need to use the ladies room….Quinn, Kristina want to join me."

Quinn nodded saying she needed to freshen up while Kristina simply passed.

"What is it with you girls going in packs?" Finn asked before pausing, "never mind I don't want to know."

Kristina simply smiled.

"Well…there is something I want to know…"

"Shoot."

"So, now that you and Tina are married how do you handle the whole long distance thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Blaine said edging his way into the conversation with Michael, "her in Providence, you in Ohio."

"I mean seriously," Michael said, "I don't know how I'd ever deal if Quinn was in a whole other state then I was."

"Well Artie and I manage to do fine," Kristina said.

"If we were married sis," Michael clarified looking over toward Finn hoping that the tall young man would answer his inquiry.

"We don't…live in separate states I mean," Finn said, "After I proposed on Thanksgiving and we set our Christmas date, Tina sent in her transfer papers to go to school at OSU with me."

The trio looked to Finn in shock.

"Why didn't she tell me," Kristina said, "Tina's my best friend."

Finn didn't answer instead he simply went on.

"Anyway, it's been less than a month into the semester and I can tell that Tina is simply miserable. I mean when she's not in her liberal arts class which has nothing to do with art by the way she's looking at her sketch book working and her normal glowing spark seems to fade."

"So the honeymoon is in fact over," Michael said.

Finn shook his head.

"Not really, in fact I know it's only a few weeks into the semester but I'm already looking into transferring to a school in Rode Island and transferring Tina back to her old school."

"Awwww," Kristina said with a smile as Tina and Quinn came back to the fold along with a couple of guests.

"What are you awwwing about?" Tina asked while the group ignored her question.

"Cassie," Kristina instead said, "so…where are the boys."

"They are setting up," she said with a smile, "though while we wait for them to go on this is Clare my roommate… Clare this is Kristina."

"The Kristina," Clare said in a bubbly voice as she pulled up her hair into a loose ponytail, "Ethan has told me so much about you."

"Ethan?"

"She's his girlfriend," Cassie said.

"Wow he works fast," Tina whispered.

"Well, that's what happens when you're young and in love," Clare said with a smile, "and from what I've heard it seems like all of you know the feeling….I mean Kristina is with

Artie and Tina and Finn are newlyweds and Quinn is dating Michael…what about you Blaine…is there someone you're interested in."

Letting out a sigh Blaine shook his head.

"Not at the moment though it appears that someone is still interested in me…."

"No," Kristina said shaking her head.

"Yes," Blaine replied.

"I'm lost," Finn added in before Blaine began to explain his romantic situation to the gang.

**-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-**

"So, did you guys hear the news," Molly said as she entered the Lima Bean joining Ruthie at their usual table where she'd been sitting with Landon and George.

"You mean that Mr. and Mrs. Schue are having twins," Landon said with a smirk as Molly nodded.

"I just can't believe Mrs. Schue is having one kid let alone two kids," George said what with her…how could I say it that doesn't make this too offensive?"

"OCD," Ruthie said, "you can say it thought to be honest my brother told me that she was way worse a few years back when he was at William McKinley."

George just nodded while Landon brought the group back to order.

"So, now that the hot gossip is out of the way ladies and George what do you propose we sing for our assignment? Any songs you want to audition for an invitational spot with?"

"Not Journey," Ruthie said, "I mean granted I know that it's an easy way to get an in because Schuster's obsessed but they are like ancient."

"What about a Beatles song," George said, "I mean yea they are old too but they are simple…classic…."

"You know," the brunette said with a smile fixing her hair, "I can do with a Beatles song…what you have in mind?"

"I've got a few songs in mind…All My Loving, Can't Buy Me Love, If I Fell….."

"Seriously" Landon said, "are you sure you want that as a group number or do you want to sing it as a solo to a certain someone.

George shot a shy glance to Molly before flashing his friend a glare making him regret telling his best friend that he was beginning to have feelings for Molly that excided those of a platonic nature.

"What about Pink's Raise Your Glass? I've seen a video of Blaine singing it with the Warblers online and he was fantastic," Molly suggested though the last part she said in a far off tone causing Ruthie to glare at her.

"He?"

"I mean they…"

"Well if they were so fantastic then why try to replicate it?" Landon said.

"Anything to get close to Blaine," Ruthie said with a school girlish grin.

"Shut up."

"You think he's gorgeous you want to kiss him you want to hug him…" Ruthie began to sing before abruptly stopping, "He's just not that into you Molly forget it."

Humoring her friends she continued to listen to the group making suggestions for songs while in the back of her mind she thought to herself how Hummel's always got what they wanted.

**-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-**

Kristina's face lit up as finally Artie came into view leading her to run into his arms and envelope him with a hug.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" Artie asked.

"Because Hummel's always get what they want."

"Yes, but you're not a Hummel."

"In legal terms yes I'm not a Hummel… however here."

Kristina smiled placing her hand gently on her heart while still holding his hand in hers.

Artie just nodded.

"Anyway, so why the gig here in Salem and not at the bar where you usually play?"

"Well, Clare's brother owns this place and set it up."

"She seems nice."

"She is nice… and she and Ethan really seemed to hit it off."

Kristina just nodded as she looked over to where the four other couples plus Blaine was chatting animatedly.

"Now all we need to do is get Blaine a boyfriend," Kristina said with a smile.

"You know….Clare's brother…the one who owns this place is gay and I don't believe he has a boyfriend."

"Sweet!"

"Though the set up will have to wait until after our set as we're about to go on."

Giving one final kiss to Kristina, Artie signaled his band mates and made his way toward the stage.

Looking at one another to double check their cues the sounds of music began to fill the air as Artie began to sing the band's first song.

_Today I don't feel like doing' anything_

_I just want to lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone_

_Because today I swear I'm not doing anything at all….._

After the slowness of the opening lines the music picked up and Artie seemed to really get into the music.

_… I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on throw my hands in my pants_

_Nobody will tell me I can't ….._

Looking over toward Ethan, Artie flashed a smile and the other boy took over.

_…I'll be lounging on the couch just chillin in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_

_Because in the castle I'm the freckin' man …._

The duo of Ethan and Artie sung the next line before Nate joined in with the chorus.

_…Oooh yes I said I said it I said it cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just want to lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone_

_Cause I swear I'm not doing anything at all... nothing at... all…_

Nate smiled at his band mates now and took the next part.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up do some p90x_

_Find a real nice girl have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out this is great…._

Looking out toward the audience with a smirk Cassie shouted out, "_Oh this is grea_t."

From the stage Nate chuckled as Ethan sung…

_….Yeah I might mess around and get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops you'll just have to wait…._

Nate joined Ethan and then Artie joined the chorus this time around.

_…Oooh yes I said I said it I said it cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just want to lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone_

_Cause I swear I'm not doing anything at all... nothing at... all…_

The three boys looked at one another as Artie sang.

_…No I ain't gonna comb my hair cause I ain't goin' anywhere…._

_The other boys and the crowd joined in with… 'no no no no no nooooo.'_

Ethan smirked singing:

_…I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose…._

_The group and crowd sang,_

_… Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeaahhh…._

As the band began to sing the last reprise of the chorus.

_…Oh Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just want to lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone_

_Cause I swear I'm not doing anything at all._

The crowd greeted the band with a round of applause as Artie once again took command of the misc.

"Thank you," he said, "we're Red Vine Posse….and we're just getting started."

The band began to sing another song and while they were still listening their personal guests all stood on the side making idle chatter.

"Wow," Tina said, "I knew Artie and Ethan harmonized together but that Nate sure can sing."

Cassie smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm trying to convince him to try out for one of the musicals that the school puts on but he won't budge."

"Do you want to dance?" Michael asked Quinn pulling her over to the side as she'd nodded yes leveeing them in a world of their own not that anyone minded as those two were clearly in the running to be the next glee couple to make it to the alter, well that was if Kristina and Artie didn't beat them to the punch.

"Oh my god," Kristina said a couple songs later as she sucked in a breath.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing's wrong…. It's just well they are singing a Jason Mraz song or more specifically Artie is singing a Jason Mraz song."

She paused for a moment letting Artie's cover of the Remedy tickle her ears before Cassie looked at the girl like she'd grown another head.

"The first song Artie sang to me was a Jason Mraz song…. Ok so technically it was I've Just Seen a Face by the Beatles but he sung it thinking I wasn't listening but that's not important."

"Awww that's so romantic….what song was it."

"It was a mash up between I'm Yours and the Jonas Brothers song Love Bug."

"Jonas Brothers?" Blaine said, "Seriously…."

"What's wrong with that… they were big a few years ago when we sang that duet and besides I've seen video evidence of you and the Warblers singing Fly With Me."

"Touché," Blaine said just as the song ended and Artie took the stage once more.

"Ok so how's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, now I know this is our first trip out here at the Supernatural Pub and I know it won't be out last, anyways, tonight we have our girlfriends in the audience and we'd like to take the time to give them a little shout out…. Kristina."

"Cassie," Nate said.

"Clare," Ethan said.

"This Songs For You," the three boys spoke as a slow tune filled the air and the boys began to sing alternating lines from Artie, Nate, and Ethan at first.

_You're a falling star_  
_You're the get-away car_  
_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_  
_You're the swimming pool, on an August day_  
_And you're the perfect thing to say_

_And you play it coy, but its kind of cute_  
_When you smile at me you know just what you do_  
_Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true_  
_'Cause you can see it when I look at you…._

After they alternated the lines in the first few verses and made their way toward the chorus they changed the format. Artie sang the first four lines before the alternation continued with Nate singing line five, Ethan singing line six and all three of them singing the last line.

_And in this crazy life_  
_And through these crazy times_  
_Its you, It's you_  
_You make me sing_  
_You're every line_  
_You're every word_  
_You're everything_

After this segment the boys looked into the crowd making their way toward their girls. And once again they took turns with Artie, Nate, and Ethan each getting two lines each followed by Artie and Nate getting an additional pair of lines.

_You're a carousel_  
_You're a wishing well_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell_  
_You're a mystery_  
_You're from outer space_  
_You're every minute of every day_

_And I can't believe that I'm your man_  
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_  
_Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through_  
_And you know that's what a love can do_

Because of Artie and Ethan's extra set of lines Ethan kicked off the second chorus singing the first four lines before the other two boys joined in to finish out the song.

_And in this crazy life_  
_And through these crazy times_  
_Its you, it's you_  
_you make me sing_  
_You're every line_  
_You're ever word_  
_You're everything_  
_You're every song_  
_And I sing along_  
_'Cause you're my everything_

Once more the house cheered as the boys took their final bow and made their way off the stage.

"You were amazing ," Kristina whispered running her hands through Artie's hair before he drew her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Well that's cause I had you as my muse," he said with a smile before his eyes looked over to Blaine who seemed to of moved over into the direction of the bar where he'd been chatting to the guy behind the bar.

"I see Blaine's already me Josh."

"Josh?"

"Clare's brother who we were going to try to set him up with."

Kristina just nodded.

"Then it must be fate."

"Fate?"

"Fate," she said once more, "anyway so what are your plans for the foreseeable future?"

"Work on my music, possibly write an original song…well when I'm not studying of course."

"Well…save the weekend of Valentine's Day."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's our five year anniversary and I think we should celebrate."

Artie didn't want to comment about how technically with their time off it wasn't their anniversary as truly he'd like to pretend there wasn't a gap in their relationship.

"Well then I'll clear my schedule," he spoke with smile, "anyway are you driving home tonight."

"Nope," Kristina said with a smile as Artie leant in to give her another kiss, wondering if Nate would spend the night at Cassie and Clare's.

**TBC**

**Ok so I'm still kind of eh on what plots to work on/finish up as I swear I'm just as bad if not worse than Ryan in the continuity department. That said here are six things you need to know.**

**1. Time line: should next chapter be Valentine's Day or should I do one more filler chapter and if so what about?**

**2. Rachel: I promise I'll touch upon her conundrum over Funny Girl (her dream roll so she thought) or Midsummer Night's Dream (her new passion) in a latter chapter.**

**3. Fina: their crisis was resolved thanks to Gina (Happy Birthday by the way)**

**4:Band/Club name: was made up using an online band name generator using the key words 'red vines' and 'pub'.**

**5. Songs: Lazy Song by Bruno Mars and Everything by Michael Buble**

**6: Who shall I fan-cast Clare and Josh as…I'm leaning toward members of Team Starkid**


	33. Chapter 33 Part 1

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**So this arc took lots and lots of though as while I've had some plot points in mind for what it seems like forever (the Artie/Kristina scene that will happen in the next chapter was actually in mind from shortly after I wrote their reunion) I really didn't know how to present them without going back and forth between six or seven plotlines so much that it'd give you readers (well Katy and Gina as they are the only ones I know see this) whiplash. That said three things, 1…like I said the Artie/Kristina scenes have been plotted way before the 8/9/11 Mabby scenes, 2…the ordering of these scenes was plotted out thanks to Katy…and 3…if Bartie get back together I'll simply DIE….that being said on with the show.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

As things for everyone seemed to be falling into place time also seemed to fly by and soon the month of January blew by paving the way for February and as the 14th appeared it seemed like almost everyone had their own ways to celebrate with their loved ones.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Standing in his childhood living room as he dropped his daughter off to spend the night at her grandmothers Puck couldn't help but let his eyes drift toward where his kid sister Ruthie was poking and primping herself for a valentines date with her boyfriend Landon. It still was hard to believe that his baby sister was growing up into a beautiful young woman who was already a junior in High School and soon would be going off to make her own mark in the world.

"Noah, please don't stare at me like that," Ruthie said turning around.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"Save the lecture about how much I've grown and to make sure that Landon uses a condom so I don't get knocked up in High School like your girlfriend did. Landon's a gentleman and we both agreed that we didn't want to have sex with one another until senior prom at the earliest."

"Good to know," Puck said with a smile, "so now that the matter of sex is taken care of, what do you kids have planned tonight? A double date with Molly and George at Breadstix perhaps?"

"Breadstix yes, double date no….however between you and me I wish it were a double date."

"You do?"

"Well yea…. I mean Molly and George would just be so amazing together however Molly is just well…there is something off about her and I don't know what it is."

Puck just let out a small sigh mentally agreeing that his sister in law did seem a bit distant ever since New Year's Eve and wondered what was going on with her however tonight wasn't the night to find out seeing as how Sam told him that she was planning a surprise for him when he got back to the garage.

Wondering just when he'd gotten so whipped he gave his kid sister a final once over, commenting that she needed to cover up with a jacket because while her dress wasn't reviling at all its spaghetti straps plus the cool Ohio air wasn't a good mix.

Taking his on steps now into the crisp air he began to wonder just how his friends were spending this evening.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0**

As Puck was contemplating just what his friends were doing this evening, a few cities over his best friend Finn was spending his first Valentine's Day as a married man.

He had it all planned out which was a big step up from his High School self who didn't know what was going on half the time.

He'd left Tina a note before leaving their loft that morning telling her to wear the new dress she bought on a shopping trip the past weekend and to meet him at a French restaurant that they'd been to a few times and his bride clearly loved for a reservation at seven. Seven came and he watched his lovely bride outshining all the women in the room and he needed to tell her this.

"You look beautiful T," he said.

Allowing a smile to cross her lips Tina sighed.

"You're just saying this because I'm your wife…"

"I love how that sounds…my wife… that never gets old."

"So, it's Valentine's day," Tina said with a smile.

"It's Valentine's day."

"Not that it's a day any different than any other though the greeting card companies seem to think so, I mean I don't love you any more so today then say three days ago.'

Finn shot her a blank look.

"And why Tina Hudson can you not love me any more…. I mean you didn't even get my gift yet."

Sliding her hand around the bracelet that Finn had left for her that morning she simply rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, I mean the bracelet, the dinner reservations….what other gift is there?"

Finn smiled as the waiter poured then another glass of wine and reached into his pocket pulling out what looked like one of the pamphlets that their former guidance counselor had in abundance in her office back in High School.

"What is that?" Tina asked reaching out and looking over the piece of paper that advertised an upscale apartment complex.

"It's our new home," Finn said with a smile as Tina looked over the paper once more.

"New home? But Finn while this complex seems too good to be true for our first non-student living home you do realize that it's in Rhode Island?"

"I do."

"We go to school in Ohio."

"Not as of next fall we don't."

"What do you mean?"

Finn flashed one of his trademark goofball grins that caused Tina's heart to flutter uncontrollably.

"I've put in to transfer schools for my final year of undergrad, and I made a few calls to Rhode Island School of Design and you're back in, I mean since you transferred I've seen you aimlessly sketch and look miserable while doing so and I kind of figured transferring schools killed your muse."

Tina simply smiled.

"I was wrong….. Finn Hudson I think I love you even more now than I did five minutes ago. In fact I think you're the most perfect husband a girl could ever have."

The duo kissed sweetly and continued to sip their wine and eat their dinner relishing in the first of many valentines days to come.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Tina and Finn weren't the only former glee club mates to be celebrating their first Valentine's Day as a married couple as over in Providence Mercedes and Mike were doing the same thing though their means for celebration were of a different nature.

As Mercedes entered the loft that she and her husband lived in and had once shared with Tina before she moved to Ohio she noticed a folded up piece of paper sitting on the dining room table with her name on it.

-Meet me on the roof-

She rolled her eyes at this message thinking that her man was certifiably insane after all who in their right mind would want to go up onto the roof at night in Rhode Island in February. Apparently Mike Chang did and if she didn't love her husband so much she would have let him freeze his ass off on the roof, instead she decided to grab a heavier jacket from her closet and make her way toward the roof to see just what mike wanted. As she climbed up onto the roof she smiled as she'd seen that her husband had placed a heater out on the roof besides a massive blanket.

"What is this?" Mercedes asked as she looked the scene over.

"I thought that just because it's freezing out doesn't mean we can't have a romantic picnic under the stars."

Mercedes smiled as she watched her husband pull out a mug.

"I hope you don't mind but cocoa is better than wine for the occasion."

Mercedes smiled, not minding at all especially since Mike made cocoa with the mini marshmallows that she loved so much.

"So, what else is on the menu?" Mercedes asked with a grin as Mike sat besides her placing his arms around her gently.

"About that," he spoke, letting the warmth of his breath caress her ears.

"It got cold didn't it?"

"How can it get cold if it's nonexistent?"

"Nonexistent, boy what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I'm not the best cook in the world and I wanted the night to be special…however so did many other men in this city which is why dinner hasn't been delivered yet."

"And what…may I ask is this dinner you have planned."

"Pizza," he said with a look of defeat, "I know it's not the most romantic of foods but it's your favorite."

Mercedes didn't make a comment as to the unromanticness of the cuisine at hand instead she flashed her husband an approving smile.

"Anyway in the meantime," Mike said, "I thought that we could do something we'd both enjoy."

"I'm not having sex with you on the rooftop in the dead of winter Mr. Chang."

"Like I'd ever suggest we do THAT…. In the summer maybe…."

"Mike."

"Kidding, anyway I was thinking we could dance."

"I'd love to," Mercedes said with a smile as she watched Mike reach over and flip a switch on his radio allowing a slow song to fill the air and for him to pull her up into an intimate dance under the stars while a light sprinkle of snow begin to fall.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Chang's weren't the only couple spending Valentine's Day up on a roof though technically in Milo and Rachel's case it was the uppermost floor of a post Manhattan Hotel which housed a world renowned restaurant which Milo surprised Rachel with a reservation to.

She was shocked at first, seeing that Milo had cut himself off from both his father and former bosses money and influences and wondered how he could possibly get them a reservation there. However before she could ask him about it he replied that the reason that they were dining in this elite establishment was that he'd made a reservation and began saving up for this months in advance.

"Only the best for my best gal," Milo said with a smile causing Rachel to roll her eyes and cross her arms across her chest.

"Your BEST gal, are you implying that you have other gals besides me?"

"It was an expression…though technically of all the 'gals' you bring to life on the stage, when your just Rachel veg'ing out on the couch watching Turner Classic that's the woman I love."

Rachel smiled understanding what Milo said and taking it as a complement as the waiter came and took their wine order from Milo.

Rachel smiled impressed at the impeccable way that Milo made the order causing butterfly's to form in her stomach.

She didn't know why she'd gotten this feeling, she'd been with Milo for about a year and a half but each time she'd been with him it felt well… special. This wasn't the same kind of special that she'd felt back in High School with Finn or Puck it was a different kind of special…a magical kind of special…a kind of special where she could see herself with this man for the rest of her life…well that was for the rest of her life once she'd won her first stage award which speaking of her stage career she'd finally made a decision, a decision which she played on telling Milo that evening.

"I can see why this place is so well reputed," Rachel said as they carried on conversation throughout their meal.

Milo just nodded as they continued to eat giving Rachel her moment to announce her choice which would be the beginning of the rest of her life as she'd knew it…she just hoped Milo liked her choice as much as she did…after all she suffered a bunch of sleepless nights and long chats with her dads to make it.

"So," Rachel said, "remember how on New Year's I told you that not only was I offered to play my dream roll in the university's summer production of Funny Girl or to tour England with a prestigious Shakespeare company?"

Milo nodded.

"Yes, so you made a choice."

Rachel nodded.

"I bet you can't guess what it is?"

"I bet I can…. Its Funny Girl isn't it. I mean Kurt's told me how much you idolized Babs back in High School and you still have a strong affection for the songstress what with her collective works on DVD and the posters on your apartment's walls not to mention the constant rotation of her music in your CD player."

Rachel simply shook her head.

"I picked London."

Milo looked on in shock as if he'd misheard her.

"London?"

"don't get me wrong… if you put this little Sophie's Choice sinario in front of me a year ago hands down it would be Funny Girl, I mean it's a roll I've been dreaming about since I was a toddler…however my recent studies of Shakespeare, being in a few productions has made me realize that my dreams have changed and that I see myself winning that first Tony in the 'plays' category as one of the Bard's tragic heroines as opposed to being up against my heroes in the 'musical' category."

"London," Milo said again.

"I know its crazy right…. And if it works out I've talked to my adviser about the possibility of taking my fall semester abroad at Oxford."

"Oxford."

"I know this is allot to take in and that I probably damperd the mood on our magical evening and with that I'm sorry."

Milo reached over and brushed a loose strain of hair out of Rachel's face.

"Don't be sorry," he spoke, "I'm happy for you…and can't wait to embark on this European Adventure by your side."

Rachel's face lit up as she leant in to give her boyfriend a kiss glad that everything seemed to be falling into place for her at the moment.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Molly only wished her life could be perfectly falling into place as the hours ticked away on Valentine's Day. She wished that she could have been at Breadstix with Ruthie, double dating with George and Landon however instead she was all kinds of hung up on Blaine. He was perfectly perfect in more ways than one and so when after telling her parents she had no plans and that she gladly watch Holden she thought it would be an excellent opportunity to make her move with Blaine.

She dialed his number with all intent to just have a long lingering romantic conversation with him long distance however upon hearing he'd been in Ohio for a visit she thought of it as a blessing in disguise, inviting him over to her home.

She'd just put Holden down to bed when the doorbell rang and Blaine stood on the front step dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a grey T shirt, his curls in a disarray instead of being effortlessly gelled back.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Blaine said with a chuckle holding out a heart shaped box of chocolate.

Molly smiled at this gesture as she ushered him in.

"So, the candy…. Is this you asking me to be your Valentine?"

Blaine's face flushed up a bit as he mentally cursed himself for sending this girl mixed signals.

"Well…um…"

"Cause I definitely accept," Molly said leaning in to kiss him.

"Whoa calm down there tiger," Blaine said with a beautiful smile spreading across his face.

"You don't want to make out?"

"Molly," he spoke with a sigh, "let's sit down in the living room shall we?"

Molly nodded keeping a gaze locked on Blaine as she moved across the room.

Straightening her skirt she took a seat beside the older more sophisticated young man.

"Molly, you're a great girl, and I know you see me as the roguishly good looking leading man of your every storybook fantasy however I don't like you that same way. Like I've said countless times you're a great girl and I'm sure one day you'll find the Darcy to your Elizabeth, the Heathcliff to your Catharine, the Gatsby to your Daisy the Ron to your Hermione …"

"Just the fact that you know about all these literary greats makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you."

"You do know I'm gay right?"

"Tragically yes…."

"And that I have a boyfriend."

"Since WHEN?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Tell me about him?"

"Well… his name is Josh, he's the brother of Ethan's girlfriend Clare, he's a bartender in Salem Mass though this day and age the long distance thing doesn't faze us."

Molly smiled.

"Well I'm glad someone's happy, I was lost in this…this delusion that you were my soul mate that I neglected to see what was right in front of me."

"George?"

Molly nodded.

"Tell me about him?"

"Well," Molly said with a huge grin, "he's on the school's academic decathlon team as well as in Glee Club with me."

Blaine just smiled listening as Molly continued to talk this boy up.

"And I think I blew my chances with him."

Blaine shook his head as an idea popped into his mind.

"Why don't you go over to his place and find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you want an epic storybook romance and well some heroines just don't sit around and wait for their prince to come, some of the greatest go out there and write their own story."

"But Holden?"

"I may be an only child but I've had plenty of friends who've had baby siblings so I've had my share of diaper changings and feedings."

Molly smiled running into the bathroom to quickly touch up her makeup and fix her hair before heading out of the room.

"I promise I'll split my payment with you, also I'll have my cell on if there's any trouble."

Blaine nodded one final time as Molly left the house.

**TBC**

**So I decided to split this up into 2 chapters… next chapter will consist of Molly/George, Kristina/Artie, Quinn/Michael, and Sam/Puck scenes…. After that I don't know if I should do a few more filler chapters or just do my time jump and epilogue(s)**


	34. Chapter 33 Part 2

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**Ok, here is part 2 of my lovely Valentine's Day chapter. That being said I'm still torn on weather I want to end this here and then continue with an epilogue or if I want to do one or two more chapters of substance….still don't own glee or gh though I'm really loving the nods to history on the GH cannon as of late.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

A light rain was beginning to fall in Lima but Molly didn't care as she ran the three blocks to where George lived.

Breathless, Molly climbed up the steps leading up to his front porch and rang his bell hoping and praying that he was there and that he didn't decide to sweep some other girl up for a Valentine surprise.

Taking a few deep breaths she was about to give up hope thinking that life really wasn't like books and movies and love didn't really conquer all however it was that moment that the door chose to open up and a sweet masculine voice spoke up.

"M-molly," it said.

A smile crossed Molly's lips as she looked up into George's eyes.

"Hi," she said casually waving her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked adding before she gave him an answer, "You're all wet."

It was true, Molly had let the rainy weather get the best of her and standing there on George's steps she pictured herself looking the part of a wet dog causing her cheeks to blush with embarrassment.

Stepping out onto the porch George wrapped his arm around Molly and ushered her into his living room motioning for her to sit down on his couch before stepping out into the hall.

Seconds later George reentered the scene with a towel in his hand and presented it to Molly who smiled and threw him a 'thanks'.

"So, like I asked before what are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"I know that, which is why I asked you why you were here, I mean obviously you have a boyfriend which is why you didn't accept our friends offer to make their date a double."

"I don't….have a boyfriend I mean…."

Molly paused and let out a sigh wondering just why this was so hard to do.

"I mean I did like a guy…well I thought I liked a guy when deep down inside I knew there wasn't a chance that he'd like me the same way."

"Let me guess, it was an older guy wasn't it?"

Molly nodded.

"Let me guess, its Dave right?"

Molly let out a small laugh thinking of Dave Karofsky the school bully who'd thrown a slushie or two or three at her step brother back in the day that had since reformed and was working as a coaching intern for the football team.

She had to admit…there were days she would linger a bit longer in front of the weight room to look at him through the glass window but muscle bound jocks were definitely not her type.

"It's not Dave… anyway I'm not going to tell you who he is as he made me realize that it's a lost cause to be pining for him, especially when there may be someone my own age right under my nose who I kind of like more then said older guy."

"And who would this guy be."

"You silly."

"Me silly who….oh."

"Oh?...god I'm an idiot, you probably have a girlfriend sitting at the Lima Bean waiting for you to meet her and…."

George leant over and picked that moment to place a kiss on Molly's lips.

"I've been kind of waiting to make my move."

"Y-you have."

"I know I said I could only be friends with you but that's because I was waiting to see if I could picture something serious happening between us, something real and not a High School fling."

"And…"

"And I look at you and I realize that we could have the kind of love that your sister has…or rather the kind of love I assume your sister has."

"What sister?"

"Kristina," George said, "I mean I've seen pictures and videos of her and Artie from when they were in glee club and I see the way they interact now and it's something…"

"Magical," molly asked.

"Exactly," George replied, "anyway you mentioned the Lima Bean earlier and well coffee sounds like a great idea however let me make you something here…. I mean I know cream and sugar isn't as glamorous as one of your fancy drinks but I thought you can wait out the storm here with a coffee…maybe go with the weather theme and see Singing in the Rain?"

"Perfect," Molly thought with a smile following George with her eyes thinking that Sam would be happy for this advancement in her life.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sam was happy at the moment even though at this moment she'd yet to know about Molly. Watching as her husband re-entered the house after dropping their daughter off at his mother's place a smile crept on her face.

"Hey you," she said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Puck said letting his eyes explore the way Sam was standing in the kitchen.

She wasn't dressed up fancy or anything like that, no she was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and yet she was looking hot none the less.

"So, Dani is at grandmas."

"For the night," Puck spoke with his devil may care drawl as he raised an eyebrow and lent over to kiss his bride.

A smile crossed Sam's lips as she ran her hand through his Mohawk loving the fact that after all these years he'd still not grown it out.

"So," he spoke once they pulled back from their extended make out session, "what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well, since I can't cook to save my life I've planned ahead and ordered in Chinese Takeout and picked up your favorite dessert from the small bakery downtown."

Puck grinned wide as he watched his wife pull out familiar looking white containers from a brown paper bag.

"So, do you think we need plates or do you just want to eat with chopsticks out of the carton?"

Puck thought for a moment. Normally they ate on plates but then again normally they had Chinese take out with Dani around and that was the normal thing to do. However the thought of sitting on the floor, candle light flickering, and eating Chinese food out of a carton with chopsticks seemed all kinds of romantic at the moment.

"Chopsticks," Puck said and soon the couple was finding themselves on the floor eating their foods on the occasion feeding each other from their cartons, stealing kisses and making idle conversation about anything and nothing.

"So," Sam said, "I can't believe Dani is already going to be going into Kindergarten in the fall."

Puck just nodded thinking that it seemed like just yesterday he found out that his best friend's girl was with his child after a drunken one night stand.

"Time sure does fly," he said with a smile.

"Do you ever want to have another kid?"

"You know I do, and I know you've been seeing specialists and skyping with Dr. Lee back in Port Charles and…."

"I'm pregnant."

The two words that came out of Sam's mouth took him off guard and caused him to drop his chopsticks on the dining room table. He had to be hearing things.

"Excuse me."

"I'm pregnant Noah…we're going to be having a baby….Dani is going to have a little brother or sister…well technically a half-brother but who cares about logistics and…."

Puck lent in and kissed Sam.

"We're having a baby!" Puck said, "I'm going to be a daddy again!"

"So you're happy."

"Hell yea, and I know this sounds kind of out of left field but I hope we have a girl."

"Seriously Puckerman."

"Seriously, I mean I love spoiling you and Dani and another little princess to spoil would be amazing… plus if we had a son I'd be afraid he'd turn into a screw up like me."

"You are an amazing father, husband, mechanic, and PI you Noah Puckerman are not a screw up."

"Says a person who never met me before I was a sophomore in High School…..I was a bad bad boy back then."

Sam let out a little laugh knowing that this was a form of fun with them.

"How bad," she said running her fingers across his back.

"Extremely," Puck said leaning down and planting a deep lingering kiss upon her lips as he pushed her back onto the couch wondering if it was humanly possible to create a 'twin' at this phase in Sam's pregnancy.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Another couple which was about to have their lives change in a whole new way had been spending the evening at a bar at Foxwoods clinking glasses together.

"So," Michael said, "I know this isn't anything special or anything."

"I beg to differ," Quinn said, "a place is as special as you make it and I think we can make this bar feel all kinds of special."

Michael smiled.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," Michael said because I've got a present for you."

"You shouldn't have."

"Well, it's something I can't take back so….."

Pausing, Michael pulled out his wallet and flashed an identification card to the blonde sitting by his side.

"Michael Morgan Quartermaine," she read, "its official."

Michael nodded.

"It's official, anyways want to head into the Casino, I mean I can't rig the machines so that you can win or anything."

"Which is fine, knowing you're a winner all the time isn't fun at all."

Michael smiled in agreement and stood up for a moment walking toward the casino however soon he abruptly paused.

"What's the matter," Quinn spoke with a smile, "do you need to use the restroom because I can wait for you on a bench?"

Michael stood silently, shaking his head before he began to lower himself to the ground.

"Lucy," Michael said with a smile speaking his girlfriend's original first name in a whispered tone, "Quinn Fabray, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would be the happiest man on earth if you'd marry me."

Quinn looked on stunned.

Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Was he proposing in the middle of a casino on Valentine's Day of all nights?

She shifted the look of stun into that of a smile as Michael softly spoke….

"Well?"

"Yes," Quinn said, "a thousand times yes…though I may have to change my name back to Lucy because I don't know if I 'feel' Quinn Quartermaine."

Michael just let out a laugh before slipping the ring onto Quinn's finger amongst a round of cheers and standing up to give her a long lingering kiss.

**X-x-x-x-x**

Not to be outdone, Artie and Kristina were also at a Casio celebrating Valentine's Day, Sonny's Casino to be exact.

Leaning against the Roulette table dressed in a new suit, a quizzical look on his face was Artie who had won for the tenth time in a row.

"The probability that I'd win once let alone ten times in a row is just…"

Leaning over, Kristina gave Artie a kiss as while she loved to hear him talk about nerdy things like odds and provability now wasn't the time.

Pulling back Artie let a smile cross his lips.

"I see what you're doing here Kristina Davis."

"And what am I doing Auther Abrams?"

Artie flashed a smile at Kristina and gently brushed his fingers against the bare skin of her back.

"Well, first you whisk me away out of snowy New England to this sunny isle, and then you have this nice suit waiting for me while you put on that stunning little number."

Making a small twirl in the slinky red dress she was wearing Kristina nodded for Artie to continue.

"And now I seem to not be able to loose….your pulling a Sonny aren't you."

"So what if I am following my dad's MO its working isn't it…. I mean your falling completely and totally in love with me isn't you."

"No."

Blinking, Kristina rolled her eyes thinking that she had suffered and epic failure however Artie took her hand and lead her toward a small table by the bar where there was a neatly wrapped present.

"What do you mean no?"

Picking up the package and placing it into Kristina's arms Artie smiled.

"I've fallen completely and totally in love with you the first time Kurt introduced you to Tina, Mercedes, and me in the McKinley High cafeteria to be honest."

As he said this Kristina unwrapped the gift that sat in her hands.

"I know this isn't much, in fact I only just bought it at the gift shop here however you kind of whisked me away before I could give you your real present and well the traditional item for a fifth anniversary is wood and so…."

Looking at the wooden box covered with seashells Kristina just smiled.

"I love it." Kristina said however her face said otherwise.

"No you don't…you think it's a tacky tourist piece admit it."

"No, I really do love it just…"

"What."

"How do you figure it's our fifth anniversary when we've only been back together for about eight months?"

"I was counting from our first official date back in High School, before…."

Kristina just nodded.

"You broke up with me."

Nodding, Artie let his hands reach out to Kristina's shoulders, gradually sliding them down toward her hips as he spoke.

"If you love someone set them free and if they are truly your soul mate then love will find a way to bring them back to you and they'll be yours forever."

After he said this he pulled Kristina in for a long… lingering kiss that after a good two or three minutes the two love birds had to pull back for air.

"Is this your way of proposing to me Artie."

"Why? Would you say yes if it was?"

"Only if you accept my want for long engagement as I don't plan to get married until I graduate Law School."

Artie paused for a moment before bending down and picking up a flower and ripping its stem.

"What are you doing?" Kristina asked as Artie reached over and tucked the flower in her hair before twisting the excess stem into a ring, a smile crossing his lips.

"This isn't a formal engagement," Artie said, "but…."

Kristina simply nodded accepting Artie's makeshift promise ring with a smile crossing her lips thinking back to Artie's words. Love for them did find a way and their hearts and the hearts of those around them in turn were definitely stronger for it.

**TBC**

**I was going to end this chapter with THE END and then go into my epilogue(s) however I don't know if I want/need to do any more housekeeping to tie up loose ends together first.**


	35. Chapter 34

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**So, I was planning on ending things with the last chapter, doing a massive time jump and then possibly doing a set up for a potential future verse that lives in my head but things change and I hope you like what you see.**

**x-x-x-x-x-**

A month had passed since Valentine's Day and everyone seemed to be in a good place, living their lives…their dreams….

And yet there they all were on their Spring Breaks spending time not on some beach in Florida or Jet Setting to a foreign country but back in good old Lima, Ohio in the McKinley High choir room to be exact as they had receiver a message to convene there by Mr. Schuster himself.

This afternoon was a first for the group. It wasn't that they had become too busy to visit their Alma Matter, forgetting where they came from. In fact at one time or another everyone had given their old stomping grounds a visit…even Artie who gained a new perspective of the campus wandering the halls that past December for the first time sans wheelchair. This day however was the first time that the 13 members of the New Directions class of 2012 were in the choir room together with no additional guests to reminisce about the good old days.

As they gathered on the risers looking over toward the piano smiles crossed thirteen pairs of lips.

"It's like déjà vu," Rachel said with a smile, "I can just close my eyes and picture myself standing in the middle of the room belting out a solo, imagining myself on a stage somewhere."

"Hogging the spotlight," Mercedes mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, I resent that," Rachel said defensively as she reached out to playfully punch her friend however being stopped by Mike who rolled his eyes at the treatment of his wife.

"Say," Finn said, "remember when we first started this club it was only like six of us?"

"Well," Rachel said with a smirk, "technically there were five of us until I declared Artie an unsuitable male lead and begged Mr. Schue to find a replacement ASAP."

"Do you still think I'm an unsuitable male lead?" Artie asked.

Rachel shook her head before leaning over and whispering into his ear.

"To be honest I think you're the best male singer we've got…next to Kurt."

Artie smirked while Finn looked over to their former fearless leader wondering what she was saying. Thankfully Tina gently took his hand making him forget about his inquiry.

"Let's flash forward a bit," Mercedes said, "remember that mash up of Hair/Crazy in Love and those god awful wigs you guys had to wear."

Everyone but Kristina nodded causing Kurt to speak up.

"Can we please fast forward to something that happened after Kristina joined in?"

"Ok, ok…..later on Sophomore Year…. When she and Artie did their duet at their invitational," Santana said, "I know I'm not a romance novel reading romantic comedy watching sap but as they sung on stage I could tell that those two would be in it for the long haul."

"Really Santana, or were you just glad I didn't prefer blondes and go after your Brittney."

Santana just gave Artie a death glare as Brit spoke up.

"To be honest I used to think you were a robot back then," she said with a smile.

Ignoring the blonde's comment Tina smiled.

"Speaking of Brit, remember when we begged and pleaded with Mr. Schue to sing a Brittney Spears song Junior year."

"And he finally said yes," Rachel said, "but only if he sang with us."

"And he decided last minute to sing Toxic instead of Circus," Kurt said.

"And there was a sex riot," all thirteen said letting out a laugh as they visualized the mob scene their singing had led to wondering why at pep rallies and invitationals they were always getting standing O's but it wasn't until they came back from their first National competition that they were taken with any inkling of seriousness from the student body.

"Speaking of singing," Mike said with a smile, "remember senior year when I decided that I wanted a solo and sang 'Santa Fe' at Invitational?"

"That was beautiful," Rachel said, "to be honest you should have come out of your shell much sooner."

"Thanks," Mike said with a smile, "I just love that musical so much…granted it's no Singing In The Rain but it holds a special place in my heart and honestly if you don't mind Mercedes I was thinking we could name our first born son Jack you know after Jack Kelly?"

"Who says we're having kids any time soon," Mercedes said with a smile before a brief silence filled the room.

As the silence took over everyone's eyes seemed to meet one another's as it seemed they were in a giant mind meld thinking the same thought as Rachel began to sing:

_Open the gates and seize the day_  
_Don't be afraid and don't delay_

A smile crossed her lips as she placed an arm around former High School boyfriend Puck who began to sing along.

_Nothing can break us_  
_No one can make us_  
_Give our rights away_

_Arise and seize the day_

Puck smirked as he sang the last line, standing up along with the other members.

Finn moved over toward the drum set and began to play a bit while Mike began to bust a move.

_Now is the time to seize the day_

Artie sang as he began to join Mike on the dance floor by twirling Kristina around while she sang

_Send out the call and join the fray_

Placing an arm around Matt, Kurt began to sing…

_Wrongs will be righted_  
_If we're united_

Before Matt joined him with,

_Let us seize the day_

The group continued to rock out spontaneously to the song like back in the earlier part of Sophomore Year pre-Kristina when Sue had tried to split up the club causing them to have a covert jam session to the song Ride With Me. As they were finishing up this jam session however they were met with a round of applause from one Mr. Schuster.

"Looks like you kids still got it," their former teacher said with a smile.

The bakers dozen of former gleeks smiled back at the teacher who after almost three years looked the same right down to his bargain basement vests.

They all smiled saying their salutations to the older man while returning to their seats all the while looking as the teacher stared at Artie.

"I still can't get over…." He paused wondering if commenting about Artie would be offensive, "just how much you've all blossomed into fine young women and men."

They all smiled in thanks.

"Though talking about your accomplishments isn't the reason I called you here today for this mini-reunion though I do want to hear them later, no the reason I called you here is….well."

Will stepped out of the room for a moment before stepping back in with his wife the former Miss Pillsbury now Mrs. Schuster walking into the room wheeling in front of her a double stroller where two little babies sat one wrapped in a pink blanket and the other in blue.

"Guys," Will said with a smile, "you thirteen were the first group of kids I coached and in the years we were together we were like a family. Sure I've had other kids come and go but with you thirteen there is something special which is why I called you hear to personally introduce you to little Shay," he spoke pointing to the little girl before pointing to the boy, "and Skylar Schuster."

"Awwww," Rachel said being the first to get up to look closer at the babies, "they are adorable."

"Yea," Puck said, "but they grow up so fast….I mean can you believe my little Dani is about to go into Kindergarten in the fall."

"Really?" Will asked astonished.

"Well," Quinn said, "we did have her sophomore year."

Puck had no comment instead there was a bout of idle chatter before Emma walked out with the babies and Will took a seat asking the gang what adventures they'd been up to.

"Well," Rachel said naturally being the first to volunteer, "As you know in High School I was hell-bent on being on Broadway like my idols."

There was a round of nods as the petite brunette went on.

"However after educating myself with stage works beyond those of Webber and Sondheim I've accepted an offer to spend a Summer and possibly an entire Fall semester abroad in England studying the Bard with a highly prestigious company."

"Good for you Rachel," Will said, "I always knew you'd be a star."

"Despite you trying to snuff me out," she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh," Will said.

"Nothing," Rachel replied as Puck smiled.

"What's with the grin Puckerman," Santana asked.

"Well, if you must know…in a few months Shay and Skylar will be having a little playmate."

Kristina, Kurt, Artie, Matt and Quinn smiled as they knew this news while everyone else looked on in surprise.

"Sam's pregnant. I know what you're thinking…wasn't the reason she adopted Dani leading to our falling in love and subsequent marriage because she couldn't have a child. Well that was the reason however she's had some procedures done and some consultations via Skype with her old OBGYN back in Port Charles and well…miracles happen."

Rounds of congratulations filled the air as Tina spoke up.

"Any room for another playmate?" she asked causing Finn to glare at her in shock.

"You're…"

Tina nodded. Sure this wasn't the way she planned on telling her husband she was with child but it just felt right in the moment.

"I was late and I was feeling kind of woozy so I took a test….I mean I haven't gone to a doctor yet but I can tell with a certainty level of 99.9% that yea…we're having a baby Finn."

"We're having a baby," Finn said with a smile knowing that he indeed had sex with this woman and there was no way she'd been with another person. "Can we call it Drizzle?"

"We'll see," Tina said with a laugh.

"So," Kurt said, "Mercedes you and Mike are the only other married members of the pack…any mini dancing diva's on the way?"

"Hell to the no," Mercedes said, "no offence I do want kids just not right away."

"Maybe in a year," Mike said with a smile.

"Probably in a year," Mercedes said with a nod.

"Speaking of married gleeks," Quinn said holding out her hand, "you're looking at the future Mrs. Quinn Quartermaine."

"Quartermaine?" Finn said scratching his head, "I thought Michael's last name was Corinthos?"

"It was, he changed it."

There were no further questions on that matter as they all took a look at Quinn's ring.

"So," Artie said with a smile, "since you're marrying Michael and since I know one day I'll be married to Kristina does this make you my sister now?"

Quinn paused doing the math in her head.

"I guess so yea."

Artie smiled liking that thought as Quinn had always been a good friend of his and he was glad that he could find a loophole to make her permanently stuck in his life without having to dump Kristina and marry the blonde instead.

More chatter began to erupt in the room now as the others began to talk about where they were now in the world as well as take trips back into the past with bouts or reminiscing, there were even a few more moments were they broke out into song relishing in a moment when their past presents and futures collided.

**TBC**

**Yea so I hope you liked this chapter. I am torn as to whether the next chapter should be the birth of Sam's kid, Tina's kid, Quinn/Michael's wedding, Artie/Kristina's wedding or a moment that predates all those events and if so what should that moment be? That said song used in this chapter 'Seize The Day' from the movie/soon to be Broadway Musical Newsies which I kind of hope is sung on cannon this year (pipe dream)**


	36. Chapter 35

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…**

**So, I was planning on ending things with the last chapter, doing a massive time jump and then possibly doing a set up for a potential future verse that lives in my head but things change and I hope you like what you see.**

**x-x-x-x-x-**

Ok, so I keep saying that this is the last chapter before the epilogue, no this is the last chapter before the epilogue though this time I am telling the truth in saying this. Also I'm sorry in advance if this comes off too short and if it doesn't wrap up loose ends. I'm hoping you like this and how I chose to move things along to complete things. I still don't own GLEE (where are the Artie spoilers) or GH (and the whole plot Kristina's getting) just my head cannon

**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**

Since that day seven months ago in the McKinley High Choir room it seemed that everyone's lives took off in their own directions making that the last moment that all thirteen members of the 2012 graduating class of New Directions spent together. Sure various small groups got together from time to time like at present in which Artie and Kristina were sitting in the waiting room of Lima General in an all too familiar spot.

"Déjà vu," Kristina said with a smile.

"Yea," Artie said sharing Kristina's thoughts, "but this time I'm not in a wheelchair and we're not dressed up like some characters in one of Kurt's 1920's Fantasies."

"I resent that," Kurt said with a smile as he and Matt walked out of the elevator, "it was 1940's thank you very much and that fedora really suited you there Abrams."

"So," Matt asked, "how long has Sam been in there?"

"A while," Kristina said, "I just hope she's doing ok and there are no complications."

"God if the baby is still born I don't know how Puck will take it," Artie said.

"Are you kidding me," Kristina said, "I don't know how Sam will take it after all she's lost a baby before and this was her one shot to conceive a biological child again."

There was a small silence before Kurt spoke up with a smile.

"So," he replied, "I've heard from Rachel."

For a moment the subject was now officially changed as three pairs of eyes turned to Kurt who was just now taking a seat in the hospital lobby.

"Really," Artie said, "so what is up with our little drama queen? Last I heard she was jet setting across the pond for a tour on the British stage and a semester at Oxford."

"Well," Kurt said, "she and Milo are still in London until the end of the year and Rachel had been nailing it on the stage…however."

"However?" Kristina said, "That sounds ominous."

"When she does return to the states she'll no longer be the Rachel Berry we all know and love."

"Oh my god," Artie said, "did something happen to her? Did she speak the name Macbeth and become cursed with bad juju."

Kurt simply let out a laugh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing like that, no, it's just that when she returns her name will now, legally at least be Rachel Giambetti."

"Oh my god," Kristina said, "she got married and didn't tell us."

"I know right, I had plans for her but no….she and Milo just had to take a train to Paris and elope without even a proper engagement."

Letting out a long sigh he looked at Kristina.

"Oh well, at least I have Michael and Quinn's nuptials to plot. So has your other brother set a date yet?"

Looking from Kurt to Artie and then back to Kurt, Kristina tried to mentally formulate just how she planned to break the news to her step brother that Quinn had broken to her just before they boarded the plain to Lima.

"Don't tell me they eloped too?" Kurt said looking toward Matt, "seriously what is with these women. I mean Sam I get but Rachel…Quinn…."

"Who says that Quinn eloped?"

"She didn't?" Kurt asked.

"No, however she and Michael plan on getting married over the Holiday break….in Australia."

"Australia? Why do they want to get married in Aus-freakin-tralia?"

"Because Jax's mother lives there," Kristina said shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know."

Artie then began to open his mouth as Kurt wondered what his friend was about to say. Was he about to declare plans to elope with Kristina or some other unspeakable act?

"Tina's having a girl," Artie said, "Finn still is hell bent on the name Drizzle however Tina said that if he calls her that she's calling Alexis to write up the divorce papers. Though I suspect it's just the hormones talking because Tina's always been uberly emotional."

Everyone nodded in consensus.

"Speaking of kids," Kristina said with a smile.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant," Matt said looking from the young girl to his boyfriend, "no offence."

"None taken there Matt and no I'm not pregnant, I was going to say speaking of kids I can't believe Charlie is already one and Holden's birthday is in a couple of weeks."

"Yea," Kurt said looking toward Artie, "and I can't believe it's been only a year since you and Abrams here have been out in the open as a super couple again."

"I know," Artie said with a smile, "it feels as if we never had that break and we have been together forever."

Leaning over he kissed Kristina's cheek.

"And ever and ever," Kristina replied kissing back as a loud wailing sound filled the air.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

Squeezing his wife's hand Puck watched as the doctor slowly and surely removed the tiny bundle from Sam's stomach in total awe that something as spectacular as this had happened to him in his life not once but twice.

"I-is he ok," Sam asked in a faint tone scared that while her child had managed to be removed from her system she wasn't out of the woods yet.

The doctor smiled at the couple and nodded his head.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, your son is perfectly healthy. All I need to do is clean him up and he' ready for you to hold him but first…Mr. Puckerman would you do the honors."

Puck watched as the doctor motioned him to take the scissors that were seated on the counter.

"Um, I'm not a medical professional but I am a Jew and I'm pretty sure a Rabbi is supposed to….you know…nip the tip."

The doctor let out a laugh and Sam joined him in the act.

"What….what's so funny?"

"He's asking you to cut the umbilical cord, didn't you cut Dani's?"

Puck shook his head.

"No I did not hence me being clueless though that being said I'd be honored."

The doctor and Sam smiled as Puck looked over to his son scissors in hand.

"I'm sorry little guy, this is going to hurt a bit."

And sure enough as Puck cut the cord the boy in the doctor's arms let out a little yelp before being handed over to the nurses for a cleaning.

"We did good didn't we," Sam muttered while their child was being cleaned.

Puck nodded.

"That we did, anyway have you came up with a name for him yet?"

"I kind of want to use the name Cody. I mean I know he wasn't my father biologically and he was kind of a scum bag but he did raise me."

"Cody Puckerman," Puck said pausing for a moment trying to see if he could picture it….he couldn't as he wracked his brain for ideas until finally opening his mouth. "Elijah Cody Puckerman."

"I like the sound of that." Sam said with a smile as the doctors still weren't back yet.

"I'm going to go out and tell the people in the lobby the good news."

Sam nodded and watched as Puck exited the room with a grin on his lips.

**X-x-x-x-x**

The foursome watched Puck enter the waiting area with a grin on his face.

"So," Kristina asked, "what's the story, do I have a new baby niece or nephew yet."

"A nephew, and he's being cleaned up by the doctors and nurses right now however I'm sure Sam wants to see her brother and sister."

Kurt and Kristina nodded standing up wishing that their mom and Molly were at the hospital and not at work and school respectively. As if reading their minds, Matt smiled as he too stood up.

"Would you like me to call them?" he asked.

"Well," Puck began as Artie interrupted.

"Could you Matt, I kind of want to talk to the proud papa alone if you don't mind."

Matt and Artie looked over toward Puck who simply shrugged.

"Go for it," he said to Matt reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of dollars, "and while you're gone could you pick me up a Mountain Dew from the vending machine for me?"

Matt nodded.

"Will do," he said walking away as Kurt and Kristina made their way into the room.

"So," Puck said, "what do you want to talk about Abrams?"

Artie simply smiled.

"Well…." He began.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Entering the hospital room Kristina and Kurt looked upon their sister with smiles on their faces.

"You know, sometimes I find it hard to believe you two aren't twins or even biologically related for that matter."

"I hope that you meant that as a complement Sam," Kristina said smiling.

"I'm sure she did," Kurt said, "anyway Samantha might I say you look positively glowing, motherhood does wonders to your complexion at least it does for now though

I'm sure I can find some skin care regime to help you with the inevitable sags under your eyes from waking up for those blasted 4AM feedings."

"You do that Kurt," she said with a smile knowing her step brother meant well.

"So, are you feeling ok?" Kristina asked knowing of her sister's medical history.

"As ok as one can feel after giving birth," she said with a smile.

"And Noah said it was a boy….do you guys have a name yet?"

"Elijah Cody," Sam said with a smile.

Both siblings paused letting the name sink in before Kurt smiled.

"That name definitely has flair," Kurt said with a smile.

And just as he said this the nurse walked in holding the little bundle wrapped in blue.

"I see you have visitors Mrs. Puckerman, shall we come back?" The nurse asked.

Sam shook her head.

"No….can I hold him?"

The nurse paused looking at the two beings still in the room.

"They are my brother and sister," Sam said wondering if that made a difference them being family and all.

It apparently did as seconds later little Elijah was being placed in his mother's arms.

"Motherhood suites you," Kristina said with a smile.

"This is a total Kodak moment," Kurt replied pulling out his cell phone and snapping copious amounts of pictures of mother and child.

"I should go get Noah," Kristina said, "I'm sure he wants to be involved in these family pictures."

Kurt nodded still snapping away.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

As Kristina and Kurt were in Sam's room, Artie sat in the waiting room with Puck.

"Well, as Kristina's brother in law, not to mention one of my best friends I thought you should be the first to know…"

Reaching in his pocket Artie retriever a familiar colored blue box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Artie nodded.

"I know Krissy and I have talked about things plenty of times including a few fake out proposals. She has a plan to wait until she passes Law School yet while I love her I can't wait that long. I know that's selfish of me."

"I don't think it's selfish at all. I think you know what you want man and your going to get it."

Artie flashed a smile.

"Thanks Puck. I know it's silly but even if she does say she wants to wait just knowing she has my ring on her finger….that she's mine."

Puck nodded.

"All I can say is it's about damn time man. Personally I was expecting you guys to be the first married couple out of the gate not the 4th."

"6th actually."

Puck rolled his eyes counting on his fingers.

"Me and Sam is one, Mike and Mercedes is two, Finn and Tina is three….."

"Rachel eloped with Milo and Quinn plans to marry Michael over winter break in Australia."

Puck nodded flashing a smirk thinking of his two past lovers tying their knots.

"Gotcha," he said.

The boys chatted for a few moments more before Matt returned with messages of congratulations from the rest of the (Davis) Hummel clan and a 20oz bottle of Mountain Dew and Kristina came back with a humongous grin plastered upon her face.

"I take it Eli is with his mom?" Puck said with a proud papa smile.

"Yea and Kurt wants to take some family portraits."

Looking now from his sister in law to his friend he gave a curious look as if he and Artie shared a secret which they did before walking off to hold his son for the first time.

Once Puck was gone Artie looked to Kristina.

"Before you take a seat," he said standing up, "care to go for a little walk."

"If you two want some alone time I can just…." Matt began as Kristina shook her head.

"No, a walk is fine…gives me an excuse to go to the gift shop and pick up a little something."

Matt just nodded as Kristina and Artie made their way toward an atrium area that the hospital had before stopping.

"Kristina," Artie said leading out a breathless sigh wondering why all of a sudden his palms were sweaty.

"Artie," she replied playfully reaching over to brush a stray hair away from his eyes.

"Kristina," he said again as he took a step back, "I know you deserve something more romantic and I've played this out a million times in my mind but…I know you have plans for your life and I respect your plans I really and truly do, but sometimes plans are made to be broken and I've already lost you once I don't want to lose you again and…."

Giving his word vomit a break he bent down on one knee pulling out his box once more and getting down on one knee.

"Kristina Adella Davis, I've loved you from the moment Kurt walked you over to our table Sophomore Year and never stopped and I won't stop…ever…which is why I want to have the honor of being your husband…if you want me to be."

"Your right," Kristina said, "Plans are made to be broken which is why…..I know my mom is going to kill me but I applied and got into Harvard Law."

Artie paused for a moment wondering just where his love was going with this.

"Which means that I'll be moving to Boston and we won't have to do the whole long distance thing anymore."

Artie smiled.

"Oh…and Artie."

"Yes."

"Of course I'll marry you," she said with a smile as she took the ring and slipped it onto her finger admiring the stone for a moment before Artie rose to his feet and pulled her in for a long lingering kiss before heading back to the waiting area all smiles.

As they arrived Kurt instantly spotted the piece of ice on his sister's hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

Kristina and Artie nodded.

"Man this is a day for miracles now isn't it," he mumbled though Artie and Kristina ignored him, "so have you two lovebirds set a date or is this going to be a long engagement?"

"I don't know," Kristina said looking at Artie with a serious gaze, "how does Valentine's Day sound?"

"This Valentine's Day?" Artie asked.

"Why not," Kristina replied with a playful smile.

"Well then," Kurt said, "we've got less than four months to plan so let's get started….now you guys better not decide to elope on me."

"We promise," the couple said in unison kissing one another in a way that Kurt wondered if they would keep the promise.

**TBC**

**Ok love or hate? Next chapter will be the Ark wedding and the final final chapter unless I decide to do a future teaser/epilogue. Also for all intents and purposes like I stated in 'Find Yourself' that I de-aged Kristina a year from actual GH cannon I've SORASed Artie, Tina, and Mercedes one year from actual GLEE cannon as those three are supposed to be class of 2013 not 2012 but since I've started this cannon as a whole in the hiatus between 1x13 and 1x14 a lot of creative pull has happened w/ glee verse now has it….thanks once again to Katy, Gina and all the people reading this who haven't reviewed (now would be the time to do so especially if you ever want me to play w/ next gen verse with this cannon)**


	37. Chapter 36

LOVE WILL FIND A WAY…

**Ok here it is the final chapter of Love Will Find a Way but not necessarily the end of this verse as once I'm done with 'Space Between' I'll most likely cross post it here and if I don't and you are curious to take a glimpse into the 50 junior/senior year drabbles and the 50 February 2016 and beyond drabbles I've crafted let me know. Also my friend is in the process of writing a side story about the 'Hudson' family in my verse and I'm stoked to see where she takes them. Lots of callbacks this chapter most notable moments from the Hudson/Chang double wedding in chapter 28 and a song (10 minutes ago) that was used in Find Yourself. Also in TRUE glee fashion a 2nd song is used as well. I hope you enjoy my final chapter. Don't own GH or GLEE but James Franco is BACK and I'm hearing rumors of a Blaine/Artie duet so all is well in my little world.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

So, Artie and Kristina kept good on their promise as they spent the rest of the year 2015 planning their future and watching as the futures of their friends blossomed around them.

For the Hudson's little Eloise Drizzle was born in December slightly before Christmas in a Plaza Hotel elevator of all places. And as for newlyweds Rachel and Quinn well they were one and three months pregnant respectably which begged the question….

"When are you and Artie going to have kids?" Brittney asked as the female members of

The New Directions class of 2012 along with Kurt, and Molly sat around one of the larger indoor cabanas of the Lima country club preparing for the Abrams-Davis wedding ceremony to begin, "because I always pictured little brown haired blue eyed babies dressed in argyle onesies babbling Latin instead of baby talk."

"Well, first I need to finish my last semester of undergrad and get into law school," Kristina said as she gently ran her hands down the skirt of the fabulous designer gown that Santana helped her get from Paris with her Crimson connections. Kurt was jealous about that.

"We are just lucky that Krissy here didn't decide to wait that long to get married," Kurt said, "though knowing Artie I'm sure he couldn't take the wait."

"Truthfully, I was the one who couldn't stand the long engagement, I mean when you love someone you just know and with Artie I knew."

"Well," Molly said, "you look amazing sis, though I'm still jealous I haven't had a fairytale romance like you found."

"What about George?"

Molly paused thinking about her boyfriend who was coming to the ceremony and would surely be in some of the family photos later on.

"He's great and all, I just don't see him being my end all be all soul mate you know what I mean."

"I do," Kristina said with a smile before freezing her face in a look so that Kurt could apply another coat of make up to her face.

"Perfect," Kurt said smacking his lips together flashing the blushing bride his own smile.

"So," Kristina said with a smile, "ladies…Kurt…as much as I love all this fawning over me I just really want to marry the man of my dreams so…shouldn't we get started with all the traditional motions or are we beyond that."

"Beyond tradition," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "who do you think we are…."

Kristina simply shrugged watching her friends and kid sister clamor around the room with smiles on their faces.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Can you guys pinch me because I am starting to feel like today is a dream?"

Finn reached over to pinch the groom to be on the arm.

"Ouch, you do know I was being rhetorical right."

"I don't even know what that means but I was just doing what you said. Anyway it's not a dream it's about time that you make Krissy your bride."

"He's right," Puck said, "I still can't believe it took you so long but welcome to the marriage club….Matt you do know it's legal for you and Kurt to tie the know right?"

Matt smiled and nodded mentioning that in due time they would make it official.

There were smiles all around as Matt said this as Mike took a seat next to the groom.

"So, did you always think it would end up like this man, even before the surgery?"

"Surgery?" Nate asked rolling his eyes.

"Nate…you do remember that I was in a wheelchair in those old pictures I used to have up."

"I just thought you broke your leg….though you were never in a cast…and the pictures spanned three years and…."

"And I was paralyzed from the age of eight to eighteen and even if Dr. Lewis never approached me with the surgery or if he did and it failed I do believe I'd still be here today getting married to the best girl in the universe, the only difference is she'd be wearing a dress tailored to sit on my lap instead of one that moved with the music as we twirled around dancing together."

"Wow," Michael said, "at least I know my brother in law isn't short in the romance department eh?"

"Speaking of our new brother," Puck said, "you treat Kristina well ok or else."

"You're never going to let me live those eighteen months I was MIA down will you."

"Nope," Puck along with Mike and Michael said as one as they along with Kurt dealt with the brunt of Kristina's depression.

Artie let out a small laugh wishing he had the guts to of been open and honest with Kristina from the get go trying to visualize where there relationship would of lead to had she sat by his side during his surgery and rehab however his thoughts were interrupted by Puck's voice.

"Anyways," his soon to be…well brother in law Artie guessed spoke with a smile, "I know this is traditionally a chick thing to do but since we are a progressive group us dudes decided that well…."

Looking toward the other guys Puck smirked.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Something old," Both Kurt and Puck spoke from their respective rooms as the two young men held out boxes.

Kristina took her box from Kurt, removing the delicate tissue lining to reveal a handbag.

"Its vintage couture," Kurt said, "I know it's not a Frederico original shipped from Paris but I saw this at this chic Boutique in the city and it matched the designs San showed me perfectly and I knew it was for you."

Fingering the delicate silk and pearl clutch a smile crossed her face.

"It's beautiful," she replied leaning over to her brother and kissing him on the cheeks European style.

**x-x-**

As this went on Artie opened the box Puck gave him.

"A key?"

"Not just any key, it's a key to a vintage convertible that Burt and I have been working to restore."

"A-a car… I can't."

"You can and you will, you can't be driving around on that bike of yours forever especially now that you're a married man."

Artie let out a little laugh.

"Ok, so while the car is vintage it's new to me so does that count as my something new as well?"

Puck shook his head.

"Nope."

It was now that Finn held out a box.

**x-x-**

"Something new," Finn said as Mercedes was saying the same thing to Kristina.

"So," Mercedes said with a smile, "I know you have plenty of necklaces most notably Kurt's moms necklace which you have on now."

Kristina nodded fingering the necklace around her neck with a half-smile on her lips.

"I thought this was supposed to be something NEW Mercedes."

"girl I'm getting to that," Mercedes said with a smile, "the other necklace you were on a regular basis is the simple chain that holds Artie's class ring, a chain that even through the rough times you kept close to your heart."

"Except for that time in Greece that I wanted to dump it in the water did your husband tell you about that adventure Mercedes."

Mercedes shook her head holding out a black velvet jewelry box.

"Anyway since it's your wedding to Artie it's only fitting you keep the trinket close to your heart and so for your something new I give you some bling."

Flipping open the box a smile crossed Kristina's lips as she saw the gold and ruby of Artie's ring polished from the jewelers and hung on a new gold chain.

"It's lovely," Kristina said holding out the chain, "can someone clasp me please?"

Kurt smiled taking the chain from Mercedes and hanging it on Kristina's neck.

**x-x-**

"I know what you're thinking," Finn said holding out a box, "Jewelry…isn't that kind of girly."

Shrugging his shoulders Artie just smiled.

"Not really, guys wear jewelry too they just don't brag about it like guys."

"Besides Finn," Matt said grabbing the box from Finn, "it's not so much Jewelry as it is an accessory."

At Matt's comment Artie was definitely intrigued as he opened the box to reveal a pair of cufflinks that looked like musical notes.

"When I was with Kurt picking up your rings at the jewelers," Matt said, "I saw them and they spoke to me, they said Matt… Artie needs to have those for his wedding."

Mouthing a thank you to Matt and Finn and the others he slipped the cufflinks on thinking a car…cufflinks…and two more gifts to go… no wonder why this was a bridal big deal.

**x-x-**

"Ok," Mike said breaking Artie from his thoughts at the same time that Rachel, full of her usual charismatic overly caffeinated energy was gearing up to speak to Kristina, "time for the something borrowed."

"I take it that this is from you Rachel," Kristina asked playing coy.

"Your assumption would be correct," Rachel said, "now as you know I've been in pageants and productions since I was a tot and this tiara in particular is special to me. It was the tiara I wore when I was Glee clubs candidate for Homecoming Court Senior Year."

Kristina nodded thinking about the event…. How Rachel and Puck had represented Glee club in the Homecoming court eventually taking home the roll of Queen and King respectively.

"Anyway, I figured since Feddy's design didn't come with a vale that this tiara would tie the bridal look together and also give you and Artie the same luck it gave Noah and I on homecoming."

"Thanks," Kristina said as Santana glared at Rachel before grabbing the Tiara from her frienemy's hand and placing it on the bride's head effortlessly.

**x-x-**

Reaching over to his wrist Mike pulled up his sleeves to revel a watch, a highly expensive looking one at that.

"Yes, it's a Rolex," Mike said, "gawk in awe all you want…Mercedes got it for me our first Christmas… anyway since it's much nicer than your $20 Department Store time piece I thought I'd let you borrow it…. Just give it to me back before you get whisked off to your honeymoon alright."

Artie let out a little laugh removing his own watch and slipping Mike's Rolex on his wrist.

"Alright."

**x-x-**

"And finally," Molly and Nate spoke in their respective rooms, "the something blue."

"Well, this should be easy," Kristina said fingering the blue ribbon that was wrapped around her bouquet that was lying on the small vanity mirror that sat in the cabana.

The girls and Kurt simply nodded.

**X-x**

"Let me guess," Artie said looking at his reflection in the mirror, running his fingers across his blue silk tie, "it's this correct."

"Man your smart," Nate said flashing his roommate a smile with his lopsided jaw.

Artie grinned back.

"I know I am," he replied as there was a knock on the door.

"If it's Kristina," Puck said, "get out."

"Relax," Burt said peering his head into the room directing his gaze to his future son in law, "so is everyone ready."

"I'm ready if Kris is… by the way Burt thanks for the car."

"Don't mention it son," the older man said with a smile, "so then shall we get this shindig on the road."

The guys nodded taking Burt's exit as a cue to set up shop for the ceremony as the groom along with his best man Nate and groomsmen Puck, Finn and Mike made their way to the hall where the ceremony was to take place.

As they made their way to the room the father of the bride made his way to the cabana where the girls were waiting.

"Is it safe for me to come in," Burt asked as he knocked on the door which his son slid open.

"Of course it is dad," Kurt said with a smile as the older man's eyes fell upon the bride.

"Kristina," Burt said, "you look…simply breath taking."

"Thanks dad," she spoke with a smile as over the years Burt had become more of her father then Sonny and while her biological father and her still held a constant rapport the other man understood his girls reasons for having Burt be the one giving her away and shockingly accepted it without argument or bloodshed.

Standing up, Kristina gave herself one final once over.

"Perfection," Santana said with a smile, "if you ever decide to give up law you have a promising career as a model."

"Hey," Brittney said.

"Don't worry Brit you'll always be my top model."

The blonde smiled as the bride took her father's hand and watched as her maid of honor Molly and bridesmaids Tina and Quinn waited for the wedding march to begin while other bridesmaid Sam went to grab semiprofessional flower girl Dani from Puck's mother and the other girls found their seats in the crowd.

A few minutes passed and soon the soft sounds of the wedding march filled the air.

"Showtime," Molly whispered with a smile as the women descended the aisle gaining massive stairs from their husbands and boyfriends along with all the other guests that were captivated by their lovely pink designer bridesmaid dresses as they made their way to the makeshift altar where once more Father Cotes had presided over the service. Much like Dani being a regular bridesmaid the clergyman seemed to be a regular officiator over glee weddings having married Burt and Alexis as well as Mike and Mercedes's almost wedding and their double wedding with Finn and Tina.

"So, we are gathered here today for another glee wedding," the father said with a smile, "this time to celebrate the union of Arthur James Abrams and Kristina Adela Davis, a couple whose union is far overdue."

There were nods of agreement from everyone in attendance as the father went on.

"And so on this Valentine's Day I would like to ask the bride and groom to share their vows with one another."

The couple nodded each pulling out notes.

"Ladies first," Artie said with a smile.

Kristina nodded.

"Once upon a time, in the late winter of 2010 I was told that I'd be transferring to public school. Yes I know what you're thinking why the big deal, but considering up until then I'd gone to only the most prestigious of prep schools it was a very big deal. And so that's how I found myself at one William McKinley High where before the final bell rang on that first day I'd met Artie. Now I had just gotten out of a very toxic relationship before my move and was not intending to fall in love there was just something in that boy I met at lunch that drew me in and by the time we were working on a duet for invitational together I knew my fate was sealed, I was head over heels in love with Artie Abrams and he was the same about me. We've had our ups and downs our highs and lows but through it all our love kept leading us back to one another and for that I am proud to become his wife and spend the rest of my life as Kristina Abrams."

"God," Artie said, "I really don't think I can top that other than to say that with me it was also love at first sight and well…we were in glee club and with that in mind I'd like to steal the rest of my vows from the King if that's all right."

Kristina smiled and nodded thinking that by 'King' Artie HAD to mean Michael Jackson, which was until his mouth opened up again and he gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you."

At this moment the Kristina watched as from somewhere in the crowd Puck was handed a guitar and began to strum as Artie began to croon.

'Shall I stay; it would be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."

A light round of applause filled the air and the father smiled getting down to the nitty gritty of the traditional ceremony asking them if they accepted their vows of marriage to which both parties said I do and they finally shared their first kisses and Mr. and Mrs. Abrams and a few moments later were walking hand and hand into the reception hall full of smiles.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you look Mrs. Abrams," Artie whispered sweetly in Kristina's ear.

"Yes you have Mr. Abrams but I never tire of hearing it and might I once again say just how breathtakingly handsome you are."

"It's the tie," Artie said, "it brings out my eyes."

A light smile crossed Artie's lips before his wife's mouth met his.

Pulling back Artie whispered once more.

"Did I tell you what your dad and Puckerman gave us as a wedding gift?" Artie asked rhetorically knowing he'd yet to tell his bride about the car however it was this moment that Kurt decided to interrupt.

"Save the personal PDA for your Honeymoon darlings," Kurt said, "anyway Krissy…you know that convertible that they've been restoring in the garage?"

"No!"

Kurt nodded.

"Yes…anyway enough about that it's high time the party got started with the bride and groom sharing in their first dance."

"About our first dance….." Artie said.

"Don't tell me you want to wheel out a chair for old times' sake?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

"No," Artie replied, "but in true glee fashion…."

It was in that moment that Artie nodded to a familiar looking man sitting at a piano.

"Brad?" Kristina muttered.

"Surprise," Artie whispered back before the overture of the song at hand gave way to the first verse and he began to sing…

**Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door my head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor…**

Artie expertly twirled Kristina around the center of the floor in a manner like those contestants on that dance show Mike claimed he'd totally win if he'd decided to take his love of dance and spin it to a professional career path or if he'd ever became a C list reality star.

**Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos….. **

Artie continued to belt out with a huge smile on his face

**I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news…..**

Gently cupping Kristina's face in his hands Artie's song turned more into a speak/sing tone.

**I have found her; she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies!... **

Leaning in Artie gave Kristina a kiss before he dipped and twirled her once more.

**In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to earth again…**

Kristina let out a bright smile, her face blushing at her husband's shocking twist on their first dance. She was expecting some Sinatra standard and not some full out musical number. Biting her lip she was glad that Cinderella was one of her favorite classic theatrical musicals or else she'd be worried about forgetting the words as she looked into Artie's eyes like he was the only person in the room and sang.

**Ten minutes ago, I saw you. You looked up when I came through the door. My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos. I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news…..**

The duo smiled at one another as Artie spoke

**I have found her…..**

As Kristina went on

**I have found him; he's the light of the stars in my eyes. **

Brad continued to play the music however it seemed that now the bride and groom were caught in a lingering lip lock causing Kurt to spring into action as he took over singing the male part.

**We are dancing….**

Smiling across the room to his step sister Molly nodded opening her mouth.

**We are flying….**

**And she's taking me back to the skies….**

The bride and groom who were now apart as Kristina smiled at her siblings before looking into Artie's eyes to sing.

**In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen….**

Artie smiled and joined in with the end of the song.

**And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.**  
**I may never come down to earth again…..**

A round of applause filled the air as everyone mixed and mingled around the room having the time of their lives.

Nate made the best man toast…though he openly admitted feeling both honored and awkward for being Best Man because he hadn't known Artie as long as his other friends did however, he declared that even before he met Kristina he knew that she was Artie's soul mate from the way he would go on and on about her with such passion while Molly's maid of honor toast consisted of prose from numerous romantic poets.

When it was time to cut the cake, the duo fed one another in the most adorable fashion before dancing resumed.

And as Kristina took center stage that day on the dance floor held close in Artie's arms she couldn't help but look around the room at her friends and extended family, how happy they all were….like a fairytale…. No not like a fairytale as those ended with a vague happily ever after and this night, this moment wasn't the end…. It was only the beginning.

**The End**

**Like my vague ending?**

**Like I said before I don't know if I will plot out a full-fledged future fic or not. If I do it'll be set most likely when the 2012 classes kids are in HS. As far as my writing plan goes right now I plan to finish my future drabble series then possibly arrange that and my other in verse drabble set in chronological order and post them here. I also plan on finishing my cross post of Barely Breathing (a GH/Degrassi fic) and finishing that piece. Beyond that I don't know. I may work on some original pieces for a while and come back into the fanfic realm in Dec/Jan or you could see a new fic from me come mid Oct…who knows with the muse…. Though as always she takes ideas prompts and suggestions**


End file.
